


A Ride into Remnant

by God_of_Light11



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 105,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God_of_Light11/pseuds/God_of_Light11
Summary: A normal everyday teenager discovers a universal mystery and uses it to traverse to the RWBY universe, meeting the characters of the show of both friend and foe, and perhaps saving those who perished and changing what would happen. Maybe he will find a way to get back to his world and bring his loved ones over, or be trapped there without them





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Ride into Remannt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/495607) by God of Light11. 



> I made and still making this on fanfiction.net but I'm putting it here too because I can. Which because if that there will be some spelling errors that might slip through so I apologise in advance I've tried to get rid of as many as I could

The universe is a vast place, it spans billions of light years in every direction, seemingly limitless. But it is just one of many universes, floating in the empty void, like bubbles on a summer's day. And if two bubbles were to collide, they can leave an imprint of each other, on their edge. This imprint, weakens the forces of space-time, and rips can occur. These cracks in space, can allow things to traverse universes, as they appear on both sides, however, only one rip occurs for every time a bubble collides with another, and it can appear anywhere in the universe, so it is very easy that civilisations can rise and fall, without knowledge of these inter-universal gateways. Though as vast as the universe is, it does not mean that it is impossible that one such portal, would not fall on two planets which have civilisations on them, and while the rips are only there as long as bubbles are in contact, people can traverse into the other universe, where their bodies are moulded to fit the laws of this universe, as part of the mulitversal constant. So it would not be wrong to question, what would happen if a teenager were to use this portal to explore the multiverse?

" _Ugh exams, they are so fuuuun,_ " David thought to himself laying in his top bunk, his younger brother would sleep in the lower bunk. Weaeung a baby blue T-shirt and baggy, blue and white checkered tracksuit bottoms " _Well only what, four to go? Then_ _it's the end of the winter half of school"_ He got up and climbed down the ladder, slipping into his slippers

A soft rattling could be heard outside the door "Blue is probably chewing on something he shouldn't be" David remarked with a slightly smirk on his face, the boxer beagle, or bogel, cross dog his family had as a pet loved to chew on everything that existed "Blue" he opened the door and the dog stood up wagging his tail "Hello Blue" David beckoned the dog over who went over sitting at David's knees "You love getting attention don't you?" David cooed shaking the dogs head Blue took the opportunity to lick David's face, making him wipe it off

He stood up and walked to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and ruffled his darj chocolate hair "It's curling" He said as he stared at his own reflection, his neck length hair that was curling at the ends, probably in need of a cut soon. His dirty blue eyes shown a little as did the purple bags under them, and lord knows how many freckles dotted across his cheeks "And a little moustache and beard, maybe should take up on the shaving that dad tells me to do" he rubbed his fuzz and rubbed his eyes "Heh, no wonder _they_ worry about me. I look dead"

A soft buzz took David out of his 'inspection', it was a text on his phone "Oh, John" he opened his phone and looked at the message

"So what do you think about the apathy?" it read. Him and his friend were both obviously nerds and whilst David only liked volume 6, both had a soft spot for RWBY

"Love 'em, they're like the, the readeads from LoZ. Terrifying but cool. What you think about them eh"' he replied

"Same as you, they have very long arms" John sent an image of the concept art for the apathy grimm, it's long and lanky arms being down to about its legs

"Yeah, long boi" David a habit of typing weirdly, I mean he even renamed John to Jaune Arc on his phone but hey, we're all childish in someway

David sighed and put his phone back in his pocket knowing John wouldn't respond, or atleast not in a while "Would play xbox but no one is on at the moment and I've revised enough... boredom is fun" he mumbled go himself, walking out of the bathroom and headed downstairs, Blue following shortly behind _"I should ger my breakfast"_ he thought, stepping into the kitchen "It's two pm and I'm only now eating breakfast, the pinnicle of healthiness" he grabbed a bowl, a box of cornflakes, milk and a spoon

He sat down in the living room, taking a spoonful of his food "Mum and Aleks are out at town and sisters are at Belfast with Shea... and asshat is at work, guess I have some time to myself" he mumbled to himself

* * *

A soft rumble startled David and Blue as David was washing his bowl _"Woah, what was that? Can't be an earthquake, we live in Northern Ireland. All we get is rain, rain and more rain"_ he thought, glancing at the door leading to his backyard where a strange blue-ish rift stood "Woah what the fuck?" He opened the door and Blue started growling

"Hey, it's okay boy. Calm" hushed David, Blue stopped growling but still seemed tense _"I have an idea"_ he thought. David turnsd and rushed upstairs to his room, grabbing a lime green drawstring bag, his phone charger, headphones, spare change of clothes and his pajamas as he put on normal attire; A lime green hoodie with a minecraft creeper face on the chest, a red shirt with grey sleeves and a black skull design on the front, black jeans and black trainers with a whute rim. He pulled the strings shut and went to the back downstairs

"I have what I need" he looked down at his clothing and then at Blue "Don't worry Blue, I'll be back soon" he assured the dog, patring his head. David took a deap breath and stepped through the rift, his vision turning white for around 3 seconds before it cleared to a lushus green grass, a handful of tall magnificent trees and some flowers which he suspected were roses due to the red colour, there was also a dirt road only a few steps away

"Where am I?" David asked no one, looking around the new landscape "Atleast it's pretty" he looked up at the sky and his eyes widened "Woah, the moon is broken...wait" David pondered the information he currently received "This has to be Remnant, cracked moon says it all...that means that I'm in another universe, I need to tell everyone about this" his excitement was cut short for when he turned to step back through the rift it was gone "Shit, this is bad... maybe my messages still go through" he took out his phone

"Hey John, please tell me you get this" he typed

"yup, where are you?" John replied

" _Phew_ " David thought "Oh you know, remnant like any NORMAL person"

"Wait what? As in rwby remnant?"

"Well the moon is exploded in half so, likely"

"Wow ok"

"Uuh, where in remnant?"

"No clue, not in emerald forest. Grassy land, a few trees, and a road further ahead"

"and how is this reaching me?"

"Yes"

"ok, nvm that for now, go to the road, best chance to avoid grimm"

David walked towards the dirt road "Yeah, don't see any buildings in the near vicinity"

"anything look familiar?"

"Other than the moon, no not yet. Hopefully the road leads somewhere, one of the schools or a village"

"If I get jumped by Grimm I'm screwed"

"Yeah, follow the road, you'll end up somewhere soon enough"

"Yes, unless I die before then or it takes forever. And I thought a rock was a grimm"

"Good job"

"Shhh"

"just follow the road, and get a map as soon as possible"

"Alright, I shall update you if anything happens. If I don't die before then"

"if you can, keep regular updates every few minnutes or so, just so I know your still alive"

"I'll try my best"

"gl"

David followed the route of the road and kept his phone in hand, hopefully he won't drop it and let it get crushed. " _But yeah, how is it working? Two universes... well it's not important, it works atleast"_ thought David


	2. A new world

David was following one of the directions the road lead, hopefully it would somehwere he can get help before he attracts any Grimm "I forgot, I'm essentially a Grimm magnet" he mumbled to himself "Bet John's is feeling a little jealous"

As David walked down the path he saw a crow at top of a tree branch "A crow? Wait, could that be-" before he could finish his sentence a soft growling st a shiver down his spine "Oh no" he turned around to see an ursa atop a mound staring at David "Fuck" before the Ursa ckuld move closer David booked it down the path, running as fast as he could _"It'll catch up but hey, distance between us isn't too bad"_ he thought holding his bag to stop it bouncing and grabbing his phone and calling John "Pick up!"

There was a quiet tick as he answered the call "Hello?" John replidd

"Hey, John. Sorry if I interrupted anything but I might be in a pickle" He sounded exasperated

"No, im just trying at the reach legendary campaign again, whatsup" replied John

"Well, I followed the path and saw a crow on a branch of a tree. I was thinking it might be Qrow but before I could finish well, a Grimm was behind me" explained David

"And is it still there?" asked John

"Yep, ursa I think, the bear" answered David

"And the crow?" asked John

"Flew the second I sprinted, for all I know it could be just a crow but if it's uncle Qrow, I need his help" replied David

"Well, what I would suggest is just screaming out for him, and pray to the God of light and dark that he hears you" replied John

"Or someone else does, for being large it is fast...Or maybe I'm slow, or both"

"I'd say your slow, no offence, also yeah, get on screaming"

"I know I am, muting myself now" Davud tapped the microphone button on the call, muting him

"Ok, let me know if you survive"

" _Gee thanks"_ he cleared his throat "Help me! Being chased by a Grimm, HELP!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as the thud of the paws of the ursa grew closer and closer. David tapped the button again "Do I keep doing it until I get something? It's very close to me"

"Well, there's nothing else you can do right?" asked John

"True but, I'd like to keep my voooice." he trailed off as he felt the wind of a claw brush past his back "Woah, too close"

"Yeah, if you don't do it, you won't need your voice" explained John

"Smartass, fine. I'll text you if I survive" he hung up and continued to yell "Someone please, I can't fight this damn thing!" As he ran, David tripped over a rock narrowly missing another swipe that cut a tiny amount of his hair but putting him to a stop under the creature "Heh, welp, it was fun while it lasted" he put his arms to block his face as the ursa slashed its paws to finish him

CRACK! David got no connection and moved his arms away to see the ursa was gone, dead as what he assume a rock smacked into it due to one laying to his left "Random flying rock...wait" he turned to his left to see a tall woman with short blonde hair tied in a bun at the back, emerald eyes, glasses and what a fifteen year old would call a questionable boob window but it's actually a keyhole neckline

"Are you alright?" the woman asked as she lent out a hand to him

"I-yes, yes I'm ok. Barely though if you didn't throw that rock, erm boulder" He replied

"I'm Glynda Goodwitch, and you are?" asked Glynda

"I'm...David Hayward" he stammered, unable to think of a fake name

"Well, David, why were you out her alone with no weapon?" she wondered her tone sounded stern yet somewhat concerned

"It's...a long story, one you wouldn't believe. Think you can lead me to Beacon academy? To Profssor Ozpin" asked David

Glynda stared at David and fixated her glasses on her face "Why to the professor?"

"It's complicated but I might be of importance. Not trying to sound narcissistic or anything but, I'll explain later" explained David

She looked at him as if examining him before turning around "Follow me, please try to stay close so you don't get attaked by more Grimm"

"No problem ma'am" He exclaimed, following close beside her " _I thought I was relatively tall as 5'8", shes 6'5"_ _and she looks very, different when real_ " he thought

\--

Glynda and David exited the elevator into a wide open office large window outlooking the rest of the school, a chair behind a curved desk and some pillars for what could be decoration and sturdiness "Professor Ozpin, the boy I called about is here"

"Thank you Glynda," the chair swivelled around to reveal a man with silver hair, brown eyes with glasses and a pale white complexion, though David would still be the palest of them all. He wore an outfit of an unzipped black suit over a dark green, buttoned vest and green shirt, his trousers were hidden under the desk "David wasn't it?"

"That is correct" replied David

"Odd name" Ozpin put his hand to his chin, tapping a finger against it

"Well, I'm not from here. It's hard to believe but I am from a different universe where Grimm dont exist, people don't have auras or semblances, no giant weapons that are also guns and no Gods, well none discovered if they even exist." David took a breath knowing he'll be saying a lot more "In my universe, we are also severely technologically uh inferior to remnant, well in some ways. And remnant itself was made by a person called Monty Oum, _rest in peace_ , called RWBY with a W not a U." Ozpin stared at David clearly interested and Glynda looked 'surprsied' to say the least "It's animated so people don't look as real as you do now, and depending on if school has started a certain group of Teens will join. Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blaked Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren. This creates team RWBY and team JNPR, eventually some transfer students will join us called Cinder Fall, Mercury Black and Emerald...Sustrai, they are actually working for Salem and plan to cause the fall of Beacon, Cinder is also the one who stole half of the fall maiden's powers. I'm not sure how you'll deal with them but I think they'll be accepted regardless, when the fall of Beacon does happen Penny Polladena will die, you will too and so will Pyrrha Nikos. Though because you reincarnate you'll be with a boy named Oscar Pine who will have..." He trailed off, gasping for air never speaking this much at once before "I left out some bits but they arent as important, God of Light and Dark, origin of Salem, you and her had four kids, so on so forth."

Ozpin stood up from his chair "That's very difficult to believe but... from what you said and you as a while. We have no choice but to believe you" Ozpin explained. He turned to look at David "Do you have any contact with your universe?"

"Oh yes, it may be limited however I'm not sure" he took out his phone "Not a scroll but they're similar"

"Thats good, might I ask what you plan kn doing?" Ozpin asked

"Helping you guys, stop Salem and save Pyrrha and Penny...hopefully"

"Can you fight? Do you an aura? Any semblance?" asked Ozpin

"No, no and no. I might have a semblance and aura I just havent unlocked them, and I also don't have a weapon" replied David

"Hm, well luckily you have 2 weeks until the school opens again for the new first years and another year for the others. Glynda, you could help train our guest and help him unlock his semblence."

"I shall, Professor Ozpin" Glynda replied

"Good, wait for David at the sparing arena whilst I sort out his weapon" Ozpin motioned to the elevator

Glynda nodded and stepped into it, disappearing behind the doors

_"She seems calm, though she always is"_ thought David

"Now, what happen would you like, David?" Ozpin asked, raising a brow

David tapped his chin in thought "Hmmm, a dust enchanted blade, a katana to be exact. And to transport it, have it as a necklace aswell"

Ozpin stayed silent for a moment "It'll take some time, two days to a week more or less"

"That's fine, will be needing hand to hand training and my aura and semblance unlocked" assured David

"Glynda should be at the arena, go meet her there whilst I sort out your weapon" replied Ozpin

"Thank you, Ozma" David winked as he stepped into the elevator, smiling as the doors closed "EEE, I talked to Ozpin and Glynda and told them about- gah!" he took out his phone and texted John

"John, I survived that Grimm and guess what?!" he texted

"what?" replied John

"Saved by Glynda, guess that crow wasn't Qrow and very recently just talked to Ozpin"

"nice, what was Glynda doing there tho?"

"I didn't ask, maybe out on a mission?"

"\\_(ツ)/"

"Well after killing my throat by telling them about the two universes, Ozpin is sorting out to get my weapon and Glynda is gonna help train me hand to hand and aura, possibly semblence. It's 2 weeks until the school opens again so woo, my body is gonna ache"

"and I take it this is the semester rwby starts?"

"Well before but yes, so 2 weeks to prepare for the opening exam and anything else. Joy"

"gl with a landing strategy, if you can still send me pics, send me a pic of your team when you get one"

"oh and of rwby and JNPR"

"IF I get a team, I hope I get a solo...Well maybe not but I don't want to be with randos. Elevator stopping soon, so before I go to training, they look different when real, Grimm are absolutely terrifying, Ozpin is still badass and Glynda is, well ya know"

"Hey, keep your thoughts pg, I don't think you want her to know you think that"

"Yes, hormones talking. Oobleck is going to be amazing, I'll text if anything else happens and try to get a photo with some of them"

"ok, I'll be here"

"Unless I send you when your busy or asleep. See you in, probably 2 weeks of torture"

"have fun"

"Pretty sure Glynda will enjoy beating the shit out of me"

"shush, mind out of the gutter, anyway, she's totally a sub, now I'm gonna go, it's getting pretty late here"

"Not that way, John. And yes, do that thing...wait I miss essentially all of school and have to do it again, DAMMIT oh well. Tah"

"bye, and your getting it lucky"

" _Yes and no"_ he thought as the elevator doors opened


	3. Training

David stepped out of the elevator "Right, arena...it was-" David was silenced by Glynda's glare from the side of the room

"I had a feeling you wouldn't know where to go, follow me" She said, stern as always

"Heh" he smirked and followed her "Aura then fighting?"

"Yes, we'll try to find your semblence during the training but we may not be able to within the two weeks"

"True, Jaune didn't find his till well after Beacon fell. But if that generator has anything it might be manipulation of friction" He added

"That would be quite useful" She replied "However it may be a different one" they stepped into an open area where several rows of seats were around it "We're here"

"Greeeat" David groaned, obvisouly sarcastic

"First we'll try to unlock your aura" she turned around and placed her hand on his forehead "Now close your eyes"

"Um, right right" he stammered, closing his eyes

Glynda took a deep breath before speaking "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." A soft glow came off David and Glynda before she moved her hand away looking a little tired

"This feels, cool" David said feeling somewhat stronger. He looked at his hands as a grey-ish field covered his body

"Yes, however your aura is...weak, but if the training goes well your combat shpuld mske up for it" She responded with a hint of concern

"Hopefully"

"Grab one of the wooden training weapons so we can begin"

"Ok" he went to one of the weapon racks and grabbed a wooden sword turning to face Glynda

"We shall begin with simple techniques and posture" Glynda said readying for combat

**[A/N]Just imagine some cool training montage or something**

David collapsed to the ground panting heavily and out of breath "That was, difficult"

"You can change your style however to suit you, but you'll need to improve if you want fight" explained Glynda

"Obviously," he scoffed "Glynda, any idea where I'll be staying?"

"Hmm, I'll get a dorm set out for you. Until then, take a break before we continue" She responded walking out if the arena

"Thanks" he said through several pants "Sore and exhausted, have a feeling this'll be the norm for a very long time" he took out his phone aand texted John

"So I've got my aura, Glynda says its weak. And done my first training session"

"and?" John replied

"Laying on the ground exhausted and slightly in pain, it was simple stuff but ow"

"this is why you should have gone to the gym with us when you had the chance"

"Well this is on a grander scale, besides when I was back on our universe I had no need for it. Now I do"

"still, oh a new episode's out, can you still get at it over there?"

"Don't know"

"try it, I won't say anything unless you can't"

"Right hold on" he quickly opens the rooster teeth app and turns his mobile data on

"Appears so but my god, the buffering" he turns the data off

"Ok, do yo want me to explain what happened?"

"Nah, I can watch it later"

"oooh I so wanna talk to you about it tho"

"cuz it has a cool application for gravity dust"

"Yes I know but patience, my life is at risk in this world so ya know"

"well, not anymore, you have ozpin and goodwitch at your side, and your at beacon, I think your safe for the time being"

"Yes, until the fall of Beacon, Entrance exam, Missions. Glynda's battle class"

"Hey, you can stop the fall of beacon now"

"Yeah but it's going to be hard to not get Cinder and stuff in here we've sort of agreed that we can't get any exact evidence"

"no, but im sure ironwood and all will trust you since ozpin does, or at least belive you, and that will cause him to tighten security, and if you tell them about em's semblance, they can stop the whole fake broken leg fiasco"

"that in itself will alter things"

"Yes but John, not to sound evil and a tad murderous. I wanna keep some things the same, Yang oofing Mercury's leg. Do want to make sure Penny survives and so does Pyrrha. Latter is gonna suck though"

"well, yangs punch didn't do anything, except get her disqualified, which led to the battle with penny and pyrrha, and so on, if Yang is still in the fight, then maybe she can change things, or if pyrra knows about em's semblance, she can realise there's only 6 swords and not go crazy"

"Well when it's close I'm going to tell Pyrrha about the semblance and then when Merc tries to stop ruby I'll try to stop him and let her go through, if all goes well Penny will go unharmed or just injured"

"Pyrrha however, stopping her death so going to be a lot harder"

"well, if you help Ozpin with the transfer of the fall maiden's powers, then you could possibly work together to stop cinder from killing amber"

"then pyrrha will have the advantage"

"I could John, I could but life isn't a happy ending now is it?"

"Hey, do you want pyrra to die?"

"this is the only way I can think of that will be sure to stop that"

"No, though say Amber still dies and battle continues. Something tells me if I intervene I'll die then ruby will silver eyes and save Pyrrha or Pyrrha will die then silver eyes and save me. Again difficult"

"if you let Ozpin and Jaune know that Cinder is going to be there to shoot Amber, then they can stop it, hey, maybe your semblance will have unlocked then and it could be really useful for that situation"

"But what happens if it isn't friction manipulation?"

"the other one was ground Manipulation right? Make a wall"

"Trump style, hm well hopefully it's something that's good and it unlocks before that happens. Otherwise luck better be in my side"

"well hopefully foresight will be useful, in fact, overnight, see if you can download the episodes relating to the fall, and show them to ozpin, that will help"

The sound of heels hidding a solid floor could ve heard nearby "I'll try, oh Glynda's coming back. Hopefully she got me a room so I can sleep"

"ok, ttyl"

" _End me_ , see ya"

"I got you a dorm ready for you" she noticed he had his phone "Updating your friend on what happened I assume?"

"Yes, I did promise him I'd do that" he replied _"Didn't think you care but alright"_

"Well, we shall continue in an hour, your dorm is close to where you said team RWBY and team JNPR is located, around the corner where they are. And as you don't own a scroll I have a special 'key' for you to use" she handed him the key, it looked like the orange diamond in the closed scroll

"Thanks" he took the key and got up, stumbling as he did and walked towards the dorms grabbing his bag along the way "If I do get a team who will it be with? If I don't then I'm beyond fucked...focus on that later, I should focus on what Glynda is instructing me to do, don't want to upset her of all people"

He eventually reached the dorms and opened his dorm withthe key Glynda gave him " _This isn't cramped, well I am by myself_ " He thought dropping off his bag and taking out what he packed " _I don't know why but, I'm scared"_ he sighed and sat on one of the beds taking out his phone

"John, this is gonna be brief as I'll be going back to training soon ish but can I ask you to do some things for me?" Je texted

"yeah, what?" John replies

"Well, if you haven't can you tell my mum and people who are worried about me that I'm ok?"

"oh, I've told them don't worry, as soon as you said you had arrived I made sure to tell everyone"

"lusus and Duncan are really jelouse btw"

David smirked "Ok thanks. Heh, oh tell them and maybe others like Zayd that I'm going to make sure Penny and Pyrrha survive, even if it costs my life"

"go you, hopfully that last bit won't happen"

"Yes, but knowing my luck and just me in general I have a feeling I might die eventually or get really close to it"

"well, good lick with training"

"send me a pic of the place if you can also please"

"Yes, place?"

"Beacon"

"and of course rwby"

"Ah, shall try to get one in the courtyard. Any other people?"

"JNPR, ozpin, penny, basically the main cast"

"and defiantly their weaopns"

"I'll try. Gonna rest for a bit then continue training. Tah"

"bye"

David fell back onto the bed and closed his eyes to rest until training resumes.

_Glynda eventually gave him a small schedule of training times and a diet to follow until the exams, until day 3 of being in Remnant, Ozpin wants to see David again_

David stepped out of the elevator into Ozpin's office "You called me Ozpin?" He noticed that a hologram of a man was on Ozpin's desk, he was blue but he wore overcoat, with a undercoat, a sweater, a necktie, and a glove on his right hand. His suit pants share the same color as his overcoat, as does the rest of his body, and are tucked into boots

"I believe you already know of General Ironwood?" Ozpin said

"Yes, as most of the 'important' people of Remnant" David responded "I have a feeling this meeting has something to do with what I know?"

"Yes" came Ironwood "We wanted to know exactly what those three people you talked about look like so we can locate them: Cinder, Emerald and Mercury I believe it was"

"That's correct, well I can't exactly describe it but I can show what they look in the show, even if they are animated" David chuckled, scratching the back of his head

"That should suffice. Oh and I almost forgot, we have your weapon for you as you requested" Ironwood added as Ozpin held out a necklace and a sword hilt which David quickly took

"Woah" he exclaimed examining the necklace that looked like it was gold, with several gems of different colours probably for dust. And the hilt felt light and easy to use, and David quickly took notice of a trigger that would probably relwase the blade attached to the hilt

"It took.some time to make but with some 'magic', it was done" Ozpin responded to David's huge grin as he put on the necklace and attached the hilt to his hip

"I am sorry that I could not arrive st Beacon but I'm very busy at Atlas" Ironwood apologised

"Ah no worries, besides you'll come eventually. Oh yes, CEM" David responded taking out his phone, scrolling through it

"That's an odd device" Ironwood said, looking very curious

"It's like your scrolls, just not as advanced but they serve the same function" David responded finally finding what he needed "Ok got them here" he flipped his phone sideways and showed Ozpin and Ironwood a picture of Cinder, Emerald and Mercury

"Thank you, this'll help greatly...and I must ask but you can contact your friends from your universe, correct?" Ironwood asked

"Yes, any reason?"

"I was wondering if it possible for you to allow us to contact them with our scrolls"

"Maybe? I don't know" he scrolled through his contacts and went to John "It's...got it?"

"Yes" responded Ironwood

"And he said it's alright, if it works that is" David smirked

Ironwood smiled as he closed the call

David placed the hilt at the necklace and pulled it away a red coloured blade followed suite "Woah!" he exclaimed staring at the weapon

Ozpin smiled at the young boy's excitement "Is it up to par?"

"Absolutely!" David's face turned from excitement to plane as he looked st the katana " _It's sharp, very sharp. I could..._ "

"Is everything alright?" Ozpin interrupted David's thoughts, concerned about the sudden change of his expression

"Y-yes, I'm ok. I'll go back to training then. I'll see you later Oz" David responded, sounding monotone as he entered the elevator

"That boy, I trust him and he's clearly got good intentions but...he's hiding something. Maybe miss Rose will get it out of him" Ozpin said to himself taking a drink from his mug

_David's training continued through the remaining days, but unlocking his semblance proved to be a failure. Despite Glynda's efforts_

David smiled, sitting on the bed looking at John's replies to the images of Beacon, Glynda and Ozpin

"Wow, those look, wow. Ok defiantly showing these to everyone, definatley lording it over Taylor" read the response

David's smile vanished as he held his weapon, again with the red blade " _It would easily. No I promised. But they'd never know. But they care about me. You'll be forgotten"_ David put the blade to his chest but then threw it across the room "I am not ok, what is wrong with me?" He held his head between his hands as tears drippef down his face "Maybe, maybe Ruby will help. I hope" he stood up and grabbed his katana breaking the dust blad with his knee, dropping it's pieces to the ground and attaching the hilt to his waist before walking out the door

* * *

He entered the elevator and examined his body "Heh, I've actually got some muscle mass now, I'm not a twig." David mumbled to himself as the doors opened again to Ozpin's office as bith Glynda and Ozpin were sittinf at the desk

"Good to see you again David, well as you know the ship that's carrying our new students is on it's way tomorrow. So James has been kind enough to send you a private transport to said ship, it should be arriving soon" Ozpin said, a slight smile was on his face

"Yes, and I do hope you'll still behave after you come back" Glynda added bluntly

"I will" David responded, a grin came across his face "Any improvements with Cinder and co.?"

"Sadly no," replied Ozpin "We have been unable to find any proper evidence to pin against them, the animations whilst showingus what they have and will do are important aren't able to convince the council or anyone else"

"Damn" Davidd cursed as the sound of propellers could be hesrd nearby

"That should be the transport" Said Ozpin walking to the elevator with Glynda "Come"

David walked over as the three went down

"I do hope you enjoyed your stay here, be it limitef" came Ozpin

"Oh absolutely. But I still need to get my semblance" responded David

"In due time" Ozpin added as the doors opened and the trio walked out to the ship

"Has Ironwood had any luck with the scroll and phone situation?" asked David

"Yes and no, him and your friend have veen able to communicate but for both ends they are extremely delayed. Shortest time its been is six hours, longest is fourty-eight" replied Ozpin

"Ouch, maybe it'll be quicker via my phone as I'm in this universe"

"Maybe" responded Ozpin as they reached the ship

"See you two again in a day or two" David yelled back over the sounds of the propellers, waving goodbye as he entered the ship


	4. Re-arrival

David sighed as he stared out the window of the transport to Beacon "Why couldn't I have stayed there rather than get a ship to get another ship to come back?" he mumbled putting on his headphones to listen to some music for the remainder of the travel

"You shouldn't be wearing those, you know?" A female voice whined behind him

"And why shouldn't I?" He turned around to see a girl with white hair and a long pony tail at the back-right side. She wore a white dress with a long skirt and for some reason heels "Oh, miss Schnee"

"Yes, thats who I am," snapped the heiress "and those 'things' are not up to code, and look at them! They're so clunky and horrible"

"Well I like them, and not to sound mean but I'd like some time to listen to my music" He smirked turning up the volume as Weiss scoffed and stomped away "Shes cute when shes mad...wait no"

"Everyone at Beacons' gonna think your the bees knees" chimed another female voice, it was deeper than before and was clearly excited

"Ah, its Yang and Ruby" He smiled as he turned to look at the two sisters, one had very long and messy golden hair with fair-skin and lilac eyes. She wore a tan jacket that bares her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low cut yellow crop top.

The other sister was also fair skinned but with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips. She wore a black long sleeved dress with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and around her skirt has a red trim. She also wore a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red. Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins.

" _They're quite, different when realistic, probably the most so far...well other than the background people, they aren't pitch black figures_ " He thought humming to the tune of his music

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa." Came a male voice over the news, a picture of a ginger man in a mugshot was shown

"Ah, good ol' Torchwick. I'll miss him at the end of the year..." he focused on gis music before the news feed was cut off as a hologram of Glynda replaced it, it was coloured unlike the Ironwood hologram 11 days ago

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" Came Glynda's voice, still stern "You are among a priviliged few who have received the honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." The hologram disappeared as several surprised cries flooded over

"Hm?" David turned around and looked out the window "Woah!" he exclaimed "This is, awesome. The sight is way better up here!"

The sound of a boy groaning interrupted him as he quickly rushed to the back "Ah, vomit boy" David smirked as the short haired blonde boy rushed away, he was a tall teenage boy and quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. He wore a black short-sleeved hoodie with a detached reddish-orange sleeves. Covering his hoodie was a white diamond-shaped chestplate cut off above his lower abdomen and placed over his shoulders are a pair of white spaulders with rerebraces set under them. Below he wore blue jeans with a white patch placed on the left knee and black sneakers and he had elbow guards with cords strung through them and he wore black high tops.

"Back to Beacon I guess, maybe I'll get to properly talk with team RWBY and JNPR." He wondered as the ship landed and the large side door opened as students poured out of it " _Now what?_ " he thought and texted John

"John, what do I do?" David texted

"well, it's the start of the year right? Meet up with Ruby, she's lonely to begin with remeber" Replied John

"Well not just yet but basically, she is gonna get ditched by yang soon. Weiss will complain and Blake will, be Blake"

"yeah, so why not stop the whole dust accident from happening and let weiss and Ruby get off on a better foot?"

"Well, from what happens in the future and from what you and others think. They get along pretty well later on"

"yeah, but this speeds things up"

"Though, it might end up making mine and Weiss' relationship if you'd call it that worse, I mean she doesn't like me already because of my headphones"

"Wait you've talked to her already?"

"Yep, on the ship. Listening to music then she, being Weiss complained about it"

"why?"

"Something about it being ugly, against school rules and just plane weird...to be honest, she's kinda cute when mad. DO NOT TAKE IT THE WRONG WAY"

"oh no, you and weiss would not work together, but still, I think of you save a dust accident from happening, saving who knows how many lien, that might get you in her good books"

"I'm just saying she does alright? But how exactly? It's been quite a while since I've seen volume 1"

"Well, if you were on the same bullhead, just follow her inconspicuously and stop Ruby from bumping into her"

"Hm, well Ruby and Yang are still together so there's that, improv I guess. Oh and I met Jaune, well by might seen him run to puke but you know"

"yup"

"Hm. So, help Ruby and stop her goofing and hurting Weiss' relationship, PLATONIC...then what?"

"well, chat really, you kinda share an interest with weapons, and dogs, plenty to talk about"

"Well, not as much weapons but fine. So I don't run out of time I shall go but 3 things. I have to do a full year of school again yay, any idea on what the rest of team RWBY will think of me? Maybe JNPR and well, actually just 2"

"well, I think they would like you and try and support you, just dont go overboard punning with Yang"

"Last part is impossible John, you know this. Ruby and Yang are in the courtyard, so gonna go"

"ok gl"

" _mhm"_ he groaned and walked to the courtyard keeping an eye out for Weiss whilst looking at Ruby and Yang

"Ruby, come on" said Yang, pulling Ruby's hood over her face "Why dint you try and make some friends of your own?"

Ruby moved the hood out of her face "But, why would I need friends when I have you?" Asked Ruby

"Weeell, actually my friends are right here," several people showed up behind Yang as she quickly said words as she left

"Wait where you going? Aren't we supposed togo to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms" Ruby questioned as she dizzly spun around slowly falling backwards

"Oh no" David quickly rushed over and caught Ruby as she was abiut fo fall into the cases of Dust that belonged to Weiss "You ok?" he asked looking at Ruby's face

"Wha? Oh, hi um yeah I'm ok" she stood up as Weiss walked over

"Ok, I may have misjudged you..."

"David" he finished for her

"David, you managed to stop this dolt from falling into cases of dust so I suppose I owe you something" Weiss reluctantly said

"Ehh, nah it's fine. Just maybe be a little more light hearted on people, like her" He pointed to Ruby "Maybe, sometime you two can shake hands and make up? Maybe be friends?" He proposed for them

Weiss groaned "Fine, but later I am very busy" she walked away as someone pushed the dust to the building

"Phew" sighed Ruby "Thank you, um David? Weirdname, you saved my bacon. I'm Ruby Rose" she put out her hand to shake

"David Hayward" He shook her hand "It's, a family name. We never went with this colour related naming" He lied

"Hmmm, weird but thats kinda cool" smiled ruby

" _She bought it?!_ " he thought

"Uh, hey guys. Mind if I join you two?" Came a male voice, as Jaune walked over

"Sure," replied ruby "Wait, aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

"Um well, yes but it was motion sickness, it's far more common than you might believe!" Jaune replied

"Heh, shall we walk? So we aren't standing here the whole time?" David chimed in making things a little less awkward

"We shall" came Ruby as she walked towards Beacon

** Sometime later **

"So what weapons you guys got?" David asked realising they ran out of stuff to talk about

"Oh! I have this" exclaimed Ruby as she took out her high calibre sniper rifle Scythe, it looked far cooler in real life "Its Crescent Rose, it's a Scythe AND a Sniper" She struck a proud pose with got a giggle out of David

"Woah! That's cool...um all I have is a sword and shield, I can put the sword into the shiled at the top and can make it smaller when I get tired of carrying it...even if it weighs the same" mumbled Jaune

"Thats still unqiue Jaune! What about you David?" Ruby said looking up at him

"Hm? Oh its this" He grabbed his hilt and pulked out a black gravity dust blade from his necklace

"Woooooaaaaah!" Jaune and Ruby awed in almost perfect sync "That's awesome!"

"How does it work? Is it a gun? Can you use other coloured blades? What is that material? How powerful is it?" Ruby shot question after question at David, she had a huge grin, melting David's heart

"You could say its, 'magic'. No just a katana. Yes, just depends in the jewel I draw it from. It's dust. I can show you at the entrance exam" David quickly replied, sighing "Shouldn't we go inside, with the others?"

"Oh, yes we should," said Ruby "Come on" she jogged to the main hall as Jaune and David followed. The three entered a giant hall, many people were inside, standing in groups

"Hey Ruby, I saved you a spot!" yelled Yang waving at her younger sister

"Oh, sorry guys. I gotta go, see you bith after the ceremony" she ran off to join her sister

"I'll go aswell, see ya soon Jaune" David said as he stepped into one of the blocks of people

"Hey wait...gah, where am I going to find another cute quirky girl to talk to and a cool guy?" he huffed as he walked off, staring at the ground revealing a girl who wore her red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet. She also wore light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her green eyes. She was tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls at Beacon. As a top, she wore a brown overbust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center. Additionally, Pyrrha wore an elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red, ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt.

"Ah, looks like Weiss is getting along with Ruby...maybe" he mumbled looking over at the two as Weiss and Ruby shook hands and were talking about, something before the sound of a microphone interrupted them

"I’ll...keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge—to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step.” Announced Ozpin before walking away and Glynda taking his place

"You will gather at the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed" She walked away as the chatter of students filled the hall

He wandered to over to Ruby, Yang and Weiss, Jaune also walked over "It's almost like he wasn't even there." said Ruby

"In a way yes, though he was there in spirit" replied David with a small grin in his face, implying what he knew that they didn't "It's **weiss** to **schnee** you"

Ruby and Weiss sighed in unison whilst Yang's face lit up "You can make puns? And you enjoy them?" she asked

"Yes, they're awesome" he replied

Yang hugged David tightly crushing him whilst giggling "I shall protect you, I shall break anyone who harms you." she said gleefully

"Ow ow, ok. Thanks?" David winced as he felt like Yang was breaking his bones

"Uhm, what?" asked Jaune, very confused

"Ugh, my name is Weiss Schnee. Instead of 'nice' and 'see' he used my name" Weiss reluctantly explained

"Ohhhhh, ok then" exclaimed Jaune "So what now? Ballroom as a group of 5?"

"Yeah, that sounds good" came Yang letting go of David who gasped for breath "To the ballroom!"

* * *

In a giant room with several windows, pillars and stairs leading to a sort of balcony. Every first year was in here in the pajamas, some wore onesies like Jaune, others wore a simple shirt and shorts or bottoms amd others -mainly buff guys- flexed their muscles in bottoms. David wore a blue short sleeved shirt and blue and white striped, baggy bottoms. He was on his phone

"So, was with Yang, Ruby, Weiss and Jaune earlier. Made a pun which caused Ruby and Weiss to sigh and Yang to crush me placing me under her protection whilst Jaune didn't understand it" He texted to John

"well, what was the pun, why didn't Jaune get it?" replied John

"Well, I walked over after the Ozpin and Glynda announcement and said "Its WEISS to SCHNEE you" Jaune didn't know who Weiss was at first"

"Or it didn't dawn on him"

"I see... Any idea who your gonna be teams with?"

"No clue, judging from what I've seen it's possible I might be solo...though I am under Yang's protection sooo idk"

"well, it could be that, since you know how the teams are being assigned, it kinda takes out the whole point of the exercise"

"Mhm, though if I get solo or not a full team I'll probably be given the opportunity to join another team permanently or from time to time"

"I doubt Ozpin would make an exception to his 4 team rule, as for solo, its going to be hard, even for an experienced huntsman, personally, I think your going to be switching teams constantly, to keep making you have to adapt to that team's fighting style, which is what the origional excersize is about"

"Greeeeeaaaaat, well I'm from another universe so he MIGHT make an exception."

"Oh and Weiss and Ruby are on good terms. I think, however none of them have met Blake sooo"

"hmmm, well, they're supposed to chat this evening in the hall right? But that's because Ruby still believes she hasn't found a friend yet, with Weiss, ooh, dictating stuff is harder than it seems"

"Yep, maybe suggesting it would be a thing...Yang is doing that thing of admiring the guys -_-"

"well its Yang, and remeber, you have to make it seem natural"

"John, you expect too much of me. I don't socialise at all and you want me to get people to be friends, well I want to aswell but thats besides the point"

"just suggest that she doesn't stop with 2 friends, we'll, maybe 3, idk if because of what's happened, she concider Jaune a friend"

"Ok? Explained my weapon to Ruby and Jaune"

"and?"

"Both thought it was cool, Jaune just stared whilst Ruby assaulted me with questions. And that smile"

"well again Ruby"

"Yes but, real life smile compared to animated is so different it's, you need to see it to compare"

"well send me a pic"

"Problem, I'll need to explain what a phone is and why I want pic. Actually, how and when will I explain I'm not from here?"

"well, I guess now is a good a time as any"

"But, well...Ruby and Jaune think that because if my name it was a family thing, we didn't go with colours and stuff like that sooo"

"say that you did that to keep it quiet, you don't want the general public to know, your like the only ones awake rn right?"

"Well, other than a few nameless people. Yes"

"so go for it"

"I was more thinking I'd do it later, but fine. Let's see how it goes...And Oh god the entrance exam is tomorrow, oh joy"

"hope you practiced your landing strategy"

"And don't end up like Hazel's sister, sorry not sorry. What about Blake? She's by herself reading the book that'll eventually be about Ozpin and Oscar"

"well, she can hear, to everyone else but you and her, she's just absentmindedly reading, but she's probably listening in with her cat ears too"

"Hm, tell RWY and J maybe B I'll tell when we go to talk to her for reasons, and for you to fulfill your bumbleby quota"

"Yup"

"Right, need to get into my inner wording. I'll update you if it goes well. And to ask you something"

"ok"

David sighed, sounding annoyed "How do I explain it properly? Say it, give evidence, hope they believe it, maybe" he got up and walked over to Ruby and Yang "Hello"

"Oh hello my punny friend, join us two girls?" Yang teased, but he knew she was just trying to embarass him, which it did

"Can't sleep, and I need to tell you two something, which Weiss, Jaune and Blake will also need to know" he responded

"Well what is it? More puns?"

"No, it's well it's the truth in a sense" the sisters stared intently at David "This might sound hard to believe, but I'm not grom remnant. I'm from a different universe where on our planet, Earth, we have no grimm, large gun blade weapons, aura, semblence, dust or any of this fancy badass stuff. Life there is boring as all can be, and I was your average kid and didn't do much, till I went through a bubble universe portal esque thing and got here. In which Glynda saved me, I met Ozpin, trained here for 2 weeks and now I'm like this"

"Yeah, this is hsrd to believe" came Yang

"Thought that, well in this universe we have a show called RWBY, its abiut you guys. You two, Weiss and Blake and some others. Which is how I helped you from falling into those dust cases Ruby and to help even more, you two have dad called Taiyang Xiao Long, you also have a pet dog called Zwei, you both are actually half sisters as Ruby's mum is Summer Rose and Yang's mum is Raven Branwen and you two have an uncle called Qrow Branwen" David explained, looking at their shocked faces "Which is also why I have a phone instead of a scroll" he showed his phone to the two

"B-b-but you said that family tradition-" ruby stuttered

"-it's sort of true but i made it up, didn't want to mess up anything"

"So you know essentially everything about us and our future right?" asked Yang

"Essentially, yes" replied David

"That's, both awesome and terrifying...wait, have you seen us-"

"No! I know what your were about to say and no" he cut her off

"Should we tell Weiss and Jaune?" asked Ruby

"Yes, we should tell them" replied Yang

"And Blake, Ren, Nora and Pyrrha. Other important people" he added

"Who are they again?" asked Ruby

"Blake is that girl who's reading, the one in Black. Nora is ginger, wears a whute shirt with a cut heart on the front and a short pink skirt. Ren has short black hair with a pink fringe, green overcoat and white trousers. Pyrrha is a literal red-head and uh, sort of has roman style clothing" explained David

"Alright, lets go to Blake now!" proposed Yang grabbing Ruby and David's arm

"Woah hey! Yang!" exclaimed David tugging in his arm, likewise Ruby

"Hellooooo!" exclaimed Yang, chipper as ever "Im Yang, and this is my yiunger sister Ruby and my friend David"

"Blake... David, strange name" Blake replie bluntly

"That's why he's here to explain it" Yang pushed David towards Blake

"Right. I'm David Hayward. I'm from another universe where this world is in a show called RWBY, you, these two and Weiss Schnee are the main characters. We have no dust, aura, semblence, grimm or any oversized weapons. If you need any more convincing, your father is Girrha Belladonna, mother is Kali Belladonna. You dated someone called Adam Taurus and have a feiend called Ilia. You also reas Ninjas of love, and" he gies close to her ear "I know your a cat faunus"

Blake looked up at David and sighed "That's insane, but it sounds true and so is your information. Are you going to tell others?" she asked

"In due time, yes I will"

"Be careful who you tell, they could use it against you" she warned

"I know who I can trust out of this universe and who I can't," He assured "I'm going to go to sleep, I'll probably see you all later tomorrow" he yawned ans walked away

"You can sleep with us, David!" said Yang

"Phrasing" replied Blake

"Nah, I'm good. See you later" he got into his sleeping bag

"Aw, ok then. Bye Blake" Yang huffed waving goodbye and walking to her sleeping spot with Ruby

"Bye Blake" waved Ruby, smilimg brightly

"Night" Blake waved going back to her book

"Ah, sleep" he closed his eyes only be interrupted by a buzz of a notification of his phone "What now?!" he checked his phone, it was a message from his other friend, Zayd

"Well David"

"I got a message" read the messages

"Mhm?" David replied

"And I'm just gonna say be careful

Many people are after you"

"Only Ozpin, Glynda, Yang, Blake and Ruby know the truth. Everyone else believes a Lie or doesn't know me"

"Besides, first day I got her I almost got killed by an Ursa Grimm, the bear so you know"

"Not grimm"

"People"

"Very powerful people"

"There isn't anyone, other than those I mentioned who know who I truly am so for now I am ok"

"That's what you think"

"When they find out Salem's group is gonna be on my ass...hey that means I can finally get my wish of being under Cinder's boot, or heel"

"Your an idiot"

"Your gonna be dead before you get near her"

"Hey, I'm sub and Cinder is quite literally kinda hot. Yeah well when they know who I am I think they'll try to capture me so Salem can get what she wants from me"

"And you think she is gonna let anything happen"

"Elaborate on that"

"And if your lucky enough to get her to do stuff it ends in scars trust me I know"

"Would be worth it though, wait how do you know?"

"We don't talk about that"

"But anyway imma need you to stay alive if your able"

"Doubt it, I have shite luck even now I'm still weak, haven't got my semblence, my aura is weak and I embrace death"

"Yea well protect your brain at least"

"I could, or I could not"

"Well I don't care what happens as long as you don't fall into enemy's hands"

"Since when did you care about me THIS much? Besides, I'm under Yang's protection since I make puns, I'm safe"

"Yang isn't enough"

"What? Zayd?"

" _Strange"_ he thought before yawning again and closing his eyes to go to sleep


	5. Emerald Forest

David finished tying his shoes and grabbed his katana hilt yawning in the process letting out a small squeak sound

"What was that?" came Yang

"Uh, nothing, nothing at all" David quickly replied

"Aww, that was so cute!" squealed Ruby "I wish I recorded that!"

"It was not cute, there was nothing that happened" David said, sounding very embarrassed as his cheeks turned red

"Don't worry, that little secret is safe with us" replied Yang fluffing David's hair

"Can't wait to use my sweeheart in battle" said Ruby, hugging Crescent Rose

"Right, you know we all are going through initiation. If you want to grow up you'll have to meet new people and work together" Yang responded

"Pshhh, that's debatable. Depending in the person people just hold you back, generally doing more harm than good" replied David, smirking

"Hah, see? I don't need people to grow up, I drink milk!" said Ruby confidently "Wait, but people can still be good, David"

"Not from my experience, the majority of people I've met do not help me grow at all. Though doesn't matter now, I have you all, screw my universe" replied David unnerving

"But your friends and family, they care about you" said Yang

"Ehhh, in a way yes. But I was never that important, now training to be a huntsman, I actually feel like I have a purpose, I'm not totally useless" replied David as he examined his blade "Though my mum is very against this, she spammed me for thirty minutes to try and convince me not to do this."

"Mothers be mothers I guess" replied Ruby going along with David as to not make it awkward "But with us as a trio, we can do anything"

"Suuuure we could" said David clearly sarcastic

"Oh come on David, be optimistic" replied Yang

"Mhm, but pessimism doesn't require that much effort, besides we..." he stopped realising what he was about to say "Nevermind, doubt I'll be in your team anyway, the fandom would never forgive me if I did"

"Oh come on, that is absolutely-" before Ruby could finish, Jaune walked by somewhat finishing her statement

"Ridiculous! There's no way I put my gear in locker #636 yesterday, I dont remember needing to count that high!" he panicked walking by Pyrrha and Weiss

"Heh, good ol' Weiss trying to team with Pyrrha all because she's strong. Nice Weiss" he chuckled

"Eyy, nice wordplay" Yang high-fived David

David quickly took out his phone and texted John "Entrance exam is starting soon, very soon. Watching Weiss try to team with Pyrrha"

"aand failing miserably of course" replied John

"Yep, because Jaune and pure luck. It's very weird to see them look 'real' if you know what I mean"

"totally get it"

"BTW me and Zayd figured out something today"

"Mhm. And what would that be?"

"ok first of all how tall is aleks?"

"Roughly 5 foot"

"ok, cuz without heels, Neo's 4"7'"

"And she's atleast 18, and Aleks is 10, jegus"

"yup"

"she is litterally below chest height on us"

"I am now tempted to place my arm on her head or something along those lines.Yang and Ruby say hello btw, whilst I gave 'em a basic rundown of Earth compared to Remnant they are quite curious. Cute in a way"

"Ignore that last part"

"tell them I said hi back, and that I really want to learn how to use a scythe. Did you watch the latest episodes?"

"Ok, hah you'll have to get into this place first John. No, I've been spending a surprising amount of time in the presence of the sisters than anything tbh"

"ok, cuz one thing, well a few things, 1: Jane's eldest sister is a married les, with a child, and there are a pair of guards which are ridiculously over the top in a comical way where they are at the mo"

"Jaune*"

"There we go. Nice, I'll check it out sometime after the entrance exam."

"Hey, can he answer some questions from us?" asked Yang

"Its up to him, and depends on them" replied David

"Well, what does he think of puns?" asked Yang

"Does he like weapons? If he could make a weapon what would it be and why?" asked Ruby

"and what are his opinions on us?" the two asked in unison

"Ok, you can ask him more later" said David, stopping the sisters from asking lord knows how many questions

"Mind if I send some questions? Ruby and Yang keep asking me to send them to you" he texted

"sure fire away"

"Right, prepare oneself, Y is Yang, R is Ruby btw. Y, what is your opinion of puns? R, do you like weapons, if so what weapon would you choose and why? RY, what do you think of us? And for time sake others will wait"

"Y I like 'em, but not too much or terrible ones, R something like cresent rose cuz I just love the two weapons, might make it semi auto tho, not pull action, aand to both your both amazing, I really want to meet you both and ruby, if what happens is what me and David plan to happen, ask David about what Ozpin first said to you"

"I'll, talk about that thing later Rubes" said David

"John, please. I've got enough on my hands as is...any tips on landing strategy?"

"slow yourself down any way possible, and roll when you land"

"Oh and aura, I'd like to keep my legs"

"keep it up and just try to avoid hits,"

"Something tells me that ain't gonna happen. Oh, it only recently dawned on me after Zayd talked to me. I can be under Cinder's boot ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)"

"gdi David"

"Hey, I can think that all I want" Yang looked over his shoulder and smiled at David despite not knowing who Cinder was "and Yang is sort of giving me that exact face"

"is she peering over your shoulder at our conversation?"

"She was, then done it as I sent the message. She's doing it just to get a reaction out of me but yes"

"this be private yang!"

"If you know what I mean, she says."

"Would all first year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation. Again, all first year students report to Beacon cliff immediately" came Glynda's voice from a nearby speaker

"Glynda just announced for us to leave, so before I do I yawned and made a sort of squeak sound, I have a feeling Ruby and Yang won't let me forget it"

"nope"

"Yang knows how to embarrass me easily, bully. See you after Grimm almost murder me"

"well its Yang, and gl"

"I'll definitely need it" David thought as he put his phone back in his pocket walking over to Jaune as Ruby helped him up

"Where did I go wrong?" he whined

"Snow Angel, probably wasn't the best start" added Yang walking away motioning to David to follow

"See you in the emerald forest Jaune, good luck" said David going over to Yang as Ruby led Jaune another route "Yang, may I ask you something?"

"Lay it on me Dave" replied Yang

"Well, as we'll need to explain the whole, universe thing to Weiss, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren...would it be possible for you, Ruby and Blake to do it, if I don't during the entrance exam?" he asked

"Sure, just they may come to you to get proper confirmation and evidence" she proposed

"I'm expecting that" he looked at his katana "I'll show them the point of it" he grinned looking at Yang

"Ruby better be happy with having an older brother" Yang said, sarcastic

"No, it'd be nice but I don't want to be adopted into your family. No offense"

"None taken, but we should focus on our landing strategy, aswell as any tactics we can use" added Yang ruffling David's hair

* * *

"For years you have trained to become warriors," said Ozpin

" _2 weeks for me Ozma_ " David thought

"And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin finished drinking from his mug

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates, today!" said Glynda

"What? Ooohh" whined Ruby

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well." Ozpin continued as Ruby whined again "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years!" Ozpin finished

"What?!" exclaimed Ruby

"See, I told you" came Nora, placing her hand on Ren's shoulder

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the Northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in you path, or you will die!" Ozpin said bluntly as Jaune nervously laughed "You will be monitored for the duration of you initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics,"

" _Large chess pieces more like_ " David thought, looking to his left at Jaune

"Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will guard that item, aswell as you standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin finished as he looked over at Jaune

Jaune raised his hand "Yeah um, sir-" before he could finish Ozpin jumped in

"Good! Now, take your positions" as Ozpin said that all students bar Jaune and David got into a position to be launched

"Jaune, we'll be using our own landing strategies, no parachutes and the things we are standing on will launch us off this cliff. Just, get into position and focus on not breaking every bone in your body" David said trying to reassure Jaune as he prepared to be launched

"R-Right, thanks" Jaune said copying David

"No problem, see you later" David said as Jaune was flung, yelling and tumbling in the air as he did "Oh come on Jaune" David thought as he was flung, activating his aura

" _Oh, this is...a little higher than I thought it would be_ " he thought staring at the forest far beneath him " _wait, I'm not going up anymore. Shitshitshitshitshitshit!_ " he came crashing down towards the ground as he used his legs to break the fall when he did, landing with a large crash "Hah, hahaha" he nervously laughed, falling on his back "note to self, slap Ozpin sometime in the future for that, I HATE heights" he mumbled to himself as he stood up "ok, find team rwby and jnpr, don't die. Easy enough" he said making his way through the forest

Weiss and Ruby were walking through several shrubs, Weiss constantly getting nicked by thorns "Maybe we should split up a little? Cover more ground" proposed Ruby

"Fine, go that way" Weiss points to some nearby rocks "I'll continue this way"

"Aye aye!" said Ruby before dashing off

"That dolt, she's sweet but she is so childish!" Weiss mumbled to herself "Wait" she was interrupted by the sound of growling and several pairs of glowing red eyes "Oh no" what looked like seven beowolves came out of the bushes and what Weiss assumed was going for her " _Remember_ _your training_ " she thought " _right foot forward_ " as she was preparing the beowolves ran past her "Huh? Where are they going?" she exclaimed looking very confused

"Gah, stupid thorns" groaned David as he made his way North "Hope I don't have to deal with many Grimm" as David said that seven beowolves emerged from the trees "Speak of the devil" said David, drawing a red blade noticing an alpha beowolf was included "Ah, a fair fight" he readied himself for the Grimm to attack, he only had 11 days of practice with his weapon but he new the basics and knew how the different Grimm attacked, all he _needed to do was use said knowledge "They surround you until they get the perfect moment to strike, then once they do they do it in swarms to catch you off guard, swipes, charges and bites_ " He thought " _6 normal, 1 alpha_ "

The Grimm slowly surrounded him in a circle formation, the alpha stayed infront, snarling as it seemed to analyse David " _Patience_ " the alpha then howled and a beowulf to its left ran towards David " _Wait for it_ " the beowolf got closer and closer, it would be upon him shortly " _Now!_ " David quickly ducked as the beowolf swiped for where his body once was. David quickly brought his blade up stabbing straight into the grimm's chest, pulling the blade back cutting through it and killing it " _That worked?_ " The other beowolves started growling as another ran towards David, but the sound of beowolves paws hitting the ground was too loud almost as if... before he could think it a second beowolf swiped its claws at David's back "Ah, ffffuck!" he cursed under his breath stumbling forward "Crap" he quickly jumped narrowly dodging a swipe from the other beowolf "Think dammit!" he stabbed his sword into a nearby tree "Alright then"

David detached the red blade from his hilt and jumped off the tree, pulling a green earth blade " _Stay calm, remember what Glynda thought you_ " he stabbed down into the head of the beowolf he dodged earlier and detached the blade before taking out a black gravity blade and charging at the grimm that hit him in the back. The beowolf swiped forward expecting to hit David but instead he slid underneath it keeping his blade up as he did cutting the Grimm in two " _Woah, this is actually pretty awesome_ " before David could celebrate more he stopped underneath a fourth beowolf which quickly opened its jaws to bite onto David "Shit" he quickly brought his blade up and caught the beowolf's mouth with his blade. The beowolf chomped down crushing the blade before going for a swipe "This is gonna hurt" he brought his arm up to block the swipe before the a loud BANG came, the beowolf almost instantly disappeared infront of him "What?"

"You alright?!" came a girl's voice, it was Ruby

"Yeah, I'm alright, thanks to you" replied David looking at Ruby "We should take out these last straddlers before we celebrate" as David finished his sentence the three remaining beowolves ran away

Ruby walked over and gave him her hand "Lets go meet with the others!" she said with a huge smile

"Yeah, did you meet with Weiss?" as he asked the heiress walked over

"Yes, she did" she replied bluntly

"Yeah, **weiss** to **schnee** you too" said David, reusing the same pun

"Oh you!" Weiss kicked him in the shin "lets go" she said walking off

"Ow, ok" he quickly followed as did Ruby

"Oh, Weiss maybe you should tell David what happened earlier, maybe he'll be able to explain it" said Ruby, causing David to look confused

"What would he know?" Weiss replied bluntly

"Pleeeeaaase?" Ruby begged

"Ugh, fine" Weiss groaned "earlier, a group of beowulfs appeared and I thought they were going to attack me. Instead they ran past me and you were attacked by a similar group of beowulfs" explained Weiss

"Hm, well grimm are attracted to negative emotions and I'm... I'm no where near positive... so I guess they ignored you and went for me" David proposed

"But you've been fine from what I've seen" replied Ruby

"Which is very little, if I wanted to I could properly show you but... I'd rather not" David said

Ruby glared at David "Then it's my mission to change that" she said proudly

"Have fun with that" David smirked. He drew a yellow blade and balanced the weapon upon his open palm

"How'd you get that?" snapped Weiss

"Hm?"

"The dust, how'd you get it?" she insisted

"Oh, well um it's difficult to explain... ask Ozpin, he was the one who sorted it out for me" David stammered

"But you should have had that weapon for the majority of your life"

"Well, I'll explain on the way" said David. He explained to Weiss as he did to Ruby, Yang, Blake and Ozpin before

"I find that very hard to believe." Weiss said

"Right, expected that. Want specific details to persuade I suppose?" he asked

"What could you possibly give to make me believe that this isn't just some giant fib you worked on?" she remarked

"Right, Ruby cover your ears." Ruby looks confused fir a moment before placing her hands over her ears "Well, you father Jacque Schnee married into the family simply for the name, this was also on your birthday. Your parents slowly became distant and your mother became an alcoholic. Your brother Whitley is... well I'd rather not say the exact words but isn't the best sibling. And your butler Klein essentially raised you and your older sister Winter, who also has split personalities for some reason, dust, mental illness maybe" he explained

"Those... Could be found out by doing some homework, and if your making such an elaborate prank, you would do your research."

"That requires effort ice queen, I've told this to Yang, Blake and Ruby already, aswell as Ozpin. Oh wait" he took out his phone and googles rwby Weiss "this'll help"

"What? How would a... Weird looking scroll help?"

"Phone, but it's essentially a scroll. Right, pictures and actually parts of the show would help. Here, look at this" he shows her pictures of Weiss from the actual show

"Poorly animated pictures of me? Anyone could do that." she remarked

"And I thought I was stubborn. I'm tempted to get John to explain it"

"John?"

"Friend from my universe"

"of course"

"How do people label you as best girl?" he mumbled under his breath "Right, getting John into this"

"John, mind helping me convince Weiss that I'm not from this universe?" he texted

"gimme a moment" he sends satellite pictures of the earth

"Right here, look" he shows her the pictures

"dust doesn't work in space and that doesn't look like remnant"

"Its not dust, it's a satellite. We don't have dust as I said. And it's earth my planet"

She huffs, "fine. I am willing to play your little game then, I'll toy with the idea that your not from Remnant

"I can show properly once teams are assigned, you will be with Ruby, Blake and Yang in team RWBY, which miss Rose will be the leader of"

"oh no, that better not be happening"

"Well, when it does will you properly believe me?"

"It won't" she replied confidently

"Oh it will, I will love to see your face when it happens" he smirked

Weiss rolled her eyes and continued walking with Ruby and David following close behind.

Back on the Beacon cliff, Ozpin and Glynda were both watching the students on a sprt of tablet scroll "It appesrs David still hasn't got a partner, he should have one by now" Glynda remarked

"Hm, perhaps he'll be the first without one, and without a team from what it looks like" Ozpin added

"What would we do in case that happens?" she asked

"He'll move between teams every few weeks, however for being solo he can handle himself"

"Agreed, but he did seem to take severe risk when fighting those beowulfs" she responded

"Well he has only had eleven days to practice with his weapon, and he still hasn't found his semblence" he replied

"I know but... it's as if he's doing it on purpose, he knows it's a risk that could cost his life" she added

"Hm, we'll need to look into it" he said, taking a sip frok his mug

Yang and Blake stood at the edge of a small cliff overlooking a damaged temple with several podiums that held different items "Think this is it?" asked Yang

Blake glanced at Yang and walked towards the temple. Yang quickly followed "Chess pieces?" Blake wondered walking up to a black queen piece

"Some of them are missing," said Yang "Looks like we weren't the first ones here"

"Well, I guess we should, pick one" replied Blake

"Hm... how about a cute little pony!" exclaimed Yanh lifting up a white knight piece

"Sure" replied Blake as she rolled her eyes but smiling at Yang

"That wasn't too hard" said Yang

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find"

A loud, high pitched scream came shortly after "Some girl's in trouble," said Yang, not knowing it was actually Jaune "Blake did you hear that?" Blake looked up in shock "Blake did you hear that? What should we do?" Yang asked waving her hand at Blake who was pointing up "Huh?" Yang looked up to see Ruby falling towards them only to get hit by a flying Jaune sending the two into a tree

"Hah... I'm here... are we... good?" asked David who ran in from the forest gasping for breath "Hoo boy"

The sound of several trees falling came shortly afterafter "Yeeeehaaaaw!" exclaimed a female voice as an ursa grimm collapsed, it was Nora "Aw, it's broken"

"Nora, please. Don't ever do that again" came Ren, exhausted like David. He looked up to where Nora was only to see she wasn't there instead at the temple picking up a white rook piece

"I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle" she repeated with the rook on her head

"Nora!" Ren yelled

"Hee hee, coming Ren" she chanted as she skipped towards him

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" asked Blake

"I-" Yang started only to be cut off by the screech of a deathstalker that was chasing Pyrrha who was narrowly dodging it's claws

"Jaune!" exclaimed Pyrrha

"Pyrrha!" exclaimed Jaune

"Woah!" said Ruby as she jumped off the branch

"Ruby!" said Jaune who was stuck upside down

"Ruby?!" came Yang

"Yang!" replied Ruby, opening her arms for a hug

"Nora!" said Nora appearing between the two sisters

Pyrrha was still being chased by the deathstalker "Did she really run all the way here with a deathstalker on her tail?" wonder Blake as Yang shook in angaer

"Yang, breath. Relax" came David who was still out of breath

Yang sighed "Ok, can we just relax before somethinf else crazy happens?" she asked

"I second that, my chest still hurts" said David gripping the front of his hoodie

Ren jogged over to the group exhausted whilst Nora looked happy as always "Um, Yang" came Ruby pointing up at Weiss who was still holding onto the claw of the nevermore "I said jump"

"She's gonna fall" said Blake

"She'll be fine" replied Ruby

"She's falling" added Ren

Jaune climbed onto the branch Ruby was once on and seen Weiss falling, he grinned thinking he could be her _knight in shining armour_. He stepped back and lepped off the branch and grabbed Weiss "Just dropping in" the two looked down to see they were still very high up "Oh god. Noooo" Jaune fell flat on his face whilst Weiss landed on his back

"My hero" she replied bluntly

"My back" he groaned

The deathstalker managed to hit Pyrrha and send her flying into the group "Great the gang's all here, now we can all die together" said Yang

"Me first" came David

"Not if I can help it" replied Ruby, holding her weapon confidently and she rushed towards the deathstalker

"Ruby, wait!" yelled Yang

The deathstalker hit Ruby away with its claw "D-Don't worry! Totally fine" she sloely turned around to the deathstalker and shot it to no effect, she turned around and ran closing up her weapon as the deathstalker gave chase

"Ruby!" Yang yelled again, running towards her little sister

" _Manipulation of friction would be really helpful right about now_ " thought David

The nevermore flew above Ruby and shot down several feathers towards Ruby, one managed to hit Ruby's cape stopping her from running. The feathers barely hit Yang who stopped as she was stuck behind 3 "Ruby get out of there!"

"I'm trying!" Ruby tugged on her pinned cape as the deathstalker readied it's tail to strike at her

"Ruby!" yelled Yang. A white blurr whizzed past Yang

A giant ice wall trapped the tail of the deathstalker moments before it struck Ruby who was holding their head for the hit "You are so childish" cam Weiss' voice "and dimwitted and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style" she complained "And I suplose, I can be a bit... difficult, but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quite trying to show off I'll be... nicer"

"I'm not trying to show off, I want you to know I can do this." replied Ruby

"You're fine" Weiss said before walking off

Ruby sighedin relief "Normal knees" she mumbled under her breath

Yang ran over and hugged Ruby "I'm so happy you're ok"

The nevermore roared and turned back towards the students "Uh guys, that thung is circling back. What do we do?" Jaune panicked

"Look, there's no sense in dilly dallying. Our objective is right infront of us" said Weiss

"She's right" added Ruby "Our mission is to grab a artifact and make it back to the cliffs" Weiss nodded with a grin

" _Ah, the white rose is strong here_ _. Can't wait for Oscar then I can be safe with rose garden_ " thought David

"There's no point in fighting these things" Ruby finished

"Run and live. That is an idea I can get behind" said Jaune

Ruby grabbed a white knight piece and Jaune grabbed a white rook piece _"And I still don't have a partner so no point grabbing one. Yeah I'm flying solo, great"_ thought David

The deathstalker wriggled as the ice wall cracked "Time we leave" said Ren

"Right. Let's go" said Ruby confidently as she ran towards the cliffs and the others followed except Yang who looked proudly at her sister

"What is it?" asked Blake

"Oh nothing" replied Yang eventually following her sister

"Seems we have to fight these things, gee great. I was hoping we could have done this without it this time" groaned David

Each duo grouped up behind a seperate pillar of a long archway "Oh come on, uh..." paused Nora

"David" he finished

"David, you and all of us get to use our weapons!" she encouraged

"Easy for you all to say, I've only trained with this thing for eleven days"

"Wait what?!" she exclaimed as Jaune, Ren and Pyrrha all loomed confused at David

"I'll explain after these things are dead" he said still standing in the open

Jaune turned around to see the deathstalker burst through the trees towards the group "Oh man run!" yelled Jaune as he turned and ran towards the nevermore with Pyrrha close behind and the rest slowly followed

"Oh come on!" groaned David as the Nevermore prepared to attack

"Nora distract it" said Ren as Nora ran into the opening, narrowly dodging the nevermore's feathers and firing at it with her grenade launcher hitting it in the head and causing it to fly away for the time being. The deathstalker ran up behind Nora but before it could attack Ren and Blake slashed the grimm in the face, stopping it's attack. Weiss jumped and landed beside Nora and grabbed her, using a glyph she jumped a great distance away from the deathstalker

" _I want to help but, I don't have my semblence yet and my weapon is just a stupid dust blade_ _katana. Gah, they must think I'm useless"_ David thought as he ran with the others

Pyrrha turned around to the deathstalker chasing Ren and Blake "Go go!" she yelled as she turned her spear into a rifle and fired at the deathstalker as did Ren with his automatic pistols before the turn turned and ran, narrowly missing a claw from the deathstalker

The group ran across a bridge closer to the cliffs, as the nevermore appeared bacm and slammed into the bridge seperating the group into Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Jaune and Nora and Blake, Pyrrha, Ren and David.

Jaune looked at the four as Ren ans Pyrrha shot at the deathstalker, David slashed at its face with different dust blades as they broke and Blake aimed for its claws before getting smacked by one of the claws, sending her to the ground "Man we gotta get over there. They need help!" said Jaune

"Let's do this" came Nora standing beside Jaune eith her grenade launcher

Jaune looked down at the gaping chasm beneath them all "Yeah well, I can't make that jump"

Nora grinmed mischievously and smacked Jaune a but behind her and turned her grenade launcher into a hammer. She ran forward and jumped, slamming one end of the bridge sending Jaune flying towards the four on the otherside

"No no no!" yelled Jaune

Nora looked towards them and firedher hammer sending her straight towards them. She slammed her hammer into the deathstalker's head, it readied its tail to stab at her but she fired her hammer again, slamming its head the ground and sending her away from it into Blake, sending her off the bridge into the chasm.

Blake looked up as she fell and thrown the blade of her weapon towards one of the arches, creating a rope for her to swing across safely towards the awaiting head of the nevermore. Upon reaching the oversized raven, she span, twirling her blades in a fashion that it struck the heavily armoured beak. Then she landed in it, running down it's spine, slashing at its thick hide in her way down, before jumping off the tail and landing next to Ruby and jumping over to Yang "It's tougher than it looks"

"Then let's hit it with everything we've got!" Yang replied, readying her shotgun gauntlets

The nevermore turned around, letting out a loud roar before flying towards the eventual team RWBY as they all prepared their weapons and opened fire on the oversized bird. The nevermore slammed into the ruined tower fortress they were standing on. The four jumped between falling rubble to flat, not falling ground

Ruby and Weiss landed on the remains of their side of the bridge "None of this is working" Weiss complained

Blake landed on a seperate piece and Yang stood on a broken pillar firing at the nevermore that was circling her "I have a plan, cover me!" Ruby yelled before propelling herself with a sniper shot

The deathstalker stabbed its tail into the remaining piece of bridge causing it to start collapsing "We gotta move" said Jaune. The five ran up the bridge towards the deathstalker that swung its right claw towards them that Pyrrha blocked with her shield before stabbing it with her spear. The deathstalker swung its left claw towards Pyrrha before Jaune managed to block it with his shield and Pyrrha jumped over Jaune and slammed the claw with her spear, knocking it away.

" _Ah, already like a couple. How quaint...wait, what does that word even mean?_ " David thought as he ran beside Ren "Me and Ren have the tail, you three deal with the claws and body!" David yelled as Ren shot at the deathstalker causing it to slam its tail at the two who both quickly grabbed onto it as it lifted the tail back it's original position. Ren continued to fire at where the golden tip and normal part of the tail met and David furiously stabbed at it

Nora fired several grenades at the claws of the deathstalker, causing Jaune and Pyrrha to slide back a little. Pyrrha pulled back her spear and fired it sending it speeding into one of the deathstalker's eyes, causing it to yell in pain and swing Ren off its tail but David managed to hold on by stabbing his blade into the tail "Ren!" yelled Nora as Ren was flung into a pillar

Jaune got up and noticed that the tip of the tail was hanging off "Nora, be ready!" yelled David as he clambered to the hanging golden tip. He drew his blade and swipes forward, cutting off the tip and causing it to fall into the body of the deathstalker, making it cry out in pain

"Nora, nail it!" yelled Jaune

"Heads up!" she yelled and jumped onto Pyrrha's shield. Pyrrha jumped as Nora fired her hammer sending the orange haired girl into the air, who had a large grin in her face before firing her hammer again and slamming the tail deep into the body of the deathstalker, causing the bridge to completely collapse and sending Jaune and Pyrrha back to main land. David jumped off the tail and Nora fired her hammer for a third time sending her with the others and causing the deathstalker to fall into the gaping chasm. Ren walked over to the other four panting heavily before collapsing to the ground

"That was, AWESOME!" yelled David

"Yeah it was!" replied Nora

"They still have the nevermore to deal with" Pyrrha added

"Well, it means Davey her as time to explain what he said earlier" Nora grinned

"Uh, Ren and Jaune, you awake?" he asked. The two boys raised their hands "Ok, well I am from another universe, I'm not entirely sure how I got here but my friend says the weird sort of portal I walked through was a bubhle universe thing. In my world we don't have dust, semblences, auras, oversized weapons or grimm, kinda boring really. We also have a show in our world about you guys, you four and those four over there aswell as a handful of others. When I got here O almost got killed by an ursa till Glynda saved me, I mrt Ozpin and then trained at Beacon for two weeks, got my weapon on the third day and yeah"

As David was talking to team JNPR, the nevermore flew above team RWBY as yang shot at it eventually hitting it in the eye causing it to fly directly at her. It opened its beak to swallow her whole but Yang used her and and legs to hold its beak open and shot continuously into its mouth "I hope you're hungry!" she turned to see they were fastly approaching the cliff wall and jumped out of its beak onto the ground as the nevermore crashed into the cliff.

Weiss came sliding incredibly fast towards Yang as she jumped away and the nevermore start flying again. Weiss jumpdd towards the nevermore and froze its tail to the ruins as it struggled to lift off. Weiss then jumped away and ran to Yang

Blake threw her blade to Yang who stabbed it into a pillar as did Blake to another pillar, making a straight almost tight rope. Ruby ran and jumped onto the rope, stretching it back to where Weiss made a glyph "Of course you would come up with this idea" she said

"Think you can make the shot?" asked Ruby

"Hmph. Can I?"

Ruby looked confused and looked to Weiss "can-"

"Of course I can!" she snapped. Weiss used her glyph to slingshot Ruby straight towards the nevermore who managed ti free its tail

Rubt caught her scythe in the nevermore's neck and ran up the cliff, firing her sniper to boost her up the rock with the help of several glyphs Weiss made. The nevermore's head got caught on the top of the cliff and Ruby fired one last sniper shot, pushing the scyther straight through the nevermore's neck, decapitating and killing it to everyones amazement

"Oooh that's so cool!" Nora exclaimed "Omg so you know our future? Do we win the lottery? Do me and Ren get together?" she whispered the previus question "Do I get a pet Ursa?"

"Well, sort of though with me here things might turn out a little differently. Maybe? I don't know. Yes you both do. No you don't"

Nora frowns but still looks excited "Isn't this cool guys?"

"Yes but, it's hard to believe, I mean do you have any evidence?" asked Ren

"I agree with Ren" said Pyrrha

"Atleast your not being like Weiss, she took two minutes to convince and she still doesn't believe me" he took out his phone and showed them some scenes from RWBY

"Oh thats awesome, a little tacky in how it looks but still awesome!" Nora said

"Hm, well it does look like and us, and the two grimm did just happen. We'll believe you" said Ren

"Oh" Pyrrha walked over to David "Do me and Jaune, uh become a thing" she whispered

"Yes but, it's close to the end of the year where..." he trailed off remembering her death "important stuff happens"

Jaune stood in shock not knowing what to do "Jaune.exe has stopped working" joked David "Suppose we should continue to the cliff to complete our initation?"

"Uh, yes of course we should. Let's go" came Jaune eventually snapping out of his trance


	6. Teams

“Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL (Cardinal)! Lead by... Cardin Winchester” Ozpin announced followed by clapping

“Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR (Juniper)! Lead by... Jaune Arc”

Pyrrha turned and smiled at Jaune “Huh?” said Jaune “L-lead by... ?”

“Congratulations, young man” replied Ozpin

Pyrrha gave a friendly punch to Jaune's shoulder but she hit him too hard and knocked him over quickly followed by laughter “Wah, oof!”

"Blake Belladona, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY (Ruby)! Lead by... Ruby Rose!” he announce

“I’m so proud of you!” exclaimed Yang as she hugged Ruby

"And finally, David Hayward. You were the only student to not find a partner or retrieve a relic, you are the first student to have ever done this. So from this day forward, you will move from team to team every month until we find a more, permanent placement" he finished. Unlike the other team announcements there was no clapping, but quiet mumbling could be heard about him

“ _Great, well I'll need to tell John later_ ” David thought

“Looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year"

* * *

Later at the dorms David sighed as he sat in his bed “What I would give to have someone with me, I miss my family... if I survive and we actually defeat Salem, maybe I can see them properly again" he mumbled “Need to update John" he took out his phone

“We recently finished our initiation and teams have been assigned, as well as teams" he texted

"and? Are you moving round teams or is it your in a team of 5?" John replied

"Well, no I am solo, but every month I am moving teams until Ozma and Glynda find a permanent placement for me"

"so that would be the former, like I guessed"

"Yeah, didn't get a partner nor did I grab a relic. I still have my own dorm however, it's the same one I had for my first two weeks"

"ok, so no awkward moments for when your paired with RWBY”

"What?"

"well, the only guy in a 4 girl dorm, bound to be awkward for at least one of yous”

"Yang would enjoy it, puns and she can embarrass me. I thought I was dirty minded" he started thinking of what it would be like, him and them fo- no, none of that

"It's yang, did you really think otherwise”

"In all honesty, no. And why does she need to show so much, skin. Anyway, still have not got my semblance and I am currently situated with team RWBY"

"ok, and how is weiss, concidering I have a pretty good feeling she still didn't believe the satilite footage"

"Well, she believes me a lot more since Ruby is leader. She hates me though, or tsundere hates me, it's hard to tell"

"well its weiss, and I thought you told me there was a little white rose, so I'd be leaning towards platonic"

"Yes, I have experience all the four main ships first hand, RW, BY, JP, NR"

"Yes..."

"BTW you better accelerate pyrrha and jaune. Just in case"

"Told JNPR the truth after killing the deathstalker. Might have done that, Pyrrha asked if her and Jaune become a thing and said yes but at the end of the year when stuff happens"

"just get it to happen before then, as a failsafe"

"I'm not a matchmaker John, I'm a 15 year old who hates everyone and may or may not be depressed"

"And well I'm kind of scared of interacting with RWBY and JNPR too much, incase I ruin one of the ships. I doubt I will but anything is possible by this point"

"Ruby will change that, and you just need to make things obvious for Jaune, after he gives up on weiss of course, which could also be accelerated"

"Ruby is my anti-depressants. Ehhh, well Jaune is kind of well, stubborn"

"When does he even give up again? The dance?"

"Yes, when Neptune swoops in"

"Right, you could be cruel and say he never gets weiss, but that would shatter his heart in the process, hmmmm"

"I'm tempted now to do that, but I won't harm innocent but eventually no longer innocent Jaune"

"ok how about pointing out pyrrha after foreverfall"

"Right, when is that again?"

"It's been a long time since I've seen early rwby"

"not too far ahead, you have ooblek, lesson about the Faunus War, cardin vs Jaune, the confession of Jaune seeking in, aand then forever fall a few days after, cuz cardin is blackmailing him"

"Oh, oh yeah... he has yet to bully but I want to beat the crap out of Cardin"

"He'll bully tomorrow, remember the locker incident"

"Mhm, and then next week, or two weeks is the velvet incident"

"yup"

"you'll know when forever fall is happening, just point it out to Jaune then"

"Yes, I remember. It's 8:20 here and I hear commotion from RWBY room"

"bed building maybe"

"Probably, the uniform here is far better than our school... I like it here, even though I don't see you guys or my family face to face and there's an ever looming chance of death, I'm tempted that if I get the chance I am staying here"

"I thought you might say that."

"just promise me that if you get a way back, you'll take me with you"

"If this works out, I don't die and we actually defeat Salem. Maybe the gods will allow me to go between universe, or atleast rwby and our universe. I'll try, oh I almost forgot. Got a picture of RWBY, JNPR and me together here" He sends a picture of all nine of them in a group huddle smiling, even Weiss and David

"ok, nice, I'm also suprised that Weiss is happy there."

"Just quick thing tho, how long have you been there now?"

"Yeah, could be fake or she just smiles little. Well, a little over two weeks" he texts "not going to talk about how they look different, how I've changed quite a bit... ok then" he thought

"Cuz it's been about a week since you left"

"Any lies to people in school?"

"A few, the teachers are the most concerned, but I've been saying the same thing as Dylan, haven't been able to get in contact with you"

"Oh, well they know that Dylan is ya know, went to the army or will be... so you've said I've just disappeared?"

"no, cuz realistically, who would believe me, and since your studying in an entirely different universe, you aren't exactly missing out education, so I've said than I'm sending you everything, and taylor and Stewart are sending Spanish and history"

"Oh ok. Any specific reactions? I've always been curious how people would react if I vanished, doubt certain people care"

"most are doing it for teasing, the teachers mostly have the same responce, being different because we'll, they're different people, but are all concerned, and say that you have to come in for the final exams in June, or get a home school test"

"Teasing? Elaborate on that"

"well the usual peeps going 'oh where's David? Is he missing? Your best freind missing is he? Aww' that sort of thing, I just ignore it like always"

"Ah, just to be an ass, I want you to tell them I've been declared dead, :3"

"then that would get the teachers worried, and I'm going to have to explain the hoax to your family"

"Eh, well only teachers would care as they wouldn't know only our group and families would know"

"yeah, as much fun as it would be, I'd rather not have to explain that one"

"No fun. Well, about me dying. What happens if in the fall of beacon I die? Either from the mechs, Grimm or trying to save Pyrrha... what happens if Penny and Pyrrha still die? And I survive"

"well, if I get confirmation from someone, then I'll pass it on, as for the latter, continue as you can I guess" "But don't think about it"

"It's hard not to with my mentality. But watching them die in the show made me cry, seeing them in real life, when I've been with them for several months that would be"

"and stop right there, you can save them and you will save them"

"You expect too much of me John, there's decent chance of penny surviving but Pyrrha, something tells me if I try to save her, one of us will die"

"well, let her know about the arrow ok"

"that will hopefully be enough"

"and I mean going round her shield"

"Like that'll help, I'll take the arrow for her. Trade something of no worth with something that matters"

"no, if she knows the arrow woill dematerilise and rematerilise around her shield, she won't throw but block, and then she can take her"

"I'll see what I can do, maybe Ironwood can reverse engineer my phone and maybe get some to operate it, say if I don't survive Ruby and such can inform you almost instantly, without the delay of several hours to a couple days like scroll to phone... How has that been by the way?"

"Well, with the speed of time difference it's hard to tell, but I think I receive the messages quickly enough, it's sending them is slow"

"Damn, Ozpin did say stuff about that... what has James asked or talked about?"

"nothing much, just any extra data on cinder, and I told him everything I could without giving away salem's origin"

"Nothing about our world, us?"

"not much, he has asked about power, saying you explained a bit, I gave a little more in depth about it, and he said he was going to look into it, he was interested about satilites though"

"Phew, of course he would. Before I go, when I said to JNPR about this stuff and talked about you, I'm not sure if Nora was serious or not but she said if you and me were a thing, Ren well ya know, panicked a little"

"like a thing thing?"

"Yes, I can see why though"

"ok as moirails maybe, but thats not what Noras thinking of, I'm heterosexual"

"Stop bringing homestuck into relationships dammit. As am I, it's 8:45 here so RWBY are about to panic about being late. Talk again sometime after classes or something"

"Ok, have fun running to class"

"Oh crap I forgot that, bye"

"Bye"

" _I wonder how jealous he, his brother and his brother's bf are that I'm here alone and they aren't. Need to ask later what they think of RWBY and JNPR_ " he thought. He stood up and walked to the door, he glanced down and saw the shattered tip of the red blade from his early days at Beacon. He shook his head and walked out his dorm getting a buzz from his phone, Zayd sent him a message

"Yo David" it read "They looking pretty nice in the pic, jealous I'm not a part of it" David chuckled and out his phone back in his pocket before walking to the door of Team RWBY's dorm.He knocked and waited

The door opened "Morning!" said Yang

"Morning, classes start soon in about six-ish minutes. Came by since I'll be situated with you 4 until the end of the month" he replied

"6 minutes?! We have to go now!" came Weiss, bursting out the door past Yang and David

"Uh to class!" announced Ruby, following Weiss as did the others

"Class?" asked Jaune "We're going to be late!" he quickly ran after them followwd by Ren, Nora and Pyrrha

"Monsters!Deeeemons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!"

" _Team RWBYD (Rubied) we are then, guess we have a line to say when we defeat someone or something_ " David thought. Blake and Yang were payung attention, Weiss was taking notes, Ruby was propping her head up with her head as she took a nap, only to be woken up by the horrible joke Professor Port made, and David was sort of paying attention but looking at the drawings of the Grimm in the wall " _Snake, boar, wolf, bear, crow and scorpion. Wonder if I should tell them about the apathy_ "

"Uhhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teemingwith creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..." He winks at Yang who groans uncomfortably "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world!"

"Yeah!" came another students voice. They raised their fist only to get weird looks from the others. They put their fist down and looked away out of embarrassment

"That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy...Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter', he told me..."

Ruby chuckles at her creation and shows it to her teammates: a ball-with-limbs-and-a-head drawing of the teacher with stink lines coming from him and "Professor Poop" written underneath. Ruby blows a quick raspberry causing Blake and Yang to laugh and David to smile, but Weiss looks annoyed

"Ah-heh-hem!" he waited until he has their attention again "In the end, the Beowolf was no match for mysheertenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!" The teacher takes a bow as Weiss slowly gets more and more frustrated with Ruby's antics "The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable!"

Ruby balances an apple on a book with her pencil held only by her finger while making a silly face.

"A true Huntsman must be dependable! A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!" Ruby is not-so-subtly picking her nose, much to Weiss' building anger

"So, who among you believes themselves to be theembodimentof thesetraits?"

Weiss who was still angry raises her hand "I do, sir!"

"Well, then, let's find out!" he turns to gesture at the glowing red eyes surrounded by shadow shaking the cage that traps it "Step forward, and face your opponent!" The unknown monster j

continues to growl and rattle the cage

" _The boar grimm, whatever it was called again. I remember this part"_ David thought "Weiss, just stay calm and focus on the grimm! And remember that Ruby is your leader, she just wants to look out for you!"

Weiss turned away and scoffed " _Dammit Weiss, can I get volume five Weiss instead?_ " he thought. He raised his hand as Weiss walked away to change

"Yes?" asked Port

"Professor, would it be alright if I can talk to you after class? It's about Grimm"

"Aboslutely child! Just wait by the desk after we are finished and we can talk"

"Thank you"

Weiss came back shortly in her regular attire readying her weapon as her team cheered her on

David gave a thumbs up

Yang raised her fist "Goooo, Weiss!"

Blake waved a flag saying RWBY "Fight well!"

"Yeah, represent Teeeeeam RWBY!" Rubt exclaimed

Weiss lowered her rapier and looked over at her leader "Ruby! Please don't be so loud I'm trying to focus, ok?"

"Oh, um sorry"

" _Yay, they aren't as negative"_ David thought

"Allllright!" Port stood next to the cage and pulled out his axe "Let the match...begin!" he announced before swinging down and breaking the lock, dropping the cage and revealing the Boarbatusk inside, which immediately charged at Weiss. She uses her weapon to deflect its attack and roll to the side, readying herself for its next move.

TheGrimm stands a distance away from its enemy, studying her.

"Ha-ha! Wasn't expectingthat, were you?" asked Port

"Hang in there, Weiss!" exclaimed Ruby, tryunf to not be too loud

Weiss sped towards the oncoming Boarbatusk, sticking her blade straight at its skull until they meet and her rapier is trapped in the beast's tusks. Weiss is still hanging on to the hilt, and is tossed around as she struggles to get the rapier back.

"Bold, new approach. I like it!" Port exclaimed

"Aim for the belly, it doesn't have armour!" came David

Weiss rolled her eyes, only for the Boarbatusk to turn its head and rip the sword from her grip. Her weapon lands far away from her, who is knocked back by the creature's tusks.

"Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?"

Weiss looks up just in time to see the Boarbatusk charge again, rolling out of the way just in time to avoid getting trampled and make it crash into a desk. Weiss rushes at her sword and slides to get it back in her hand.

"Come on Weiss, we believe in you!"

Meanwhile, the Boarbatusk leaps into the air and rolls into a ball, spinning rapidly in the air and landing on the ground, consistently gaining speed until it launches itself at Weiss. It comes closer and closer, but Weiss activates one of her blue-white glyphs and blocks the roll, leaping up into the now-black snowflake glyph and turning it blue again so she can drive the blade into the Boarbatusk's stomach. It squeals and falls silent while Weiss gasps in relief.

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we areindeedin the presence of a trueHuntress-in-training!" exclaimed Port. Weiss stands up at attention from her exhausted position and Ruby has a huge grin on her face "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stayvigilant! Class dismissed!"

They all start leaving "I'll catch up later" said David

"Ok, we'll wait outside the room" said Ruby which David nodded before walking to Ports desk

"Now, what about grimm?" asked the professor

"I wanted to talk about a certain type of grimm that many haven't heard of"

"Oh, do tell"

"It's called the apathy, it's very unique and very... different from the other grimm. It's tall, skinny and its arms can extens to its target" he paused as to not overload with information

"And how do you know about that?" Port enquired

"I have my sources" replied David

"They are a very troublesome Grimm Mr. Hayward. I only ever encountered them once in my travels, but I can tell you, they are not to be trifled with." Port warned

" _Aw Mr. Hayward, I'm touched"_ David thought "Well, they killed an entire village simply by being around them"

"Yes and do you know how they do it, Mr. Hayward?" asked Port

"I can't completely remember but simply by existing, if people are in a certain radius of them they, as their name entails, make people more and more apathetic" David explained

"Precisely" he started pacing "And since they do indeed travel in packs, they are very, very dangerous, you should hope that you never encounter them. But I must say," he pauses and turns to look at David, "When was an entire village wiped out by them, there has been no such recorded case."

"I don't know exactly when but it was called Brunswicks farms"

Port hummed in thought as he stroked his moustache, "Is that in Mistral by any chance?"

"Yes, the continent if Anima" added David

"I will have Ozpin look into it, but in the meantime, how did you come across this information, if it is truly as you said, no-one would be able to go near the place without falling prey to the apathy."

" _Time to test my improv skills"_ David thought "Well, my dad was close with one of the people there. One day when he went to visit he found everyone was dead in their beds. A person there had written several journals about the farm and one was about the apathy"

"But surely they apathy would have drained him like the others, as soon as he set foot there."

"My dad is a tough fellow, and he didn't stay long, an hour at most"

"I see..." Port stroked his moustache again, "well I shouldn't keep you any longer, no doubt you have work to get on with, as do I, so farewell Mr. Hayward."

" _He bought it?! I should do improv more often"_ he thought "Yes, see you next lesson professor" he waved before leaving

"So, what Grimm stuff did you talk about?" asked Ruby

"A type of Grimm that isn't really talked about, you don't want to know what it is" replied David

"Psh, it's just another Grimm" came Yang

"It's different, this Grimm kills just by beung around people. Maybe at the end of the year or after we're done at Beacon I'll talk about it" proposed David " _Even though both of those are the same"_

"Aw ok then" Ruby whined "Hey, since you'll be with us for the month, why don't you sleep in our room?"

"Ah well, I'm alone in my room and I'd rather not make yours more cramped... plusoneguyandfourgirlsisn'tideal"

"What was that?" asked Blake

"Nothing nothing" lied David

"You wouldn't make it cramped, you can bring a bed from your room, sheets or share a bed with one of us" said Ruby

"First of all, another bed wouldn't fit, second he would be uncomfortable on the floor and third, that would be inappropriate" said Weiss

"How would it be inappropriate?" asked Ruby, unaware of what Weiss meant "It's just a guy and a girl sharing a bed"

David sighed. Weiss opened her mouth to explain but David jumped in before she could "If it makes you happy, I'll bring a few sheets. I've slept on the floor before and I'll be fine"

"Then it's sorted. Now, why don't we get some quick snacks before our next class?" asked Yang

"Sounds good" replied Blake

"Yeah, food!" said Ruby excitedly

"I suppose it would help" said Weiss

" _Right, update John after we're_ _in our dorms"_ David thought as the team made their way to the cafeteria

**Several hours later**

David placed down a pillow and a duvet cover "There, done"

"See? Now we can work as a five person team, until this month is over" said Ruby

"Where's Weiss?" asked David

"Not sure, she went off to ask professor Port something I think" replied Ruby

"Ah ok"

"David, you could share my bed" came Yang

"I'd rather not, I'm fine down here" replied David

"Your loss then"

David rolled his eyes and opened his phone

"Talking to John again?" asked Blake

"Yeah, just updating him on what happened" said David

"Oh, can you call him? So _all_ of us can talk to him" asked Ruby with a big grin

"Well, I'd have to ask him. And we'd want Weiss here too"

"I'll message her quickly" said Ruby as she took out her scroll

"Alright" said David as he texted John "So, there is our first day of class done"

"is Port as bad as he is portrayed?"

"He was never portrayed bad, he just. Gets off into a tangent at times with his stories. Talked to him about the apathy though"

"oh?"

"Well, he's encountered them once. And I had to use improv for how I know so much"

"I see, so the staff is still in the dark to your origins then, ok, I must say as boring as his stories seem, I am kind of curious about them"

"Yes, I like them a lot more now as it'll draw out class time, I'll ask Ozpin eventually if he has and will tell teachers about who I am"

"ok, you challenged Yang to some video games yet?"

"No, but am planning to"

"it will be interesting to see who wins"

"I've never used a scroll before nor have I played any games here so her probably"

"eh, after you get used to the controls it might be different"

"Maybe, only time will tell. Oh and because Ruby insisted I am in their dorm for the month but I am sleeping on the floor, with a pillow and cover of course"

"why did she insist?"

"It's Ruby, and since I am situated with RWBY for this month she said I should stay in their dorm for better teamwork and stuff. She was oblivious to what it could mean with me sharing a bed however"

"well, of course, but I do suppose you might be able to get a look at what ninjas of love is actually about"

"I'll ask Blake some time"

"don't just straight up ask her, she'll die of shame"

"Well, she believes me so I have a feeling she knows I know"

"She would still die of shame"

"Well, if chibi is somewhat canon, Ruby will discover the FILTH"

"I don't think it is"

"Well not totally but hey, since other universes exist ANYTHING is possible"

"yeah, I'm pretty sure the chibi is a completely different universe, the dream of the rubies might happen tho"

"Yeah. Before we get into something random and I lose my patience, Ruby wants to know if you can do a call, not video just voice, so we ALL can talk. RWBYD and you"

"sure, your lucky im walking home from school, that's really the only time I can do it"

"Ah, well we're waiting on Weiss whom is from what Ruby just got has just finished with Port so should be here soon"

"ok"

"Ruby is going to assault you with questions, Yang will with puns, Blake probably won't get involved and Weiss well actually since she's only a jerk to me I don't know"

"\\_(ツ)/:

"I want volume 5 Weiss, not volume 1-3"

"wait"

"she'll warm up to you"

"just wait till the Faunus argument"

"she'll start to warm up then"

"I was about to say something wrong there, but haha, schnee means cold she'll warm up to me haha"

"you know what I mean"

"Do I? Yes I do"

"Weiss there yet?"

"Hold on" He got up and looked out the door, Weiss was at the end of the hallway and waved to David

"She's close, she gave me a reluctant wave"

"ok I'm ready"

"Right, let me just make sure they are ok with it"

"I thought it was their idea"

"Weiss and Blake really, Ruby and Yang are ok. And yes, Weiss is a tad reluctant but she was convinced by Ruby"

"The White rose is strong here"

"Platonic white rose, anyway prepare one self"

"I'm ready"

He hit the call button and made sure it was speaker

"Right, you can here us? Or well me for now" asked David

"yup loud and clear, how about me?" replied John

"Yeah we can, right remember don't be too loud"

"Yep" came Ruby and Yang in almost perfect sync

"Wow ok, they sound just like in the show, hey guys"

"Hello!" Ruby exclaimed

"Why are we doing this again?" asked Weiss

"So we can talk with him, pretty sure we want to know more about their world plus, maybe talk about weapons" Ruby answered

"Well, I'll help in any way I can, And Weiss, would you entertain the idea that I exist on a different planet, I can send a picture of the road I'm walking up for you" said John

"No need, you've given enough evidence and since several things David said would happen, happened it's hard not to believe you"

"Wait, Weiss is being nice? Woah!" David mocked. Weiss elbowed him in the stomach "Ow"

"Hey no abuse! Anyway, I'm sure there's a lot you want to ask, I will do my best to answer appropriately"

"One at a time, go with team letters" David proposed

"Ok, well. What is it like not having what we have? Aura, semblance, Grimm, giant weapons and no dust" said Ruby

"very, boring, I spend most of my free time reading, playing games, or watching various stuff online, and occasionally draw things. And the thing is, we still fight amongst each other, heck, in a country called America, there's a person in charge who is an idiot, not believing in climate change and thinking he can get people to pay for a wall that will block them out of the country" replied John

"I forgot about rump, I'm glad I did" came David

Yang smirked "Rump?"

"Nickname, I'd say his real name but politics, anyway"

"As Ruby said about dust, how do you power things without it?" asked Weiss

"various ways, though mainly on fossil fuels, like coal oil or gas, we have other generators, wind, biomass, which is basically wood, geothermal, tidal, hydroelectric, solar, nuclear, most of which involve a heat source heating up water, turning it to steam which turns on a generator to produce electricity"

Weiss quickly took out a notepade and started writing down what John said "You can't see it but she is taking down notes, precious." Weiss elbowed David again "Ow, I deserve that aswell"

"What's our future like?" asked Blake

"hard to say, with David changing things and whatnot, but if everything goes to plan, very interesting, that's all I feel I can say" replied John

"I'm important for once, yay" said David

"Hmmm, is there anything you two know that we probably should sooner rather than later?" asked Yang

There was a long pause, "The final attack on you in the finals of the Vytal Festival is just an illusion Yang"

"Right that down or something." said David. Yang nodded and put it on her scroll "Is that all? Since you might be home soon"

"Incase it is, John. Tell David's family not to worry, for he is under our protection" Yang got up and hugged David

"I can look after myself"

"Yet you've only used that weapon for eleven days and almost got killed by beowolves. And no semblance" added Weiss

"I have already explained, and to be honest, I don't think my mum will mind if I keep on talking inside, you might hear some barking though, Koopa gets excited as soon as somebody opens the door"

"Koopa?" asjed Ruby

"His dog" explained David

"You have a dog?!"

"We both do, a lot of people on earth do"

"I wanna pet him now" munbled Ruby

"I'll send David some pictures of him after the call," a door opens as loud barking is heard, "Yes, hello koopa, hello. So, any other questions?"

"Maybe get JNPR? Ok" he opens the door and walks to JNPR's dorm

"Do you two know about, the book?" Blake whispered

"Yes, though not what's inside it, and there are members of the fandom who have extensive thoughts on it... Very extensive" answered John

"Ok"

"Since he hasn't got it yet, any idea what David's semblance might be?" asked Ruby

"Well, we hypotathised quite a bit when we had nothing to do at school, maybe Manipulation of friction, so that he control how much friction gets applied to surfaces and such, or maybe plant Manipulation, it's anyone's guess" replied John

"Only time will tell. Is there any possibly way for him to get back home? Not saying I don't want him but, you know what I mean..." Ruby smiled at Weiss "Ruby stop giving me that face"

"Honestly, I have no clue, if the way he told me he got there is any indication, he may not be able to, I have a few theories about how this is possible but nothing that we can solidly prove, ooh, I will say one thing though, since we don't have a reliance on dust only working in atmosphere, we have gone into space a lot more, and it is one of my favourite topics, so any questions about that I would gladly answer"

David opens the door and sits back down "Right, JNPR isn't included"

"Have you discovered other life?" asked Blake

"Oh, space base?" added Yang

"Well, none sentient, but a little while back an asteroid covered in some sort of fungus drifted into our solar system, and as for space bases, the only one is currently in orbit around our own planet and is a scientific research station, the ISS or international Space Station"

"Space? I might enjoy it but come on, that's kind of boring" said David

"Yeah!" came Ruby

"What do Duncan and Lusus think? Of me here and the photo of the nine of us" asked David

"Actually, I haven't had a chance to show them yet, was at my dads when you sent it, just got to my mums today, so yeah, I'll let you know, and nobody on remnant knows nearly as much about space as we do, so why not let me indulge my rogue of light ok?"

"I will find a way to slap you from another universe for including homestuck again. It's a web comic that you don't want to read, it'll take your soul" he yawned

"Tired?" asked Yang. David nodded "Well we should get some rest soon anyway, say hi to people for us John"

"Yup, and Blake, I do recommend Homestuck if your looking for something to read, slash watch, slash play, it is good"

"Ha, but they can't access it on their scrolls" David smirked

"I can always steal your phone" said Blake

"Wah? Anyway night or evening whatever John. I'll update you if anything important happens"

"Ok, have fun, and one more thing Weiss, I would like to talk to you later about stuff"

"I'll add it to the schedule" said Weiss

"Bye!" they exclaimdd

"Bye! Say hi to Zwei for me." said John

"Already an objective" he ended the call "Steal my phone? Really Blake?"

"You know I wouldn't do that" she replied

"Debatable" he yawned again "Too tired, to continue" he got under his covers on the floor

"But your not a bike" said Yang

"Haha, night" said David

"Good night" came Ruby


	7. Doubt

David shot up in a cold sweat and looked around him "Oh, there ok...thank god" he whispered. He stood up and checked an alarm clock he placed on the desk "half six, great. I'll get some fresh air" he opened the door and walked away

After a few minutes he sat down against a tree "Same damn nightmare again and again, and I thought I'd have a proper sleep schedule" he mumbled to himself as he looked at his reflection in the black screen of his phone, the bags under his eyes were more pronounced "Suppose I'll relax here for a bit, I'll just listen to my mu- and my headphones are still in the room" he sighed "Well I'm alone so, may aswell do it without them" he flicked through his song library and hit play "Maybe the script will help" he mumbled

He stared over at the dorms " _Man I am far away_ " he thought before looking at the school "I shouldn't be here, I mean it's nice and stuff but... I'm just a nobody, why did Ozpin even accept me? Everyone else got in normally and Jaune faked his way in but why me? I have never fought, don't have a semblance and have never really killed before... He should have just pointed me to somewhere else and be done with it, would have been better in everyone" he said to himself

"Aren't you up early?" came a voice

"Wah?!" David exclaimed as he jumped from surprise

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" apologised Ozpin

"Oh, did you hear..."

"Yes, I did. Now, there is no need for you to beat yourself up like that. You're a valuable asset to the school and remnant as a whole" Ozpin assured "Your knowledge of our world and what will possibly happen is needed"

"Maybe but, I can't fight so there's a high possibility I'll die with it. Besides, with me here and what I want to do I'll mess everything up for all I know saving two people might kill even more" David replied as he stared at the ground "My knowledge of this world is limited, besides it won't be any use during the Vytal festival"

"Stand up"

"Huh?"

"Stand up" repeated Ozpin

"Ok?" David got up and looked at Ozpin

"Now, you may not be the best fighter and yes your actions may change things, but you know far more important things than anyone on this planet. And if I let you go, you'd have nowhere else to go, you'd be lost without purpose and would die easily" Ozpin explained "And you may not be supposed to be here but that does not mean you aren't needed or wanted here, ok?"

"Y-yes" replied David

"What was that?" asked Ozpin

"Yes professor!"

"Good, now you should probably head back to your dorm and make sure you aren't playing your music as you do" David quickly looked at his phone, he forgot to stop the music when Ozpin showed up. Ozpin patted David's head and walked away "You'll be an amazing huntsman one day" he said

David smiled and paused his music "What-"

"Seven o'clock" Ozpin answered before David could ask

" _I'll head back_ " David thought as he walked back to the dorms

"He still doesn't believe me, that tone in his voice... He's quite stubborn but it's bound to change" Ozpin said to himself as he stared up at the night sky

David opened the door to the dorm to Team RWBY "There you are" said Yang

"Eh?" questioned David

"You were gone when I woke up, where did you go?" she asked

"I... wanted some fresh air, I woke up early and couldn't fall asleep again" he replied holding his left arm

Yang sighed "Nightmares again?"

David reluctantly nodded

Yang walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder "You can talk to us about it, we're your friends"

"Yes but, it's... It's just a silly nightmare no need to worry" he said

"David" said Yang

"I'm fine, trust me. Just a little stressed besides all" he insisted

"... Fine" she said "Ruby, Weiss and Blake will be up soon, maybe we can all train together?" she asked

"And let you four kick my ass again?" David asked

"Oh come on," she ruffled his hair "We'll actually teach you this time instead of that, alright?"

"Fine, but I'd like to keep my arms and legs intact please" he joked

"Yeah yeah," she replied. She grabbed his arm "Let's go set it up, I already left a note for them"

"Right" he said letting her drag him away

It had been a couple weeks and soon David would be moved to another team

Cardin Winchester with his mace perched on his shoulder and Jaune Arc opposite him with his sword drawn, leaning on his weapon as if exhausted, in the spotlight shining on the Beacon Academy auditorium stage.

He looks at Cardin, who laughs at his opponent's tiredness, and Jaune gathers his strength to charge forward and swing his blade at Cardin, only for him to jump out of the way. Jaune looks back, surprised, as Cardin's mace sends Jaune's shield - and himself - flying back. Now only armed with his sword, Jaune continued to try and attack, but is blocked by the mace's hilt. Their weapons locked, Cardin forces himself up, towering over a struggling Jaune.

"This is the part where you lose" said Cardin

"Over my dead-!"

Jaune is cut short as Cardin knees him in the gut, making Jaune drop his sword and fall to the ground in pain. Cardin raises his mace and is about to slam it down on a worried Jaune just when the buzzer rings, the lights come back on, and Glynda Goodwitch's voice causes him to stop.

"Cardin, that's enough!" Glynda scolded he relents and walks away as she comes onto the stage, tapping her tablet "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match." while Jaune still lays on the floor in defeat and Pyrrha Nikos looks distraught

Glynda turns her head to look at the losing warrior as he pulls out a smaller tablet with his low, blinking stats and that of his entire team “Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?" she asked

“Speak for yourself..." mumbled Cardin

"Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" as Glynda was announcing Yang Xiao Long was punching the air in anticipation; Weiss Schnee was shaking her fists with an excited smile; and Ruby Rose, shaking her entire body with enthusiastic energy while squealing softly and David stares at the ground

“ _Penny, Pyrrha, Yang, Blake... stupid festival_ ” he thought

The bell rings, and students start leaving while Pyrrha continues to frown sadly. Jaune, still sitting on the floor, hangs his head in shame

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night..." said Nora

"It was day" came Ren

"We were surrounded by Ursai..."

"They were Beowolves."

“Dozens of them!" she screams as she stands at the table of both Team RWBY and JNPR. Weiss was ignoring Nora and filing her nails, Ruby and Pyrrha are listening politely, and Jaune is messing with his food

"Two of 'em."

Ruby and Pyrrha now look at a distant Jaune with concern "But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." he explains

"Guess she's not the only one with a recurring dream" came David

"Jaune? Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked

Jaune shook his head and looked back toward them "Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?"

"It's just that you seem a little... not okay..." said Ruby

The others stop what they were doing and stare at him "Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" he holds up a thumb while laughing nervously until his attention is focused on the members of Team CRDL, standing around a girl with brown rabbit ears jutting from her hair as Cardin laughs at her and Sky holds up his hands to his head in a mock interpretation of her unusual features

" _Keep your cool David, breath_ " David thought as he gritted his teeth

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!" Pyrrha explained

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!" replied Jaune

"He's a bully." said Ruby

He scoffs "Oh, please! Name one time he's 'bullied' me."

"Well, he knocked books out of your hands, activated your shield as you walked through a doorway, trapping you and then stuffed you in a locker and sent you far away from the school" Ruby listed

"And many many others" added David

Jaune attempts to laugh it off "I didn't land far from the school!"

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask." said Pyrrha

"Ooooh!" came Nora as she got up from the table and presented her diabolical plan with a not-entirely-sane grin "We'll break his legs!"

"Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone." Jaune explained

They all look over as the laughing grows louder, mixed in with cries of pain from the rabbit girl when one of her ears are tugged on by Cardin.

" _Leave Velvet alone_ " thought David

"Ow! That hurts!" Velvet complained. She stops struggling and grimaces "Please, stop..."

Cardin continues laughing as he turns to his cronies "I told you it was real!"

"What a freak!" mocked Russel, still guffawing with his teammates

David slams his hands on the table, startling Team JNPR and RWBY before standing up and walking to Cardin "Excuse me, Cardin, but may I ask you of something?" he asked with a fake smile

"What is it?" Cardin scoffed as he turned his head to look at David

David quickly grabbed Cardin's wrist of the hand that was holding Velvet's ear "Leave her alone, and apologise" David explained

Cardin jumped from the sudden grab "Oh really? And why should I?" he mocked as his team snickered

"Well..." David put a red blade to Cardin's throat "Doubt anyone would want to clean up your mess" he said coldly

Cardin quickly let go of Velvet's ear and held his arms to his chest "Woah, h-hey now, w-we don't to do this" he stammered, he was scared as was his team

"Then all four of you apologise, and never do this again to her, ok?" asked David

"Right, uh... sorry miss for what I've done, I'll never do it again" apologised Cardin

"As am I" said Sky

"Me too" said Dove

"Right yeah, we're just a little jealous that you are part animal and we aren't" added Russel

"I... uh I accept you apology, maybe we can be friends instead?" asked Velvet

"Yeah, sure that would be cool" replied Cardin

"See? Much better" David removed the blade away from Cardin's neck and walked back to Team RWBY and JNPR

"What was that?!" asked Yang

"Someone having enough of bullies and standing up to them" explained David

"That was cool!" exclaimed Nora

"Yeah, stand up for what’s right!" cheered Ruby

Ren and Blake stayed silent but David could tell that they both, Blake mostly, had silent contempt

Pyrrha smiled at David and gave a thumbs up

Weiss groaned and looked at David "Did you really mean that?" she asked

"Mean what?"

"When you threatened him, you wouldn't have done that right?"

David grinned "Oh, I would have" he replied

"But that's-"

He cut her off "Making the world a slightly better place, yes." he said with little emotion to everybody's shock "I've been bullied and seen friends and family bullied for a very long time, and I didn't help... for once I wanted to help someone who needed it, not be as worse as they are and watch" he explained as he glanced to Nora and Ren

"Well, atleast you helped her" said Yang

"But he's not the only person who does it" added Blake

"True, but it's something atleast" he said

Jaune, who was standing up from the table, looked back at his friends and sighed to himself before moving on with his tray table. Cardin watched his walk of shame with a grin " _Didn't say anything about him now did you?_ " He thought

Later outside of Oobleck's class "He Jaune" said David

"Huh, oh hey, what is it?" ask Jaune

"Later in the class, Oobleck is going to ask you a question. The answer is _nightvision"_ David replied

"Alright, I'll remember that" said Jaune giving David a thumbs up

In the class, a uniformed, sleeping Jaune has his head resting in his hands while a constantly-zooming and fast-talking Professor Oobleck is in the middle of his hyperactive lecture, with Cardin leaned-back behind Jaune

"Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution--more popularly known as the Faunus War--" Oobleck zooms up to the front of the class and the map covered in papers behind his desk "--humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." he points at the map of said-area with his stick, then zooms off to the side for a sip of his coffee before appearing in front of the desk "Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" he zooms around the classroom more, sipping his coffee again before continuing to zoom and talk "Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

Some of the students raise their hands. Velvet, after a moment, does the same.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" he takes another sip of his coffee "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?" Weiss raises her hand "Yes?"

"The battle at Fort Castle!" she replied

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" he asms

Unseen by the professor, Cardin flicks a paper football at Jaune's head, causing him to wake up.

"Hey!" mumbles Jaune

Oobleck zooms over into Jaune's face "Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?" he asks again

"Uhhhh... The answer... The advantage... that the Faunus..." he looks behind Oobleck's focused face at Pyrrha, who coughs and motions to her lips as she gives him the answer "...had over that guy's stuff..." he sees Pyrrha cup her hands around her eyes and then remembers what David told him "Uhh... Nightvision!"

While Jaune looks pleased with his answer, the class lets out a shocked gasp and Oobleck, who was back at the front of the class, sips his coffee. Pyrrha smiles warmly at Jaune as Cardin grumbles in anger.

Oobleck zooms back behind his desk "Very good, Mr. Arc!"

"General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." Blake adds. She turns to Cardin "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure."

Cardin gets up from his seat, fist clenched

"Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat." Jaune laughs at his tormentor's embarrassment, zooming up to him "You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings." he takes yet another sip of his coffee

"Oohhhh..." Jaune groans

" _But he gave the correct answer... you are very strange Oobleck"_

Oobleck zooms away "Now! Moving on!"

After the lesson ends, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren come out of the classroom, only for Pyrrha to stop near the doorway.

"You go on ahead. I'll wait for Jaune." says Pyreha they look back inside as the after-class talk occurs to Jaune and Cardin

Oobleck sips his coffee "You two have been struggling in my class since day one! Now, I don't know if it's a lack of interest, or just your stubborn nature, but whatever it is..." he takes a longer sip of his coffee "It stops now! You've worked hard to gain entrance to this school, and we only accept the best of the best, so I expect you to act like it. History is important, gentlemen! If you can't learn from it... you're destined to repeat it. Pages fifty-one to ninety-one! I want an essay on my desk by next class! Now! Run along." With that, he zooms out of the classroom and past a waiting Pyrrha in a green and white blur. Jaune comes out first, and Cardin emerges behind him, pushing him to the ground

"Ow!" groans Jaune which makes the bully laugh before walking away.

Pyrrha pulls Jaune back on his feet "You know, I really will break his legs." she says. Jaune sighs, and Pyrrha looks like she is struck by inspiration "I have an idea! Here, come with me!" she grabs a confused Jaune by the arm and drags him along as she turns down the corridor

" _Arkos, atleast Jaune will learn to stand up for himself soon"_ David thought as he followed Team RWBY

Yang stretched her arms and sighed "Maybe we should take a break tomorrow instead of training" she suggested

"Yes, please. My ribs still hurt" David groaned as he held his chest

"Crybaby" mocked Weiss

"Again, I don't fight, nor am I fit" replied David as he texted John

"Well you are fitter than you once were" said Yang

"True but still a long way to go" said David

"We are close to the end of the month, recently had the Cardin and Jaune thing happen with the training and Oobleck class and Cardin bullying Velvet" he texted

"and I assume you stood in?" John replied

"Yep, may have taken it too far but eh"

"with cardin, you can't"

"True"

"you gonna do the thing? With arkos?"

"Not at forever fall yet so haven't. Plus I'm still trying to think of what to do when that happens and when to do it"

"well, just tell Jaune that pyrrha is into him"

"Right. Say, after the thing with Cardin and the ursa?"

"Yes"

"Ok"

"Oobleck is nice"

"he's my favourite teacher"

"Yes, and far better when you experience it first hand"

"well, not very much has happened here, so nothing else to talk about on my end, your family misses you tho"

"Yes I know, my mum has called me and texted me several times if I was alright and such. Others also but mum is taking it to a whole new level" David smiled as he browsed through the hundreds of texts and calls his mum sent him

"Anything else you feel like you should tell me?"

"Nah, other than I'll be moving to JNPR in a couple days that's it"

"ok, have fun"

"Already am. I'll tell you what happens after forever fall"

"yup"

David yawned and looked at the four girls "Shall we call it a night?" he asked

"Yes, we shall" replied Weiss as they got into their beds

"Shame you'll be with a different team soon" said Ruby

"It's not like I'll disappear" he said

"I know but, you get what I mean" she said

"Yeah, I do" he replied as they fell asleep


	8. Hopeful plans

David groaned as he walked back into Team RWBY's dorm after getting called to talk with Glynda and Ozpin

"So, how did it go?" asked Yang

"Fine, other than " _Don't do it again_ " and " _That was too far_ " it was fine" he replied "With people like Cardin there is nk sich thing as _too far_ "

"Well, maybe next time you'll diffuse a situation without such violence" came Weiss

"The cafeteria floor could have been red, so hey, I didn't do that atleast" he said

"You still threatened a student!" she exclaimed

"Yes, but I done something. I stood up for what is right" he continued as Weiss opened her mouth to say something "Now, I'd rather not continue on this garbo so our next class is with Mr. Peach?" he asked

"Yep! And it's our field trip" replied Ruby

"Ok, so forever fall is next..." David put his hand to his chin in thought

"What does that mean?" asked Yang

"It means Jaune teaches Cardin a lesson. Speaking about Jaune I need to talk to him" He leaves the room and takes a single step to Team JNPR's dorm and knocks

The door opens to reveal Jaune "Oh hey David"

"Hey Jaune, I wanted to say something before we go to the trip" David said

"What is it?" asked Jaune

"Well, sometime after you've done something very... _important_ with Cardin, think we can talk?" explained David

"Sure, just what is this _important_ thing?" wondered Jaune

"You'll know it when it happens, trust me David insisted

* * *

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Explained Glynda

The group stops, and Jaune, grunting and carrying a large case with six empty glass jars on top, tries to catch up with them and ends up bumping into Cardin. The bully scowls at Jaune, who attempts to feign innocence by whistling tunelessly.

Glynda holds up a full jar of their objective "Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at 4 o'clock. Have fun!" she finished

" _Atleast I can help get arkos kicked off a little more_ " David thought

Whilst Yang and Ruby smile at one another, Jaune attempts to noisily sneak away from Cardin to his team, but Cardin sees this and grabs Jaune by the back.

"Come on, buddy - let's go!" said Cardin

Jaune miserably looked up at his team, where Nora and Ren were already walking into the forest's depths and Pyrrha was staring sadly at the him. He dropped his gaze, and turns and follows CRDL, to the disappointment of Pyrrha, sighing before she continues on

Nora slurped up the red sap that Ren collected, with an embaressed smile on her face as he turned around to give her a second full jar. Pyrrha stood up after collecting one jar. David eas still collecting one " _Wait, Pyrrha is still better and smarter than Cardin but... I threatened him whoever he targets it won't matter in the end"_

Jaune turns to his left to look at Cardin “Cardin, wh-what's going on?" he asked

Cardin stares at the unsuspecting group sharply "Payback." he replied

Jaune’s widened his eyes in understanding "Pyrrha...?" he watched her gather more sap from a tree "Wh-what are you-?"

Cardin pounded his fist on the ground "No, the boy. Green hoodie smart ass, he threatened me. Alright, boys..." he pulled out a buzzing cardboard box with a large "W" written on its sides "Last night, old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps, and now, we're gonna put him to work."

Russel grabbed Jaune by the shoulder, who barely laughs in nervousness.

"Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things loooove sweets." David finishes collecting a jar of sap "I'm thinking it's time we teach him a thing or two."

The members of CRDL get up. Cardin offers his hand to Jaune, only to painfully yank him up on his feet and shove the jar into his grasp "And you're gonna do it." Finished Cardin

"Do what?" asked Jaune

"Hit him with the sap!" Cardin explained as he leaned in close to Jaune's face "Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon."

Jaune looks down at the jar of sap in his hands and then up at the four grinning teammates waiting to see what happens. Jaune turns towards the group and aims his throw at David who was peeking up at the hill

" _Me? Aw, I'm flattered Cardin"_ David thought

Jaune trys to steel his nerves and shaking hand to do the deed, but ultimately steels himself for what he's about to do

"No" mumbled Jaune

"What did you say?" Cardin asked as he walked over to Jaune

Jaune gripped the jar tightly "I said... NO!" he yelled as he turned and thrown the jar at Cardin, instantly recoiling his hands to himself as he looks at Cardin's breastplate covered in sap. The other team leader, however, just looks at himself and laughs darkly

"Oh, you've done it now..." Cardin smirked as Dove and Sky grab Jaune by the shoulders and drag him over

Jaune was pushed to the ground, groaning as he looks up and sees a sap-covered Cardin looming over him. The bigger warrior picks Jaune up by his front and grins while punching him back to the ground

"You know that wasn't very smart, Jauney boy." Cardin mocked as he picked up a bruised Jaune again while the rest of Team CRDL watches "I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny tiny pieces."

Jaune hung his head back "I don't care what you do to me..." he looked at Cardin with fury "... but you are not messing with my team." he replied

Cardin looked shocked for a moment "What? You think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big strong man now?" he asked

Jaune smiled in defiance. An enraged Cardin roared and raised his fist again, but just as the hit connects, a bright light shines from Jaune, and when the white faded, Cardin is crying out in pain as he holds his hand. Jaune, now back on the ground but completely healed, looked confusedly at his hands as they faintly glow white. While he stared, Sky kicks Jaune in the back and gets him on his stomach, but he looks up and glared at the approaching Cardin.

"Let's see how much of a man you really are..." said Cardin

Just as he said that, a low growl was heard, and a surprised Team CRDL turns around tobsee a large paw crash onto the scene, belonging to a huge Ursa Major with dozens of jagged spikes sticking out from its wide back. It leapt forward and stands over the terrified students, lifting its head in the air to smell the sap on Cardin's breastplate. It lands back on its forelegs and roars at Cardin while his teammates heroically flee.

"That's a big Ursa!" yelled Russel

Cardin is rooted to the spot when the Grimm swings its claws and knocks him sideways, revealing Jaune cowering behind him. The Ursa continues to sniff, uninterested in Jaune and following its nose to Cardin. He watches as it towers over Cardin, who gets his wits and pulls out his mace only for the monster to swipe it away to Jaune's feet. He looks conflicted, wondering whether to fight or run away.

Meanwhile, the roar of the giant Ursa is heard by the members of Teams RWBY and JNPR, still collecting sap on the other side of the forest.

Ruby got up looking concerned "Did you guys hear that?" she asked

" _Can't wait to watch this"_ thought David

Suddenly, the remaining members of Team CRDL are seen running the other way from the roar through the other students.

"Ursa! Ursa!" Russel yelled, running into Yang accidentally

"What?!" Yang asked, completely unfazed by his collision, she picked him up by the front of his shirt "Where?"

Russel struggled and was still running in air, but he points back from where they came "Back there! It's got Cardin!" he answered

"Jaune!" Pyrrha exclaimed, dropping her jar of sap

"Yang! You and Blake, go get Professor Goodwitch!" Ruby ordered. Yang droppdd Russel and the two nod before following the orders

"You two, go with them! There could be more!" added Pyrrha as her and Ruby activated their weapons

Cardin attempted to run from the following Ursa, but it leapt over its prey and claws him away. He tried to get up and crawl away "Crap! Crap, crap!" he said

Pyrrha, Ruby, Weiss and David appear on the scene "Oh, no!" exclaimed Pyrrha

They watched as the Ursa leans over the helpless victim, raising its paw and swiping it down... only to be blocked by Jaune's shield. He struggled to defend a stunned Cardin from its attempts to lean on him. Weiss lifted her rapier as she prepares to go help.

"Wait!" said Pyrrha

"Jaune will be sort of fine" added David

Jaune took the shield out from the Ursa's paw and slashed at its stomach, causing it to lash out and try to crush him. He rolled out of the way and jumped over its swipe at his feet, but he was unprepared for when it launches a claw at him in midair. He landed far away, yet was immediately back on his feet and passed Cardin as he charged again. The Ursa knocked Jaune behind it when he tried to go for a leaping attack. He looksd at the Scroll in his shield to find out that his Aura level was in the red. He grows angry again and started to run at the Ursa as it also began to dash towards him.

As they are just about to clash, Pyrrha sees that Jaune has left himself completely open to the Ursa's attack, and lifts her hand out to him, gathering dark red energy in her arm. Just as the Ursa was about to hit him, the glow surrounded Jaune's shield and made it lift up to block the swipe. Jaune uses the surprise defensive move to lean on the ground, push his shield back up, and swing his blade right through the Ursa's neck. The head falls to the ground as the body slams onto the ground.

"Uhhh... What?" asked Ruby in complete confusiom as Pyrrha's hand stopped glowing and she smiled

Weiss wasequally amazed "How did you...?"

"Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs. My Semblance is polarity." answered Pyrrha

" _I have nothing"_ thought David

"Whoa, you can control poles..." said Runy

"No, you dunce! It means she has control over magnetism!" whined Weiss

" _Well, she'd want to control Jaune's 'pole'_ " David thought with a smirk

"Magnets are cool, too..." Rubt whispered

Pyrrha started to leave "Wait, where are you going?" asked Weiss

"Yeah! We gotta tell them what happened!" explained Ruby

"Not really" said David

"We could... Or perhaps we could keep it our little secret?" proposed Pyreha as she walked away again as Ruby and Weiss smile to each other in understanding and a bruised Jaune sheathed his weapon before going over to Cardin

Cardin, still covered in sap, looks up at Jaune as his savior offers a hand. Cardin smiles as he takes it and is lifted back up on his feet.

"Holy crap, Jaune!" exclaimed Cardin

"Don't ever mess with my team - my friends - ever again." warned Jaune as he stared Cardin dead in the eye "Got it?"

Cardin looked intimidated, possibly even apologetic. With his order spoken, Jaune turned and walked away from a frozen Cardin

"Yeah! Go Jaune!" cheered David and Ruby

"Wait, you guys seen that?!" asked Jaune

"Yep, we thought you had it under control" explained Ruby

"Which you did" added David

"Thanks... oh David was this the important thign with Cardin?" Jaune asked. Weiss and Ruby looked at David confused

"Yep, I'll explain on the way back" said David

The four of them turned and started walking back to the main group "So, Jaune. It's obvious you like Weiss but you never get with her" Jaune looks at the ground dejected and Weiss lets out a sigh of relief "But! You do get with someone else"

"Who?" Jaune asked

" _Man you're dense"_ thought David "Pyrrha"

"Pyrrha?" asked Jaune

"Yes. She wantedto be a part of your team, she helped and wanted to train you to be better and when you were team leader she was happy" David explained

"Huh... you have a point actually" replied Jaune "Thanks"

"No problem" replied David with a grin "Oh, think you eight can come to my dorm after school? I have a plan for later events"

"What time?" asked Weiss

"Hm, two to three hours after school?"

"Fine" said Weiss

**Later**

David sat on his bed "Yay, I helped Jaune with hus romance problems... I need to tell John" he said to himself as he took out his phone

"2 things John, 1) sped up arkos Jaune knows about Pyrrha liking him and him never getting with Weiss 1.5) Cardin wanted the wasp things on me, I'm flattered and 2) I have a plan for Roman and Neo" he texted

"1 I hope you did it without breaking his heart, 2, well yeah, you threatened him, and 3 oh?" John replied

"He was a little sad about not getting with Weiss but was happy when I said about Pyrrha, he didn't know until I explained it to him. I want to see if I can somehow manage to convince Roman and Neo to help us instead of Cinder and Salem, even if for a while"

"and how do you plan to do that?"

"Still working on it but either the docks with will be happening quite soon or the big mec thing"

"ok, do you need help?"

"Perhaps"

"well... He's there for the money right?"

"Well I was looking into it and apparently it's because he thinks they can't lose though his and Neo's life (and maybe money) is probably also a factor"

"ok... We'll, if you bring it up with Ironwood later, you could offer clear voidence of all his crimes, as well as saying that he will die if he stays with Salem."

"Right, which means not at the docks as the docks is the finale of vllume 1. I just need to hope that Neo doesn't stab me"

"Neo isn't at the docks, she only appears on the train"

"No, the mec remember? With Sun and Neptune"

"Oh yeah, but you could use knowledge of neo to help you if you start discussions at the docks, go 'oh you think you can't loose, but you will, and this is how I know, but if you come with me I can help you, and maybe get your crimes revoked"

"Maybe however if this doesn't work it means they know I am not from here which means Cinder and stuff will know and I'll be screwed in more ways than one. But if it does work there's a chance that the Fall of Beacon won't or atleast won't be as severe"

"ooh, that's true, hmmmm"

"But hey, it'll speed up humanity's death if it doesn't work sooo"

"no, your trying to unite humanity to get the gods back, remember?"

"Yeah but, I could help Salem"

"just say that you know Salem's weaknesses"

"What weaknesses?"

"how she can become mortal, and emotional weaknesses"

"Ehhh. Well two things will happen 1) it works, and they survive and help us defeat Salem or 2) it doesn't work and they know I'm not from here which means Cinder and co. will try to get the info out of me or capture me"

"Which Ozpin and Ironwood won't let happen"

"Yeah well, from what it seems like Cinder can be quite persuasive. If they try to get me to talk they'll probably try that if I don't I'll die"

"she's just persuasive on your terms"

"Insert lenny face here. She got Mercury and Emerald and maybe others to help so heck"

"Cuz she promised them things, such as Salem's protection, which you know is null in void if she truly means to wipe out humanity, soo"

"True and other things. Well, let's see, they'll be interested cause I bring up neo and how Roman will die..."

"yes, and if you manage to get ironwood to let him go... You can't ask for anything better than that really"

"Yeah. Started to think maybe Adam but you know. Well, I'll further discuss it with RWBY and JNPR soon. Oh and when do you want to talk with Weiss about the whole faunus thing?"

"I was thinking soon enough, if Jaundance just happened, you'll go see the students of Vaccuo arrive soon, so preferably before then because that is when it happens."

"Also, Koopa made me break my Phone screen"

"Forever fall just happened. Niiice"

"Yeah, taking him out for a walk, trying to open it one handed to select music cuz yknow, leash, when he yanked forward and made me drop it on the pavement."

"Hehe, Bork bork. Anyway, so talk with Weiss sometime after or before the plan thing with them?"

"Before Sun arrives and you head into Vale to meet the Vaccuo students. And strangely enough the selfie camera is void of cracks so if they want a pic of me it can be done no problem, as you can see from me acctually talking to you, it still works"

"Riiight, near boat. Doubt they will but ok"

"See yah then, and hopefully Weiss will listen to me"

"Ehhh maybe but it's vol 1 so she is as dense as Jaune is about Pyrrha liking him. See you in a couple days"

Seconds after David sends the text there is a knock on his door "Must be them" he gets up and opens the door to reveal the members of JNPR and RWBY "Great"

The two teams pour into the room and sit in a circle "So, what is this plan?" asked Yang

"Yes. Well soon will be the arrival of the Vaccuo students to Vale. This is the next two episodes as for clarifaction of my plan. Team RWBY will be going to the docks to meet the Vaccuo students and instead see a robbed dust shop which Weiss will say is the white fang, they'll meet a monkey faunus called Sun Wukong. You will then meet a very uh, _unique_ girl called Penny Polendina. Blake and Weiss get into an arguement and Blake then continues in your dorm. Blake will unkowingly tell you the truth then run away to which Sun will meet you again. Ruby, Weiss and Yang will go searching for Blake for quite a while. You three will meet Penny again and eventually reach the docks to confront the white fang and Roman Torchwick who will escape" explained David. He stopped to let everyone take it in

"Now, into the plan. I want to see if I can manage to get Roman and his sidekick slash main henchwoman Neo to help us instead of... them. They are doing because they believe they can't lose and probably due to Lien and their lives being threatened. Roman dies at the end of the first school year. If I can convince them to join us maybe he won't die and instead help us" there was a long pause

"That's so cool! We can stop bad guys by using their people against them" exclaimed Nora

"Yeah technically" replied David

"But how will you convince them?" asked Pyrrha

"Well, I can say that Roman dies in the end and bring up Neo, she won't be at the docks during this. It's complicated and will either work and they will help us OR it won't and my secret will be compromised aswell as my safety and life... which I don't care about the latter" explained David

"What do me and Blake argue about?" asked Weiss

"The white fang, faunas and the schnee dust company" replied David getting a quiet grumble from Weiss

"From what it sounds like, there is a decent chance it'll work if it goes well" said Ruby

"Yes, but for it to, don't focus on Torchwick, I will" replied David

"What do we do?" asked Jaune

"Uhh, I'm not sure, as I will be situated with you four I will need to leave to help RWBY but maybe you can come to the docks unless you are preoccupied" explained David

Pyrrha turned to Jaune "Well we might be, and if we are, good luck" she said

"Right. That's it really, and Weiss" said David

"Yes?" asked Weiss

"When you four sre watching the boat come in, that's around the time John wants to talk with you" explained David

"Right" responded Weiss as she got up "See you in a couple days, or well..."

"I get it" said David

Weiss left and soon the others followed

"If this works, I'll get you something" said Yang

"Alright?" responded David with a smirk. As the two teams left David sighed "I hope it goes well" he said to himself before getting into bed and quickly falling asleep"


	9. Unexpected alliances

The members of RWBY and David stared at a ship that was docked "Oh, this is where John wanted to talk with you Weiss" said David

"Ugh, fine I'll use some of my important time for it. Give me your stupid device" she complained

"Right" he took out his phone and texted John "Right, we're at the docks. Ready for Weiss to bitch at you?"

"yup, just pass her on" John replied

"Right, hold on" David handed the phone to Weiss "Tap this to bring up keyboard, use two of these to turn it bold, two to italic it and two to cross through it"

"I know what I'm doing" replied Weiss "Okay, John. What is it?"

"right, ok, I know as soon as I start talking your going to roll your eyes and think I'm waisting your time, but give me a shot, I know that the white fang has been at 'war' with your family for years, and normally that would be a good reason to hate them, but, please ask yourself this, which side started it? The Faunus who wanted to just live as equals, or humans who shunned them and put them on cages, thinking they were less than human?"

"It doesn't matter, they are the ones who murdered my friends and family, after we gave them jobs!"

"And how much pay are they getting compared to the human workers?"

"we had, and to an extent still have the same problem in our world."

"A sub race of humans from an area called Africa, get alot more sun that other areas, as a result, they evolved to have much more melanin in their skin, causing it to turn brown. These people were no less than human, yet, were caged, captured and forced to work doing manual labor for little or no pay, loving in horrid conditions doing work that was beneath their 'superiors' just because they had different coloured skin"

"Well this is different. Faunus aren't human."

"aren't they though? Sure they have some trates of animals, ears, tails, fur, claws, skin, but are they less sentient? Would you discriminate against aliens if they came to remnant, because they looked different, even if they had the same level of intelligence?"

"No, but this is different!"

"no buts! Faunus think and feel just the same way you can, you've seen it, I know you have because you watched that rabbit Faunus velvet get picked on by Cardin. How would you like it if the roles were reversed, if Faunus had the majority on Remnant and would cage you and discriminate against you, would it be nice, no. If you ask me, Faunus are suprioir anyway, with near perfect night vision, and the advantage of their animalistic traits, a chameleon Faunus for example, perfect for stealth, being able to blen into their surroundings. Treat them as you would want to be treated"

"But the white fang attack us, they want to wipe humanity of the face of the planet."

"And why do you think that is? Is it maybe because when they tried to peacefully protest for equal rights, the stuck up snobs in Atlas, such as your father and Whitley wouldn't listen?"

"How dare you call my family snobs"

"Am I wrong though? Winter ran away and joined the military to get away from Jauque, has he ever shown you unconditional love, without trying to get you into doing something for the company, one that he married into for Peats sake!"

"He's just doing what's best for the company, he is a busy man"

"maybe, but let me tell you this, your family should always come first, **_Always_** , did you know that rabbits can die if they get too lonely, it isn't good for humans either, yes you had Klein, but you should always have that father figure in your life, lest you become cold hearted and always have your opinions of the world skewed, just try to be more accepting ok?"

"Fine, but no promises"

"trust me, it will _do_ you well to wake up and broaden your horizons"

Weiss huffed and handed the pone bacm to David

"Finally. And my God, she is defending Jacque and Shitley" he texted

"Hey vol 1 weiss, pretty much a snob herself"

"Yes, atleast I'm at the vol 1 finale atleast. Well, we'll continue from here. **Hopefully** she learns

"mhm"

"You have no idea how much I wanna slap her. Oh well, I'll tell you if the plan goes well"

"ok gl"

David sighed "He's right you know"

"About what?" asked Weiss

"Everything, and your family are a bunch of stuck up snobs. They should be the one treated that way not the faunus" he replied bluntly

"How dare you!" she exclaimed as she tried to slap him

David grabbed her arm "The only good people in your family are Winter and Klein... not even you" he let go of her arm "Now shut up and let's do what we came here to do"

"Now what a minute!" Weiss grabbed David's arm

"Weiss, I will punch you across the face if you don't let go" he said without hesitation

Weiss kept her grip "You've only trained for a little over a month"

David clenched his hand into a fist then let it go with a sigh. He smirked and turned to Weiss "I'll show you checkmate rule 34 if you don't"

"What is-" Weiss stopped as David gave a suggestive wink which made Weiss wrench her hand away, her cheeks were lit up

Yang grinned mischeviously, Ruby stared at David and Weiss in confusion and Blake walked over to David "Explain that to me properly later"

Ruby turns and points at a wrecked shop "Woah, look"

They all turn to look at the shop and walk over to get a closer look

"White fang, robbed the store but only took the dust. Man they are misguided" said David

"Misguided?! They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet" replied Weiss

"Good, faunus are far better than humans anyway" added David

"No they aren't, we are equal. They are just very misguided" came Blake "But that-"

"Blake, Roman Torchwick is working with the White Fang to rob dust shops." David cut Blake off. He turned to Weiss "Weiss, you are not allowed to talk about faunus or the white fang until you say faunus are equal" he said

"What?! You-" complained Weiss

"I will show you that stuff Weiss" explained David, cutting her off

"Right fine fine just... don't show me that filth" she said

"Hey! Somebody stop that faunus!" came a voice. The five of them ran back to the railing overseeing the boat. Two men were running towarda a faunus with a monkey tail and an unbuttoned shirt, revealing his abs and muscles

" _Sun"_ thought David

Sun then leaps on to the edge as the two sailors are about to apprehend him "Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha!" mocked Sun as he jumped off onto the docks and ran

"You no-good stowaway!" yelled one of the sailors

Sun used his tail to hang off a lamppost while he peels back a banana "Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm agreatstowaway!" he yelled back. Before he could eat one of the detectives donw below throws a stone at him to get his attention

"Hey! Get down from there this instant!" the detective warned

Sun dropped the banana peel on the detective's face who growled in return. He then twirled up to crouch on the lamppost and laughed in amusement, and proceeded to leap off and run away from the detectives. As he ran past Team RWBY, he winked at an astonished Blake and he continued to be chased by the officers.

Yang watched as the Faunus got farther and farther away "Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..."

"Quick! We have to observe him!" exclaimed Weiss

Weiss, Yang, and Ruby give chase. Blake stood still, lost in thought before coming back to reality and following her friends with David following behind. The team rounded the next corner, but then Weiss bumped into someone and tripped. She looked up only to see Sun jump on to a building and disappear from her view.

"No, he got away!" she grumbled

"Uhh... Weiss?" came Yang. She pointed strangely at the girl underneath her teammate

Weiss finally sees that she fell on a smiling girl, which startled the heiress and she hastily got up

"Sal-u-ta-tions!" said the girl still on the ground with a large grin

" _Penny Polendina, man that smile is unnerving_ " thought David

"Um... hello." replied Ruby

"Are you... okay?" asked Yang

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking." said Penny

The team looked at each other in bewilderment before Yang spoke up again "Do you... wanna get up?" she asked

Penny thought about this for a moment "Yes!" she replied before leaping back on her feet while the team stepped back a little "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hi Penny. I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" remarked Yang. Blake hit her on the side "Oh, I'm Yang."

"David"

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny repeated

"You already said that." replied Weiss

Penny paused again "So I did!"

"Well, sorry for running into you!" apologised Weiss as they turned around and started walking away

Ruby waved as they left "Take care, friend!"

"She was... weird..." said Yang

"Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?" asked Weiss

Penny suddenly appeared in front of a surprised Weiss "What did you call me?" she asked

Weiss looked back and forth in shock "Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!" Yang apologised

"No, not you." replied Penny as she walked through the group and leaned her head down to Ruby "You!"

"Me? I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh..." Ruby stammered

"You called me 'friend'! Am I really your friend?" Penny asked

"Uuuum..." Ruby looked over Penny's shoulder while her teammates motion to deny her, and David nodded with a thumbs up "Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?"

Ruby's teammates comically faint, but Penny looked overjoyed and laughed "Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" exclaimed Penny

"Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?" groaned Ruby

"No - she seems far more coordinated." replied Weiss

"So... what are you doing in Vale?" asked Yang

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." answered Penny

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" asked Weiss

"I'm combat ready!"

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." said Weiss

"Says the girl wearing a dress." mocked Blake, getting a chuckle from David

Weiss crossed her arms "It's a combat skirt!"

Ruby sped over to Weiss' side "Yeah!" Weiss held out her hand and Ruby low-fived it

"Wait a minute." Weiss walked over to Penny and grabbed her by the shoulders

" _Oh no"_ thought David

"If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?" asked Weiss

"The who...?" asked Penny

Weiss held up a poor drawing of the criminal-in-question "The filthy Faunus from the boat!"

Why do you keep saying that?!" came Blake

"Huh?"

Blake walked over to Weiss, clearly angry "Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." said Weiss sarcastically. She released Penny and motioned to objects around her "Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?"

" _Crap, thinkthinkthinkthink_!" thought David

"Stop it!" exclaimed Blake

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!" explained Weiss

Blake growled and clenched her fist "You ignorant little brat!" she stormed off

"How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!" yelled Weiss

"You are a judgmental little girl." replied Blake

"What in the world makes you say that?" asked Blake

" _What do you think smartass?_ " David thought

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!" explained Blake

Yang slid over to Ruby, looking very uncomfortable "Um, I think we should probably go..."

Penny popped up behind Ruby "Where are we going?" she asked

"So you admit it! The White Fang is just a radical group of terrorists!"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!"

** The argument of the Faunus and the White Fang continues all the way to their  ** ** dormroom as Yang, Rubt and David still watch **

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!" said Weiss

"That is the problem!" replied Blake

Weiss got up from her bed "You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!" she exclaimed

"Right, hold on a god damn moment!" yelled David, causing them to stop and look at him "I know what stupid shit you two are about to get into but I'll say it for you!" he sighed "Right, there has been proper war, bloodshed between the Schnee family and the White Fang, family friends disappeared, board members were executed and an entire train car full of Dust, stolen"

Ruby looked at Weiss with sympathy and opened her mouth to speak "But thing is, the Schnee family enslaved the faunus; made them work until they died and this has been going on since the beginning, but Jacques Schnee has done it _far_ worse, but you are afraid to admit it Weiss. Both sides are in the wrong but if I'm honest, the White Fang are technixally the good guys, they are just making wrong decisions..."

Ruby stared in utter shock "Oh my gosh..."

Yang hugged her sister to calm her down

"Blake I... I'm sorry my family done such things, I never knew..." apologised Weiss

Blake stepped over and hugged Weiss "It's alright, but... the White Fang weren't always like that, they used to do peaceful protests. I should know, I was a part of them" she removed her bow to reveal her cat ears to everyone but David's surprise

"No wonder you defended them so much, more than any human has ever" said Weiss in utter shock

"We can continue later but firsr, I need some fresh air" said Blake as she left

"Blake, after you talk to Sun come back alright? And tell him about the plan for Torchwick, he'll be important as well" came David

Blake nodded in responses and left

David let out a sigh and walked over to his dorm "We should get some rest, we'll do other shenanigans later" he collapsed onto his bed and took out his phone

"John, you there?" he texted

"yeah, what" John replied

"I haven't said this yet to anyone else but"

"I've been having this nightmare for weeks now, and it's the same. Again and again"

"and... What is it about?"

"It's Pyrrha and Penny, and many others. It's their deaths. And it's one of those it feels so real"

"okay, they only thing I can think of it being is your self doubt manifesting, I think if you belive in yourself more it will go away, telling the others will help too, they'll support you through it, I know just by you being there, you can stop them from happening"

"I know but it's, the other deaths aswell. Vernal, Roman, and man many others. I suppose this may be what I've been afraid of ever since I got here?"

"well, Roman, I think is easily avoidable, Vernal... Not so much, I'll think about trying to help her in my free time, but the others are easily avoidable, has the docks happened yet or are you on your way?"

"Elaborate on docks. If you mean the fight against Roman (not in mech) then no, however Blake has ran off"

"go get her, hopefully dgr will calm down enough to listen to reason"

"Dgr?"

"She*"

"Right, she will because it is sort of inevitable. Just, guess like our world the future scares me. This future however, if I do save them, Roman, Penny and Pyrrha. We have no clue what'll happen, for all we know it could kill everyone"

"I doubt it would, and really, where's the fun in knowing everything?"

"True but still, the smallest decisions can have the biggest consequences... I believe that is a quote from something"

"It's the concept of the butterfly effect yes"

"And what happens if, they find out? Cinder, Em, Salem, etc. They found out the truth about who I am"

"well, hopefully by that stage you will have changed the future so much that it won't matter"

"Before that, the fall of beacon. If Cinder finds out before that"

"Well if you notify ironwood about the virus he will be on guard"

"Fucking. She joins us a couple days after we are back from our break, say she finds out the truth. What'll happen and wtf do I do?"

"Play dumb, if that doesn't work feed them small amounts of correct info, and then wrong info"

"Riiiight. Well we can agree on one thing, if she does find out. I am well and truly fucked, and not in a good way"

"just focus on the best possible scenario, if that comes to be, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it ok?"

"Easier said than done. Actually if she also found out the well _other thing about me and her_ that'll be something. Actually, nevermind that"

"say it till its real acctually works, so just fo that"

"I really should have gotten help WELL before arriving here. Right, and I wanted to give an update, since we are off for a while and since they are a thing, arkos dates have been happening."

"yes, I have a maths module soon so wish me luck"

"Hah, good luck"

"See yah"

"The bye" David sighed before texting again

"And I forgot to mention it but... Weiss and Blake done the while bitch about the faunus and white fang, I butted in and Blake only went out to get fresh air"

"Well, you know where shes going so go"

"Yeah yeah just. Man I did not expect this to be this stressful"

"well, i got nothin to say there"

" _Gee thanks_ " he thought "You have a point, though it only gets downhill from here as I said before"

"yyup"

"Just, it's gonna sound sappy but atleast I can talk to you and vent the problems right? Ah what the hell there's no reason for that, I'll see you soon. Rest for a bit then try to get Roman later"

"ok, go bring him in"

He rubbed his eyes and changed to go to sleep

** Blake told Sun of David's plan, to which he was eager to help, occasionally stopping by and hanging out with the team for several reasons. Over several days leading up to the fight against Roman, the six went over the plan and David trained with his weapon, to know more than just the basics but still he has yet to unlock his semblence **

"Right, they'll be at the docks. Remember, leave Torchwick for me so I can try to convince him to help us" said David as the six were walking through the town

"I know we're going along with this but I still can't believe we're trying to get a highly wanted criminal mastermind to help us" replied Weiss

"If it works, we can... stop those bad people that David said once" added Rubt

"And if it doesn't, David's secret will be known and he'll more or less be hunted for his information" came Blake

"Hey, where's the fun without taking risks?" asked David

"Taking what risks?" asked Penny, startling everyone but David who was expecting her

"Ahhhhh! Oh, hi Penny. Where did you come from?" asked Ruby

"Hey guys! What are you up to?" Penny asked, cheerfully ignoring the question

"We are planning to convince someone to help us for any future problems" replied David

"Ooooh, who is it?" asked Penny

"Roman Torchwick, he's currently working with the White Fang as he was hired by other people to do so" answered David

"May I join? I can help!" exclaimed Penny, a huge grin plastered on her face

"N-" started Weiss

"Sure" said David "Just, promise you'll keep what I'm about to tell you a secret"

"I promise!" replied Penny

"Right. Well, I am not from this world, I am from another universe where this planet is in a show called RWBY. I've watched it and know a lot about this world and secrets people have they have yet or will never tell others, like yours Penny. We are trying to convince someone to help us who's currently working for some very bad people. I know how to get them on our side, but it involves telling them who I am which might fail and reveal my secret to said people and I'll be in a lot of danger" David explained

"Wow, I never thought that crossing dimensions is possible. Well, in that case, welcome to our world, friend David. I hope you enjoy your stay." exclaimed Penny with a grin on her face

"Uhh, thanks Penny." replied David

" _She believed it that easily... huh_ " he thought

"Well, you do hiccup when you lie so we'll just have to hope no one asks you... and I might be permanently stuck here so I may aswell enjoy my stay" David added

"Why permanently... oh yes because of how the universe travel works, that is quite a problem" said Penny

"But eh, we'll be fine until then" said David

"And your sure we can trust her?" asked Weiss

"Really Weiss? I know who she is, she's fine" replied David getting silence from Weiss as she realised how stupid her question was "Hmm, well we know where to go and we still have plenty of time..." David paused and looked at Penny "Do you want to ask anything Penny? You look like it"

"Oh yes, I want to know more about you and your world, I'm sure father would love it!" exclaimed Penny

"He would. Well, tell me them, I'll try to answer to the best of my abilities" David replied

"Okay! Well, what is it like living on your planet? Do you have dust, aura, semblences, grimm and other things we have? How did you actually get here? Should I take this to Ironwood and father?" she asked

"Its... boring, very boring. No grimm, dust, aura, none of that. We all live plain and boring lives, and before you ask we poeer stuf by coal, oil, natural gas, geothermal energy, tidal energy, solar, wind and many more. I'm not too sure but bubble universes is a likely candidate, a sort of portal was there in my world and I walked through it. No need, Ironwood already knows about ke and your father might I don't know" David answered

"Hm, I suppose that is all of my questions for now" said Penny with a smile

** Later, at night. The team of 7 were near the docks as a Bullhead's searchlights flash around for a landing spot, descending in the middle of the cargo containers and extending a ramp for a black hooded individual with a metallic fanged mask to come out of. **

"So, what do we do? Charge in and take them all out?" Sun asked

"No, all of you wait here. Keep an eye on us, if it goes to hell you know what to do" replied David, hopping down to the docks before the others can say anything

"Idiot" mumbled Weiss

David keeps his weapon at his side incase he'll need it as he makes his way to Roman who recently exited the Bullhead

"No you idiot, this isn't a leash!" Roman complained to one of the goons who was holding some rope

"Hey, Torchwick! You have some time to chat?" David asked

Roman stopped and turned his head to look at David, "Well, I'm glad my reputation proceeds me, but I'm afraid I'm on a rather tight schedule, and..." he raised his cane, "Theres to be no witnesses"

David put his hands up and stopped "Woah, look I know that your schedule isn't the best but all I want to do is talk, like regular gentleman. Can you spare some time for that?" he asked

Roman looked down at the goon and turned to face David again "Look, kid, I'm busy, and you aren't supposed to be here. I can't very well let you run back and call the cops on me, so whats a guy to do, huh?"

"I don't even know where the cops are Roman, nor do I have a scroll. Look, I know who you and Neo are working for, and why you two are doing it" he smirked with his hands in his hoodie pocket

A confused expression came on his face, "How do you know about Neo? She leaves no witnesses, so that must only mean you are a criminal, in which case, I'm hired, and like I said, busy, now scram!" Roman yelled

"Well, I'm not from this world, I know a lot about you two actually. You both grew up on Brunswick farm which is why you are so close, you bother are working for Cinder Fall since your a gambling man and believe you cannot lose, and maybe money and other things. But you die in the end because Cinder doesn't care about you, your a tool to her and nothing else. Same as Mercury and Emerald" he put his hand in his pocket to his phone but not taking it out "I can prove it to you"

"And how could you possibly know all that? And we will win, I mean, We have a Maiden on our side, can you top that?" asked Roman

"I have knowledge about the possible future because I am from another universe where this whole place is just a show. I can show you if you want. And Cinder is a half maiden, not fully" explained David

Roman finally lowered his cane, "You know what? Fine, I'll hear you out," he turned to the goons, "Make sure you get all the Dust, alright?"

"Right, well as you can see" he took out his phone "I don't have a scroll, it's a phone. And I can show you what you have done, which is limited, will do and hen how you die... which leaves Neo very, upset to say the least"

"And how exactly could I die?" asked Roman

"You get eaten by a Grimm during the fall of Beacon whilst fighting 'little red' or whatever you call her. In the middle of a monologue aswell" replied David

"'The fall of Beacon,' How do you know all our plans?" Roman asksd again

David sighed "I told you, I'm from another universe where this whole planet is a series called RWBY"

"Your losing me kid. You're saying, that if we go through the plan as planned, I get eaten by a Grimm whilst fighting Little red? I knew she would grow to be a pain" said Roman

"And you almost kill her but because of the plan you get killed, and Neo can't save you because of the chaos and she mourns your death after that, she even almost beats the crap out of Cinder later" added David

"Heh, thats my girl alright, I get the feeling your building up to something, mind we stop beating round the bush and you tell me what it is," he tapped his wrist, "Times a ticking buddy"

"Because I'd rather not see you die again because I actually really like you and Neo. I want you to help us instead, we can beat Cinder and then Salem. I'll even see if I can get you some kind of reward or something with Ironwood" David explained

"Hang on Salem? Who the hell is Salem?" Roman asked

"Who Cinder is working for, the big big bad. And her plan is to wipe humanity off the face of the planet" replied David

"I see, and you plan to stop her how? shooting her in the head?" Roman asked with a smirk on his face

"That won't work, she's immortal but there is one way to beat her. I would explain it but you did say there is little time left."

Torchwick looked round as the rest of the goons finished loading up the Dust, "Fine, meet me at Junior's bar tomorrow, well discuss things further there" Roman replied

"Any specific time I should be there?" asked David

"Evening"

"Great! It was nice to actually talk to you in person Torchwick" said David

"Whatever kid," he replied bluntly as he got up and left to the Bullhead

David watched as the Bullehad lifted up and flew away before going back to the group

"Did it go well? Looks like it did" asked Yang

"Oh it absolutely did!" exclaimed David, trying to stay still but shaking with anticipation

"But you let him get away, even with the dust" came Blake

"Yes, but from what it seemed, I got to him. Evening tomorrow I'll need to go to Junior's to talk to him some more" David explained

"I can drive you there" replied Yang

"Sure, thanks Yang"

"So now what?" asked Sun

"We can walk around and talk some more" said David

"Sorry friends but I must leave you. Perhaps I will see you later!" said Pemny before running off

"Bye Penny!" exclaimed Ruby, waving goodbye

** Later, back at the dorms **

" _I should update John on what's happened_ " David thought before taking out his phone

"So I managed to talk with Roman at the docks a few hours ago" he texted

"oh?" John replied

"He seemed convinced to join us"

"how did you manage that?"

"Well, I told him the truth of who I am, brought up Neo and his death aswell as stuff about Cinder and Salem. He said to talk with him tomorrow at noon, at Junior's so I guess he is atleast somewhat convinced"

"Well, Id take Yang with you then"

"She's driving me there so obviously"

"ok then"

"Any other news?"

"Hm. Blake didn't run off this time, Penny knows who I am and... I believe that's about it"

"ok, not much has happened here as of late, though im going on a ski trip com half term, its currently january"

"Nice. I believe it's around December, January time here?"

"Well, yoyr going off for winter break soon, in between vol 1 and 2 so about december yeah"

"Yup, couple months away from the possibly death of Penny and Pyrrha. And a few weeks till Cinder, Mercury and Emerald 'transfer' here"

"yeah, id meet up with Ozpin one last time before the break, magbe if Ruby and Ynag go back to patcj you could meet tai and qrow"

"Good grammar there. Well, I'm already going to Ozpin to talk with Ironwood face to face, then eventually Qrow and possibly Winter but those last two are quite a while away"

"shush, im watching youtube whule typing here"

"No excuse, I should rest soon. Don't wanna be half dead when talking with Roman. And one last thing, after the break I'll be situated with CRDL, yaaaay"

"oh have fun"

"you might want to work on your skills cuz otherwise theyll dee through your fals thrrat from a while back"

"Mhm. Well, after the whole thing at forever all Cardin and co. have been trying their damdest to avoid me and Jaune"

"well, still"

"Yeah yeah. I'll tell you if things go well with Roman tomorrow"

"ok"

"See you in a few"

"ok"

"Ok" mumbled David under his breath. He set his phone on a nearby desk and yawned before going to sleep

Next morning, Yang stops her bike, bumblebee, close to the entrance of Junior's place. David unrwaps his arms from Yang's waist and gets off the bike "Guh, riding a bike is weird" he said

"You get used to it. Need any help getting in?" asked Yang

"Not exactly but I'd like it if you come with me, just don't do anything too... extreme" replied David

"Like I would" she said as she got off of bumblebee

"Right" he said with a smirk

The two walk over to the entrance and the two guards point their guns at them

"Woah woah woah, I just want to talk" said David

"With who?" one of the guards asked

"Roman Torchwick" replied David

"Yes, he said he was expecting you... but why is she here?" the guard asked

Yang raised her fist but David put his arm infront of her "In case things go south, plus wouldn't Junior want to see her again?"

The guard looked at Yang for a moment before holding the door open "Fine, but don't cause any trouble"

"We won't" said David "I hope"

The two walked into the nightclub/bar, whatever it is. David covered his eyes from the large amounts of flashing lights

"God this is painful to look at" remarked David

"Don't worry about it, come on let's go to Junior" said Yang. She grabbed his hand and led him to the bar where junior was cleaning a glass

"Oh no" Junior mumbled

"Don't worry Junior, I'm not here to cause any trouble. I just brought my friend here for some important business" explained Yang as she pointed to David

Junior looked at David as he wrenched his hand from Yang's grip "What business?" he asked

"I'm here to talk with Roman Torchwick" replied David

"Right, he was expecting someone. He's in the back, I'll show you the way there" said Junior. He walked away from the bar and David followed suite "Your a young one talking with Torchwick"

"I'm a little special" replied David

"I can tell" Junior remarkes before stopping a door at the back of the nightclub "He'll be in there"

"Right, thanks Junior" said David. He opened the door and stepped inside to reveal a relatively large room, a sofa and table in the middle with lights around

"Hello again" said Roman who was sitting upon the sofa. Neo was standing beside him with a smirk on her face

" _Can't she sit down? It's creepy to have her just stand there_ _... and man is she short, she's chest height_ " David thought "Uh, hey again Roman. Neo, it's nice to see you"

"Yes, have a seat" Roman pointed to a chair close to the sofa "I've already filled her in on what you told me"

"Oh good" said David as he sat down on the chair "Oh I forgot to tell you, I'm David Hayward"

"I was about to ask that, so thanks for clarifying. And your name does support the different universe thing" replied Roman

"So, what are we going to talk about?" asked David

"Well, obvisouly what I get out of helping your rag-tag group of heroes instead of Cinder" explained Roman

"Reasonable, so anything specific?" asked David

"Hmmm. We'd like to get payed, clean our crime records and... a free trip for a vacation. For me and Neo"

David looked up at Neo who nodded "Right, well how much would you want to get payed?"

"Collectively, one hundred thousand Lien" replied Roman

"That would be easy enough... the crime record stuff might prove to he difficult but I should be able to convince Ironwood and thr vacation... any specific area or will you say once you're done helping us?" asked David

"We'll say when we are done" said Roman

"Is that all?" David asked

"Yes, but only if helping you guys instead is better than Cinder" explained Roman

"Oh for the love of- fine, hold on a second" mumbled David. He took out his phone and showed them the scenes of Roman and Neo in the show, from Roman fighting Ruby at the beginning to his death and Neo fighting Cinder "See?"

Neo nodded quickly, gripping her parasol handle tightly "Yes, more than enough. But we can't just stop working for Cinder" said Roman

"Yes, but you can help us undercover in a way. Still help her but help us aswell if you know what I'm saying" Roman and Neo noddwd in response "Just, when you two are on the atlas airship to actiavte the virus on all of the robots, can you try to not do that?"

"Easy enough, how will you tell us if good ol' Ironwood agrees two our terms?" asked Roman

"I'll get it to ya in some way" replied David "Just so you know, we might need some ground help in the future"

"We assumed so, but that'll be fine. Now, hurry off kid. Cinder needs us to do some errands" said Roman as he got up

"Was about to... oh before I do go, can I get a picture with you two? Please" asked David

Neo smirked and Roman sighed "Fine, get it done and over with" David done a small fist pump in the air and walked over to the duo. David took the picture with the three of them and grinned

"Thank you so much!" exclaimed David before leaving the room. Yang was chatting with Junior as David walked over to them

"David!" exclaimed Yang, hugging him "How'd it go?"

"Alright, should work out" replied David

"Want a drink? I can get you one" Yang offered

"Nah, it's fine" said David "We should probably go and update the others"

"Yeah, we should" Yang slammed some Lien onto the bar table and left

"Hoo boy" sighed David as they got onto bumblebee

"What?" asked Yang

"I'm just relieved it went well, and he didn't tell her" explained David

"Her?" Yang asked

"You'll find out eventually, but if she knew I'd be screwed... though I still feel like I'm on her watch list or something" said David

"You're just overreacting, you're fine" replied Yang

"Yeah... probably" he mumbled as they drove off

As the two drove back to Beacon, the missed a pair of glowing amber eyes watching them from a dark corner of a building "Your not a criminal, so who are you?" a female voice asked herself


	10. Problematic

David walked out of the shop holding a new scroll "Only took what, four, five months?" he mumbled to himself as he set the device in his pocket

"He bought a scroll, did his previous one break or did he just get one from what Cinder believes?" asked Emerald, watching David leave the shop

"Whatever it is, he is definitely _unique_ to say the least" replied Mercury

"Yes, we should update Cinder right away" Mercury nodded in response and the two left quickly

** Later, back at Beacon **

David was sound asleep on the cafeteria bench, sitting beside Weiss who was glaring at him. He quickly woke up after Ruby slammed a binder onto the bench "Ah, what?" he asked

"Ahem. Sisters... friends... Weiss" announced Ruby getting a "Hey!" from Weiss at the end "Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream"

"This ought to be good" said Yang, catchung a berry in her mouth

David slowly began to fall asleep again only to get smacked on the head by Weiss

"A dream that one day, the four of us will come together, as ateam, and have the most fun anyone has ever had...ever!" Ruby exclaimed "Well, five of us"

"Did you steal my binder?" asked Weiss

Ruby made peace signs with both of her hands "I am not a crook"

David stood up from his seat "I'll be going, you guys need me just call"

Weiss grabbed the hood of his hoodie, stopping him from leaving and slightly choking him "No, if we're sitting through this so are you" she said bluntly

"Important leaving Weiss" replied David

Weiss glared at him for a moment then let go "Fine!"

David left the building and rubbed his eyes "God my sleep schedule is horrible, but when as it ever been good" he said to himself with a slight chuckle as he almost walked into a pillar "Ok, maybe a little worse than normal" He made his way down the side of the building, spitting Sun and his: friend, teammate and depending on your ships, possible love interest, Neptune

Sun looked over and waved to David who lazily lifted his hand up "Hey there David!" he yelled

"You doing ok? You look..." Neptune asked, trailing off as he looked at the large bags under David's eyes

"Dead, yes I am. Anyway hello, nice to see you again Sun. Nice to finally meet you Neptune" replied David. He put his hand out for Neptune

"Nice to meet you too David" replied Neptune, shaking David's hand "Sun gave me the basics of who you are"

"Like what?" asked David

"Well: universe, the show and the plan you done" answered Neptune

"Good, means I don't have to. You going to introduce Team RWBY to Neptune?" David asked Sun

"Yep! Trust me, you'll get along" replied Sun, looking at Neptune

"Yeah, you've said that ten times already" said Neptune with a smirk

"Well I'll see you two later, I have to go to something important" David started walking away then turned to Neptune "And you can tell Sage and Scarlet if you guys feel like it" he explained before continuing to walk away

"You sure?... Actually nevermind that question, ok talk to you later!" exclaimed Sun as the two waved goodbye

" _Actually I do have something to tell Ozpin, the whole Roman shpeel..._ " thought David as he made his way to the CCT, the base of the tower " _Have fun with the food fight people"_

* * *

David walked to the elevator only for it to open and Glynda to run out "Ozpin is expecting you!" she said as she ran to the cafeteria

"Huh... guess that's good" David mumbled to himself. He walked into the elevator and went up to the top

David stepped out into Ozpin's office "Ah, David. I was expecting you" said Ozpin who was pouring a cup of coffee

"Professor Ozpin. Anything specific you need from me?" asked David walking over to Ozpin's desk

"To see how you are doing so far, and how that plan of yours went" replied Ozpin

"Well I'm doing fine" Ozpin raised a brow clearly not believing him "Just a bit stressed for future events is all. And the plan, it went very well just need to talk with Ironwood to clear some things up"

"I could tell him for you"

"Really? Well Roman just wanted some things if he's going to help. One hundred thousand Lien, a clear of his crime record and essentially a vacation to a spot of his and his partner's choice" explained David

"I'll pass this on to the general" replied Ozpin nodding to the elevator. David stepped inside again "And David, please do try to get a better sleep schedule. If not we'll have to intervene"

"I'll try" David hit the button and the elevator went back down "I hope"

* * *

** The next day **

David sat on his bed with his scroll, learning how to do anything on it and what it can do. A knock came from his door and he opened in "Oh hey Yang"

"'Sup, we were going to go the library to play a game. You want to come and see me destroy them?" Yang asked

"Sure, beats being cooped up in here" replied David, placing the scroll in his pocket

"Great!" she exclaimed "Come on!" she grabbed his arm and ran to the library

The members of RWBY were examing the cards in their hand, except for Blake. Jaune was reading a comic and being watched by Pyrrha and Nora was asleep on Ren's book. David was on his phone and decided to open up Amity Arena

"Hmmmmm... All right... All right!" Ruby pointed at Yang "Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle!"

"Bring it on!" exclaimed Yang

"I deploy the Atlesian Air Fleet!" she slapped her card down on the table and Yang feigned a look of shock "Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly!" Ruby made noises like airplanes flying and bombing as she made a bird with her hands

"You fiend!"

"And since Atlas is part of Mantle, my repair time is only one turn." Ruby Gve a look of surprise as Yang laughed arrogantly

"Pretty sneaky, sis, but you just activated my trap card! Giant Nevermore!" Yang exclaimed, slamming the card down on the table "If I roll a seven or higher, fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two!"

"But, if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces!"

"That's just a chance I'm willing to take." The two glared at each other. Yang shouted triumphantly shortly after

“Nooooo!!! My fearless soldiers!” exclaimed Ruby

“Eh, most of them were probably androids.” replied Yang

“Goodbye my friends, you will be avenged.”

“Not until I draw my rewards! Which are double this round thanks to the Mistral Trade Route!” exclaimed Yang

“Bah!” said Rubt

Nora snorted in her sleep “Oh. Have pancakes.”

“Oh, and what's this? The Smugglers of Wind Path?” asked Yang

Pyrrha cleared her throat and then confiscated the comic book Jaune was reading and traded it for a textbook.

“Bah! Bah, I say!” said Ruby

“I say, it looks like I'm taking two cards in my hand!”

Pyrrha started reading Jaune's comic, as a Nevermore player piece was tossed over Jaune's shoulder. Another piece bounced off of his head.

“Have you no heart?” asked Ruby, collapsing on the table, groaning “Nooo!”

“Well, Weiss, it's your turn.” said Yang

“I have... absolutely no idea what's going on.” replied Weiss

Yang slid up beside her and put her hand on her shoulder “Look, it's easy! You're playing as Vacuo which means that all Vacuo-based cards come with a bonus.” explained Yang

“That sounds dumb.” replied Weiss

Yang started looking through Weiss' cards. “See, you've got Sandstorm, Desert Scavenge... Oh, oh!” She pulled up a card to show Weiss “Resourceful Raider! See, now you can take Ruby's discarded Air Fleet-”

“Nooo!” cried Ruby

“-and put it in your hand!”

“Okay.”

“And since Vacuo warriors have an endurance against Natural-based hazards, you can use Sandstorm to disable my ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate my kingdom!” Yang then pointed a finger at Weiss “Just know that I will not forget this declaration of war.” She pulled away and returned to her seat after explaining

“And that means…” asked Weiss

“You're just three moves away from conquering Remnant!” cried Ruby

Weiss stood up and laughed overjoyed and psychotic “Y-yes! Fear the almighty power of my forces! Cower as they pillage your homes and weep as they take your children from your very arms!” she exclaimed

“Trap card…” came Yang

“Huh?” questioned Weiss

Yang shuffled the pieces on the board, Weiss' pieces disappearing in a puff of smoke “Your armies have been destroyed.”

Weiss slumped in her chair, crying and whining “I hate this game of emotions we play.”

Ruby hopped into Weiss' lap “Stay strong, Weiss! We'll make it through this together!” she assured

“Shut up! Don't touch me!” complained Weiss even though she hugged Rubt

Yang put her arms up behind her head “Alright Blake, you're up!”

“Oh, um, sorry, what am I doing?” asked Blake

“You're playing as Vale, trying to conquer the Kingdoms of Remnant!” explained Yang

“Right.” replied Blake

Jaune approached the table “Hey! Can I play?” he asked

“Sorry Jaune, we've already got 4 people.” replied Ruby

“Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt that you possess.” remarked Weiss

“Uhh, you attacked your own naval fleet 2 turns ago.” came Yang

“Bring it on, Ice Queen! I'll have you know that I have been told that I am a natural born leader!” exclaimed Jaune

“By who? Your mother?” asked Weiss

“A-and Pyrrha!”

“Hello again!” said Pyrrha

“Come on, let me play your hand for a turn!” pleaded Jaune

“I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo!” replied Weiss

“Why not? You've trusted me with way more important stuff before. I mean, you told us all that Blake is secretly a Fa-” Jaune was cut off by Pyrrha dartung over and slapping her hand over his mouth

“Fun-loving person, whom we all admire and respect.” said Pyrrha

Everyone looked nervously at Blake who looked obviously annoyed that her secret was out.

“Well your bow and the cat design on you chest does kinda give it away” said David

They all look over at Blake and gasp in realisation “It does look like a cat” said Ruby

“Right. That. Ladies, enjoy your battle.” Jaune finished, bowing as Pyrrha walked away

“'Sup losers.” said Sun, holding his fingers in a "peace" sign.

“Hey Sun!” replied Ruby

“Ruby, Yang, Blake... Ice Queen.”

“Why does everyone keep calling me that?” asked Weiss

“I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend.” Sun added

“Uhh, aren't libraries for reading?” asked Neptune

“Thank you!” exclaimed Ren, throwing his arms up

“Pancakes!” exclaimed Nora, popping her head up

“Shut up. Don't be a nerd.” replied Sun

Neptune shook a finger at Sun “Geh, geh, geh, geh! "Intellectual", okay? Thank you. I'm Neptune.”

“So Neptune, where are you from?” asked Weiss

“Haven.” he replied, approaching Weiss “And I don't believe I've caught your name, snow angel.”

“Um, I'm Weiss.”

“Are you kidding me!?” questioned Jaune

David faked throwing up “God, keep your crappy flirty somewhere private”

“Pleasure to meet you.” said Neptune, ignoring David

“I never took you as the board game playing type.” said Sun

“Right, well, I think I'm done playing actually. I'll see you guys later.” replied Blake. She shoved Sun out of the way and left

Nora shrugged “Women” she remarked

" _Y_ _ou're a woman too Nora_ ” thought David

Yang, Ruby, David and Weiss enter Team Rwby dorm, Blake is curled into a ball on her bed

“Ugh, we should have never let him play!” complained Yang

“You're just mad cuz' the new guy beat you! See, if you had just attacked when I told you none of this would have happened.” replied Ruby

As they entered, Blake approached the door to leave

“Stop.” said Weiss. She pointed at Blake who’s hand retracted from the door knob “Lately you've been quiet, antisocial and moody!”

“Uh, have you met Blake?” asked Yang

“Which I get is kind of your thing, but you've been doing it more than usual! Which quite frankly, is unacceptable! You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong! So, Blake Belladonna, what is wrong!?” exclaimed Weiss, pointing her finger at Blake again. She was balancing precariously on a chair's back feet, she quickly put the chair away and returned to stand near the girls and boy

“I just, I don't understand how everyone can be so calm.” replied Blake

Ruby approached Blake “You're still thinking about Torchwick?”

“Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!” exclaimed Blake

“Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the Huntsmen, I'm sure they can handle it.” replied Yang

“Well I'm not! They don't know the White Fang like I do!” Blake explained

Their eyes slowly turn to look at David who was checking his scroll “Hm? What?” he asked

“What do we do? You know more than us, so you'll know their plans” explained Weiss

“Well, we are supposed to work with him now. But continuing the facade would be good…” David tapped his chin with his finger in thought “Ruby, you know what to say”

“Okay, all in favor of becoming the youngest Huntresses to single-handedly taking down a corrupt organization conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale... say aye.” exclaimed Ruby, striking several poses and looking like a maniac

Yang pumped her fist enthusiastically and pointed at Blake “Yes! I love it when you're feisty!”

“Well, I suppose it could be fun.” said Weiss

“None of you said aye!” whined Ruby

“Aye” came David, getting a smile from Ruby.

“Alright then, we're in this together!” said Blake

“Let's hatch a plan!” said Ruby

“Yeah!” exclaimed Yang

Ruby gasped “I left my board game at the library!”

“We're doomed.” grimaced Weiss

“I'll be right back!” Ruby ran out of the room and down the hallway. She collided with someone shortly after “Oo-oof! Oh g-! Sorry. Are you okay?” she asked

David leaves the room shortly and turns to walk to his dorm

“I'm fine.” replied Emerald, offering her hand “Just watch where you're going.” Ruby took her hand and got up

“Oh, right, sorry. Um, I'm Ruby! Are you new?” she asked

Emerald stepped aside to reveal Cinder as she approached “Visiting from Haven, actually.” Emerald turned to look at her

Ruby stared for a moment and Cinder stared back, glancing at the back of David

“Ooh! You're here for the festival! But exchange students have their own dormitory.” explained Ruby

“I guess we just got turned around.” said Mercury

“Hey, don't worry, it happens all the time.” replied Ruby. Mercury and Emerald walked past “Uh, your building is just east of here.”

“Thanks.” said Cinder as she walked past Ruby, gesturing in acknowledgement “Maybe we'll see you around.”

“Yeah, maybe!” replied Ruby “Oh, uh, and welcome to Beacon!”

Cinder grinned evilly and her eyes glowed menacingly “You two go on, I want to greet our friend” the two not and walk past David who glared at them behind their backs. Cinder placed a hand upon David's shoulder "Hello there"

David felt a tingle go down his spine "Oh, uh hello..."

She turned him around to face her "I don't believe we've met, I'm Cinder"

"D-david" he stuttered

"Why are you so nervous?" she asked

"I'm just... not a people person" he replied, turning away as he did

"Oh really? Or is it for some _other_ reason?" she grinned

"Right, what do you want?" he asked, sounding more serious

"I was just hoping to greet some new people" she lied

"I can tell that's not true"

"You might be right, but not right now," she said. Cinder started walking away "I've taken quite a fondness to you, perhaps we can continue later and I can learn who you _really_ are" she disappeared around the corner

David entered his dorm and gripped his chest and panting heavily "This is bad, very very bad... she got very cl- ah no, need to tell John" he took out his phone

"John, huge problem" he texted

"what" John replied

"Cinder, she just talked to me and well. She appears to know more than I'd like for her to know"

"oh"

"shit"

"I'm fucked aren't I? And she appears to take the advantage of how I mentally shut down when she's close"

"And from her words she has taken a fondness to me, and probably a "You have information I want, and I can exploit you to get it" fondness"

"oh yeah, you got to tell ozpin. now"

"Yeah but, well I can't right now, too late. And I'm too exasperated to do so, didn't think a minute talk would do that"

"i dont care, you **have** to go to ozpin, its salem, if she knows you know stuff shes alrrady planning to capture you, if you looked tired, she may evem do it in your sleep tonoght"

"But they can't get into my dorm without the specific scroll, which I recently got. I don't know what she knows, all I do know is I'm a target... And she did mention about "knowing who I really am" so guess the secret is safe right?"

"did mention?"

"When she walked away, she said she'd like to talk to me more and know who I really am so that's safe right?"

"maybe, but could it be she saw you with torchwick?"

"I have no clue. I'll head to Ozpin. But what happens if he's not at his office? If I can't find him?"

"he should be, if not, try goodwitch"

"Right. I'll try to keep you updated as I go, gonna take a quick breather. If she does find out my secret, there won't really be a way for her to get it out of me, Lien, dust, death threats and stuff like that won't work"

"there is one thing, but she wont know it"

"Yes, though I might have given it away almost immediately with body language"

"i dont think so, but we can only hope not"

"A reward system though" David quickly deleted the message and typed a different one "Wouldn't be too bad though. Ok gonna run now I'll give quick small updates on what happens, hopefully I don't walk into Cinder, Mercury or Emerald on the way"

"ok, gl"

David put his phone into his hoodie pocket and left his dorm "Get to the big tower thing and hope Ozpin or Glynda will be there" he mumbled to himseld as he ran towards there, unbeknownst to him Cinder watched him run from one of the hallways

"Silly silly child" she said to herself but didnt follow and instead continued back to her dorms

A couple minutes later David placed his hand on a tree and stopped to catch his breath "Just need to tell 'em" he said to himself through pants

"Close to the CCT or whatever the big ass tower is called, I'll say if one of them is there or not" he texted to John

"ok" replied John

He looked around at the base of the CCT tower and went to use the elevator "Nothing" he mumbled

"No one's here, can't even use the elevator. I'll try tomorrow or something"

"What, would happen if Cinder does find out that I find her well, attractive to say the least?"

"Honestly i dont know, i doubt she would tho"

"I'm a crap lier and do give off signals, she does seem like the person to do almost a anything for her mission. ANYWAY yeah, no Ozpin or Glynda near"

"shoot, check the training room"

"Ugh, I want to rest"

"You **_need_** to tell someone"

"I can do it tomorrow, there's no rush well not that much of a rush"

"yes there is its CINDER, even if you tell someone in rwby so they can pass on the message, tell **someone** "

"Fine, I'll search the training room. If no one is there, I'll tell you then go back to sleep alright?"

"no, text rwby or someone"

"They're asleep"

"you have to find someone to tell"

"I have tomorrow, and I can maybe get James aswell"

"cinder can bypass the securty to dorm rooms, or break in the window just find. someone"

"That's a though I both want and don't want. Hold on a sec"

David sighed and entered the training room, it was pitch black and empty

"Yeah, no one here either" he texted

"dammit"

"find someone"

"John, it's early on it's not that big of a deal yet. I'll try tomorrow, I'm tired and everyone else is buys or asleep"

"You need to find someone, if cinder gets you, all weve done so far could be for nothing"

"She doesn't know who I really really am and doesn't know how to get the information, it's fine. Besides it would blow her cover"

"i stll dont want to risk it"

"You said yourself that if it was early on it would be fine, but later would be very bad. It's fine"

"i still want you to find someone"

"I can, tomorrow"

"no now!"

"There's no one I can!"

"Gonna go back to my dorm and rest. I'll make sure everything is locked"

"no david!"

David read the message but didn't respond and made his way back to his dorm " _I'll be fine, everything will be fine_ " he thought


	11. The beginning of the end

Ironwood paced around the office muttering something under his breath, Ozpin stared silently at David, as did Glynda

"This greatly complicates things" said Ironwood

"Yes, it does" replied David, surprisingly calm

"Why are you acting so calm? She could find out" asked Ironwood

"Yes, but I've told Team RWBY, JNPR and SSSN to not tell anyone else and even if she does find out, there's only one way she can get information out of me" explained David

"And what is that way?" asked Ironwood

"It's... I can't tell you" said David sounding quite embarrassed

Ironwood sighed and stopped pacing to look at David "We'll see what we can do here, just be careful"

"It'll be fine" David replied and entered the elevator "Again, one way" the elevator doors closed and it went down the tower "I thought saying that would make me believe it but... It's nowhere near _fine_ "

He left the CCT tower and went to the dorms to meet with RWBY and hopefully not encounter Cinder, Mercury or Emerald on the way

Several minutes later he reached the dorms, to which RWBY weren't there yet so he decided to enter his dorm to wait " _Tell John_ " David thought and took out his phone

"I've told Ironwood, Glynda and Ozpin about the encounter with Cinder, happy?" he texted

"yes"

"Good, currently waiting on RWBY to come back so we can enact the plan. In case Cinder or someone knocks and wants to 'talk' what do I do?"

"like i said, play dumb, give little titbits of info thats obvious, but not revealing how much yoy truly know"

"But wouldn't that greatly backfire? She still doesn't know that I'm from another universe just I'm hiding it"

"exactly, state whats known on the surface, for exapmle, do you kno why were here? "to take place in thw vytal tournament etc"

"Right... and if she tries to get other universe and if and more likely when I do give it up, what things she'll want to know. Lies I suppose?"

"as convincing as you can make em"

"So impossible ok" there was knocking on the door "And that might be her or RWBY who knows, brb"

"ok gl"

David got up and opened the door, it was Cinder "What do you want?" David asked bitterly

"I just wanted to talk, that's all" replied Cinder with a grin

"Fine, but don't take too long" said David, reluctantly

"No worries, I'll try to be quick" she pushed past him into the dorm "You're on your own?"

"Yes, I didn't get a partner nor did I grab an artifact" he replied

"Shame, would have been better if you were with a team" she sat down on one of the beds

David closed the door and walked over to his bed, keeping an eye on Cinder "What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh you know what," Cinder replied "What were you doing at Junior's?"

David gulped "I was... talking to a friend"

"And that friend wouldn't happen to be Roman Torchwick?" she asked

"No, not at all. Someone else" he replied

"You're not good at lying, David. Nor is it nice to lie, especially to a lady" Cinder stood up and loomed over David "Now, why were you _really_ there"

"Talking to Roman, there."

"Why?" asked Cinder

"Because why not?" mocked David

Cinder's eye twitched "And why did you want to talk with the world's most notorious criminal?"

"I like him, despite what he has done. He's pretty cool" replied David

Cinder sighed and made a small blade, placing it against David's neck "The truth, or I kill you"

"Kill me, you don't get your info, you lose your cover and I die. Triple victory!" exclaimed David, completely serious

Cinder stared at David in astonishment "Triple victory? You want to die?"

"Absolutely, my life has been absolute hell where I live" David explained

"And where would that be?"

"Not gonna say properly, but I'm not from Remnant"

"I assumed that, but where else then?"

Dacid stood up, his face close to Cinder's "Have fun trying, cause I ain't telling" he made his way to the door and lifted his arm to open it

Cinder darted over and grabbed David's wrist "I'm not done yet, where are you from that you wanted to talk to Roman, don't trust me and seem to regularly check with Ozpin?"

"And why should I tell you?" David asked back with a smug grin, only for Cinder to stab her heel into his foot "Ow ow ow, ok ok. Guess that's a reason for heels"

Cinder lifted her heel of his foot, getting a sigh of relief from him "Speak" she said

"Again, find out another way or try harder"

Cinder moved close to David's face, causing his eyes to dart around and his cheeks to flush red

Yang opened the already unlocked door to see the _thing_ they were in "Was I interrupting something?" she asked

"No, we were just chatting and I thought I saw something in his face, which there is not" Cinder explained, walking past Yang "I'll talk to some more, David"

"Nice, didn't think you'd be the forward type" Yang mocked

"Oh shush yourself" replied David. Yang led him over to Team RWBY's dorm where the other three were waitng

"Great, we're all here! Everyone remember their roles?" asked Ruby

"You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust rbberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem" replied Weiss

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning" replied Blake

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knowseverythinggoing on in Vale. Getting information out of him with David shouldn't betoohard..." replied Yang

"Great! We'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found. Let's do this!" exclaimed Ruby as she pumped her fist

"Yeah!" came Sun, smiling as he hanged upside-down by his tail in their open window

"Sun!" exclaimed Blake

"How did you get up there?" asked Yang

"Ah, it's easy; I do it all the time" replied Sun

"You do what?!" asked Weiss

"I climb trees all the time!" Sun explained without reacting to Weiss' scowl. He flipped into the dorm room "So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?"

"We are going to investigate the situation... as a team" replied Blake

" _Yeah, I am definitely a part of this team_ _, totally not supposed to be with CRDL"_ thought David

"Sorry, Sun. We don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to" explained Ruby

"Psh! That's dumb! We should always get friends involved! That's why I brought Neptune!" said Sun, gesturing out the window

The girls lean out the window on top of one another cartoon-style to see the aforementioned teammate of Sun's standing outside, cool as can be.

"'Sup?" said Neptune

"How did you even get up here?" asked Ruby

"I have my ways" replied Neptune, he was standing on a very thin ledge circling the building under the windows "Seriously, though, can I come in? We're like, really high up right now."

Inside the dorm room, the group was standing in a circle as Ruby layed down the new plan

"Alright, I'll go with Weiss; Sun, you can go with Blake" said Ruby, pushing Neptune past Weiss as he slipped her a wink. Weiss looked mildly shocked but then quickly came to her senses "And Neptune, you can go with Yang and David. Everyone good?"

"Wait, since us three would need to get to Junior's but Bumblebee only has 2 seats, why don't I go check with Ironwood? He might know something" proposed David

"Hmm, alright! Now everyone good?" Ruby asked again

"Actually, Ruby, why don't you go with Yang? After all, she is your sister" replied Weiss

"But, Weiss, who would go with you, then?" asked Ruby

"Well... I guess Neptune could come with me" said Weiss. Neptune put on a suave look and pointed at Weiss

"Not that bad of an idea" added David " _Definitely not trying to get arctic ocean to become a thing"_

"Hahaha, nah!" replied Ruby

Weiss was obviously less than amused, yet was powerless to stop Ruby from pulling her by the back out the door, stickinh her arms out fruitlessly trying to get back to Neptune "But! But!"

" _Damn!_ " thought David

** Later, at the CCT tower **

David walked to the base of the tower and took out his phone to text John

"Almost forgot but two things. Going to Ironwood for Ruby's big plan, of stopping Roman and White Fang, hoping he's with Oz"

"And talked with Cinder some more, which Yang saw and thought was something else"

"any particulary reason why your talking with ironwood, also, i hope she didnt get anything from you"

"For my records and shite like that, maybe other stuff to distract myself. Only that I talked with Roman, and that I wasn't from Remnant but didn't get the other universe thing. She did stab her heel into my foot though"

"oof"

"HEY, that's my thing. Wait, I said 'Try harder next time' to which she moved close, probably to get a reaction"

"and you being unflinching as always just stood there didnt you"

"Well, sort of. I moved back a little, head wise, and I might have looked around a little. And from what Yang said when she opened the door I might have had some extra warmth in my cheeks"

"oh"

"But that isn't much is it?? Perfectly normal for when a girl gets close to a guys face right??"

"i suppose..."

"Great! So, I definitely did not give that other secret away did I?"

"well, maybe"

"Not very uplifting"

"you do also look younger than everyone, maybe she thinks your like ruby, and got in early, so your still just sorting those thing kut"

"you do realise shes in her mid 20s or something right?"

"Look young? From the bags under my eyes and stress I look older. She's around 24 I think, but from what happened, a couple days ago I am 16. Age is just a number"

"8 years, it's not the thing of "10 And 36" and besides, since we're from the UK it's technically ok XD"

"no"

"Hey, it's fine. Doubt she would anyway but I didn't give it away"

"Going to Ironwood so I'll be back in a bit"

"ok"

David sighed and went to put his phone away, only to get a rumble of a notification. He looked at the screen, his mum just texted him

"David are you alright? It's been quite a while since you talked to us" it read

"Not exactly, someone who shouldn't is on to me and what I know, I'm stressed and tired and still have nightmares of people dieing" David's finger hovered over the send button, but he quickly deleted the text to chang it "Yeah I'm fine, just need to fix my sleep schedule really"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, and if I wasn't RWBY and JNPR would be fixing the problem. Have to go now, going to talk with General Ironwood"

"Ok, well be safe. I love you x"

"I will, love you too"

David put his phone in his pocket and rubbed his eyes "Gah, I'm an idiot!" he entered the elevator and went up to Ozpin's office where hopefully Ironwood would be

"Oh, hello David. Didn't expect you to be here" said Ironwood who was standing near the desk

"Hello James," replied David "Is Opzin not here?"

"Not at the moment, he went to fetch something and will be back shortly. Do you need him?" explained Ironwood

"No, just curious. But I need to talk with you"

"What about?" asked Ironwood

"Well, me, Team RWBY and Sun and Neptune of SSSN are doing an investigation of Roman and the White Fang. We decided that I'd go to you for anything about dust robberies and such" explained David "And if we have time, some other things"

"I'm happy to help! Hmmm, well the docks were recently raided of Dust and some shops have been robbed recently, all throughout town. I can't tell you the exact location" replied Ironwood

"Great!" exclaimed David

"So, what other _things_ did you want to talk about?" asked Ironwood

"So, I did manage to talk with Roman and Neo. They are convinced but would want demands made for them to help us" said David

"That's understandable," mumbled Ironwood "And they are?"

"Uh one hundred thousand Lien, a complete wipe of their crime records and a free travel to a location of their choice" replied David

"That's... a lot, but we do have to do it, they would help greatly and could possibly stop the _Fall of Beacon_ entirely. Tell him I agree"

" _If only that could be prevented"_ thought David "Uh, alright then... and Cinder talked to me some more"

"What did she ask? Did you give out anything important?" asked Ironwood

"What I was doing at Junior's and where I'm from" replied David

"And?" insisted Ironwood

"I said I wasn't from Remnant, but didn't say from another universe or anything. And that I was talking with Roman" David added

"Atleast it wasn't anything too major, but she will try and take every moment she can to get the truth out of you. I can give you some guards" proposed Ironwood

"I know, and no thanks. That would be worse" replied David "Cinder, Roman, Crime thing... oh sometime later I want to show you something from our universe, Yang Xiao Long will lose her arm in battle during the fall of Beacon and I have an idea for her robotic arm"

"Do you have to go before you can show me now?" asked Ironwood

"Sadly, yes. But there's still what 6 ish months left so we're good" David entered the elevator and waved goodbye to Ironwood as the doors closed and it went down the tower "Deus Ex arm, as John suggested a while ago"

David walks away from the tower and takes out his scroll " _Should hapoen very soon_ " he thought

Shortly after the thought, his scroll receives a call, it was Blake "Everyone! If you can here me we need back-"

"HEEEELLLLP!" yelled Sun in the backgroud, cutting off Blake

"Right on time" David mumbled to himself and started running "A highway of some kind I think"

David ran past several flipped ans crashed cars across the highway "I'm close" he said to himself. He saw the giant Atlesian Paladin-290 that Roman was probably piloting, and Weiss that Roman was running towards. She twirled over the highway and landed in the middle of the road, holding Myrtenaster at the approaching Roman. Weiss spun and plunged her blade into the ground, summoning a circle of ice across the pavement that caused the Paladin to slip and crash, flying over the young Huntress and falling off the ramp, landing further down under the highways before Ruby, already having her Crescent Rose out in scythe form, followed suit

"Hey!" yelled David. Catching Yang's attention she fired her gauntlets to propel herself towards him and grabbed him

"Going down" she said before jumping off the road towards the rest if Team RWBY

"Woah woah woah wait!" exclaimed David as they plummeted towards the ground, landing without injury, except terrifying David "Please. Don't. Do that. Again"

David looked at the girls and the paladin that was standing back up "Shall I stay back and watch?" he asked

"Yeah, we got this!" replied Yang and ran over to her team as the robot moved towards them

David laid against a pillar and took out his phone, opening camera to record the battle

"Freezer Burn!" yelled Ruby

Ruby and Blake jumped back out of the way as Weiss performed her same ice-circle trick, but backed out of Yang's way when she jumped into the air and hit the epicentre with her Ember Celica, creating a wave of mist that surrounded Roman. Immediately, the Paladin activated its laser sensors to make up for the lost sight, but it barely seen the afterimage of Blake and narrowly missed the dashing Yang. A gun managed to fire at the area between Blake and Yang, but out from the blast came Ruby, who slashed the metal with her blade, causing it to falter

"Checkmate!" yelled Ruby

Blake and Weiss go in, each girl going for the feet until Weiss jumped up and stabbed a sensor before leaping off of a white glyph. Roman lifted the Paladin's foot to crush Blake, but Weiss summoned another glyph under her teammate, launching her backwards before the crushing blow can land. Roman growled inside the cockpit and fired off the missiles, but Weiss and Blake flipped backwards as the explosions merely hit their original locations

Weiss jumped up too high, and Roman fired a double energy blast at her. Myrtenaster absorbed the damage, but Weiss is thrown back, casting a beam of light from her weapon to the ground under Blake, forming a yellow clockwork circle that's absorbed into the Faunus girl and let her slice through each launched missile with ease in a flurry of super-fast slashes

"Ladybug!" Ruby yelled, running into the fray

Ruby shot herself forward and cut at the robot's legs, then turns as Blake aimed herself at the giant's feet as well. They both dash forward and attack at the same time, circling each other around the Paladin with each strike until they both launched themselves into the air and came down together on the shoulder, cutting off the left arm entirely

Yang didn't waste a second and jumped onto the Paladin's back and punched the top with fiery shotgun blasts. Roman was knocked around in the cabin, but seeing as he can't reach her with his remaining mechanical arm, he ran backwards through two columns and left her embedded in a third before he backed away and turned towards her. Just as she is falling down, the remaining arm extends a closed fist, and when it punches her, she flies through the column and doesn't get up

David winced and looked away, even though he knew she was fine it wasn't the easiest to watch someone get the crap beaten out of them from a mech

"Yang!" yelled Blake

"Don't worry! With each hit she gets stronger, and she uses that energy to fight back! That's what makes her special" assured Ruby

Yang slowly got back on her feet, her hair burning a brilliant white as she clenched her fists. Roman threw a punch, but Yang catches it in her own hand -despite the ground cracking beneath her- and, eyes red with rage, smashed her knuckles into the second arm, obliterating it under her force.

Getting desperate with his armless robot, Roman immediately kicked Yang to the side, but as she passed her sister and teammates, Ruby yelled "Bumbleby!"

Blake threw her Gambol Shroud out for Yang to catch while flying, and the Faunus uses the momentum to swing the glowing girl around for a final hit to the robot. Roman, however, stepped out of the way just in time to avoid complete destruction.

"We have to slow it down!" said Ruby

"And how do you propose we do that?" asked Weiss

"Ice Flower!" announced Ruby

Twirling their weapons so they both point at Roman, Weiss created a series of glyphs in front of the scythe's sniper barrel, and a single shot from Ruby through the circles created a dazzling spiral of energy that creates large icicles upon impact with the Paladin. Ruby continued to shoot as Weiss freezes the fire, and as the ice completely envelops the robot's body, Blake swung her partner around in a circle one more time, and with Roman unable to move, the Paladin is hit by the speed and power of Yang's fists, flying into the air before crashing down in a hundred pieces and a defeated criminal

David quickly put his phone in his pocket and ran to the group, giving a nod and a thumbs up to the rising Roman, who smirked in response

Roman, still slightly dazed but unharmed. As he inspected the damage while brushing himself off "Just got this thing cleaned..." he mumbled

He looked up just in time to see Yang, still burning with her absorbed power, fire a single shot at the defenseless thief, but he was saved at the last instant when the two-toned girl seen before drops in front of him and merely opens her pink parasol, deflecting the blast entirely. The new arrival hangs the weapon over her shoulder as Roman addresses the victors

"Yay, Neo again!" mumbled David standing by Yang

"Ladies, David, Ice Queen..." addressed Roman

"Hey!" exclaimed Weissz clearly annoyed

"Always a pleasure! Neo, if you would..."

The pink-and-brown girl curtsies her enemies with a bow, but Yang charged forth with fists raised to strike the outlaws, only to break their image as if made out of a mirror and turn just in time to see them escape in a Bullhead. The rest of team RWBYD runs up to Yang's side, now cooled down with the end of the fight

"So I guess he got a new henchman" said Yang

"She's been with him for a long time" replied David

"Yeah, I guess she really made our plans... **fall apart**!" said Weiss, smiling

While Ruby giggles, David sighs but smiles as well, and Blake started walking away "No. Just... no" replied Yang, bluntly

"What- But, you do it!" exclaimed Weiss, getting mad

"There's a time and a place for jokes" explained Yang

"Was this not it?" asked Weiss

"No, it just wasn't very good" replied Yang, following Blake

"Well, at least I'm trying!" stated Weiss, following her teammates

"Wait... Where are Sun and Neptune?" asked Ruby

"Eating" said David, getting a groan from Weiss and a smirk from Yang and Blake "Shall we head back?"

"Yes! We, and especially you, need to sleep" replied Ruby

"Says the most hyperacitve person here" mocked David, causing Ruby to elbow him in the side. David chuckled and felt a rumble from his scroll, he took it out and it was a message from Neo

"Guess we are helping you. Surprised you didn't fight as well, you could have helped" read the message

"Great, and nah my aura isn't the strongest and only 6 months of training. But hey, I'll learn" replied David

"Perhaps we can spar sometime"

"Gladly" David put his scroll back into his pocket

"Oh, Ruby. Any reason you didn't call for me to help?" he asked

"Hm? Oh well Yang said you might get hurt badly, and I didn't think you remembered your attack names" explained Ruby

"Oh please, I remember them, PUNishment, Dark night, Grey rose and Slush" replied David

"Guess I was wrong then" said Ruby, smiling at David

** Later, back at the dorms **

David stretched his arms and took out his phone

"So, mech fight and attack names things happened" he sent

"and howd it go?" John replied

"As it did in the show, I didn't partake however, weak aura and 6 month training. Though I do have attack names with RWBY incase I do fight with them"

"what aere rhey"

"PUNishment, Grey rose, Dark night, Slush"

"of course"

"What does that mean?"

"of courses you have punishment"

"PUNishment excuse me, and yes"

"what was the inspiration for dark night"

"We were thinkng, I get into dark stuff regularly and Blake is also about night so. Dark night, and a small part was a bat man reference but ya know"

"well thats knight but w/e"

"I know but nothing about us is a knight so yeah"

"well... weiss's paladin summon cpuld be concidered a knight"

"Black night is me and Blake, Slush is me and Weiss, cause grey snow. It's temporary but Weiss was both annoyed but also seemed to enjoy it for its sillyness"

"well, i dont have anything better so..."

"Yeah. Oh, talked with Ironwood, he's ok with Roman's demands and told him about the Cinder talk, where she crushed my poor foot"

"i see, and?"

"must br close to the ball soon right?"

"He's worried but knows it wasn't to bad... shit you're right"

"did you tell him to up security?"

"Well. Noooo'"

"tell him!"

"FAR too late, he's probably away somewhere. Again tomorrow we have like a week till then"

"well, tell ozpin or someone"

"uping security wont take much"

"I'll tell them as soon as possible tomorrow"

"what time is it now"

"Around, midnight" David quickly checked ths clock on his desk

"Yeah, midnight"

"ok"

"One last thing, Neo sent me a message upon scroll. Suggested we spar once I can do stuff in battle"

"cool"

"your gping to enjpy that either way arent you"

"What's that supposed to mean? Ignore my Weiss there"

"you know what i mean"

"Drawing a blank here, I get the yay I fight Neo but either way?"

"if you loose"

"Oh, well"

"It just means I can learn from my mistakes"

"suuure"

"Hey, Cinders boot or well heel. Which my foot took but anyway, she wouldnt at all. Anything happen back on our shitty rock?"

"well"

"im now in a queen phaze again cuz my mum watched bohemian rhapsody"

"Nice?"

"im going skiing next week, and theres a hsa reread, apart from that... not much"

"Right, oh I'm almost cought up on RWBY. Just the finale of volume 6"

"oh"

"watch the end credit scene too"

"and you know its basically canon at this point"

"Yeah yeah. I know. What us canon?"

"bees"

"Fuck You, I'll make sure it doesn't"

"yOU CANT STOP IT"

"Yeah I can"

"NeVEr"

"Blacksun or, actually no just blacksun. Was gonna say PUNishment or Black night but pff, nothing involving me will happen here. Anyway, that it??"

"yup"

"i mean we have a geog field trip when we get back from ahlf term but yeah, nothing else much mentionong"

"Roight. Awww, well I fight Grimm :3 Night"

"BRING ME WITH YOu..."

"Unless another bubble collision happens or I can with the Gods. I can't... now realising me being here is an amazing scientific discovery"

"yeah, i figueed that out when you first said it"

"Though, no one will believe me even though I want to brag to the entirety of the RWBY amino"

"just go to fronds"

"theyll belive you"

"You can, I need to sleep. Oh I know it's still a while away but when it's the fall of beacon, and I need to go save Pyrrha, I will hand my phone to Ruby. Incase I don't make it back and I can't tell you"

"weve bern thorough this, but i supposr it doest hurt to be prepared"

"We've watched it, I'll have to experience it. But it's incase I die or get captured she can tell you. NOW, night"

"ok"

David sighed and placed his phone on the desk beside his scroll. He yawned and closed his eyes to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes
> 
> Grey rose = David and Ruby
> 
> Slush = David and Weiss
> 
> Dark night = David and Blake
> 
> PUNishment = David and Yang
> 
> And a new one I just thought of
> 
> Depresso espresso = David and Coco


	12. Preparing for the ball

David woke up and stretched his arms. He reached to grab his phone and grabbed a note that was attached to it "Eh?" he rubbed his eyes free from any sleep and read the note

"Hello David,' it read 'you might be wondering why this note is here, well it's very simple. It's this device. I know it has your secrets on it, but don't worry, we have yet to access it but we will soon. You can try to report this to Ironwood or Ozpin, but that won't help and you know it. Love, Cinder"

David almost dropped his phone and placed the note back on the desk and quickly started texting John

"Bad news, very very bad news" he texted. The message was sent as seen by the double grey ticks at the bottom right of the message but it wasn't read

_"Come on,"_ he thought " _r_ _espond dammit_ " David growled and chucked a pillow across the room "Fuck me then... she didn't access it but this basically blows the little cover I have left... but how did she get in here?" he rubbed his eyes and opened his door to be greeted by Yang

"David are you alright? Was coming to get you for some early morning training and heard a small commotion" she asked

"I'm... fine, just a little angry about something from my world, it's alright" replied David, forcing a smile

Yang examined David for a few seconds before tapping the tip of his nose "Alright, come on then lazy bones"

"I'm not a skeleton" replied David

"Your skinny-ness says other wise" she said, pointy at the bony parts of his body

"Not sure if that's a pun, but ha ha very funny"

* * *

Glynda approached from behind Cardin who clutched his ribs "And that's the match"

"Lucky shot" Cardin grumbled before collapsing

"Well done, Miss Nikos. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament" stated Glynda

"Thank you, professor" replied Pyrrha

"Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match" Glynda looked around at the observing students "Any volunteers? Ms. Belladonna?"

Blake slammed her book shut and stared wide-eyed at Glynda

"You've been rather docile for the past few classes. Why don't you –"

Mercury raised his hand "I'll do it"

"Mercury, is it? Very well, let's find you an opponent" Glynda started looking through scroll

Mercury opened his mouth but David quickly shot his hand up "I can"

Glynda looked at David surprised for a moment "David? Okay, get ready you two"

Mercury glared at David who stuck his tongue out in response. Mercury smirked as the two went to prepare

_He'll beat you but hey, he won't learn much about Pyrrha and I get to maybe hurt him. Win-win"_ thought David as he grabbed his katana hilt and drew a red blade

The two walked into the arena, Mercury still had his stupid smug grin _"Do not give him much, play defensively... that might work"_ David thought

Mercury charged forward and kicked at David, but he blocked the attack with the red blade and quickly detached it and used a blue blade and slashed at his other leg. Mercury hopped backwards and fell on his back but then kicked his legs into the air, spinning on his hands, and done a double back-handspring. The two stop and stare at each other for a moment as David holds his katana close for the next attack

Mercury sprinted forward swinging his leg up at David's head, but he narrowly dodged and stabbed his elbow into Mercury's chest. Mercury then kicked David's hand, causing the katana to fly out if his grip but he quickly grabbed the blade and slammed the bottom of the hilt into his chin causing him to double back. Mercury quickly continues the barrage an David blocks them with the blade but it shatters and he takes a hit to the face

David got up and shook his head _"Ouch, time to return the favour"_ he thought. Mercury ran forward and leapt into the air as David drew a white blade, with a spin he brought his foot down onto the blade. After landing on the floor and dropping to his hands and feet, Mercury spun with one leg out, but David barely jumped over it. He quickly stood up and leapt into the air, kicking at David, but he blocked with his katana

Mercury chuckled to himself and ran at David, kicking at his torso. He was narrowly avoiding the kicks before sidestepping to beside Mercury. Before he could jump away David clenched his fest and backhanded Mercury across the face causing him to stumble away, placing his palm where he was hit. With a grin Mercury raised his hand to signal Glynda "I forfeit"

David rolled his eyes and walked over to Mercury and put out his hand "Good fight"

Mercury shook his hand "You're not as weak as you look" he stated with a hint of arrogance

"Tactics Mercury, strength isn't everything" David replied, tapping his head

"In that case... David Hayward is the victor of the match" announced Glynda. The aura display for Mercury changes from Green to Red, and David's remains Yellow "Next time, you may want to think a little harder before choosing an opponent"

"I'll be sure to do that" replied Mercury a she sauntered off

An alarm sounds which jolted Blake who nodded off

"That is all for today. And remember, the dance is this weekend. But you all have your first mission on Monday. I will not accept any excuses" announced Glynda as everyone got up to leave

Mercury stopped beside Emerald "Learning is so much fun"

Outside David remembers something "Oh, sorry ga- guys, friends... whatever," Yang chuckled at his stuttering "Need to go to Ironwood, see you in a bit" he started walking away

"Remember to come over tomorrow for your suit" replied Yang

"Yeah right, you'll need to force me wear that and go" replied David, not realising who he's saying it to, nor that Emerald was watching him

**Later, at the office**

"You need to add more guards to the CCT tower" said David

"Elaborate" replied Ironwood, taking a sip of coffee

"Cinder is going to use a disguise and sneak into the tower to mess with it and I believe find something to control the stupid robot things Atlas has... but you need to buff up security" explained David

"I'll get to it right away" he took out his scroll

"Right, hopefully she doesn't get in" said David as he entered the elevator and went down

"He's letting it consume him" stated Ozpin

"He is, but he is just a child, and clearly cares for his friends" replied Ironwood

As the elevator was going down, David's phone vibrated. He took it out and checked it, a message from John _"Fucking finally"_ he thought _"Can't use it yet, need to get to my dorm"_ The elevator door's opened and David bolted to his dorm

David closed the door behind him, panting heavily "Right... John" he sat on his bed and took out his phone

"What" read the message

"Finally you replied. Cinder got into the dorm"

"Sorry, ski trip, what happened"

"I'm not sure how but when I was sleeping, she got in and now knows about the phone. She didn't access it, as she left a note, but she could as my phone is a butt and does say the two ways it can be opened"

"When she does, I am dead"

"and how do i know that this isnt cinder trying to get information"

"Really? Would Cinder use this kind of wording? Would she be able to access the phone??"

"Look back over stuff and write accordingly, just tell me something i haven't said in a chat, only to you in person"

"Halo lore, we discussed sometime before I went through the big whoopidy universe portal thing. Precursors being flood and stuff about the forerunners... I don't completely remember it's been 6 months"

"Right, ok, just making sure, can you up the security? and imform ozpin that cinder tried to take your stuff, she left a note, thats evidence enough, and violation of privacy, sneaking into your dorm and stealing your stuff"

"why she didnt keep it idk, unless she installed a virus, like the sdc one"

"Told James about upping the security. And I wanted to tell them about it but a part of me thought I shouldn't, so I didn't. I've checked, AVG and even installed other antivirus things, nothing. She couldn't open it and taking it well... She might, maybe she did and it's a fake. Though I am talking to you, but whatever, I don't know anymore"

"Tell ozpin, its a violation of school rules to break into other peoples dorms is it not? they can use that against her"

"I, yes but... I'm scared that if I do it'll backfire and stuff"

"how"

"I don't know but I'm scared to, I want to but part of me is saying no"

"The only probelm i can see with it, if ozpin kinda just gives a warning, is she becomes more interested in you, which wont make much of a diffwrence at this point"

Knocking came from the door

"Who is it?" asked David

"Me, I just want to talk" came Cinder's voice

"Well go away, I don't want to talk right now" he replied

"Great, and now she wants to talk as she is at the door. Maybe? I don't know anymore.You know what, maybe making a blade of my katana a little redder won't be such a bad idea now"

"Dont, they need you"

"Just imform ozpin when you get the chamce"

"Tired, scared, most definitely my healthy. Why couldn't it have been you over me? You would actually know what to do and be confident enough to do it, guess every universe is against me then"

"character building..?"

"What?"

"like the universe wants to toughen you up or whatever, anyway, go check if its cinder, use the peephole"

"Oh please, maybe it's trying to kill me, guess with Grimm and her it is. And it is, I asked and I can tell by her voice and that she said it's her"

"i wouldnt let her in then"

"Told her but she probably is gonna wait outside"

"she cant come in withput causing a scene and breaking more rules"

"Yes. Might stay up all night, and probably more nights, she might try and get in again to check the phone"

"in which case tell ozpin"

"I'll think about it"

"Getting tired"

"gn"

"Right, night" David rubbed his eyes as his scroll vibrated

"Yo David, you doing alright?" read the message

"Yeah Yang, I'm good"

"You sure? Cinder said that she wanted to talk but you didn't want to"

"That bitch" he mumbled to himself "I'm just not in the mood, tired and want to sleep"

"Fine, I'll tell her. But she did say she was worried"

"Yeah right" he mumbled "I'm fine, maybe tomorrow"

"Right, sleep tight"

"You too Blondie"

David grabbed a pillow and shoved his face into it _"Just need to stay up all night, I've done it before and can do it some more... heh that rhymed"_ he thought

The next day David was asleep in the library, resting his head on a book "Get up" said a voice

"What?" mumbled David, lifting his head

"Get up" the voice repeated, it was Blake and she was glaring heavily at David

"Oh hey Blake, what is it?" he asked

Blake sighed and grabbed him by his shoulders, lifting him up "White Fang, Roman. Tell me what they are doing"

"I don't-" he started

"No, tell me now! They are up to something big and you know what it is" she cut him off, pushing to the wall

"Blake, even if I wanted to I can't tell you. It's something that you'll need to learn yourself" he finished

"Bullshit. Tell me now" she exclaimed

"Stop letting it consume you, and I'll consider it" he replied

Blake growled and shoved him before walking away

_"She is scary when angry... even this you has too much hip movement, it's like you're trying to get someone's attention"_ he thought

David enters the ballroom, sewing a slumping Ruby, Yang carrying a giant speaker and Weiss holding two identical tablecloths with a scowl

"Hello David. Finally gonna try that suit?" asked Yang, setting down the speaker

"Maybe, depends if we can get Blake to come" replied David

"Don't worry, she will" assured Yang "Weiss! I thought we agreed: No doilies!"

"If _I_ don't get doilies, _you_ don't get fog machines!" Weiss replied, pointing at Yang's face

The sound of doors opening interrupts them as Neptune and Sun walk in

"Your dance is gonna have fog machines?" asked Neptune

Weiss stepped over to him "We were thinking about it..."

"That's pretty cool" he replied

"You ladies all excited for dress-up?" asked Sun, acting suave to Weiss' ire "And dude" he pointed to David

"Pfft... Yeah, right!" scoffed Ruby

"I'm with Ruby on that one" added David

"Laugh all you want. I'll be turning heads tomorrow night!" came Yang

"What are you two wearing?" asked Weiss

"Uuhhh... this?" proposed Sun, gesturing to his current shirtless outfit

Neptune stepldd up and held a hand in front of his friend's face "Ignore him for he knows not what he says"

"Hey, I may have moved to mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo. It's not exactly a shirt-and-tie kind of place" replied Sun, smacking Neptune's hand away

Yang mirrored Ruby's and Weiss' looks of being told something extremely obvious "Yeah, we noticed"

"Soooo... what does Blake think of all this? She still being all, y'know... Blake-y?" asked Sun

"Obviously" scoffed Weiss, turning and crossing her arms in dissaproval

"I still can't think of a way to change her mind" said Ruby

"Guys" everyone looked at Yang as she started walking out "Trust me; Blake will be at the dance tomorrow"

They looked confused as Yang left and David shrugged in response

Ruby perked up, as if she was a dog and someone walked by the door "David, don't you have to go talk with Cinder?"

"I wel... you know..." David chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head

"With how often you two are together, people might think you're a thing" stated Sun

"Same with you and Neptune. She okay, but I am no way in hell getting in a relationship with _her_ " replied David

"Why not?" asked Sun

"I don't waste my time with shitty romance" explained David

"AH! Swear jar!" exclaimed Ruby, suddenly holding a jar that contained several Lien

"Really?" groaned David, adding some Lien to the jar "Might as well, can't think of an excuse... unless I don't see her then yeah" David stood up and walked out, heading to Ozpin's office

* * *

"So, she knows about the phone?" asked Ozpin

"Yes, she saw me use it and was curious about it obvisouly" replied David _"What?! No that's not what happened at all!"_

"This is a big problem, but she has yet to know the truth. Do keep to using the phone in privacy, away from her" explained Ozpin

"Alright! Yang wants me to go try on a suit for the ball, so I must go. Hopefully, she doesn't deactivate the CCT tower"

"Yes, have fun, be safe"

"I will" David went down the elevator and facepalmed "Fucking idiot... it really should have been John, not me"


	13. A step in the wrong direction

Cinder grinned "So he has no semblance, and his fight style is more defensive but not to be underestimated. And he seems to value others over himself, possibly willing to die for them"

"Yes, from how fast he said wen I was about to choose Pyrrha I'd say so" replied Mercury

"Good" Cinder's eyes glowed like a lit fireplace as she stared at a sowing needle

\--

David sighed as he entered the ball room, wearing a simple black suit with a red tie "This is choking me" he mumbled

"See, told you it would look nice!" exclaimed Yang from behind a podium, wearing a short white dress with black heels

"Yeah, but this is awkward to wear and I'll just be standing around. So have fun" he replied and walked off to the side

"We can have a dance" proposed Yang

"I can't dance at all, go have fun with Blake and stuff. I'm fine on my own" he stated before heading over to where Ruby and Ozpin were

"Hello David! Awkward time?" exclaimed Ruby

"Mhmm" replied David

"Talk, dance, drink, eat, just have fun. That's what this is all about" stated Ozpin before leaving, not allowing the two to get a word in

"Great, now we can be antisocial over here" groaned David

“We can talk with one another though" replied Ruby

“True, but about what?” asked David

“... I see your point, you aren’t as big as a weapons fanatic as I am, I don't know much about your world. You can talk to John" she proposed

“True I can... I’ll do that" he took out his phone

"UGH, this is horrible" he texted

“Ball?” replied John

“Yup"

“Well... you could keep an eye out for Cinder”

"Yes, I could. But no clue when she will go and I am currently standing with Ruby so yeah"

"Well, she goes after merc and em comferm everyone has a partner, so jaune goes and gets his dress and then they go, nit noticing ruby”

"Right. There is extra guards situated there. Jaune might not wear a dress but from what I know, he still has yet to grow a pair and ask Pyrrha even though they are thing"

"well the basis was that nobody would ask pyrrha out so... i could still happen right?"

"Yeah, when I see him I'll talk to him"

"And in comes the evil duo, yay"

"Well, not much yoy can do about them"

"man i wish i was there with you"

"As I have said, you should be here. Not me"

"Well, this weird multiuniversal portal thing chose you and not me, so were styck with it"

"Until either I die or the gods do something about it"

"well, we can just hope that you get things sorted out with salem so that the gods _can_ do something about it"

"Ah yes, me talk with Salem, a woman that is part grimm and wants to destroy **all** of humanity"

"again i still believe thanks to ozpin, she just wants to rule as a god"

"Debatable. Only time will tell, should probably put this away incase dingus and wingus over there notice and tell Cinder"

"ok gl with the whole counter virus thing"

"You mean failure, yes. I'll update after this garbage is over"

"ok"

David sighed and put his phone in his breast pocket as Jaune walked over "I see you two are hiding at the punch bowl too"

"Yup" replied Ruby and David, almost in sync

"To the socially awkward" he stated as he lent out his glass

Ruby giggled and clinked their glasses as David watched, not holding one

"You still haven't asked Pyrrha?" asked David

"No" replied Jaune, looking at the ground

"Hey, I've only been in one relationship but I know how you feel, but just go up to her and say that you want to dance" explained David

"Wait, you were in a relationship once?" asked Ruby, raising a brow

"Yup, it was long distance and we broke up but we kept in touch and stayed as friends... haven't talked to her since I got here though" David stared at the floor in thought "Anyway, yeah do that Jaune"

"Yeah but, if I mess up-"

"You won't, and even if you do she knows you want. She's just waiting for you to say it... hey if she asks you before you ask her, wear a dress. A clean dare never hurt anyone" stated David

"What?!" exclaimed Jaune

"Yeah, if you don't ask her and she asks you instead, wear dress. But if you do ask her then you still wear a suit" explained David

Jaune sighed and set down is glass "You know what, you're right"

"I am?" asked David

"I'll find her and ask her" he said, with strength and strided off

"Yeah go Jaune!" cheered Ruby

"Uh, Ruby. I really don't want to miss this but I need to go talk to someone then probably leave. Sorry, but Yang is somewhere" came David

"Ah it's fine, go on you. I'll get a picture if Jaune wears a dress" replied Ruby

"Heh, thanks" David walked away and went to Ironwood who was standing with Ozpin "Ironwood"

"Hello David, enjoying your time here?" asked Ironwood

"Eh, it's okay" replied David "Well, you know who is going to be heading to you know what soon... and even though there is extra guards I was thinking-" David scratched the back of his head

"Here" Ironwood handed a sort of card to David, it was rectangular in shape and had a plastic case and had the words "Level 0 access" on it

David stared at the card for a moment "Uh, thanks. I'll try to stop her if she gets through 'em"

"I hope you don't have to, but be safe. I'll be there in about twenty minutes" replied Ironwood

"No problem" David held the card and fast-walked out of the ball room, heading for the CCT tower

Unbenounced to him, Mercury and Emerald were watching "He's leaving, keep on your guard" Mercury said on his earpiece

"No worries, he won't be a problem" replied Cinder, watching from a roof wearing an outfit consisting of a sleeveless jacket, long gloves, stiletto heel boots, a black glass mask, and several straps with containers of powdered Dust lined across her pants. The gloves, boots and pants having black mosaic designs.

\--

David made it half way to the tower then took out his phone, going to text John

"Making my way to the tower, gonna see if I can help stop Cinder before well. Things happen" he texted

"Ok, Gl, hopefully if Ruby notices she can provide backup" John replied

"I believe she's with Yang, got Jaune to try and talk to Pyrrha and if she asks for a dance first he wears a dress. Anyway, extra guard and got an access card thingy from James to enter it without problems"

"nice, let em know cinders coming, might help"

"Yeah, gonna do that. Hearts beating rn, I'll update if it goes well"

"gl"

_"Yeah, I'll need it"_ he thought as he walked over to the entrance of the CCT tower, where there was four guards at it, two at each door. He showed the guards the card and they stepped aside for him to enter, which Cinder watched with a grin, waiting for David to walk well away from the door to take out the guards

_"Looks like someone is important to the General"_ she thought

David kept his card for the guards inside, about ten he could see and probably more in the computer room "Someone is going to be coming here, be careful, they'll be after very specific information" he told them, getting reluctant nods from the guards being told what to do by a sixteen year old

Outside, the four guards were already unconscious as Cinder dragged them over to a nearby bush

David went up the small elevator and walked out into the access terminal room "Great, it's just me here... fuck. Right ask John for a tiny bit of help" He quickly took out his phone again

"When she arrives, what do I do? She will beat me" he texted

"Just as you see her, alert Ironwood, and hold until he gets there" John replied

"Right, and lose. Wait I won't have time, I'm in the 'puter room"

"If yoy wemt before her hide behind a dest and as you see the elevator come down then text him"

"Right. Should have plenty of time till she comes"

As he sent the last text Cinder stretched her arms, walking into the elevator past the downed and probably dead guards "Let's see how good you really are" she mumbled to herself as the elevator went up

David went under the desk on the right closest to the door of the elevator _Maybe 5 minu-"_ the doors opened and the sound of heels clanking on the floor was heard _"SHE'S HEAR NOW?!"_ He went to grab his scroll but dropped it from under the desk _"Oh no"_

Cinder looked over at the scroll and walked to it. David held his hands over his mouth, prolonging being found

Cinder grinned and crouched down, looking under the desk, looking straight at David "Hello~"

David silently screeched as Cinder grabbed his foot and dragged him out from under the desk and slid him across the floor _"This is bad, do something"_ He went to grab his katana hilt but it was laying away from him after Cinder slid him away. David leapt over to grab the hilt but Cinder kicked forward into his stomach, causing him to roll away. Cinder done a finger wag and kicked the hilt away

David got up and threw a punch at Cinder who easily side stepped and punched him in the stomach, knocking him to the ground again. Cinder crouched down to him with a grin before standing up and kicking him hard in the face, knocking him out

Cinder then went to one of the access terminals and easily got onto it, random code appearing brfore changing into a chess piece "Got it, we're done here" she said into her ear piece. Cinder heads for the side doors, smiling at David as she walks through them and Ironwood and two guards burst into a still dazed David getting up from the floor

Ironwood pointed at the side doors and the soldiers went over to check it out "David, are you alright?" asked Ironwood, helping him up

"No, two hits to the stomach an one to the face... and she got what she needed" choked David as years welled up in his eyes

"Damn. It's okay, you tried. But it'll be ok" Ironwood assured, using a hankerchief to wipe David's tears. The guards returned and shook their heads

"Where do I-" started David

"Are you seriously injured?" asked Ironwood

"No, just need some time to recover is all... we need to do a scan of the network, hopefully find and remove the virus before it does anything" replied David

"Right. Are you sure you're okay? Do you need any help?" asked Ironwood, offering his shoulder to help David walk

"No, I'm okay. I'll head back to the ball, see how everyone is doing..." he trailed off before making his way to the side door

\--

David sighed as he sat down on one of the seats _"Failure_ " he thought. He placed his hands on his head before he took out his phone

"I fucked up" he texted

"How" John replied

"She went in early, must have seen me. And when she got in well, I was scared that I couldn't do shit. She easily beat, and if she didn't have time constraints would have toyed why me like a cat to a mouse and got the virus on"

"Shit, did you get a scan done to try and find it?"

"They are doing it right now, I'm sitting back at the ball resting. Can't do much after two gut hits and a kick to the face"

"Pyrrha is going to die because of me"

"No she isn't, just tell her about ems semblance thing"

"And go friggin help"

"That won't do much, that's Penny. What?"

"Get help up there, and i think having accidentally killed someone would weigh on her mind during the fall, don't you?"

"Help up where? Probably, yeah"

"Tower"

"Train more, unlock your semblance, ask how you can try strengthen your aura"

"CCT tower? But I don't know how to check for viruses there. Oh, but"

"Yeah just cuz the virus is there, doesn't mean the fall will kill everyone, just be there to give the help neccisary"

"Yes but. I don't know what to do. I'm sitting in the ball room as everyone else is dancing"

"Rn, there's nothing you can do"

"Right. I'll wait, tomorrow I think or something. I panicked, dropped the scroll which lead her to me and couldn't even fight back, I only threw a punch which she dodged"

"But seriously train, if you ain't doing hwk or studying, train"

"I know, Yang has a morning training set up for us"

"Ok good"

"But that's only 4 extra months for Cinder who's has close to 20 years and will have Maiden powers"

"At that point you will be able to hold your own in a fight and give pyrrha the upper hand, maybe train with her too, so you get to know her fighting style better"

"Train with Pyrrha? But John, 10 months vs 20 years"

"Again, you will be able to give Pyrrha the boost she needs, she can do the rest, just provide support"

"And fail"

"Maybe if your semblance turns our to be a healy one you can save her that way"

"Jaune"

"Has he unlocked his?"

"No, not yet"

"Keep going at it"

"Right"

"10 months is better than 4"

"Yeah but compared to 20 years is nothing"

"We agreed that you would try either way"

"Yeah, and I'm kinda forced to"

"Well, we always knew it wasn't going to be easy"

"Yes"

David sighed and was about to put the phone in his breast pocket when the sound of chatter and laughter made him look up. Jaune walked in wearing a white dress, going over to Pyrrha

David grinned to himself and watched them _"Guess this is good, a way to distract myself"_ he thought

\--

David yawned as he entered is room and placed his phone in a drawer of the desk "Four or five months left till the whole big thing. Great" he mumbled to himself. He chucked himself onto his bed, falling asleep almost as soon as he hit the pillow

Later, Cinder slowly opened the drawer and took the phone _"Fingerprint, good"_ Cinder grabbed his wrist and slowly moved his forefinger up and against the back of the phone where the fingerprint scanner was, below the camera _Aha"_

Cinder went through the phone, checking messages between him and John and anything she deemed important _"So you know this much, good. Didn't think you saw me that way"_ she thought, placing the phone back in the drawer and leaving a note on top of the desk "Sleep tight"


	14. Temptations

David got up and stretched his arms. He looked to his left and saw the note "Great" he mumbled. He grabbed the note and read it

"Hello again. It appears your secret has been found out. I know you'll want to tell good old Ozpin, but I know you won't or if you do, you'll lie. But you will tell your friend, John. How about you come and meet me after school and we can a little chat about it alright? Good"

David felt his heart stop as he crunched up the letter "No. No no no no no!" he mumbled to himself. He quickly grabbed his phone from the drawer and texted John

"She knows" he texted

"what" John replied

"Cinder knows!"

"What!"

"Yes, and she might also know how to what she wants. I'm dead"

"What does she know"

"Other universe, she left a note about my secret and such. And to meet her after school to have a chat"

"Shit"

"Bring rwby or ozpin or someone as backup"

"She mentioned you, saying how I'll tell you"

"That'll make it worse"

"How"

"I don't have a clue but it just feels like it"

"It means you have back up if she threatens you, and if there's more than one person me can't cause an illusion"

"Yeah. It's just, I felt like she'd find out but I didn't expect it now"

"Well, we have to work with it"

"You kinda have to go with it don't you"

"Like the meetijg"

"Can't just not show up"

"Yeah, I do"

"I really don't want to but kinda have to"

"Is there any threat or anything"

"Doesn't seem like it"

"Then there is nothing actually stopping you from not going is there?"

"Other than to not give her info, no"

"And we don't want to give her info, so just avoid it"

"Easier said than done. Gonna change the stuff to the phone incase she tries anything else with it. And knowing her, it'll be small little bits at first"

"I'd recommend keeping it away when you go to bed, if she can get it it's likely she can use your fingerprint when your asleep"

"Yes, changing that completely"

"Ok good"

"Might as well be dead already"

"No, you can't die, you need to inform them about the lamp"

"And ozpin"

"And maria"

"And everything"

"As in by her hands not my own. And you have to admit, with my luck and skill and just me in general I probably am eventually"

"I mean rwby and jnpr"

"Who cares, they'll be told eventually"

"But it will help with trust, don't give up now, you can bear salem"

"You know, she might give an opportunity. Spare their lives for me to come with them totally them whay they want, if they do I might even accept it"

"No dont"

"If you help beat salwm who knows the gods may give you stuff"

"Or might just straight put me back to our pile of shit universe"

"I doubt they would do that if you say you don't want to"

"Hey, from what we've seen of them I don't exactly like them. But that's **IF** I make it there"

"And you will"

"You all need to get your heads checked, you believe in me too much"

"And you'll have been a part of the world for so long it wouldn't disrupt the " balance" or whatever they would care aboour"

"Ugh. They might not even be able to send me back"

"They're gods, it think it's within their power"

"Maybe, but they might give stay here or go back option"

"Bring me with you if you get the chance"

"Gladly"

"I will be in Canada by the time it happens though"

"Will you?"

"Yeah we're going in August, and it's just turned march"

"Right. It's kinda sad how I'm missing so much, especially all the games I was planning to play but atleast I'm of some worth now so there's that"

"And your fitter too"

"Anyway, you just got up right? Should probably head to class"

"Yeah, well I am being forced to. Yeah, should be. If I don't talk after school is done you know why"

"Ok"

David quickly went into his settings and changed the lock from PIN or fignerprint to password, putting it back in the drawer and leaving the room

\--

David walked out of the class and rubbed his eyes. He sighed and went back to his dorm, where Cinder was waiting outside "Damn" he mumbled

"Were you thinking I'd be somewhere else?" asked Cinder

"Yes" replied David. He reluctantly unlocked and opened the door as the two walked in "Right, before we begin. I know what you're going to ask and I'm not saying shit"

"Oh really?" asked Cinder

"Yes. My lips are sealed" replied David

Cinder grinned and walked over to David "I think I'll be able to get what I want"

David stepped back "Uuh, what are you doing?" he asked

"Don't worry, trust me you'll enjoy it~" she twirled her finger on his chest as he blushed

"Eheh, you know theres better ways r-right?" he asked, bacming agaisnt the wall

"Perhaps, but this'll work" she pushed closer to him, standing on his foot

"Ouch, y-you really don't have to do this you know?" he stammered _"I'm not totally against this but please don't do this"_

"You know that's a lie~" she pressed her lips against his

**[A/N]This is where I stop from further crossing the line. If you want to know what happens well use your imagination, right your spinoff or a third option I'd rather not say but it involves Amino. Now back to the story**

David could still feel his heart racing as he went up the elevator _"God please kill me"_ he thought as the doors opened to Ozpin, Glynda and Ironwood "H-hey"

"Oh good you're here" stated Ironwood

"You're late, why?" asked Glynda

"I lost track of time, sorry" replied David with a small grin

"Right. Anyway we're glad you're here now" stated Ironwood

_"Sure you are"_ thought David "Uh, yeah cool... so what do I need to say?"

"Anything you haven't told us, did she say anything, how she fought" explained Ozpin

_"Idiots"_ he thought "Well, only made the slightest small talk of saying hello... she uses dust from her clothing, it lights up when she attacks and uh she _definitely_ said about a hideout, in the southeast, just outside the kingdom"

Glynda glared at David at the obvious lie "Great" replied Ozpin

"Do you know how to find the virus?" asked Ironwood

"Idiot" mumbled David

"What?" asked Ironwood

"Idiots! Why are you trying to stop this?! You can't, the school is going to fall, people will die, and Salem will win the battle!" yelled David

The three teachers were taken aback by the outburst "Bu-" started Ironwood

"No buts! Can't you understand that some things just can't be changed? No matter how much you want it too or halow hard you try?!" exclaimed David "I'm leaving, if you want me to tell you something about the future because that's clearly all you care about" David turned and stomped away, going down the elevator

\--

David slumped over by Blake's bed, his face still like a tomato

"You seem stressed" came Yang

"You don't say" replied David

Yang walked over and placed a hand on his forhead "Hmm, you're not-" Yang was cut off by David suddenly hugging her, burying his face in her shoulder

"I'm scared Yang. I'm scared of what will happen" explained David, tears filling his eyes

"Hey hey hey, it's o.k" Yang hugged him back, patting the back of his head "No matter what's in the future, you don't have to face it alone"

_"But Adam, Penny, Pyrrha"_ he thought "Some things I will"

"Maybe, but if you do. We'll believe in you, you aren't alone" explained Yang

"Y-yeah, sure" sniffed David, wiping his eyeseyes

"I'll go get the others, perhaps we can all play a game?" suggested Yang

"Yeah, that sounds like fun" replied David as Yang walked out. He sighed and took out his phone

"Could you magically open a rift or whatever and beat some sense into me please?" he texted

"why..?" John replied

"Just do it"

"what happened?"

"A thing I'd rather not say"

"what"

"I'd rather not say"

"i cant help you if i dont know whst the problem is"

"Right, it's about Cinder. Now open that rift and beat the crap out of me"

"what happened"

"A thing"

"what 'thing'"

"For the love of. The well 'chat' with Cinder"

"and? did you give her info ypu shouldn't have"

"Weeeeeell"

"what did you tell her"

"Some things about our world. How I even know everything and if their plan will be a success"

"o..k and?"

"That's all"

"That I told her"

"i dont see whats too bad about that, were changing the future so, whats the deal"

"Yeah, it's how she got it is the problem"

"how...?"

"She's convincing when she wants to be"

"oh no"

"ypu didnt"

"Yup"

"WHY"

"Hey, I'm 16 and she knew I found her attractive so yeah"

"But What made you think that was a good idea! were you using logic?"

"I didn't think she would ok? I was thinking she'd threaten me or bribe me or something, instead she done that"

"If you could see me id be pinching my nose right now. Just back off and say your not interested"

"I tried. But she's persistent especially in an enclosed area"

"Ok your right, i do need to rup a hole in realoty and beat some sense onto you"

"Yes you do. Or maybe get Yang to. Please don't tell anyone"

"Well, realistically ehat do i say? oh my friend stuck in another unoverse banged cinder fall? not really a convincing thing, and the few that do belive me will just have the exact same reaction as me"

"Just, never bring this up what has been said will remain here right?"

"yes"

"one thing though"

"I am now curious"

"Good. What is it?"

"What was it like?"

"...good"

"thats all your going to say on thw matter"

"What do you mean?"

"it was just... good"

"What can I say? Oh it was amazing and would want to do it again??"

"Well, i thought it would get someting a little more than 'good' but its you so, i guess not"

"I'm trying to describe it but without too much detail and not seem like a total and utter degenerate... wait hah I can flex on you guys know"

"Oh, and I might have yelled at Glynda, Ironwood and Ozpin"

"whu"

"I told them about some stuff, the hideout and stuff. And then James asked about removing the virus"

"and"

"I felt angry and yelled, they couldn't change the fall of Beacon. People will die and Salem will win the battle, how some things cannot be changed no matter how hard you try or want it to. Then I stormed off and said that all they cared about was what I knew"

"aaah"

"Today is both a shit show and kind of good at the same time"

"mighr want to aploguse for your outburst"

"I'll get to that eventually. But I am right, it is inevitable and some things you just cannot change"

"but even if beacon does fall we can minimise the backlash"

"And it's more or less going to be my job, fucking great"

"hey, i wish i was in uour place"

"So do I. You'd be of use, know what you're doing and that Cinder thing wouldn't happen. See, every universe hates me"

"like i said earlier character building"

"Oh shut up, it's not some crappy story written by an idiot"

**[A/N]Hey, fictional me, leave the fourht wall breaking to deadpool**

"\\_(ツ)/"

"Oh, RWBY has mean staring at me for a bit now. I'll go for now"

"ok see ya"

"Right, what is it?" asked David

"We got something from the mail" replied Yang, walking over to a table

"What? Yang we were going to talk about-" started Weiss

"Ahbapbapba no" Yang held out a tube and Ruby jumped over

"Ohhh something from home!" squeeled Ruby

Yang shook the tube and black cylinder fell out. The cylinder bounced around before a small corgi popped out. The four girls stared at the face of the dog, the dog then barked causing Blake to jump away on to Ruby's bed, Weiss to shield her gace, Ruby to jump in the air with glee, Yang raised her arms up and smiled and David still sat in the corner but was screaming with joy on the inside

"Zwei!" yelled Ruby

"He sent a dog?" asked Blake

"In the mail?" chimed in Weiss

"Oh, he does stuff like this all the time!" explained Yang

"Your father or your dog?" asked Blake

"Are you telling me that this mangy... drooling... mutt is going to wiv wif us foweva? Oh, yes he is, yes he is! Oh, isn't he adorable!" stated Weiss, her face changing from a glare to a large smile

"Please keep it away from my belongings" replied Blake

"Would all first-year students please report to the amphitheater?" asked Glynda, her voice coming from the intercim

"Well, we can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for the week" stated Weiss

Ruby sat Zwei down and he walked over to Blake still on the top bunk, and barked. He then went over to David who pet him

"Look, there's a letter!" exclaimed Yang, Zwei arriving in front of Yang "Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Love you both, Taiyang."

Yang held out the cylinder and dozens of cans of dog food spilled out of the small package, piling up around Zwei

"What is he supposed to do with that?" asked Weiss

A can opener fell from the package, bouncing off Zwei's head

"Well, that settles it! Come on girls, Zwei will be here when we get back!" exclaimed Yang

"Oh, I'll miss you so much, we're going to be best friends, I can't wait to see you" cooed Weiss, her speech deteriorating into incomprehensible baby talk. Meanwhile, Blake jumped down from Ruby's bunk and jumped across the table, avoiding Zwei and David followed suit

"Wait a second" mumbled David. He took out his phone and texted John

"Wait, if Cinder asked those small things and nothing really important. Think she would try _that_ again?" he texted

"maybe"

"but dont let her" John replied

"Cool"

"I mean not cool, not cool at all"

"Yeah, I'll do that" He could feel Johns' glares through the multiverse

\--

RWBYD joined up with JNPR, staring at the stage where Glynda and Ozpin was standing. David was shielding his face and looking away _"They must hate me"_ he thought

"Quiet! Quiet please. Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin" announced Glynda. Stepping away frin the microphone for Ozpin

"Today we stand together, united. Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. The four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither were the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best"

Ozpin steps away as the students all begin to file out of the amphitheater _"Oh no, I want to go with RWBY but Ozpin..._ " thought David

"Hey, come on!" yelled Yang over the voices of students, grabbing David's wrist to bring him with her and the rest of the team

"This is perfect! All we have to do is shadow a Huntsman working in the southeast!" exclaimed Ruby

"Yeah! We'll follow them around by day and give them the slip by night!" chimed in Yang

"Let's check "search and destroy"!" suggested Weiss

Team RWBYD approached a hologram screen

"Here we go! Quadrant 5 needs Grimm cleared out!" stated Ruby

"Well, it's in the southeast!" stated Blake

"Sounds perfect!" replied Yang

Ruby selected the mission and typen in the team name. However, the screen says "first years are not allowed to take this mission"

"Called it!" stated David

"Wonderful!" groaned Weiss, glaring at David

"Any other ideas?" asked Blake

"We mail ourselves there!" suggested Ruby

"Well, that's one option" came Ozpin, suddenly appearing, causing David to quickly hide behind Yang to her confusion

"Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first-year students. It seems that particularregion is rather popular. In fact, I have the sneaking suspicion that you five will make your way there no matter which job you choose" stated Ozpin

Weiss, Blake, and Yang glare at Ruby, who nervously rubs her head whilst David tries to hold back a giggle

"Whatever makes you say that?" asked Ruby

"I'm still curious how you all found yourself at the docks last semester. I'm interested to know how you really learned about a hideout in the southeast. And I certainly wonder why witnesses reported seeing robots and rose petals in a dance club some time ago" explained Ozpin

"Um... well..." mumbled Ruby

"I doubt I'll ever find the exact answers I'm looking for. So how about this: instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just bend them?" suggested Ozpin. He selected some things on his scroll, and the hologram screen made a noise

"We won't let you down. Thank you, professor" stated Ruby

"Do not thank me for this. Teamwork and persistence have carried you far. But you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the Kingdom will not care. Stay close to your Huntsman at all times, and do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission, and he can have you sent back to Beacon, if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory. Good luck"

"I'm tempted to somehow announce to people that I'm alive and well and not dead, yet. But at the same time I don't know if I should" texted David

"as in back here?" replied John

"Yeah, just for those in our school that are wondering where I am. It just feels wrong to not tell them, but at the same time it feels wrong to tell them"

"ive said homeschooling, not dead, kinda like dylan"

"Oh, but that, I want to tell them the truth"

"the ones that dont know wont believe you"

"I can show 'em evidence"

"why though"

"theyll leak ut and then im gonna be interrigated and maybe the goverment will here about it or something, i dont ned that"

"im moving in a few months"

"I don't know, I just feel like people should know, but I'm not sure if it's the right thing to do. Yeah but, I don't know. Oh cool"

"Everyone in our freind group, and respective families know and are keeping it secret to keep down about it"

"You have a point. But say if I die here, what do we tell them?"

"They woyldnt need to know"

"Most of them dont care"

"i get maybe teachers and all, but why are yoy saying like everyone in our year as well, their jerks"

"Expected that, something tells me that if I told them _certain_ ones would be like 'heyyyyyy'. I don't know"

"As for teachers, you know most of them wouldnt believe you evwn if you have proof, and if they did, what are they gonna do?"

"Yeah guess so. I don't know it feels wrong to lie, even to them of all people"

"Its not toi bad really, and _techically_ speeking you are homeschooled, cuz beacon kinda is your home there"

"Guess so"

"Why did you hide behind me?" asked Yang

"Well... it's a long story but in short, I got angry and yelled at Ozpin, Glynda and Ironwood" explained David

"What?!" exclaimed Weiss

"You didn't!" exclaimed Ruby and Yang

"Why?" asked Blake

"Again, long story but I got mad. I'm planning to apologise after we get back" explained David

Team RWBYD left the auditorium and were on their way to the airship that would take them to Quadrant 5

"That wasn't exactly uplifting" groaned Yang

"But it's the truth" replied Blake

"It's gonna to be tough, but I know we can do it!" exclaimed Ruby

"To this day your optimism surprises me" stated David

"And your pessimism still surprises me" replied Ruby, sticking her tingue out at David

A random student ran past the team "Hey! Team CFVY is back!" the boy yelled

Beacon students gathered around to witness the return of Team CFVY. Blake going up to Velvet

"Velvet? Are you okay?" asked Blake

Coco turned around and noticed David, walking over to him "Hey, so you're the guy who helped Velve here deal with CRDL right?" she asked

"Yeah" replied David, calmly _"Ahhhh I'm speaking with Coco Adel"_

"Well I wanted to say thanks, they've been bugging her since day one and when you done that they almost stopped conpletely so in return I shall treat to a night out" explained Coco

"No problem and... that's nice and all but you don't have to" stated David

"Of course I do, you helped my best friend and teammate" replied Coco

"Well, what about if I get into serious trouble similar to her, maybe grimm. You can save me in return?" suggested David

"Hmmm" Coco turned to Velvet who nodded "Well, sure. If you are in need I shall help" she put out her hand to shaks "Didn't catch your name"

"David, David Hayward" replied David

"Well its settled David. You get in trouble, I'll bail you out" Coco then walked away back to the other members of CFVY

"Right... I'm fine Blake. I had Yatsuhashi to look out for me" explained Velvet

"Your mission was supposed to end a week ago! What happened?" exclaimed Weiss

"Nothing happened. It was just ... there were just so many..." Velvet trailed off. She looked up and noticed Team RWBY's worried expressions, even David was and he knew what was coming "Oh, but don't worry. You first-years are just shadowing Huntsmen, so you should be fine"

"Right" replied Yang

"I should go. Be safe, okay?" stated Velvet

"Talked with Coco of CFVY" texted David

"and?" John replied

"She was said that shes thankful for the whole thing with CRDL and helping Velvet"

"thought so"

"And originally said she'll take me out for whatever. But I changed it to if I get into trouble she'll bail me out like I did for Velvet"

"oh"

"thats handy"

"I dare you to lift her handbag"

"She, maybe after the thing at mountain with oobleck"

"Why"

"are you there now"

"After the train remember? They walked away, this was like 5 minutes ago"

"I'll see after the big Grimm train thing"

"yeah i know i just dont see why you dont try now rather thab later"

"especially when your gonna be exausted adter a fight"

"Oobleck won't allow me. That'll make little difference, it'll still be heavy as shit for me"

"damngir"

"I've tried lifting Crescent Rose, it didn't end well. The floor is still damaged"

"glynda didnt fix it?"

"It's in my dorm and I still have yet to say"

"well then of cpurse its still gonna be dammaged"

"Yeah yeah. I'm amazed how she can carry that thing, when I did I fell immediately"

"like you said, 6 months over 13 years"

"Yeah yeah"

"We can do this. We've never backed down before, and we're not going to start now" exclaimed Ruby

"Right" replied Blake

"Besides, it won't only be us out there! We'll be fighting alongside a genuine Huntsman!" exclaimed Ruby again

"Yeah!" chimed in Yang

Team RWBYD stare with various stunned expressions, having just discovered who they will be shadowing

"Why, hello girls... and boy! Who's ready to fight for their lives?" exclaimed Oobleck, striking a pose

_"This'll be fun"_ thought David


	15. Mountain Glenn

Weiss opens her mouth to say something but David jumps in "Doctor Oobleck?" he asked

"Yes, I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary, children, seeing as you've opted to shadow a Huntsman on what is now essentially a reconnaissance mission. I can assure you, we will not be establishing a single base of operations; rather, we will be traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland and making camp in any defendable locations we may stumble upon. I packed all of our essentials myself, plotted our air course, and readied the airship" replied Oobleck, speaking fast as always pacing infront of the team "And... yes it is Doctor Oobleck, not professor for future reference"

Weiss looked over at David with a glare, then over at Blake, who was equally disturbed

"Uh..." started Weiss

"Come now, children; according to my schedule, we are already three minutes behind! ...schedule!" He zipped off to the airship docked farther ahead in a second

"Well, alright, then! Looks like we're going to save the world with Doctor Oooobleck- okay yeah when you say it out loud it sounds worse" stated Ruby

"Save the world?" asked Nora

Team RWBYD turned around to see Nora and the rest of Team JNPR approaching

"You're going on world-saving missions without us? I'm hurt... sad!" exclaimed Nora, overdramatic as always. Her stomach rumbled "Maybe a little hungry? That last one's not your fault, though, Ren..."

Ren, simply crossed his arms and turned away

"Sounds exciting. Where ya going?" asked Jaune

"Oh, just outside the kingdom..." replied Ruby

"Hey! So are we!" replied Nora

"Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village" explained Pyrrha

"We set out tomorrow" added Ren

"Then you can party with us tonight!" came Neptune's voice as he and Sun approach the two groups "We're shadowing a crime specialist. All inner-city detective stuff. We get junior badges"

Jaune was awestruck

"We normally go to the city with you guys, which means stuff's always exploding and junk, so we thought this might be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's, you know... normal" explained Sun

David chuckled whilst Team RWBY were embarrassed

"Well-" started Ruby

"our minutes, ladies and gentleman!" yelled Oobleck from the ship, going back inside as they all smile awkwardly at eachother

"Well, uh... wish us luck!" exclaimed Ruby, giving a thumbs up. With that, the friends disband, either back to Beacon Academy or towards their mission

David took out his phone "Mount Glenn journey, woo" he texted

"oh have fun"

"enjoy zweii"

"Yep. I already have, and Oobleck is even more lovable now"

"well of course"

"its ooblek"

"True"

"did you apologise to ozpin ans all?"

"Weeeeell"

"well what"

"No"

"gdi"

"I'm over thinking everything ok?"

"and fkr the umpteenth time were both wishing roles were reversed right?"

"Yes, you would know what to do, wouldn't panic and well Cinder"

"still cant believe you let her talk you into that but hey, it happened and you need to do stuff in mountsin glen"

"also with Neo on your side, do yah think raven will have to step in?"

"mayby the time she saves her will be at beacon vs adam"

"She didn't talk me into it, it was more forced and I couldn't do much against it, though I know not to goof again. Maybe I don't know, we'll see. We've changed a decent amount already I'm starting to think maybe it's a bad idea"

"i dont want to change too much about the fall itself, just people survive, but if Neo doesnt get Raven to step in here it will be vs adam"

"thats the next major part that she needs to be 'saved'"

"Yeah, but she gets a cool robo arm that may have a vibration function. It depends, we may have to continue with the charade but hold back to not kill eachother"

"exactly so raven wont step in"

"Cuz yang isnt in any real danger"

"She might, it's raven... I so wanna shit talk her when I meet her"

"well best bet is in that train car"

"Yeah yeah, again we'll see... what would my family think about the thing with Cinder, UGH"

"not telling em"

"Yes, good"

"they dont need to know of their sons sex life in an alt universe"

Oobleck stared at David "Young man, would you kindly put that away, talk with your friends"

"I... yes, lemme just finish up" replied David

"Saying that makes it more funny, gtg. Oobleck is getting a bit mad" David put his phone back in his pocket and looked over at the others

"Now, where was I... ah yes. Besides, given my expertise in the field of history as well as my dabblings in the archaeological surveys, our dear headmaster saw fit to assign me to this particular... assignment!" explained Oobleck

"What does history have to do with this?" asked Weiss

"Why, what a preposterous question, you silly girl! Why, history is the backbone of our very society! And the liver! Probably the kidneys, if I were to wager" exclaimed Oobleck

"And that means..?" asked Weiss

"The southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves, but it is also the location to one of the kingdom's greatest failures!" explained Oobleck

"Mountain Glenn" replied Ruby

"That's right! It was an expansion of Vale... but in the end it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city" added Yang

"Correct! And now it stands abandoned as a dark reminder"

"And a likely place for a hideout" suggested Blake

"Precisely!" Oobleck turned to David who was staring out if the shop at the ground "Now David, talking about history. Is there any history about your world you'd like to tell us?"

"Wait... you know about my world?" asked David

"Yes, Ozpin told me, and Professor Port of course" replied Oobleck

"Huh, makes sense... guess some history wouldn't hurt" mumbled David. He looked at Oobleck and began to tell him about the two world wars, the cold war, weapons earth has, space exploration and many more

**[A/N]I would go into detail buuuuuut, that would make this close 8k words in oir boring world history so, google it if you wanna know anything about those I mentioned**

"Outstanding! Terrible but outstanding!" exclaimed Oobleck

"Yeah, without any Grimm or any faunus, to fight against my humans, well, fought each other. And we've become very, very good at it" explained David

"Do you want to return?" asked Oobleck

David burst into laughter "No! I hate my humanity, it's horrible. Only thing I want to do is take those who I like here with me, I never want to return. I couldn't care less if I'm trapped here"

Team RWBY all shot worried looks at one another from David's response

The airship came in over a spot of street amidst the ruined buildings and structures of the ruined area. It hoversled right above the ground as Yang, Blake, Oobleck, Weiss, David and Ruby all jumped out of the craft with weapons drawn, except for Oobleck who held his coffee container, before the ship flew away from the destruction

"Ladies and gentleman! You still may be students, but as of this moment, your first mission as Huntresses and Huntseman has begun! From this point forward, you need to do exactly as I say! Do you understand?" asked Oobleck. The team nodded then Oobleck stares at Ruby who was startled "Ruby! I thought I told you to leave all of your bags back at school"

"But, uh, you hadn't told us to listen to you yet. So I didn't" replied Ruby

_"If only that logic worked on my teachers"_ thought David

"She's not wrong..." Oobleck mumbled to himself "Very well, Ruby; leave your bag here, we can pick it up upon our return"

"But I, well uh-"

"Young lady, what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that could be so important to bring it with..." Oobleck stopped as the bag's zipper openned and out popped Zwei's head, causing everyone to stare at the uninvited guest and for David to cover his mouth trying not to laugh

"Get back in the bag" whispered Ruby, Zwei merely barking in response

"We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility, and you brought... a dog?" inquired Oobleck

**[A/N]Ah yes, some sophisticated language mmm, my english teacher still wouldn't be proud**

"I, uh..." started Ruby

"Genius!" exclaimed Oobleck, backing away long enough for Ruby to give a confused shrug before speeding past and snatching the pet away from Ruby, who tumbled to the ground as Oobleck sphn Zwei in the air "Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound, making them excellent companions for a hunt such as ours!" he explained, Zwei barking happily in his hands

"I'm a genius!" Ruby proudly stated, after being stunned for the unexpected reaction

Weiss and Yang both facepalmed at their grinning leader whilst David was guffawing and wiped a tear from his eye

Yang grinned at David "You should smile more" she whispered

"So, what are your orders, Doctor?" asked Blake

"Ah, yes, straight to the chase; I like it!" replied Ooblecm, suddenly letting go of Zwei, who was suspended in the air for less than a second before dropping down, to put his hands behind his back for a serious pose "As you've been informed, the southeast area has been marked as a recent hot spot for Grimm activity. Now, there are several possible explanations for this behavior, one of which being... Grimm"

"Uh, what?" asked Ruby, equally as confused as her teammates as David was staring at a lone Beowolf

"Grimm. A creature of Grimm approximately one hundred yards from us at this very moment" explained Oobleck

"What?!" exclaimed Yang

"Here" replied David, pointing at the Beowolf

They turned to look at the lone Beowolf wandering into the street, all but David unleashing their weapons

"Stop!" exclaimed Oobleck

"Huh?" questioned Blake, lowering her Gambol Shroud like the others to listen

"There are a number of reasons why Grimm will congregate in this particular area, the most likely of which will be their attraction to negativity: sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred. All qualities that are likely held by our hidden group harboring ill intent" explained Oobleck

"Let me move away" replied David, taking a step away from the group but Yang grabbed the back of his hood, stopping him

"So... What now?" asked Ruby

"We wait. We track. If this specimen leads us to its pack, that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey" replied Oobleck

"How long do we wait?" asked Blake

"It's uncertain. Hours, days, weeks. Why, lone Grimm have been known to stay isolated from the pack for months - and there's the whole pack" stated Oobleck as five Beowolves were following the first

"What?" questioned Weiss

"And now they've seen us" continued Oobleck

"What?!" exclaimed Weiss

"AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US!" yelled Oobleck

"I take it tracking them is out of the question?" asked Ruby

"An accurate assumption, yes" replied Oobleck

"What's the plan, then?" asked Yang

The team turned to their teacher as the creatures closed in

"Its obvious" David drew a red blade and readied himself "We fight and show our teacher what we can do

Oobleck smiled and nodded in reply

"Cover your ears, Zwei!" commanded Ruby, swinging Crescent Rose to start firing

Zwei curled up into a ball

A single Beowolf and Yang run at one another, ending with Yang knocking it out in one fiery punch as they pass

Several of the Grimm stop chasing after Yang to focus on Blake, who stood and waited with hand on her hilt until one of them swiped at her afterimage, the real one slicing the attacker in half before slashing through another and cutting down on one more

Behind the Blake, Weiss ran from several Beowolves before jumping in the air and taking one down with Myrtenaster. She dashed towards the others with rapier held high and slayed four of them in a straight line

A wave of Beowolves are converging on Ruby and David, but he was cutting down this that got too close and she shot at ones further away... while Zwei is busy chasing his own tail. He stopped to watch his owner fire forward and, after a dramatic mid-air stare-off, cut the single remaining Grimm in two

"Hey, you stole my kill" complained David as Ruby stuck her tongue out at him

"Heh. Piece of cake!" exclaimed Ruby

"Do not celebrate yet, for I am certain this is the first bout of many. Shall we continue?" proposed Oobleck

Continue they do, as the five students killed several Beowolves as Oobleck rooted through a plant

"Excellent work, students! Unfortunately, there doesn't seem to be any signs of criminal operations in this sector. Oh, well! Moving on!" exclaimed Oobleck

"Hey, Doc, y'know, I was actually looking forward to seeing a "pro Huntsman" in action. Like, fighting, or at least, helping us fight?" asked Yang, sounding irritable

Oobleck looked over his shoulder "Ah, but I am in action! Scouring the ruins of this once-great city for any signs of irregularity!" He fully turned to the team "Not every mission is filled with daring and heroism, students. Sometimes it's just a heightened form of extermination! Remember, this is a job, and you all signed up for it. I do hope you understand that"

"Well, yeah...O-Of course!" replied Yang

"Hmm..." hummed Oobleck

"Hey, atleast we get to do it ya know" panted David, cracking his knuckles "Hey that worked for once"

\--

"Tell me, Yang: Why did you choose this line of work?" asked Oobleck

"Huh? Well, to fight monsters and save-" started Yanh

"No, that is what you do. I want to know why you do it. The honest reason as to why you want to be a Huntress" Oobleck cut her off

"The honest reason? I'm a thrill-seeker. I want to travel around the world and get wrapped up in as many crazy adventures as I can. And if I help people along the way, then that's even better. It's a win-win, y'know?" explained Yang

"I see" replied Oobleck

\--

Oobleck was sitting on a high windowsill writing in his journal while Weiss was fighting off Beowolves below

"And you, Miss Schnee? A girl born into fame and fortune such as yourself certainly doesn't need the extra work. So... why choose this over a cushy job in Atlas?" asked Oobleck

Weiss impaled the last Grimm on her blade and drops the body "It's exactly as you said: I'm a Schnee. I have a legacy of honor to uphold. Once I realized I was capable of fighting, there was no longer a question of what I would do with my life. It was my duty" explained Weiss

"Interesting" replied Oobleck

\--

Blake slashed a door down and out of it came a swarm of small Nevermores from the building, which she back-flipped under before she shot them all with her blade's pistol form

"And what about you, Blake? You seem to carry yourself with a sense of purpose" asked Oobleck

"There's too much wrong in this world to just stand by and do nothing. Inequality, corruption... Someone has to stop it" explained Blake

"Very well. How?" asked Oobleck

"I, Uh..." Blake trailed off, unable to answer

Oobleck "Hmm"ed to himself, then dashed away, leaving Blake to bow her head in troubled thought

\--

David decapitated a Beowolf and changed his blade before cutting another one in half

"What about you David? You lived a normal life back in you world, didn't have to fight any Grimm and defend people, so why decide to become a Huntsman?" asked Oobleck

"Well, my life was very boring and stale. I wanted to spice things up, and I was a nobody, I want to be important in some way so I guess the universe finally gave me it" explained David "And well... I'm not the biggest fan of living so, I guess it's a way for me to possibly die"

Oobleck placed a hand on David's shoulder "I'm sure you'll love it one day"

"I wish" scoffed David

\--

Later, Ruby was using her weapon in the most practical fashion and lifting a whole turkey on the sharp end of her gun to tease a jumping and flipping Zwei. That is, until she spotted her teacher watching, quickly sheathing Crescent Rose.

"Sorry! Uh... Are we ready to keep going?" asked Ruby

"Nope! I believe that will have to do for today. It's going to be dark soon" replied Oobleck, throwing his bag over to Yang, who makes a sound when she catches it "You four, set up camp in that building. Oh, and please do make sure there are no more of those... creatures. Your leader and I are going to secure the perimeter. Come, Ruby"

The Team splits off, the four looking at eachother then at their leader

"Whaaaa..." gawked Ruby, looking over a wide forest stretching below the ruin, and in the midst of it, a line of giant elephants with the black and white features of animals of darkness marching through the trees "What is that? It looks awesome!"

"That, my dear girl, is a Grimm" replied Oobleck

Ruby pulled out her gun "Let's kill it"

"I'm afraid your sniper rifle will do nothing more than agitate a Grimm of that size" explained Oobleck

"But... What if it attacks us?" asked Ruby

"Fret not, Ruby; those Goliaths are not concerned with us. Ruby, not every Grimm is mindless, or rather not every Grimm is stillmindless. You see, the Grimm you see before you are so powerful, so superior to the Grimm you fought, that they've undoubtedly lived hundreds of years, and in that time between killing humans and attacking our borders, they have done one important thing: They've learned. They've learned that when they attack our borders, they're likely to die, and what we lack in strength, we make up for in will, and that killing one human will only bring more" Oobleck explained as one Goliath swivelled its thick neck to look at the figures watching their procession, its eyes glowing a fiery red as any other Grimm

"Then why are they still so close to the city? What are they doing?" asked Ruby

"Waiting" replied Oobleck, the Goliath turning its head forward again and moving with its kin

**[A/N]Meanwhile, in the mind of the Goliaths "Volume 3, Volume 3, Volume 3"**

Oobleck turndd around and walked away, and Ruby put away her weapon, not moving

"Doctor Oobleck?" asked Ruby

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering..."

"Wondering why I've been interrogating your teammates all day?" asked Oobleck

"A-Actually, I was wondering... Why did you want to become a Huntsman?" questioned Ruby

"Look around and tell me what you see" replied Oobleck

Ruby looked around "Lots of old buildings, uh, empty streets..."

"I see lives that could have been saved" He continued walking with Ruby beside him and Zwei at their heels "As a Huntsman, it is my job to protect the people, and although I am capable of doing it with traditional weaponry, I believe I can make a much larger impact if I do it with my mind. As a teacher, I'm able to take knowledge, the most powerful weapon of them all, and place it in the hands of every student that passes through my classroom. I look at this wasteland, and I see lives that could have been saved, but I also see an opportunity; an opportunity to study these ruins and learn from this tragedy, and therefore become stronger" He stopped "I am a Huntsman, Ruby, because there is nothing else in this world I would rather be" He finished, continuing walking

\--

Back at the building, the four other members have done as instructed, building a fire in the center of the room and huddling around it or standing up

"I can't believe we didn't find anything..." groaned Yang

"Yet" replied David

"We've always been fortunate enough to be in the right place at the right time. I guess we can't always have luck on our side" explained Blake

"That's not what I meant" stated Weiss, going off topic

"Huh?" inquired Blake

"Earlier, about... upholding the legacy. There's more to it than that" added Weiss

"Yeah... No, me too. I mean... I don't know" replied Yang

"I don't know, either. I know what I wantto do, but I figured I'd always take things one step at a time" replied Blake

The three looked over at David "I'm correct with my reasoning, no doubt about it"

"Well, it doesn't matter. We know why we're here. Right?" asked Yang

"Ah, wonderful; a textbook campfire!" exclaimed Oobleck, bursting into the room

"Fire! So... warm..." stated Ruby, huddling at the fire alongside Zwei

"Very good! Eat your dinners and hurry to bed. We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow and we'll need you to take turns keeping watch over our temporary abode. Any volunteers for first watch?" asked Oobleck

"Yo" replied Ruby

Oobleck rushed off, and Ruby gir up to go over to her lookout point

"Hey, did Oobleck ask you why you wanted to be a Huntress? I mean... what did you tell him?" asked Yang

"Hmm... No, he didn't. Weird. Oh, well; good night, guys!" replied Ruby

"That part still confuses me but eh, not my problem" mumbled David

Yang looked disappointed in the lack of an answer. Blake is similarly troubled as she unrolled her mat, Weiss tried lying down but failed to sleep, Yang half-heartedly eats her dinner of bread rolls. Soon, all three Huntresses were on their backs around the fire, weapons within easy access. Whilst the other Huntsman was leaning against a wall, weapon right beside him

Ruby, meanwhile, is sitting in the vacant windowsill of the room as Zwei went over to her upon hearing the howling of Beowolves. She pat her pooch on the back "Don't worry. Things will be better tomorrow" assured Ruby. The two looked out onto the rubble and stare in silence

\--

The full moon shone over the ruined buildings of Mountain Glenn, a lone Beowolf searching through the rubble. It looked up briefly at the young girl who has it in her red crosshair scope, but Ruby just lowers Crescent Rose and sighs in tiredness at, keeping lookout over the destruction. The rest of the team was lying down on their sleeping mats - except for David who was laying against a wall - around the fire with weapons nearby, and Doctor Oobleck higher up, slumped down against the wall next to the hole in the ceiling/floor. The three members around the fire have their eyes closed, but Yang is the first to open them

"Blake, are you awake?" asked Yang

"Yeah" replied Blake

"Why do you think he asked us about being a Huntress? Like, what was he trying to say?" asked Yang

"Maybe he was just curious"

"You think?"

"No"

"Ugh, Weiss, are you awake?" asked Yang

"Of course I'm awake! You two are talking. And I think he... When I said I wanted to honor my family's name, I meant it. But, it's not what you think. I'm not stupid. I'm fully aware of what my father has done with the Schnee Dust Company. Since he took control, our business has operated in a... moral gray area" replied Weiss

"That's putting it lightly" mumbled Blake

"Which is why I feel the need to make things right. If I had taken a job in Atlas, it wouldn't have changed anything. My father was not the start of our name, and I refuse to let him be the end of it" explained Weiss

"All my life, I fought for what I thought was right. I had a partner named Adam. More of a mentor, actually. He always assured me that what we were doing would make the world a better place. But of course, his idea of a perfect future turned out to be not perfect for everyone. I joined the Academy because I knew that Huntsmen and Huntresses were regarded as the most noble warriors in the world. Always fighting for good. But I never really thought past that. When I leave the Academy, what will I - how can I undo so many years of hate?" wondered Blake

"I'm sure you'd figure it out. You're not one to back down from a challenge, Blake" replied Yang

"But I am! I do it all the time! When I realized my oldest partner had become a monster, I ran! Even my Semblance! I was born with the ability to leave behind a shadow of myself; an empty copy that takes the hit while I run away!" exclaimed Blake

"At least you two have something that drives you. I've just kinda of always, gone with the flow, y'know? And that's fine, I mean, that's who I am. But how long can I really do that for? I wanna be a Huntress, not really because I want to be a hero, but because I want the adventure. I want a life where I won't know what tomorrow will bring. And that'll be a good thing. Being a Huntress just happens to line up with that. I'm not like Ruby, she's always wanted to be a Huntress. It's like she said, ever since she was a kid, she'd dreamt about being the heroes in the books. Helping people and saving the day, and never asking for anything else in return. Even when she couldn't fight, she knew that's what she wanted to do. That's why she trained so hard to get where she is today" explained Yang

"Well, she's still just a kid" replied Weiss

"She's only two years younger. We're all kids" replied Blake

"Well, not anymore. I mean, look where we are! In the middle of a warzone and armed to the teeth!" exclaimed Yang

"It's the life we chose" replied Blake

"It's a job. We all had this romanticized vision of being a Huntress in our heads! But at the end of the day, it's a job to protect the people! And whatever we want, will have to come second" explained Weiss

_"God you three are_ _loud"_ thought David

A small smile appeared on the he apparently-sleeping Oobleck

\--

Yang had taken up watch, allowing for Ruby and Zwei to sleep on the sleeping bag Yang had been lying on. Zwei suddenly woke up and stood up, causing Ruby to wake up.

"Huh? Zwei, it's late. Go back to bed" grumbled Ruby. Zwei ran off "Zwei! Zwei! Ugh!" Ruby got up and tapped David in the shoulder "Can you help me get Zwei?"

"Huh wah, oh yeah sure" mumbled David, standing up. The twk wandered out of the building, looking for Zwei

"Zwei! Zwei, where are you? Zwei! Huh?" called Ruby, spotting Zwei relieving himself on some ruins "Zwei, this is a wasteland! You literally could have done that anywhere!" Zwei just barked in response

"Dogs will be dogs" replied David

"What was that?" asked a male voice

Having heard it, Ruby hid behind some ruins, dragging Zwei and David with her

"What was what?" asked another voice, it was two White Fang Guards

"I thought I heard a Beowolf or something" replied the first Guard

"Hmph. Let's just finish our patrol and get back to base. This place gives me the creeps" replied the second Guard

As the Guards walk away, Ruby, David and Zwei sneak around, following them. They eventually reach a ruined building with a pair of metal doors, and the humans hide behind a corner, holding Zwei out to watch them

"Did they go in yet? One bark means yes" explained Ruby

The sound of the door closing echoes out

"Bark!"

"Oh! This is it! This is it!" Ruby brought out a small scroll to call her teammates

"No signal" explained David

"Aw man! Come on, we gotta get the others!" exclaimed Ruby

Ruby and Zwei hurry off down the street.

_"Wait, what happ- oh no"_ thought David

The asphalt beneath Ruby and Zwei suddenly sinks before caving in. Ruby grabs onto a ledge and catches Zwei by the collar, tossing him up out of the hole. David runs over to hell as Ruby begins to attempt to pull herself up. However, the ledge she is holding onto breaks off, amd David quickly grabs her hand

"Gotcha!" stated David, slowly pulling her up until the ledg they were on also cracks before collapsing causing the two to plummet into the darkness as Zwei looks over, barking twice


	16. A lesson in momentum

They land on a building up against a cavern wall, as they get up, a nearby door bursts open to reveal two other White Fang Guards

_"Perry and... that guy... no clue which one is Perry though"_ thought David

**[A/N]Perry, Perry the Platypus... Doofenshmirtz evil incorporated**

"Freeze!" yelled one of the Guards

"Where did they come from?" asked the other Guard

"Up above" replied David with a smirk

The WF Guards walk forward to the duo, Ruby starts backing away only to end up on the very edge of the platform, almost falling off

"You're a long way from home, kiddies" stated the first Guard

Ruby reached back for her scythe, only to realize that she doesn't have it

"Don't have mine either, but don't worry. I'mma show you how to take down a guy in one shot" whispered David, leaning into Ruby's ear

Both guards approached them. David stepped forward to one, he looked like he had glasses on his mask _"Perry I'll assume"_ thought David. The Guard reached out to grab David's arm but he quickly launched his foot into the Guard's crotch causing him to double over in pain "See Ruby? That's how you take down a gu-" David was cut off by the other Guard slamming the butt of his gun into David's chin before kicking him in the face

**[A/N]RIP his heritage and my chin**

Ruby gasped and punched the Guard in the chest but it had little effect. The Guard punched her hard in the face, knocking her down before also kicking her in the head

Ruby awoke to three White Fang Guards, the one who knocked them out and two new ones, probably because the first Guard is 'treating his wounds', dragging them by both arms through the underground city

"Psst, David! Wake up!" hissed Ruby

"Wuh? Oh right, yellow" grumbled David

All around them, White Fang members were at work, doing various things such as piloting a Paladin to carry large shipping containers among other, probably illegal, acts. There is a loud sound nearby as one of the White Fang members drops a large device.

"Hey, be careful! What are you trying to do, blow us to the moon?" complained one of the Guards

"Sorry sir!" apologised the other Guard

They stopped at a trail car "Hey boss! Found something you might want to see!" exclaimed the Guard to David's right

"Is it good or bad? Because let me tell ya, I have had a day" asked Roman from inside the trailcar

"Uh, it's a little girl and boy?" questioned the Guard

Roman leaned out through the doorway and saw David and Ruby

"'sup?" asked David

"That would be bad" states Roman

Roman threw Ruby across the floor, leaving David to watch as ine of the Guards held his arms behind his back

"Wow! You are much more manageable without that oversized gardening tool of yours" mocked Roman

Ruby got up and charged at Roman, but he simply sidestepped, sending Ruby stumbling across the floor

"Oh man. You know, I really did need this" stated Roman, looking at the three guards "And I must say, David, you really had some courage and strength to do _that_ to Perry"

"Hey, he brought it upon himself" replied David, getting a glare from the guards

Roman walked over to Ruby and aimed Melodic Cudgel at her "But seriously. How'd you find this place, Red?"

Ruby growled and used her Semblance to escape Roman and started running for an exit

"Whoa!" he gasped, looking around briefly. Smiling, Roman stood up, spun Melodic Cudgel in his hands, and aimed the handle at Ruby. He fired the handle, which doubled as a grappling hook, at Ruby, catching her by her hood and allowing Roman to pull her back

"Fancy" stated David

"Thank you! I see you've got some tricks up your sleeve! Let me make this clear: We're not through here yet" explained Roman

A massive explosion sounds, causing Roman to look up

"Oh, what the... can you all take care of that? Kinda in the middle of something" asked Roman

_"Yes_ thought David

The Guard holding David nodded and went off to investigate the explosion just as another one sounds

"WHAT is going on here?!" yeller Roman

A third explosion sounds and multiple White Fang members cams running around the corner, some firing at an unknown enemy. Weiss, Blake, Yang, Zwei and Oobleck ran around the corner, much to Roman's annoyance. Ruby decided to take this moment to try and escape. She jumped on Roman's shoulders, pulled his hat down over his eyes, and then fled towards her friends. David shrugged and ran with her, waving goodbye to Roman

"Somebody kill her!" ordered Roman, readjusting his hat and glaring after Ruby and David

"But what about the boy sir?" asked one of the Guards

"Did I stutter?" asked Roman, pressing his can against the Guard's chest

The Guard nodded and with the other White Fang members and Roman, opened fire on Ruby amd David, which she dodged and weaved between and David hopped and ducked as they flew past him

_"This is both awesome and terrifying"_ he thought

Roman turned angrily to the White Fang member next to him "Attach this cart and spread the word: We're starting the train"

"But we're not finished!" explained the member

Roman pinned the White Fang member up against the wall with Melodic Cudgel "Do it or you're finished!" snapped Roman

**[A/N]Gods these weapon names suck, Crescent Rose is simple and easy to remember... maybe I should name David's**

Ruby and David continue fleeing, but Ruby screeched to a halt as she realized she's running towards a group of White Fang members whilet David leaps to attack them, only for a huge explosion behind the White Fang members to send them flying and revelling Yang behind them

"Ruby!" exclaimed Yang as Ruby jumped into her arms and David fell to the ground

"Are two you okay?" asked Weiss, helping David up

"Yeah" replied David

"I'm fine, I'm fine! But listen! Torchwick's got all kinds of weapons and robots down there" explained Ruby

"What?!" exclaimsd Blake, handing Ruby her weapon as Yang chucked David's hilt towards him whom barely caught it as it danced in his hands

"Androids, mechs, they're all loaded up on the train cars!" explained Ruby

"Ahhhh, that's ridiculous. These tunnels are sealed, the tracks lead to a dead-end" replied Oobleck

"Not anymore" stated David

"Get to your places, we are leaving now!" yelled Roman's voice over the speakers

The train started moving towards the tunnels

"Told ya!" stated David

"Guess you're right... but you knew this already didn't you?" asked Yang

"Maaaaybe" replied David

"We need backup. Let me call Jaune" Ruby took out her Scroll but it flashed 'Low Signal' "I can't get through!"

"So, what do we do?" asked Weiss

"I believe we only have one option..." started Oobleck

"We're stopping that train!" David and Ruby said in unison

The train rushed through a tunnel, loaded with mechs. A White Fang member standing on the train heard a noise and looked outside the train to see rose petals. He brought out a communication device.

"I think they're on the—" The White Fang member fell down as Oobleck smacked him in the head with his weapon

Team RWBYD, Zwei and Oobleck stood on top of the train

"Hurry, children! We must get to the front and stop this train!" ordered Oobleck

"Err... Professor?" asked Weiss

"Doctor..." corrected David and Oobleck

Weiss pointed down a hatch into the train "What's that?"

Oobleck knelft down to take a look "That my dear... appears to be a bomb"

They all cringe away from the hatch

"We've got baddies!" announced Ruby, pointing ahead of the train

Dozens of White Fang members climbed onto the top of the train

"Well, I didn't expect them to go—" The bomb underneath them charged up and started beeping."—easy on us. Time to go!" announced Oobleck

As Team RWBYD started running away, Oobleck stopped Blake

"Blake! Detach the caboose! It will kill us all!" ordered Oobleck

"On it" replied Blake. She jumped down onto the connectors and lifted Gambol Shroud to cut the connection, but as she does, the connection came loose on its own "Huh? It decoupled itself!"

"What?!" questioned Oobleck

"I guess he really doesn't want us on this train" stated Yang

"Nah, you don't say!" replied David

As Oobleck looked back at the detached cart, it exploded in the tunnel "That's not good..."

"Err, neither is this!" stated Ruby, looking at a second bomb in the other hatch

"Another bomb?!" asked Blake

Oobleck looks around before running to the next train car "No. No. No" he mumbled, opening the hatch and lookdf in "They ALL have bombs!"

The bomb under Team RWBYD charged up and started beeping and the cart they're on detached itself, forcing Team RWBYD to run to the next cart

"This doesn't make sense!" exclaimed Yang

"I'm still confused" replied David

The White Fang members continued climbing the train

"Get the humans!" ordered one of the white fang members

Team RWBYD jump forward to attack the incoming White Fang members. Yang kicked one in knee before tripping him up, she lifted her fist to punch him in the face and winked before slamming him through the hatch. Blake dashed through the White Fang members, hacking and slashing, knocking one of them off the train. Weiss sped through, creating several ice spikes before slashing at some members. Ruby propelled herself by shooting severam times before swinging Crescent Rose into a line of members. David stared in astonishment as the others cleaved through the remaining ones

"Don't worry, we can get you some way to proppel yourself" stated Ruby

"That would be nice" replied David

Oobleck turned around and watched the detached train car explode. Only this time it created a hole allowing multiple types of Grimm to emerge - Creeps, Beowolves, Ursau, Boarbatusks and a King Taijitu -

"Oh, dear..." stated Oobleck

The horde of Grimm began advancing quickly toward the runaway train

"He's leading Grimm to the city!" yelled Oobleck

"What?" asked Weiss

"Damnit, guess this is a thing he couldn't not do" mumbled David

"It's the cars! They detach and explode, creating openings for the Grimm!" explained Oobleck

"That's insane!" yelled Blake

Another train car detached itself

"We have to hurry! You four, go below and try to stop those bombs!" orderdd Oobleck

"What about us?" asked Ruby

"We're going to stop this train" Oobleck proudly stated

"Yeah, I know. I said that earlier" replied Ruby, causing Oobleck to look embarrassed

Down below, David, Yang, Weiss, and Blake enter the train car

"I guess this is what we trained for" stated Yang

"Yup, Yang you'll be fighting Neo, Weiss you will be fighting the lieutenant and Blake you'll be fighting Roman. Any of you three want help?" explained David

"Me" replied Weiss. She reached into her pouch and gave Blake a magazine filled with Dust vials "Here, this should help you"

Blake slid the mag into Gambol Shroud, and then the four of them charge forward.

A woman in a black outfit, it was similar to the one from the CCT tower

" _Cinder's here already?!"_ thought David "You three go on. I've got this" David drew a white blade

"You sure?" asked Yang

"Trust me" replied David

Blake, Yang and Weiss proceed forward. Cinder kept staring at David as the other three ran past her to their confusion

David sighed "Round two?"

"Perhaps you'll last longer" teased Cinder

"Kill me already" mumbled David

\--

As the three walk into the next train car, Neo dropped from the ceiling and blocked their path

"You two go on ahead. This one's mine" stated Yang

Blake and Weiss proceeded forward. As Neo prepared for their attack, Yang fired a round to distract her, allowing Blake and Weiss to continue. Yang stepped forward toward Neo, staring down as Neo gave a sinister smile

\--

In the next train car, Blake and Weiss continue running and then look at each other when the sound of revving up ahead. A figure drags a chainsaw along the floor, the White Fang Lieutenant

"You go on ahead!" exclaimed Weiss

"Got it!" replied Blake

The Lieutenant chuckled menacingly as he held up his chainsaw. The duo charge forward, with Blake deflecting an attack as Weiss flipped backward. Weiss delivered multiple strikes at the Lieutenant, knocking him down. She then smiled at Blake as she proceeded to the next car. The Lieutenant got back up, again chuckling menacingly

"Finally, I get to kill a Schnee..." stated the lieutenant

Weiss held up Myrtenaster en garde

\--

In the next train car, Blake stopped and gritted her teeth

"Hello, kitty cat. You miss me? You know, we really gotta stop meeting like this. People are gonna talk..." mocked Roman

Blake charged forward to attack

\--

**[A/N]I would include the Yang vs Neo, Weiss vs WF lieutenant and Blake vs Roman fighrs but y'all probably know what happens so yeah**

Cinder launched towards David creating two small daggers, which David blocked with his blade but it slowy cracked "Dust blades are so damn fragile" he grumbled. He quickly detached the blade and ducked down only for Cinder to slam her knee into his face causing him to stumble back

David shook his head and kicked Cinder bur she grabbed his ankle and threw him into the ground _"O_ _kay, this is not going well"_ he thought. David started getting up and drew a blue blade and stabbed at Cinder's chest. She simply sidestepped and slammed him into the wall causing him to drop his weapon

"Déjà vu?" she asked

"A little, yes. Though only this part" he replied

Cinder stabbed her daggers through David's sleeves, keeping his arms against the wall "Atleast you lasted about twenty seconds longer" she chuckled

"Gah fuck you!" he spat

Cinder grinned causing David to look away "Sadly there isn't enough time to get more from you. Perhaps some other time" she pulled her daggers away and kneed him in the stomach before walking into the other train car

David coughed and stood up "If this went that bad... what will happen with Pyrrha?" he mumbled as he grabbed the katana and climbed up out of the train car to Ruby, Oobleck and Zwei destroying Atlesian paladins but the other three weren't there "I can quickly update John"

"On the train. Just got my ass beat by Cinder again" he texted

"she was on the train?"

"Apparently so"

"huh seens our ripples are already having a major effect"

"Yep. Though she was in her sneak outfit from the CCT tower"

"maybe she didnt want others to know she was tgere?"

"hmn..."

"Obviously. I mean she did beat the shit out of me so"

"she knew you were going to be there somehow..."

"or maybe her trust us faltering witg roman"

"She could have been expecting it. Or both"

"that could be a problem"

"No shit Sherlock"

"im sorry, im just anylising the situation and saying what comes to mind"

"Yeah yeah. She said about "trying again some other time" for info"

"shit"

"dont"

"we cant let her know anymore thst she already doed"

"it could wreck our whole plan"

"Yes I know. I may not be the smartest but I'm not entirely dumb"

"you seem rather stressed today, you alrght?"

"Oh I don't know. I have the impending sense of doom of how Penny and Pyrrha might die, I fell in the hope with Ruby, fought Cinder who knows my secret and how to get what she wants"

"you can say no to cinder you know"

"Get someone like yang or Blake to get her to back off"

"Why them though? And Yang thinks we are a thing since we talk a lot"

"assure het thatyour notand that shes acctually pussing you off by hitting on you, thatle work"

"As in Yang thinks me and Cinder are"

"i know"

"tell yang that cinders pissing you off by not getting a hint"

"Right. Well she's not hitting on me it's more Yang sees that we have been talking a lot and stuff... I'll do it after we're done here"

"ok"

Yang, Weiss and Blake re-emerge from the train cars

"Hey speak of the devil here comes the others. Gtg then"

"perfect, gl"

David ran over to join the team, he took out his scroll to check his aura level _"Red, shit"_ he thought

"What do we do?" asked Blake

Ruby and Weiss smiled at each other, and Weiss formed an ice shield to protect them all, bracing themselves for the impending crash. The train crashed into the wall, the explosion causing everything to turn white

David looked around the rubble as his vision recovers, noticing buildings and many confused ams scared civilians. The sound of an emergency alarm blaring, he then realissd what was about to happen. As the others get up David opens his mouth only to cough up some blood, about as much as a small nose bleed. "Everyone, you need to run now! Grimm will be swarming this area so you need to leave as fast as you can!" David yelled to the surprise of the team and civilians who start fleeing or running into buildings "We need to act fast they should-" as David was talking low rumbles and growls could be heard from behind them. Suddenly, a giant King Taijitu emerged from the hole, and multiple Grimm started pouring into Vale. The civilians who were running scream as they attempt to flee the chaos. The sounds of screams and roars fill the air, and all Team RWBYD can do is watch in horror. David gritted his teeth and mkved away from the rubble, stumbling and panting as he did "We need to help them" he mumbled

\--

Team RWBYD was surrounded in the middle of the pavilion by Beowolves, Creeps, Ursai, and a massive King Taijitu. The King Taijitu unleashes a mighty roar, signaling the Grimm to attack. Ruby plants Crescent Rose on the ground before kicking away the Grimm, Yang jumps onto a Creep's head and propels herself upwards, performing aerial bombardments with Ember Celica on the Grimm before three Giant Nevermores send her crashing to the ground. Blake slashed a Beowolf with Gambol Shroud before firing on the other approaching Grimm. Weiss slashed three Beowolves, before summoning a glyph to conjure up an ice blade and cleaving through several Grimm. Yang, now back on the ground, sent David flyring through several Grimm, hsi balde cleaving through them. As Ruby finished slashing at a Grimm, she noticed the King Taijitu ready for the attack, until she also sees Nora flying on her Magnhild hammer towards the King Taijitu, slamming it on the head and killing the beast

"Nora Smash!" exclaimed Nora beforing landing back with her team

Jaune Pyrrha and Ren soon follow

"Let's move!" ordered Pyrrha

As Nora, Ren and Pyrrha run off Jaune sighs

"Nobody move! Junior detectives!" exclaimed Sun

"We have badges so you know it's official!" Neptune chimed in

The two brofist eachother as a fleet coming from the Atlesian Military, consisting of dropships deployed Atlesian Knight-200 units and the flagship of General Ironwood. As Team RWBYD looked up in the sky, an Ursa took the opportunity to attack Ruby from behind. However, it was gunned down by a dropship's machine gun. As the robotic Knights deploy, they started gunning down the Grimm. Two of the Knights wrre stampeded on by a Boarbatusk, but a separate group of three Knights fire on an Ursa and another Ursa fell from a Knight's punch. Cinder nodded her head, signaling Mercury and Emerald to attack the Grimm as she walked off. As an Ursa received the business end of Mercury's Boots, at least half a dozen assorted Grimm stand in front of Emerald. She fired Dust particle lasers at the Grimm with her pistols, making all but a single Ursa fall while charging at Emerald. Emerald quickly transformed her pistols into kopis blades, flipping and slashing at the rampaging Ursa. Out of the opening came Zwei, followed by Dr. Oobleck from damaged Atlesian Paladin-290

David stabbed down into a Beowolf's head "So, many" he panted. He jumped past a rolling Boarbatusk only for an Ursa to slam him back into the ground "Gah, crap" he looked at his hand as his grey aura dissipated and fear filled his eyes as the Ursa went for another strike only for Yang to punch it across the face

"You need to be more careful, you'll get yourself killed" warned Yang

"I'll die on my own terms" replied David, grabbing his weapon

An airship arrived, dropping off Team CFVY and Professor Port. The rest of the team run of and Yatsuhashi is quickly surrounded by a pack of Grimm, he swung his mighty greatsword on the ground, unleashing a shockwave. Velvet and Fox respectively kick and punch the Grimm, and Fox unleashef a combo of slashes and punches that made a spiked Ursa explode, impaling the nearby Grimm with its spikes

"Nice hustle, Fox. Good job" congratulated Coco, giving fox a gentle pat on the butt. She approached a large Beowolf "You just destroyed my favorite clothing store. Prepare to die" Coco swatted away its right hand and kicked the Beowolf in the crotch. As it fell to the ground and looked at her, she leaned down and slammed her bag onto its head. She effortlessly swatted away more Beowolves, and the rest of Team CFVY resume fighting. Velvet stepped forward, about to open her box

"Man, how can she swing that so effortlessly?" mumbled David "Whoa" a beowolf claw narrowly missed his face and a shot from Yang took it out

"Hey, come on, you just spent all the semester building that up. Don't waste it here" assured Coco. She then transformed her handbag into a giant minigun, and started firing, slaughtering the advancing horde of Grimm, including a Death Stalker and three Nevermores, cutting one of the oversized chickens in two. Port and Oobleck regrouped at the opening, nodding their heads. They fired their weapons at the approaching Grimm, while Glynda mopped up the remnants and immediately closed the opening with the power of telekinesis

\--

Later on, everyone met in the pavilion as Roman Torchwick is escorted by Mercury and Emerald towards an Atlesian airship

"Oh, I can't believe that you caught me, you've really taught me the error of my ways. He-hey, watch the hat!" groaned Roman

The whole group exchange smiles with each other. David then looked up at a building as Cinder was watching and glared at her

\--

Afterwards, Team RWBY and Zwei were sitting on the edge of Beacon's landing platform, overlooking the City of Vale from across the lake

"Well, we did it" stated Yang

"We did it" repeated Blake

"If we don't get extra credit for that, I'm gonna be seriously disappointed" grumbled Weiss

"Weiss, a two-headed snake literally crushed a bakery. I wouldn't count on it" replied Yang

"Plus, I mean, we didn't solve everything. A lot of people were hurt, and we still don't even know why they did this, or who that mystery girl was" explained Ruby

"Well, not every story has a neat and tidy ending" replied Weiss

"We might not have all the answers, but we do have a lot of dangerous people behind bars. And I think that's something we could be proud of... though I can't shake off this feeling" started Blake

"What do you mean?" asked Yang

"Well, David knows all this. The train, the fight, and a lot more but... he's hiding a lot of valuable information" explained Blake

"Maybe he's telling Ozpin and stuff" supposed Ruby

"Probably but, he should tell us. We can help, maybe even stop criminals hiding in plain sight" added Blake

"You have a point, and it seems to be causing him stress. The nightmares, his secludedness and his overall behaviour" replied Weiss

"Perhs he's scared?" asked Ruby

"Of what?" asked Yang

The four of them continued to ponder what was happening with David whilst he sat on the edge of a hospital bed

"There, you should be fine but please, do take more care" stated the Doctor

"Sure Doc" replied David as he made his way to the exit

\--

David threw himself onto his bed and sighed "Strange, when I first got here and almost got killed by an Ursa I accepted it but that time I... I was scared I didn't want to die. Guess John was right, they are changing me" he mumbled and took out his phone. He went to text John and read his latest message

"Wont be able to talk, my dad is taking away my phone for a dumb reason so see you in a week" read the message

David groaned and typed out a message, saving it into a draft. "During the train fight. I almost got killed by an Ursa, but unlike the first time I got here when I accepted it, I was scared and didn't want it to happen. Guess you're right. Yang I'll explain soon, and Cinder well, she hasn't tried anything as of yet but for all I know she could be coming to the door. She enjoys teasing me, but Yang does to so idk anymore. Ruby is planning on modifying my weapon so I can be more mobile, so I'll update you on that when it happens... do you really think I can save Pyrrha and Penny? Are you absolutely certain I can cause, if I make one mistake they'll die and... I haven't told RWBY or JNPR much about what'll happen so they don't know. If I fail they'll die and I might die too or be captured and ultimately forced to help Salem, I'm scared, I don't want to fail them"


	17. Vytal Festival

“So, phone’s back?" texted David

"yes finally, god damn idiot dad of mine, i was trying to make his life simpler” replied John

"Yeah, well. You can't help everyone"

“any news?”

"Oh, right. Forgot About the draft"

"During the train fight. I almost got killed by an Ursa, but unlike the first time I got here when I accepted it, I was scared and didn't want it to happen. Guess you're right. Yang I'll explain soon, and Cinder well, she hasn't tried anything as of yet but for all I know she could be coming to the door. She enjoys teasing me, but Yang does to so idk anymore. Ruby is planning on modifying my weapon so I can be more mobile, so I'll update you on that when it happens... do you really think I can save Pyrrha and Penny? Are you absolutely certain I can cause, if I make one mistake they'll die and... I haven't told RWBY or JNPR much about what'll happen so they don't know. If I fail they'll die and I might die too or be captured and ultimately forced to help Salem, I'm scared, I don't want to fail them"

“you wont fail them, i really think you can save them, and you are improving mentally, just keep going till the fall, then youll hace a few months to chill out”

"Chill out in a forest with the imminent threat of death. Or get taken by Cinder whichever comes first. It's funny, I went here at the start, thinking it'd be fun and stuff and now I'm scared and don't know what to do, for once in a long time I don't want to die, or fail these people"

"go to patch with tai”

"Ah yes, that'll help"

"then go with rnjr”

"but as they recover, youll have a few months befor they go”

“It depends what happens in the future. Perhaps I'll die instead who knows"

"you wont”

"Again, you people believe in me too much"

"well, i belive its justified, but even if it isn't, do a really have a choice”

"Guess not. Since I brought her up, do you think it's possible that Cinder could well since we..."

“get together..? maybe, depending on what happens yeah maybe”

"No well sort of. With what happened, would it be possible that maybe she'd have a, god this hurts, have a child?"

"oh”

"so she didnt have a condom then”

"No, no she did not"

“well then”

"its a distinct possibility”

“though i dont think salem would like to have her out of commission for 9 months”

"Well, Salem has magic so she could so stuff... But say if Cinder does, that'll be an experience and difficult to explain to RWBY and others”

“yeah…”

"I don't think they'll be fine of it"

“Hey David” stated Yang

“Yes?” wondered David

“Have time to talk?” asked Yang

“Sure” replied David

“RWBY wants to talk. Talk later"

“ok, see yah”

“So, what is it?” asked David

“Well we've been thinking. Since you know a lot of the stuff that’s gonna happen in the future but you aren't telling us much…” started Yang

“We're worried about you, you're grades have been suffering, you can hardly stay awake at times and in combat you've been almost killed” finished Weiss

“Just tell us what's wrong, we can help” stated Yang

“No you can't, there's no point” replied David, staring at the floor

Yang placed her hands on his shoulders “Listen here, whatever is bothering you about what will happen tell us. Maybe we can collectively help you”

“Do you have any idea how it feels?” asked David

“Huh?” questioned Yang

“Knowing that the people you care about, the ones you hold close, the ones you love will get injured, scarred or killed. Do you have any idea how that feels?” he asked again, tears streaming down his face

“Then tell us and we can help prevent it” replied Yang

“What happens if you die instead then?” he asked

“If you do trust us, you know we won’t” assured Yang

David sighed “Penny and Pyrrha will die. Emerald, Mercury and Cinder are evil and are working for Salem, the one in charge of it and basically the queen of the grimm. Emerald creates an illusion that causes Pyrrha to use her semblance and cut Penny into quarters. Cinder shoots Pyrrha through the heart then turns her into ashes. This is all at the end of the Vytal festival”

“Why didn’t you tell us this?!” exclaimed Weiss

“I was scared. And didn’t think it would help” replied David

“Of course it would help, it would ease stress off of you and allow more people to stop it” explained Weiss

“It won't be able to be stopped. Beacon will fall, but I don't know about the deaths” replied David

“Is that why Cinder has been trying to get to you?” asked Ruby

“Yes” stated David

“Did she get anything from you?” asked Blake

David stayed silent

“Oh no, what did she get and how?” asked Yang

“Just if her plan will succeed, some things about my world and how I knew all this” explained David “I'd rather not talk how she got this”

The room went silent, no one knowing what else to continue the conversation till Ruby perked up

“David, since you don't have anywhere to stay for the break. Why don't you come with me and Yang to Patch? You can meet Dad and stuff” supposed Ruby

“Yeah, great idea sis!” exclaimed Yang

“That sounds… nice” replied David, getting up

“We'll be going soon anyway, so go grab your things and meet us here in 10 minutes” explained Yang. She took out a tissue and wiped David's eyes before letting him continue

David nodded and went into his dorm, grabbing his green drawstring bag and taking out his phone

"So I basically got interrogated by RWBY"

"what do you mean interrogated?”

"They wanted me to talk to them about what will happen since I seem stressed and stuff. Grades are lacking, can hardly stay awake and in fighting I've been almost killed"

"ah”

"how did it go?”

“Took some convincing and a bit of yelling but I told them. Penny and Pyrrha, fall of beacon, the truth behind CME. And why Cinder has been trying to get to me, and she did once though I didn't tell them how she did. They were a little mad since I never told them and kept it to myself"

"CME?”

"Cinder Mercury and Emerald, would add Neo buuuut"

**[A/N]Heh, CMEN**

“yeah ok, just say the reason is that you dont want to f up the timeline any more than you are”

“you'll tell them what they need to know when they need to know”

"You know that's a promise I won't be able to keep"

“how cant you keep it? the only other major thing that needs telling is the story of ozpin, yang may get pissed at her arm but let her know it is for the best”

“It's me. I can't keep promises, not even the important ones”

“its simple though, its what wed be doing anyways”

"Pff, I can't keep promises. I doubt I'll be able to keep the stay alive one"

“maybe penny being there will be enough of a difference”

"If she'll be there"

"and if pyrrha knows about illusions or em is taken out of the equation then she will be”

“Yeah"

"thats simple enough, ideally get em out of the equation so pyrrha doesnt have to worry about wich swords are real or not, but if you cant do that, tell pyrrha in advance”

“I guess"

"But anyway, I'm going to Patch with Yang and Ruby"

“im not too surprised about that”

"Why?"

"meet tai before the fall, say hi to zweii again, seems like a good idea”

"Maybe"

“again, what do you mean maybe”

"It might be or it might not be"

"why would it not”

"Because it probably won't do much"

"to what?”

"the timeline?”

"Things"

"what things just say it”

“Things things"

"im a little busy so cant think about what you mean properly just say it”

"I don't even know what I mean"

"so why not”

"I don't know. I'm not even making sense to myself, I'm just out of it"

"go to patch, and relax not worrying about it, you got a few weeks”

"Yeeeah. You know, I'm growing more fond of Yang that before. As in she's, idk I just like her more than I thought I would"

"she is likeable”

"and as you said before kinda the group mom”

"Yeah"

"Though I'll never admit that to her"

"ill do it then”

"You can't"

"life finds a way”

"Get your jurassic park outta here"

“no”

“is not lunchtime"

“Eh”

"deathspank”

"do you seriously not know of deathspank i used to talk about to with you, its a 360 game”

"gdi ill have to see if i can somehow send you it or something”

"Heh. We'll be leaving soon so yeah"

"see yah”

David walked back into RWBYs room “Shall we go?”

“Yeah!” exclaimed Ruby and Yang

“David” stated Yang

“Yes?” wondered David

“Do you know where my mum is?” asked Yang

“Yes and no. She's with her bandit tribe in Mistral but I don't know where exactly” explained David

The trio went to Patch, whilst Blake and Weiss went to other things they were planning to do. David met Tai and told him about his world, as well as some upcoming events in the Vytal Festival, he even went to Summer's grave to ‘meet’ her and Ruby managed to upgrade his weapon, he can shoot out the blade to propel himself but the blade shatters immediately, perhaps that can be fixed though. However, even being there with plenty of time to do anything and have fun, David still couldn't take his mind of off the impending fall

\--

In a stadium of epic proportions crowds were cheering in the stands, visitors from all over the world. In the field of volcanic earth and icy glaciers below, Ruby fired and swung her Crescent Rose at a target as Blake exchanged blows with Reese, the blades of her Gambol Shroud colliding with the hoverboard of her opponent until she flipped away, readying herself, and charged in again. Behind her, Weiss waved her Myrtenaster, and finally Yang dodged the explosive force of Arslan’s fist before returning fire with her own Ember Celica

High above the action, Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck were sitting at a sportscaster's desk, with a microphone between them and the holographic image of the four kingdoms' symbols united as one

“Hello! It seems that we have another astonishing bout ahead of us! Wouldn't you agree, Professor?” asked Port

“Doctor. And yes Peter, I think it's safe to say this match may be the closest we've seen of the four-on-four round of the tournament!” replied Oobleck

“For those of you just now joining us, welcome to the Vytal Festival Tournament, broadcast live from the Amity Colosseum!” greeted Port

The Coliseum was in its full glory, as shuttlecraft transported people to and from the various floors while the entire structure hovered around the airspace of Beacon Academy. Explosions were seen throughout the battlefield

“If this is your first time watching, allow us to break down the rules” stated Port

“The tournament is divided into three distinctive rounds; teams, doubles, and singles. Age and school year are irrelevant! In this tournament, your only attribute being tested... is skill” explained Oobleck

“Correct! The winners of this battle will elect two of their members to represent them in the doubles round, followed by the winners of that round choosing one member to advance once again. The remaining combatants will then fight their way through the final bracket in the hope of achieving victory for their kingdom!” explained Port

“And yes, Peter, these certainly are some spectacular spectacles on which to spectate on! I don't think anyone tuning in around the world is going to disagree with me on that!” exclaimed Oobleck, the two teachers being broadcasted across the world

“Ahh, and why would they? Now, let's get back to the match between Team RWBY of Beacon, and Team ABRN, of Haven” stated Port

Reese steered her board through the ice. She twirls herself until the board gets launched at Blake, but she's able to knock it away, only for Reese to direct it back at her opponent. Blake blocks it again, but the board rotates back to its wielder just in time to defend Reese as Blake delivers several slashes and kicks. Reese deflected each attack and spun her weapon around until she could flip away and ride it again, rushing towards a smirking Blake. She collided with the frozen shadow clone, and Blake used this opportunity to slice the board in two, only for the halves to become dual katars that in turn fold up into bayonet-bladed revolvers. Reese managed to fire off a few green rounds before she collides painfully on the cold ground, butt first. Blake winced with sympathy

Meanwhile, Yang landdf mere feet away from Arslan, who backed away before being pounded by a flurry of punches and kicks until she delivered her own hits, ending with the two smashing fists and creating a shockwave of force from the impact. Yang and Arslan were both thrown back, but Yang reached her and tried delivering more blows before Arslan used her rope dart to tangle up her blonde adversary and land a kick of her own to send Yang skidding on the ground. Whilst Yang tried to get her balance back on the slippery surface, Arslan rushed forward and knocked her back even further

Nearby, Nadir tried aiming with his assault rifle at Yang before a sudden burst of frosty blue exploded behind him and left the whimpering gunner in a block of ice up to his thighs

“Got your back!” exclaimed Ruby

“But who's got yours?” asked Bolin

Ruby looked up behind her as Bolin twirled his staff, right when a black snowflake glyph appeared to his left and Weiss kicked him through it into a rock

“My BFF!”

“No” replied Weiss

“Yes” whispered Ruby

Bolin crouched with his weapon as he notices a white glyph appear in front of him. A second later, Weiss dashed by and slashed at him, then leaped up and attempted an aerial attack, which he's able to block with his Bo staff. She readied her sword while preparing a glyph behind her, and Ruby used it to launch herself straight up and come down spinning on Bolin, who managed to block the curved blade. Ruby grimaced and blasted herself away to Weiss' side, and Bolin rushed at them, rolling away from the shards of ice that rained down upon him and jumping over Ruby's swing as he continues running

“Whaaat!?” questioned Ruby

Bolin managed to reach an orange crystal deposit and slice off a shard, which he threw to Reese over in the icy half of the stadium

With Dust in hand, Reese fused it with her board, turning the aqua lights to a crimson shade. She winked at Blake and road the board, then used the board's heat to free Nadir from his icy snare

She came back to Blake and slammed her board into her enemy's blade, but propelled herself backwards and knocked Blake through a frozen pillar. Reese attempted to use her board to slam the faunus into the ground, but when Blake dodged that, she spun around in a flaming arc that Blake narrowly missed thanks to her shadows. Changing tactics, Blake launched the pistol part of Gambol Shroud at a nearby glacier and launched herself behind it, as Reese followed her and saw Blake with her back turned to her under an arch. Reese grinned before riding in to deliver a flaming spiral at the shadow clone, only to see the ribbon Blake is launching to trap her opponent a moment too late. She pulled tightly and causes Reese to slam body-first into the string, using a final kick to knock her out of the stage. Reese crashed into the wall of the stands before landing on the ground, defeated. She angrily slammed her fist into the ground

“Ooh, a double whammy! Reese Chloris is eliminated by ringout and Aura level!” announced Port as Reese's aura level fell

“Oh, she really should've worn a helmet!” added Oobleck

Back in the fight, Arslan used her rope to swing around and avoid Yang right behind her, using shotgun blasts to propel herself forward. Nadir came into the picture, aiming his rifle at Weiss as she summoned another glyph and launched Bolin at him. The two teammates are helpless as Weiss created a whirlwind from underneath them and slamming the two together until she formed a giant ice fist straight up from the ground to trap the two. It reformed itself into a ball that rolled around the field, and when Arslan saw her team in this state, she rolled her eyes, annoyed, before changing direction and sliding into the path of the ball. She readied her stance and drove her hand into the sphere, which cracked under her power and frees her allies

“Yang!” yelled Weiss. Yang turned to look just as she created a large frozen slide-like shape “NOW!”

Yang blasted herself forward and skimmed over the wall of ice, catching Blake's pistol as she used Ruby as a launch pad to jump off of towards the remaining members of ABRN. The three only have a split second to look horrified as Blake whipped a screaming Yang around to land a devastating punch that sent the trio flying into their elimination

“"YAAAAAY! Yes!” cheered Yang

“And that's the match! Team RWBY is victorious!” announced Port

“We... did it?” wondered Weiss, very confused

“WE DID IIIIIIT!” screamed Ruby, jumping with Joy

“...is anyone else starving?” asked Ruby, hunched over

“I may have worked up an appetite” replied Blake with her hands behind her head. The growling of an angry beast from her stomach proved her statement, much to her embarrassment

“Gee, if only there was somewhere on campus to get food around here” stated Weiss. Around them was a myriad of tents and small shops wreathed in colorful flags in a large forest clearing as people mill about to experience it all “Oh, wait”

“It's okay, Weiss, I forget about the fairgrounds, too” assured Ruby, taking her shoulder

“I was being facetious?” questioned Weiss

“Gah! Well if you were hungry, why didn't you say so!?” exclaimed Ruby

“Come on! I know just the place” stated Yang

“Where's David?” asked Blake

“Maybe he's busy?” suggested Ruby

“He'll be here, trust me” assured Yang

Weiss suddenly stopped as she heard a ringtone on her Scroll. Pulling it out, she noticed the caller ID labeled "FATHER", and glared at the device, putting it back from where she got it, unanswered

“Hey! Might be hard to eat without this” stated Emerald, holding a red wallet with Lien in it

“No, no, no, no!” exclaimed Ruby, patting herself all over

Emerald chuckled “Good to see you, Ruby”

“Oh! Thanks, Emerald! Oh. Guess I dropped it. Girl pockets are the worst!” replied Ruby, taking the wallet

“What's up, Em?” asked Yang

“Just left the stadium after your amazing fight! You guys were awesome!” exclaimed Emerald

“Oh, shut your stupid little face…” mumbled Ruby

“I heard your team progressed to the next round too” stated Blake

“You know, I feel that we haven't seen your other teammates” stated Weiss

“How'd they do in the fight?” asked Yang

Emerald tilted her head up in thought “Really well”

“That's great. Uh. Why don't we all go and get a victory food together?” suggested Ruby

“Oh, gosh, that's so nice of you, but my teammates are all kind of…” Emerald trailed off looking back at Mercury as he sniffed the inside of a boot, looking perplexed after he did “...introverted. Really socially awkward”

“Aren't we all” came David, walking over to the group with has hands in his hoodie pocket

“David!” exclaimed Ruby, glomping him

“Ooh, yeah, I could see that” stated Yang, ignoring the other two

“Oh yeah, looks like Merc and I are going to move on to the doubles round. What about you guys?” asked Emerald

Ruby got up, David soon following, looking proud of herself “Well, as the leader of this team, I thought long and hard about this decision”

“We put it to a vote” corrected Weiss

“Yes, so, but I decided that we should put it to a vote” stated Ruby

“We voted for Weiss and Yang” stated Blake

“I will happily represent Team RWBY” Weiss curtseyed

“Yeah, we're going to kick some butt!” added Yang, pounding her fists together

“Well, if Mercury and I see you down the line, don't think we'll go easy on ya” replied Emerald

“Wouldn't have it any other way” replied Yang

“Alright, well we're going to catch some more fights” stated Emerald, walking away

“Have fun!” exclaimed Ruby, waving as they walk away

“See you later!” Emerald waved back before immediately dropping the act as she walked with Mercury and looked disgusted

“Man, I would like them to be on our side” whined Ruby

“Too bad” replied David

“So, what they wanted to know is going into the second round?” asked Blake

“Yep. As Emerald says ‘The heiress and the bimbo'” David quoted

“The what?” asked Yang

“The bimbo. She's a hypocrite, she's showing off way more than you” replied David

“Well, I'll have fun beating the crap outta her” stated Yang, clenching her fist

“It’s fine Yang” assured David

At one of the unassuming huts set up in the fairgrounds stringed with paper lanterns with a sign overhead saying A Simple Wok, Team RWBYD sat at the stools outside, ready to order

“I'll have a bowl of the regular, please” stated Yang. A large bowl of noodles slid in front of her

“Oohhh... I'll take the same” stated Ruby, a similar large bowl of noodles sliding in front of her, as she clasped her hands in excitement

“Do you have anything with a low-salt ...?” asked Weiss, another large bowl of regular noodles instantly slides in front of her instead “Um... okay…”

“Same” stated David. Again, getting a large bowl of regular noodles

Instead of saying anything, Blake merely gave a nod and smile to the Shopkeep, who returned the gesture as he rushed through one door of his shop and comes out the other to leave a large bowl of noodles topped with fish in front of her. Blake's eyes lit up as she drooled over her order, whilst Weiss looked strangely at her teammate. She gladly offered her Schnee Dust Company credit card to the Shopkeep

“Aw, Weiss! What's the occasion!?” asked Yang

“Consider it thanks for sending me to the doubles round” replied Weiss

“Aaaaand, decline” mumbled David

The card was flung back at Weiss, and the annoyed Shopkeep pointed to his register as it beeps "DECLINED" “What?! How can my card be declined? I was barely into my monthly allowance!” exclaimed Weiss, glaring at David who stuck his tongue out as a response

Blake looked around panicked, attempting to slowly slide her bowl closer to herself before the Shopkeep disappeared with her food, causing the poor girl to slump over in defeat “No-ooo!!”

“Maybe I could help?” askes Pyrrha. The team looked up to see Team JNPR approach the stand

“Pyrrha!” yelled Ruby, flinging her arms up in delight

“Aw, you don't have to …” replied Yang

“But she could!” snapped Blake

“You are really like a cat, you know?” asked David

“Well, I think you all earned it after that battle” stated Pyrrha

“Mind if we join you?” asked Jaune

The bowls were empty, and each student is either content with their meal or holding their stomachs sickly

“Are you sure it's wise to have eaten before a fight?” asked Ren

“Of course! It will give us energy!” exclaimed Pyrrha as the shopkeep clears the bowls

Nora simply gave a hearty belch

“If I barf, I'm blaming you” groaned Jaune

“Ooh! Aim at the enemy!” ordered Nora, an evil grin on her face

“Nora, that's disgusting. But if you feel the urge …” stated Ren

“Got it” replied Jaune

“Well, we should be off” stated Pyrrha, standing from her stool

“So, you think you guys are ready?” asked Ruby

“Of course! We've got a world-renowned fighter on our team, one's basically ninja, I can bench five of me, Jaune, we trained all year, our weapons are awesome, Glynda barely yells at us anymore, and uh... Jaune!” explained Nora

“Are you gonna take that?” asked Ren

“She's not wrong” replied Jaune

“I'm kidding, he knows I'm kidding. Don't be so nervous! The worst that can happen is we lose, that is just a few more years of walking around school with everyone knowing we're failures, our friends will slowly abandon us to preserve their social status, we won't be able to show our faces in class, no one will sit with us in the cafeteria, Ren and I have no parents, we have no home left to go to, we'll be officially renamed Team Lose-iper!” exclaimed Nora, the colour draining from her as mad laughter turns into sobs as she slammed her head on the counter

“So, yeah, we're feeling pretty good” replied Ren

“Don't fret. If anything, we should be looking forward to a fight with actual guidelines, and not, well, ...murderers” added Pyrrha

“Yeah, don't sweat it, we've all faced way worse before” assured Yang

“Yeah” mumbled David

“Let's see. Grimm invasions, violent extremists, a destructive sociopath…” counted Blake

“And that's all while were still in training! Oh, imagine what it would be like to graduate!” exclaimed Ruby

“Maybe then I'll be able to pay for a meal” mumbled Weiss

“Would Team JNPR please report to the battlegrounds immediately!” ordered Port from the intercom

“Yes! Like they were scheduled to, several minutes ago!” added Oobleck

“Well, it looks like this is it” stated Pyrrha

“Go get 'em!” yelled Ruby

“That reminds me, David, did you watch our fight?” asked Blake

“... suuure” replied David

“What?! Come on David!” exclaimed Yang

“It's fine” David lazily replied, trying to force a smile

Team RWBYD entered the Coliseum through one of its tunnels and headed to their seats as Emerald and Mercury are seen walking behind them to do the same. Down in the field below, the scorched ground and cold plains are no more, and only a layer of white mechanics is left, with a central stage on which the two teams gathered

“I wonder who's gonna win” stated Mercury with a hug run of popcorn

“Tch. As if we didn't already know” scoffed Emerald

Cinder walked up behind them, showing off her new outfit of jeans, an orange jacket, and sarashi bandages over her chest. Taking an unpopped kernel from Mercury's bucket “Oh, come now. Even if you know how the story ends, that doesn't make it any less fun to watch” her eyes glowed with her fingertips and the kernel finally popped, which she enjoyed while sitting down as Mercury and Emerald share a devious smirk

“How did you get the information from him?” asked Emerald

“Negotiation, he gives me what I want, I give him what he wants” replied Cinder

“Team JNPR of Beacon versus Team BRNZ of Shade!” announced Port

As each team readied their poses, a circle of holographic roulettes start spinning frantically through various symbols and colors before finally landing on a green pine tree and gray thunderstruck mountain. With these random selections, half of the field opened to reveal a tree-filled forest, while the other raises a small rocky outcropping to fill in the circle. Jaune narrowed his eyes in concentration

“WOO-HOOOO!” yelled Ruby

“Three, two, one, begin!” ordered Port

As the match started, each team leapt forward at the other, ready to begin fighting


	18. Stuck between a flat and a soft place

"Hey Weiss” stated David

“What?” asked Weiss

“Isn't your sister coming here soon?” asked David

“Yes she is!” exclaimed Weiss

“You have a sister?!” gasped Ruby

“Yes-” started Weiss

“She's called Winter, older sister” finished David

Weiss punched David in the shoulder getting an “Ow!” in response, “Anyway, yes I do. I admire her greatly, her combat prowess, her knowledge… and her figure” stated Weiss, mumbling the last part

“You know, if you drink more milk you'll end up more like her” stated David

“How?” asked Weiss

“It's filled with hormones, why do you think Ruby is well… more well endowed than you” explained David, getting a glare from the whole team, especially Yang and Weiss “Just sayin'... please don't hurt me”

Weiss looked at Ruby then at herself then pictured Winter in her head “He has a point”

**[A/N]Just some fluff, and a reference to another fic a friend likes**

\--

Team RWBYD watched the fight between JNPR and BRNZ as the former grouped together “What are they arguing about?” asked Ruby

“Team attack names” replied David

“Why now?” asked Weiss

“It's Jaune. Arkos and Flowerpower… why not” explained David “Yang, we are Punderfull now… Not Punderfall”

Yang's eyes lit up at their new attack name “Yes! Wait what's Punderfall?”

“Something I thought of but it's a BAD idea” replied David, looking away

**[A/N]Don’t ask, trust me**

\--

During the battle between SSSN and NDGO, they watched as Neptune froze into a statue “How ironic. He's afraid of water” stated David

“Yeah…” replied Ruby, trying to hold back a chuckle

\--

David glanced at Blake who was blushing "You know there's something called acting on your feelings" he stated

Blake gave him a slight punch in the arm still with a smile

"Alright then. I am being a hypocrite" replied David

"You do realise you were asleep for half the fight" stated Yang

"I was?" asked David

"Yep. All comfy on my shoulder" teased Yang

"Oh sush blondie" mumbled David. He glanced back as Ruby walked into a still Weiss who was looking up "Oh no"

"What?" asked Blake

"Nothing. I just need to go very quick" replied David, sprinting away

"Weiss, any idea what he meant?" asked Ruby

"Huh? Oh, my sister is arriving" replied Weiss, pointing at the ship she was fixed upon

"Strange" mumbled Yang

\--

David skidded to a halt at the docking bay, he stopped at a light to catch his breath and looked up to see Ruby and Weiss were already at the ship as Winter and her robotic guards exited the ship. She had white hair that was tied up in a bun at the rear left corner of her head, causing her bangs to fall towards the right side of her face, and leaving a small curled lock of hair that reached below her left ear and slate blue eyes. Her attire was navy blue, white and gray colored, and consisted of a white coat with a red brooch that exposes upper arms, pants that have garters incorporated into them and black gloves. " _How, wha… I_ " thought David, utterly dumbfounded at how the two got ahead of him. Eventually he walked over to them

"And who might this be?" asked Winter, raising a brow at David

"Oh, this is David. He was the boy I told you about, the one who had no partner or team so he's been swapping between them every month" explained Weiss

"Ah yes, I remember now" stated Winter "Greetings… David"

"Oh, it is a pleasure to meet you miss Schnee. Weiss told us about your arrival, she was very eager" replied David " _She's… no don't, but I doubt just milk will change you to this Weiss, guess you got the short end of the stick on the genetics department_ "

"It is nice to see my younger sister take an interest in a boy so… different but I will support her nonetheless" explained Winter

"Is that a compliment?" asked David "Thank you, I think… wait it's not like that"

"Hm?" wondered Winter

"Just friends, she's nice and all but please, romance is the last thing I need in my life" explained David

"My apologies then" replied Winter "But one question still stands, your name"

"Huh?" wondered David

"David Hayward, it has no colour" pondered Winter

"Yeeeah… it's a long and stupid story. But I think Weiss explained it to you, or she will. I just wanted to greet you then be on my way" replied David. He started walking away into for Weiss to grab the back of his hoodie

"You are staying here" grumbled Weiss

"We'll sort this matter out at a later date. Now, how have you been?" asked Winter

"Oh, splendid! Thank you for asking. I'm actually in the very top ranking of our sparring class! And the rest of my studies are going wonderfully, too! I'm-" started Weiss

Winter slapped the top of Weiss' head "Silence, you boob! I don't recall asking about your ranking, I'm asking how you've been. Are you eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making new friends?" reiterated Winter

" _Heh boob_ " thought David

"Well, there's Ruby… and David" replied Weiss

"Gee thanks" mumbled David, putting his hands in his hoodie pouch

"Heh, boob" chuckled Ruby, tapping Weiss' head

"I see. So this is the leader you wrote of. How appropriately... underwhelming" grimaced Winter

"Uh... Thank you!" replied Ruby

David gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, he knew this was how Winter acted and Ruby wasn't insulted but he still wanted to punch her. He let out a sigh and cleared his mind

"Greetings, Ruby Rose. I wish to thank you for taking an interest in my sister" stated Winter

" _Get out with white rose_ " thought David

"Oh! Uh, yes, of course!" Ruby attempted to salute and curtsy "The honor is in my... court!" nearly losing her balance with this gesture, waving her arms until she can get back up

"I have business with the General and your Headmaster. But, seeing as I'm early, why don't you take me to your quarters?" asked Winter

"Really?" wondered Weiss

"Yes. I wish to inspect them and make sure that they are up to my personal standards" explained Winter as the two sister and Atlesian guards made their way to the school

"Of course. Just so you're aware, the bunk beds only look unstable" explained Weiss

"Bunk beds?" asked Winter

"I'll catch up- I mean, I will... reconvene with you both... at a later…" Ruby paused with her hand on her head, racking her brain for the right word "juncture! At a juncture. Yeah"

"She thought me and Weiss…" mumbled David

"Oh don't be so gloomy, you two would make great couple" replied Ruby

"Oh shut up, no. Romance is a bad thing for me" explained David

"What? Actually talking about it, out of all of us who-" wondered Ruby

"Lalalala I'm not listening!" exclaimed David, putting a finger into his ears to block out Ruby "Wait" David remembered why he ran here. He turned and started heading towards Weiss and Winter only to see Qrow was already talking to them. He had graying black, spiky hair, dull red eyes and slight stubble along his jawline. Along with a red, tattered cloak, he wore a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants and black dress shoes. He also wore a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right ring finger and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant

Ruby gasped and opened her mouth to say something only for David to put his hand over her mouth and signal "stay here" with his hands as he continued to walk over "Can't we talk this out like civilised people?" asked David

"Shhh, you too go away" grumbled Qrow, moving David aside with his hand

"Qrow god dammit!" groaned David

"You realize you just destroyed Atlas Military property" stated Winter

"Oh, oh I'm sorry. See, I mistook this for some sort of... sentient garbage" replied Qrow

"I don't have time for your immature games, Qrow" growled Winter

"Wait, you two know each other?" asked Weiss

"Geez, you Atlas Specialists think you're so special, don't you?" questioned Qrow

"It's in the title" replied Winter

"Well, you know what you really are? A bunch of sellouts. Just like your boss" scoffed Qrow

"Um Qrow-" started David

"Not now, kid"

"I'm not sure what you think you're implying, but I've heard enough" stated Winter

"Oh I heard, too. I heard ol' Ironwood finally turned his back on Ozpin" replied Qrow

"Ozpin?" asked Weiss

"Weiss, it's time for you to go" assured Winter, pushing Weiss aside

"What-" started Weiss, her eyes widened

"Listen to big sister, Weiss. She'll protect you. Just like Atlas is going to protect all of us, huh?" scoffed Qrow

"He's not wrong" mumbled David

"If you won't hold your tongue, then I will gladly remove it for you!" exclaimed Winter, drawing her sword

"Alright then…" he slicked back his hair "Come take it"

The square cleared before Winter charged at Qrow, making several quick, but futile thrusts at Qrow's head as he swiftly bobbed away from the blade, teasing her with several faces until he mockingly bowed towards her. A downward strike was blocked by the base of Harbinger, right before he tossed it in the air and drew it towards Winter. The two openly clashed blades as Qrow landed a downwards strike, and aggressively swiped at Winter, forcing her to do a series of back handsprings away from the greatsword and eventually block it. The two spun and traded blows as Ruby entered the crowd next to her teammates

Both Winter and Qrow parried each of their foe's strikes with rapid speed, as Winter dodged a two-handed swing before smacking Qrow's left cheek with the pommel of her saber. But Qrow grinned as his left eye flashed brightly and Winter was forced to leap away with a glyph as Qrow slammed his sword on the ground, shattering the pavement

Winter then broke away from the mid air crane stance as she landed near a lamp post, which is subsequently destroyed with a swipe from Qrow. Winter then lept above him, and dodging his swings, finally leaping on top of his sword, giving him an excellent view of her foot as she kicked him in the face

"Flirting is a lot less destructive in my world" remarked David

"This is not flirting!" scoffed Weiss

"Did you not see what happened and is happening? There is clear sexual tension between these two" explained David

"... You knew this would happen" accused Weiss

"Yeah" replied David

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Weiss

"I don't know" shrugged David

Weiss gritted her teeth "If we weren't in a public area I would hit you"

"Well when we're alone you can hit me all you like… do not take that out of context" replied David

Weiss glared at him, realising what other thing he suggested "Maybe I will"

"Wait Weiss no please don't" begged David

Qrow searched for Winter as he seen a cloud of white steam consume her, narrowing his gaze. Suddenly, Winter flew towards him, separating her bifurcated saber into two, and Qrow blocked her attack. The arch collapsed from the force, causing the two to crash back down to ground level, continuing their furious attacks towards each other. Qrow is forced backward and dragged his sword in the ground to slow to a stop before holding it in a one-handed stance, to the cheer of the audience

Winter then stabbed the ground with one of her swords, summoning a glyph that created a flock of small white Nevermores, which begin flying towards him. Qrow swung his sword at the flock, causing a few to burst into small clouds of steam. He then sent an Aura arc at Winter, causing her to jump back and putting an end to the birds. Winter angrily summonrd a second glyph behind her, and the blade of Qrow's sword begins to transform in a sequence initiated by its clockwork gears. But suddenly, his gaze travelled elsewhere, and he suddenly sheathed his sword, instead beckoning his bewildered opponent to come at him with his finger. The glyph faded away, and there's a bright flash of light, followed by Winter speeding forward with light trailing behind her. Just as the tip of Winter's blade closed in on Qrow's throat, the voice of General Ironwood is loudly heard in the courtyard

"Schnee!" yelled Ironwood

At the sound of his voice, Winter immediately stopped the battle and turned to the general, Penny was standing behind him

"General Ironwood, sir!" replied Winter

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" asked Ironwood

"He started the altercation, sir!" explained Winter

"That's actually not true. She attacked first" corrected Qrow

"Is that right?" Winter searched for words, only to realize Qrow is right. She looked down in shame "And you" Qrow pointed to himself in mock confusion "What are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing" replied Qrow

"I-"

"Now, now, everyone. There is a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner at the Colosseum, that I can assure you has better seats... and popcorn" stated Ozpin with Glynda by his side

"Break it up, everyone! We will take care of this mess" added Glynda, glaring at the three

"Let's go" stated Ironwood

"That was, a thing" remarked Ruby before jumping at Qrow

"Yes, now I probably must go so… see yah" stated David. He took out his phone

"So, a lot has happened recently" texted David

"oh?" replied John

"Weiss talked about Winter and I said she could drink milk to be more like her, explaining why Ruby is larger which got glares. I slept through most of the fights on Yang's shoulder. Winter showed up and I don't know if she likes me, she knows about me cause of Weiss and thought we were a thing which we quickly fixed. Qrow and Winter destructive flirting. Weiss said I knew it was gonna happen, which she said she would hit me and I said she could when we were alone... I am unintentionally flirting with her cause of phrasing... Now following the adults"

"Oh, and Ruby said me and Weiss would make a great couple"

"well i mean you have that going for you"

"though how jaque would react is another thing"

"No please. As much as I like her not that way, and plus I don't need or want romance in my life. Oh fuck him, I could care less about him"

"how goes the festival anyway?"

"Pretty cool. I have been asleep or doing other things for most of it however"

"how long ago did winter arrive"

"Yes. Like an hour, half an hour? The fight between her and Qrow just ended"

"ok, so about to go to the yang and merc fight right?"

"No, that's way later"

"is it? i need to watch vol 3 again"

"did you tell them about it tho?"

"I'm about ep 3 or smthn. You did a while back"

"did i? it's been so long here i can't remember, definitely about the whole illusion thing for mer and penny"

"Mhm"

"i've got 17 exams coming up"

"I've got none. Just an imminent threat of my and the other school students deaths"

"oh hah hah"

"still having to tiptoe around the whole move to canada thing with my dad"

"So I'm not sure who has it better. Yeeeeeaaaah, that's fun"

"i'm actually with my grandparents currently, just was at a place my dads looking to buy for 1.6 mil, 83 acres and a 4 bedroom cottage"

"...Nice?"

"woodland, 83 acres woodland"

"nice place, but i'm not going to live there"

"Oof. Why?"

"canada"

"this is england"

"You have a point"

"yeah... in the waiting game now"

**[A/N]I think you mean endgame**

"Personally I'd go Canada by far"

"definitely"

"it's just hard to break the news y'know"

"Yeah"

"last time it got to that sort of level he actually cried"

"Ouch"

"see my predicament, be much easier if i was dealing with the possibility of a gruesome death to the hands of terrorists, or grimm"

"What I'm hearing is get on to getting the gods here to fix everything then brung you her ASAP"

"yup"

"Understandable"

"apart from that, not much interesting has happened here"

"despite what seems like months without talking to you"

"It is our world, it's boring af. It has been or well close to that... And it might be about half a year until you do again once Beacon falls"

"yeah... i'll let you know how college goes then"

"Yep. Have fun with Ruby for 6 months"

"she'll be nice company i'm sure"

"Yeah. Have to go, don't want to cause suspicion and I'm running out of things to say. Oh, Ruby fixed my weapon so now I'm more mobile, I shoot out the blade to propel myself, though the blade shatters immediately"

"need tougher blades"

"Its dust"

"yeah yeah, i know, anyway goodbye"

"Bye"

David sighed as he put his phone in his pocket "So three people support it, goddammit I hate and love the lot of ya" he mumbled "And I slightly went Irish"

\--

Inside Ozpin's office, Winter was impatiently pacing around and Ironwood is standing with his arms crossed when the elevator opened to show a smirking Qrow, Glynda, Ozpin and David

"What were you thinking!?" yelled Winter

"If you were one of my men, I would have you shot!" exclaimed Ironwood

"If I was one of your men, I'd shoot myself" replies Qrow, pulling out a flask as they entered the room

" _Need some ice James? Though Qrow has a point_ " thought David, standing beside Qrow

"While I wouldn't condone his behavior, retaliating like you did certainly didn't help the situation" explained Glynda

"He was drunk!" snapped Winter

"He's always drunk!" The four turned to Qrow to see him drinking from a flask, David already had his eyes glued to him. His eyes widened when he noticed them staring, and he held the flask out to the side, looking at it awkwardly before grimacing

"I wouldn't blame him. I'm underage but I've been very tempted recently" stated David, getting worried glances by the adults

"May I ask why _he_ is here?" asked Winter, pointing at David

"He's important, and we are planning to talk after this" explained Ironwood, Winter stared at David before sighing

"Qrow, why are you here?" asked Qrow

"You've been out of contact for weeks! You can't just go dark like that in the field!" exclaimed Ironwood

"I'm not one of your special operatives, Jimmy!" replied Qrow

"General" corrected Winter

"Whatever. You sent me to get intel on our enemy, and I'm telling you, our enemy is here" explained Qrow

"We know" replied Ironwood

"Oh! Oh, you know! Well, thank goodness I'm out there risking my life to keep you all informed!" exclaimed Qrow

"Qrow-"

"He has a point James" stated David

"Communication's a two-way street, pal. You see this?" Qrow pulled out his Scroll and pointed to it "That's the SEND button"

"They had reason to assume you'd been compromised" explained Winter

"I am stuck if you two hate each other, or are flirting in some weird way" mumbled David

"And I have reason to assume you don't need to be here. Seriously, who invited her?" asked Qrow

"Schnee, we'll discuss this incident back at my ship" stated Ironwood

"But sir!" stated Winter, surprised

"Winter. Leave" ordered Ironwood

Winter saluted Ironwood "Yes sir" she turned on her heel and gave the winking Qrow a dirty look as she exits via the elevator

"Definitely flirting" mumbled David

"Go on" stated Ironwood

"Your little infiltrator isn't just another pawn. They're the one responsible for Autumn's condition" explained Qrow, taking another drink from his flask

"What?" asked Glynda

"Is this true?" asked Ironwood, looking at David who was staring at Qrow

"Hm? Oh, yes it is" replied David

"Despite what the world thinks, we're not just teachers, or generals, or headmasters. The people in this room, the leaders of the other two academies, we're the ones that keep the world safe from the evils no one even knows about!" Qrow walked over to Ironwood, getting up in his face "It's why we meet behind closed doors, why we work in the shadows. So you tell me, James, when you brought your army to Vale, did you think you were being discreet, or did you just not give a damn!?"

Ironwood placed his Scroll on Ozpin's desk "Discreet wasn't working" The center of the room projected a hologram of Vale, Beacon Academy, the Amity Colosseum and Ironwood's fleet of Atlesian Airships "I'm here because this is what was necessary"

"You're here because Ozpin wanted you here! He made you a part of this inner circle and opened your eyes to the real fight that's in front of us!" exclaimed Qrow

"And I am grateful" replied Ironwood

"Oh, well, you've got a real funny way of showing it" scoffed Qrow

"The people of Vale needed someone to protect them; someone who would act. When they look to the sky and see my fleet, they feel safe, and our enemies will feel our strength" explained Ironwood

"You baffle me sometimes" stated David

"What?" asked Ironwood, taken back a little by David's cold tone

"You really think this… crap will help us?! Well here's an eye opener, it doesn't. It does the complete opposite" exclaimed David

The four exchange looks of worry as he continued to rant

"They take over you stupid fucking robot things and use them to kill people instead, they even get close to killing you" David pointed at Ironwood "You think Atlas is so high and mighty, that people won't dare challenge it. Well sorry, but a group of teenagers does better than robots specifically designed to take down Grimm. Take away most of the fleet" Ironwood looked away, David could feel his blood boiling "Or don't, don't listen to the kid who knows what will happen, who knows the deaths of the people you are trying to protect that your army causes. Why should I care? I don't even belong here… I shouldn't even be here" David walked off near the elevator and sat down to cool off. The four were shocked by his reaction

"He's right, your army creates fear and fear will bring the Grimm. A guardian is a symbol of comfort. But an army is a symbol of conflict. There's an energy in the air now, a question in the back of everyone's minds... "If this is the size of our defenses, then what is it we're expecting to fight?" explained Ozpin

Ironwood reluctantly picked up his Scroll just as it flashed with the image of a Black Queen "So then, what would you suggest we do?"

"I suggest we find our guardian" replied Ozpin

\--

David walked into Team RWBYs dorm, his face was still a little red and he was slouched over

"Hey David!" exclaimed Yang, running over to him

"'Sup" replied David, ducking under Yang causing her to zoom over him

"Aww… I heard you were flirtin' with Weiss" teased Yang

"Unintentionally" replied David, looking away

"How does one unintentionally flirt?" asked Blake

"I don't know! It's me what do you expect? I don't do romance, it's the last thing I need in my mistake of a life" explained David

"But you need romance to have children" replied Yang

"Adoption" stated David

"But-" started Yang

"Which might be difficult alone but it's doable" David cut off Yang

"Since we're talking about it. Out of all of us who wo-" started Ruby

"No!" exclaimed David "Not that type of conversation at all"

Ruby stared at the floor distraught

"I'll… be heading to my room, night" David stood up only to almost collapse, using the wall to hold him up

"Woah! You alright?" asked Yang

"Yeah… just got up too fast that's all" assured David, making his way out the room like a toddler learning to walk "My head hurts" he threw himself onto his bed and took out his phone

"I yelled at Ironwood earlier… he was talking about the whole 'My fleet will protect them' nonsense and well I snapped a bit and got mad. Told him he was wrong and this wouldn't help, it would do more harm than good. I'm not sorry, he deserved it" he sent to John, setting the phone on the desk with a shaky hand before slowly falling asleep


	19. Exploring new boundaries

He shot up out of his bed, panting heavily and tears in his eyes, he could still feel the pain in his chest "It's not true, it's not true, it's not true…" he repeated to himself "They'd never do that, I wouldn't fail them"

\--

The Amity Colosseum was still floating high amid the cheers of an excited audience as the two opposing pairs of partners for the match, the grinning Mercury and Emerald against a confident Coco and meditating Yatsuhashi, waiting in the center of the stadium for the holographic roulette to pick the field

"Emerald and Mercury of Haven, versus Coco and Yatsuhashi of Beacon!" announced Port

"Good luck, you two!" cheered Velvet from the stands, alongside Fox and Ruby

" _If only it would turn out well, cheaters_ " thought David

The Colosseum chose four fields to rise up from below in quarter sections: A patch of tall grassy plains which had a single tree and some rocks; the ruins of a city, complete with buildings holding shattered windows and rubble among the pavement; a hot spring containing geyser spots along a small river and some blue Dust crystal growths; and a familiar section of dense forest

Coco lowered her sunglasses as she eyed her opponents "Hey! Love the outfit, kid!"

"I'll try not to get blood on it" replied Emerald

"I can't promise you'll leave without a scratch" stated Yatsuhashi, grabbing his giant sword from his back

"I won't be the one bleeding" mocked Emerald

"Ooh, I like her!" stated Coco

"Three, two, one, begin!" exclaimed Port

Instead of charging forward, Mercury and Emerald slowly walked back into the tall grass and disappeared behind the leaves. Coco and Yatsuhashi smiled at each other before the leader popped out her Gatling gun and began mowing down the field as the crowds of sunglasses-wearing fans roar their approval, even when bullets nearly hit them from the other side of the forcefield. Coco let up as she and Yatsuhashi realized the two opponents aren't in the plains section anymore

"Huh?" wondered Coco

"Look out!" exclaimed Blake, as her and the rest of Team RWBY watch in shock

Mercury dropped from the sky, aiming for Coco, but Yatsuhashi pushed her out of the way and blocked the boots with his blade, pushing him back. Coco opened fire at him again, though Mercury was able to outrun each shot

"He's good!" stated Sun

"Yeah, but where's the girl?" asked Scarlet

Mercury reached the two and kicked away Coco's weapon while dodging Yatsuhashi's blade, then delivering a double blow to the giant warrior before jumping over Coco's continued barrage of bullets. He landed on the barrels and kicked her in the face, leaping over another of Yatsuhashi's swings, only to let himself be hit by his fist so he can get behind Coco and force her to press the muzzle up to her own teammate. Everyone stood still until Coco compresses her weapon back into its handbag form and tried to hit Mercury with it, but he deftly jumped back and launched two blasts from his boots that the members of CFVY deflect

Coco is unfazed by the one shot, but looked surprised at the dozens of them now spiraling around the handstand-spinning Mercury until he sent all of them at his enemies, a barrage of light and smoke surrounding them that provided the perfect cover for Mercury to appear behind the two. He grabbed the both of them by their arms and delivered a flurry of kicks that knocked them back, looking back as a chain comes out from the forest trees to wrap around Coco and pulls her back

"Coco!" yelled Yatsuhashi

Despite his cry, Coco disappeared into the trees, and he has to endure a blow from Mercury before being able to grab him by the throat and throw him into the hot spring area. He jumped high in the air as Mercury's still sliding back, but his blade only came down on his opponent's boots, the shockwave from this clash causing the water to fly back, the earth to crack underneath, and multiple geysers to form around them. Mercury firedhis boots and got out of the hold, aiming a swipe at Yatsuhashi's feet that misses, then ducking around each of his sword's swings. One of his kicks let's loose some stones from the ground, which Mercury kicks into Yatsuhashi and left him at the mercy of another foot-happy assault. This left his head in a small super-heated geyser, erupting and causing him to scream in pain as he frantically got up, opening his eyes just in time to see Mercury coming at him

Meanwhile, Coco was still being dragged back into the forest until the chain makes her collide with the trunk of a tree. She shook it off until she realized her sunglasses were lying shattered on the ground

"I take it back; I don't like her" growled Coco

Just as she said this, a green shot rapidly came at Coco, which she barely managed to jump back from as more come down on her from Emerald's position up in a tree above her. Coco unleashed her Gatling gun again and shot high in the branches, but Emerald jumped around, using her own revolvers to fire back and changed them to sickle form so she could swing from each tree until she suddenly vanished behind one of them

"Damn!" muttered Coco

"Coco!" exclaimed Yatsuhashi, walking up to Coco

"Watch out, she's in the trees!" warned Coco

As a buzzer sounds around the arena, Coco looked up to see the footage of his coverage "Oh, and with that final blow, Yatsuhashi is eliminated!"

"What!?" exclaimed Coco, her eyes widening in shock

She looked behind her, only to see no one there. Her hand shook violently on the handle of her gun, and she doesn't even see the blur between the trees moving in for the kill

"Damn!" muttered Coco

Little did she know that Emerald was rising up from behind her, blades raised, turning around a second too late. The weapon descended with a ringing gunshot, and Coco was sent flying out of the forest, landing all the way in the center of the stadium next to Yatsuhashi, also knocked unconscious. Emerald swung her sickles by their chains as Mercury looked over their defeated opponents

"And with an amazing upset, Emerald and Mercury are victorious!" announced Oobleck

David clenched his fist as it shook, only for it to quickly stop as Yang places her hand on his shoulder

"Coco?" asked Velvet, her hand over her mouth as Fox shook his head. He placed a reassuring hand on Velvet's shoulder as Ruby looked into the stadium at her "friends", no one noticing the smiling Cinder Fall behind them, getting up from her seat and walking away amid the combined cheers and boos from the crowds

\--

"You'll never beat me, old man!" exclaimed Ruby

"You're nothing but talk, kid!" replied Qrow

"You can do it, Ruby!" cheered Yang "Come on David, cheer with me" Yang shook David violently who was zoned out staring at the wall

The screen of the video game Ruby and Qrow are playing shows one of the pixelated ninjas decapitating the other, with the announcer saying "SOARING NINJA WINS! TOTAL ANNIHILATION!" Qrow grinned at his victory as Ruby lowered her head in shame.

"Ouch" whispered Yang

"And by the way, don't ever call me old" stated Qrow, glaring at Ruby

"Your only thirty something, still pretty young" replied David, snapping back into reality. Qrow chuckled in response

Yang shoved her sibling out of her spot as she grabbed the spinning controller from the air "My turn!"

"Now, where was I?" wondered Qrow

"You were telling us about your last mission!" replied Ruby, excitedly

"Right, right… I'd come across a small village in the swamps west of Mistral. Right off the bat, I knew something wasn't right"

"What were you doing there?" asked Ruby

"I needed information. Tired from battling Grimm along the way, I decided to start my search at the town's inn. The place was crawling with lowlifes and thugs, even a few Huntsmen that I could only assume had been hired by less-than reputable people for less-than respectable jobs. And that's when it happened"

"What happened?" asked Yang

"I was defeated... by the mere sight… of the innkeeper's skirt length!" exclaimed Qrow

Yang threw dog-head pillow, which Qrow deftly catched much to Yang's ire, which was not helped by the game announcer calling out once more "SOARING NINJA WINS! TOTAL ANNIHILATION!"

"You are the worst!" yelled Yang

David rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile

"Best two out of three?" asked Qrow

"So, Uncle Qrow, did you get in trouble with Ozpin?" asked Qrow

"Nah, me and Oz go way back. We're cool" replied Qrow

"I might be on the other hand" mumbled David

"Why what happened?" asked Ruby

David chuckled and rubbed the back of his head "He yelled at Ironwood" explained Qrow, much to David's dismay

"What?!" exclaimed the sisters in unison

"I was mad at him since the whole… fall of beacon thing" explained David

"But-but he's…" Yang was dumbfounded

"A general yes, but hey, I'm not from this world am I? His position doesn't necessarily matter to me, especially when I know far more than him" David added

"That's what I like about you, kid. You speak your mind" replied Qrow "Though sometimes it's best not to"

"So, what are you doing here anyway? I thought Dad said that you would be on a mission, for like... ever" wondered Ruby, quickly changing the subject

Qrow was getting back into the game at the sound of "READY? FIGHT!" "Well, a professional Huntsman like myself is expected to get results, as soon as possible"

"Yeeeeaaaah, I get that. We're pretty much pros, too" chuckled Ruby

"Oh, really?" asked Qrow

"Nope" replied David

"Psch, yeah! Read the news sometime. We totally saved Vale while you were gone" explained Yang

"Funny, because I heard Vale suffered a Grimm attack after you almost managed to stop a train" Qrow leaned over to rub it in his niece's face as she scowled at the repeated "SOARING NINJA WINS! TOTAL ANNIHILATION!" "But they don't give out medals for almost"

"They do, and it's called silver!" corrected Ruby

"Well, we helped take down Roman Torchwick! He's locked up in Ironwood's ship and crime's been down ever since! That's basically a bounty mission!" explained Yang

"Sure, you may be acting like Huntresses, but you're not thinking like one. You really think four girls and their friends could end all crime in a Kingdom?" asked Qrow

"I mean, I did until you said that…" mumbled Ruby

"Violence hasn't dropped since Roman got nabbed; it's stopped, completely. No White Fang activity around the city. You cut off the head of the King Taijitu, but now the second head 's calling the shots. That's what Ironwood can't get through that thick metal head of his" stated Qrow, sounding more serious

"Cinder…" whispered David

"I'm jealous you both know the General" complained Yang

"Hey, I know everybody to some extent and him, well he's special" David rolled his eyes "Remember, you're talking to a member of the coolest team that graduated Beacon!" Qrow reached behind him into one of his pockets and pulled out a photo lined with stains and age of four figures - himself, Raven, Taiyang, and Summer - as Yang's eyes widened, he sighed in remembrance and covered Raven's face "Hah, Team STRQ... That's where I met your parents. We were pretty well known back in the day"

" _Qrow, that photo is stained with tears… I'm so sorry_ " thought David, his gaze focusing on Summer

"Well known for crummy fashion sense!" mocked Ruby

"Hey, we looked good! And I have a number of inappropriate stories to back that up!" Qrow wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, but noticed Yang continuing to stare at the picture and put it away "But, I'll save those for when you're older"

"Oh, gross!" gagged Ruby, recoiling in disgust

"Anyways, I'm too old to be hanging out with a bunch of kids. You're gonna cramp my style" Qrow paused in the doorway and sighed before addressing his family, Ruby and Yang looking up to him and Zwei sleeping on Blake's bed, David stated at him with worry in his eyes "Look, just remember that you've still got a long way to go…" He turned around and held a finger up to express his seriousness "And don't think for a second that graduating means you're done" He hitched a thumb over his shoulder "Every day out there is worth a week in this place. You two, you're gonna go far. But only if you keep learning; if you never stop moving forward"

With these immortal words of wisdom, Qrow exited down the hall

"He needs comfort" mumbled David

"Why?" asked Ruby

"Did you not see? The photo is stained with tears, and even his cross necklace, it's sideways in sine of mourning… Summer" David started trembling "I don't even know who killed her so I can't even help with avenging her"

"Mum… wait who? Wasn't it grimm?" asked Ruby, placing a hand on David's shoulder

"I doubt it, it must have been someone who wanted her gone for a certain reason" replied David

Yang and Ruby exchanged looks of worry

\--

Blake lay across her bed with her head on David's lap, looking up at a book. David looked down at Blake's ears as they slightly twitched and he lightly stroked one, making Blake immediately shot up

"What are you doing?" she asked, a hint of seriousness in her voice

"Huh… oh I didn't mean I just… I generally done that if my dog, or Zwei is laying on my lap s-sorry" he explained, slightly panicking

Blake glared at him before laying down on his lap again whilst David gripped his chest and kept his hands in his hooded pouch

"I didn't say you could stop" stated Blake, looking up at him

"Huh? Oh… ok" replied David. He started stroking her ears again, being slow and careful. He looked down at Blake who had a smile plastered on her face, which soon was on his as well

\--

Later, David was in RWBY's form waiting for the girls to come back. He decided to take out his phone to update John

"A decent amount has happened. I yelled at Ironwood for... reasons I'd rather not talk about but he deserved it, as I said before. Qrow said he liked me as I speak my mind. And a thing with Blake" he sent

"a thing?" John replied

"Ears. Touched them because muscle memory of dogs, she seemed more curious than angry which is good, she then let me do it more because "I didn't say you could stop"

"ah so zweii snuggles"

"Huh... yeah like that"

"sorry if i took a while to respond, everyone's breathing down my neck now that exams have started"

"Oh crap I forgot about those. I've been stuck focusing on these problems. But it's fine"

"understandable considering how close you are to the fall, then there's me, trying to remember context for each of our 15 poems for the eng lit exam on Thursday"

"cannot wait to drop it once and for all"

"Well if I can remember correctly that exam is very soon so or has happened so yay"

"it's on thursday, a 2 hour exam on blood brothers and identity poetry, ugh i hate it"

"Maybe having the imminent threat of death isn't as bad now. Well hopefully it'll go well. If it doesn't oh well its English lit"

"Yeah that. The day will come when you will have to be 100% serious"

"yup... just how do you break it to him y'know"

"it sounds like the most cliché thing in the world"

"but it's hard"

"Its not cliché, just sometimes life isn't that great and can be difficult but hey, eventually it'll turn out good... I hope"

"david being positive? who are you and what have you done with the real david"

"Blame RWBY. I think I'm valuing life now... help I don't like being this positive, I wanna be depressing"

"nope you're stuck with it, and who knows, maybe you like it in the end"

"It's nice I guess. I feel like it might, stab me in the back though, literally"

"i highly doubt it"

"Anything is possible"

"well... not quite everything, let's not get into the realm of absurdity here, but yes i see you point, but i still doubt it, unless there's something we've haven't seen yet that's crucial"

"With what I've changed it is possible, the future scares me as I might have either fucked us all or we will win. Both terrify me honestly"

"hey, as a wise philosopher said, "both are equally terrifying" but i do have high hopes for you"

"Aliens existing or not, I've played XCOM before to see that. Which will crash eventually"

"again i beg to differ"

"You people need to lower your expectations, you sound like miss Magee with that"

"shush"

"i will not be compared to her"

"she hates me"

"We all know, and she loves me I think. With the "you can do it" stuff you really are putting the bar to her level"

"in a practice essay we did last week, someone completely forgot their counter argument and got an A, i missed some context and had a slightly weak analysis and got a B-"

"Hardcore favouritism right there"

"i repeat hates me"

"If I can help her, maybe Cinder could shoot her and turn her into ash instead of Pyrrha"

"well she doesn't deserve that fate, maybe just some mild recurring annoyance to drive her slowly insane over the years"

"Meh, wait I thought of giving Cinder a second chance... by God what has happened to me"

"mmhm"

"sure it's not that speaking?"

"What?"

" _that_ "

"Ok, as much as I'd like _that_ again no... well maybe partially that but you get the idea"

"suuree, will i have to get yang to be a chastiser"

"A what?"

"someone who intervenes"

"...I don't want to know her reaction to that. Yang would be a decent alternative though... I mean anyway"

"i think we should switch topics before this goes somewhere we both don't want it to"

"Yes please that"

"so, apart from that whole shpeel with exams, not much else has happened here"

"Again, our world it's boring, plain and repetitive. Guess here FNKI vs RWBY is coming up among other things, and Winter does not like me, I don't think she approves me and Weiss anymore. Actually about Cinder, she hasn't done much to me as in talking and stuff, I haven't seen her much actually"

"they're probably couped up in their dorm going over the files they've stolen"

"We've seen each other yes which she gives a devilish grin. Which is, I thought she'd try something again like more info or something which yes I would be at least attempting to resist if she does ok?"

"yeah, id want a member of rwby or jnpr helping as a kind of bodyguard. the finals are coming up soon aren't they?"

"Yes. We are in duo matches as not to long ago CFVY cs whatever Cinder team is happened"

"told everyone about illusions?"

"I'm figuring out how to tell JNPR and Penny is another story"

"but yang? she knows not to react to merc right?"

"I'll update her on it close to it. It's funny, you have exams to worry about and I have people's lives to worry about among mine. I've said this but you should have been here not me, even though it has improved my mental state is not fit for this"

The door opened and the girls returned "Hey come on David! Let's go watch more fights!" stated Yang

"Sure" replied David, getting up and following them

\--

Amity Colosseum's mountain biome was being bombarded by several explosions all around the area. Russel Thrush, daggers in hand, was running from the mayhem before spinning around, ready to face his opponents, who were Penny and her beret-wearing teammate. With an ever-present smile and simple arm movements, she summoned six floating swords from behind her and reared them back before launching them in a ring at Russel, who barely managed to duck behind a rock to protect himself

Wasting no time, Penny does the same thing with another group of blades, homing in on the other CRDL teammate Sky Lark until he used his own halberd to vault over another stone for defense. The two exchanged a worried look at the sight of their rocks still pierced with multiple blades, and Penny grinned in combat-ready fierceness as she looked to her partner, who simply tapped her watch as if hurrying Penny up. Wasting no time, Penny raised her hands like a puppet master and used the near-invisible strings attached to each hilt to lift the giant rocks up in the air, with the screaming Russel and Sky still hanging on. Bringing her arms down to her sides, the stones come crashing to the ground as well, leaving Penny's opponents in the grass. Her swords came back to her pack as the buzzer rang

"And victory goes to Penny and Ciel of Atlas!" announced Port

Penny placed a fist in her palm and bowed in respect to her fallen foes, still smiling "Thank you for a wonderful time"

The two victors turned to leave the stadium as Russel feebly reached out, only to get hit in the head by an errant stone

Watching from the stands, Ruby saw them start to walk away and excitedly got up from her seat with the rest of her team to meet them at one of the exits. David sighed and slowly got up to follow, realising what he needed to say to Penny

"Penny!" yelled Ruby, stretching out her arms

"Ruby!" exclaimed Penny, lifting up her own arms, she tackled her friend into a hug that left them both of them on the ground

"Why…" groaned Ruby

Penny got up energetically then gesture to her teammate "Ruby, this is my teammate"

"Ciel Soleil" she bowes formally

"Hi! I'm Ru-"

"Ruby Rose. 15. Hails from Patch. Leader of Team RWBY. Status: Questionable" Ciel listed off

David hoped down to the trio "Hey"

"David!" exclaimed Penny, hugging David tightly "This is Ciel Soleil, my teammate"

"I'm-"

"David Hayward. 16. Unknown location. Only student in history to not have a partner or team. Status: Unknown" Ciel listed off again

"Oh great, guess my reputation precedes me" mumbles David

"Penny?" Ciel looked at her watch and gestured at it "I believe it is best if we move on to our next location"

"Could we have just a minute to talk?" asked Penny

In response, Ciel checked the time, then took a step back and nodded, starting the countdown

"So is she... your friend or…" wondered Ruby

" Well, in a way. She's like Blake, but if Blake was ordered to spend time with you" explained Penny

"Oh. So, Weiss" replied Ruby

"Precisely"

"Does she know about... y'know... beep boop bop, does not compute?" asked Ruby in a hush voice, moving her body abruptly as if imitating a robot, leaving her arm to hang with a noticeable squeaking sound

"Oh no. General Ironwood doesn't really want anyone to know. There was an incident with a magnet, but I was able to play it off"

Penny whispers the story into Ruby's ear, causing the two to laugh about it for several seconds

"Ruby, there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about" Penny glanced over at Ciel before leaning in and whispering to Ruby "I want to stay at Beacon"

"Penny, they'll never let you do that" replied Ruby

"I know, but I have a plan" replied Penny, grinning mischievously

Ciel stepped back up to Penny's side and pointed to her watch "It's been precisely one minute, ma'am"

"Wait, I need to tell her something very important. It'll only be about thirty seconds to a minute" pleaded David

"Sorry but no, we can't waste more time" replied Ciel

"I'll talk to you more soon, Ruby. David maybe you can tell me it later" stated Penny, the two leaving, but Penny turned to give a wave of farewell to Ruby and David, who do the same

"Crap" mumbled David

"What is it?" asked Ruby

"Her death. I need to warn her" replied David

"Oh… well you'll have another time" assured Ruby

"Yeah, hopefully"

"Our next match will begin in 15 minutes!" announced Port

Ruby suddenly looked really excited as she clasped her hands together "Oh my gosh, that's right! It's time for Yang and Weiss!"

"Yep. Let's prepare to watch" the two made their way back to the stands and David took out his phones trying be as discreet as possible and pretend it's a scroll

"Very short update since WY vs FN is going to be happening soon. Talked with Penny and met Ciel, was unable to tell Penny about her death because Ciel whom knows about my jo team or partner situation and my status is unknown, whatever that means" he texted

"gdi ciel"

"run and tell her"

"or tell pyrrha"

"They're gone. Perhaps later if I can find her, if not I'll have to rely on Pyrrha and stopping mercury from blocking us"

"this is cutting it too fine for liking"

"Yes... I'm going to fail with her aren't I?"

"don't be like that, it will work, just got to be careful"

"Yes, as if I can't tell Penny I'll have to go by pure luck of Pyrrha and stopping Mercury so Ruby can get to Emerald"

"well you better get on trying to stop mercury"

"Not yet but soon, terrifyingly soon. If I can't stop him what hope do I have to stop Cinder?"

"you just need to stall in both situations, ruby will be able to help then"

"If I could level my charisma stat to 10 I'd talk my way out but this ain't a game... I have to cut it short, people are coming in and I don't want that to be known"

"ok gl"


	20. Wishful thinking

Yang stood in the center of the field with Weiss at her side, stretching out her arms "Well, now it's our turn!"

"Just remember to keep proper form" replied Yang

"Alright" Her tone shifted to talk strategy "You're from Atlas. What could we expect?"

"Well, seeing as their Kingdom, academy and armed forces are all merged as one, I think we can expect strict, militant fighters with advanced technology and carefully rehearsed strategies" explained Weiss

At that very moment, a rainbow zoomed past the two surprised Huntresses-in-training, coming to a stop opposite them, revealing a Faunus girl with pigtails, roller blades and a cat tail swishing around her weapon next to a young man wearing a fedora and sunglasses, holding a trumpet in one hand. Neon Katt and Flynt Coal

"... Or whatever they are" stated Yang

"Hey!" yelled Flynt. Weiss looked over to him as he gestured at her, smiling "You Weiss Schnee, right? The heiress"

Weiss bowed her head, smiling at the recognition "I am"

"I take it you're pretty good with Dust, then?" asked Flynt

"I do my best" replied Weiss, shrugging humbly

"Yeah, my dad was good too. Owned a little Dust shop of his own" Flynt nodded his head, eyes hidden behind his shades, until his smile turned into a scowl "Till your father's company ran him out of business"

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that" Weiss looked away, ashamed

"Sure you are" scoffed Flynt

"Hey! Why don't you-" snapped Yang

"Hey! Why don't you?" asked Neon, dropping her unflattering imitation as she pointed at Yang, smiling "That's what you sound like!"

"Uh…" mumbled Yang, dumbfounded

"Hey! Where'd you get your hair extensions?" asked Neon

"This is just my normal hair" replied Yang

"Ooh, really?" asked Neon

"Yeah! Is that a prob-" snapped Yang, getting annoyed

"You should try rollerblading sometime! It's super fun!" Neon cut her off and spun in place as she continued "It'd probably take you a while, though, since you're so... you know, top-heavy"

Yang looked down at herself as the holographic roulette began "Excuse me!?"

Ruby rolled her eyes from the stands whilst David tried to hold back his laughter "Oh, here we go"

The field opened around the four combatants, and up rose the volcanic area, sandy desert, steaming geysers, and ruined buildings

"Three! Two! One! Begin!" exclaimed Port

Right as it started, Flynt raised the instrument to his lips and blew, issuing forth a sound wave that blasted both Weiss and Yang back from the force. Weiss was able to create a glyph under her to stop sliding back, but didn't see Neon spinning into the attack and using it to push herself forward so she could charge at Yang in a rainbow burst of speed and push her into the city portion

Flynt stopped blowing as Weiss readied her Myrtenaster, a second passing until the musician started playing again. This time, Weiss used darker glyphs to move her forward through the cone of waves, making another one to get closer and closer so she could land a blow. Suddenly, however, Flynt stopped playing, and Weiss was forced to move forward, earning a kick to the back as she slid past. She crashed through a red Dust crystal, and Flynt grinned when he saw her lying in the area now spouting pillars of fire

Back in the ruined city, Neon managed to roll ahead of every blast from Ember Celica, skating on the railings and making faces at an irritated Yang. She continued to flip and slide over any terrain in her way

"Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat!" Neon chanted to herself

She eventually came down to the ground and charged at Yang, becoming a rainbow blur whilst hitting the blonde multiple times. Yang gritted her teeth, unloading the spent shells in her gauntlets, as Neon smirked and cracked her glow sticks, turning them blue. She came forward again, dashing past Yang before she even realized that it was now encased in ice

Neon giggled to herself "Hm-hmm! Look! Now you're bottom-heavy, too!" Neon mocked as she smacked her butt

David chuckled as Ruby glared at him "I'll tell Yang"

"Eh-heh no it's fine" replied David in a somewhat panic

Getting quite irritated now, Yang slammed her foot down and freed her entire leg, but was unable to stop Neon from freezing her left arm. She saw Neon rollerblading on rails and through archways, gaining distance until she sped forth and kicked Yang back into a wall, cracking it behind her

"You should cool off! Get it? Because you're angry" asked Neon

Not appreciating the pun one bit, Yang smashed her arm against the wall, once again shattering the ice and the structure itself

Meanwhile, Weiss and Flynt were facing each other in the burning section, Weiss spun in a circle with the blade to summon four glyphs that shot out a large ice chunks each, headed straight for her enemy. Flynt looked down and smiled, leaping forward onto his knees and blowing his horn just as a column of flame erupted right in front of him, diverting the fire to melt each of Weiss' frozen projectiles

Flynt got back up and twirled his trumpet "Too bad all that money can't buy you skill"

Weiss grimaced at him before revolving her hilt to use a white type of Dust. She aimed a stream of wind at Flynt, who matched her power with his own blowing, creating a standstill until Weiss used a mere gesture to form several more glyphs around the field. She quickly bounced off each one, striking Flynt with each attack, until he put his foot down and started playing once more. Weiss was still propelling herself around, but nothing prepared her for a second Flynt appearing next to the first, and then another, and another after that, each color-coordinated musician joining their waves of noise together to send Weiss flying back

"Whoa!" exclaimed Jaune

"I have to admit, that's actually cool. Though I now want to punch him for that" remarked David

"Why?" asked Ruby

"I... don't know, I just want to now" replied David with a shrug

Port turned to Oobleck in the announcer's box, both equally shocked "What's this?"

"It appears young Flynt has just activated his Semblance! And quite a remarkable one at that. Ladies and gentlemen, feast your eyes on Flynt Coal's Killer Quartet!"

The Flynts flip their hats around to the audience, then look up at the scoreboard to see Weiss and Yang down to half their Aura levels, but still in the game. He stepped forward, absorbing each of his duplicates as he prepared to finish this

His teammate was still giving trouble to Yang, using a ramp to outrun her now red-eyed opponent

"Ooh! Flashy eyes! Y'know, you're actually kinda pretty when you're angry" remarked Neon

Yang shook her head, eyes going back down to purple. She propelled herself forward using her shotgun blasts "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!"

Weiss was getting back up and saw her sword, reaching out to it only for Flynt to step on the blade. She looked up at him before their attention was drawn to their partners

"Get back here!" yelled Yang

"I wasn't trying to say that you should go on a diet, I was saying you really need to go on a diet!"

"THAT'S IT!"

"You're fat" stated Neon

Flynt looked back at Weiss before deciding to focus his attention on Yang, once more becoming four fighters and ready to blow her away. Weiss looked through the clones and saw Yang completely distracted, as well as a pool of lava bubbling away right in front of them. Without pause, Weiss jumped up and knocked the original into the magma just as it erupted several feet in the air

"What?" wondered Yang

"Weiss!" exclaimed Ruby and Blake

"It appears we have a double knockout on our hands!" announced port

"In fact, it looks as though Miss Schnee's Aura has been completely depleted! She sacrificed herself to take out Flynt! Wait a minute. What's this!?" exclaimed Oobleck

"This" turned out to be Flynt, wobbly and almost at his limit, but standing back up from the smoke

"Ladies and gentlemen, Flynt Coal remains standing!" exclaimed Port

Flynt began walking toward Yang, a look of pure anger on his face

Neon skated back over to her leader as he marched forward "You did it, Flynt! Don't worry about her, she's easy! But kind of annoying"

Yang finally reached her breaking point, fists clenching and ground trembling "Ooh, looks like Yang's angry! And you wouldn't like her when she's... upset" announced Port

Her scream of rage combining with the group of lava bursts from the rocks, she punched out several shots at the two opponents, who managed to dodge the blasts

"Yo, Neon, go!" ordered Flynt

He blew again to help Neon rush forward, and Yang met her in the waves of sound, using her shots to keep her from being pushed away as she attempted to get a hit on the girl. Failing that, she leapt out of the noise and blasted the ground where Neon was, then launching herself back to create some space. Her blasts almost got Flynt, who was forced to change the direction of his tune and direct Neon elsewhere, still avoiding the blasts and even rolling on the debris being formed, though with a noticeably more shaky stance than usual. Neon rolled up on a ramp made from the debris into the geyser biome. Yang landed on the ground away from her and ran right at Flynt, rocketing forward even as he used his Semblance once more to deliver a fourfold attack. Shooting behind her, however, provided the necessary boost to finally get close and claps her hands over the mouth of the trumpet. Less than a second of silence is broken by the musical backfire right in Flynt's face, becoming one person for the final time as he's knocked on his back and the buzzer rings

"Oh, sour note for Flynt!" exclaimed Oobleck

Yang slid back from the blast, searching for her remaining opponent as Neon tried avoiding the geyser spouts

"Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat! Never miss a…" At that moment, her front wheels caught on a crack in the ground, losing her balance and causing her to shed a few quick tears "...beat?"

Time caught up as she pitched forward, trying to roll up in a ball only to get caught in the blast of a geyser. She was helpless to do anything as Yang smirked, fires off a single shot, which hit her screaming target in an explosion of sparks and smoke, as well as a third buzzing sound

Yang continued to look enraged until she blinked her eyes back to purple and realized something "Weiss!" she ran back into the fire section and knelt next to her ash-covered teammate "Weiss! Are you okay?"

Weiss got up and coughed some smoke before weakly responding "I may not be singing for a while" she replied weakly

Yang looked both worried and relieved until she broke out into a joking smile "You know, I'm not sure that was proper form"

"Oh, ha ha" scoffed Weiss before suffering another coughing fit

In the midst of running with Ruby and Blake David checked his scroll and left the group, running to somewhere else

"WHAT!? We lost? We lost?" squealed a surprised Neon

Yang and Weiss' attention was drawn to her, now devoid of color, as she freaked out "Team FNKI lost? That was... that was…" color returned to the suddenly-overjoyed redhead as her eyes turned into rainbow sparkles for a moment "... amazing! Oh my gosh, you guys were super crazy awesome! We should definitely party together sometime, right Flynt?"

"That was a gutsy move, Schnee. I dig it" replied Flynt with a friendly smile

Yang and Weiss smiled at the good losers and saw the rest of their team coming to the injured heiress' side

"Good job, you two!" assured Blake

"Yeah!" exclaimed Ruby

The team stay like that, cradling Weiss in their arms and soaking in the cheers of the crowd

"Wheres David?" asked Weiss

"I don't know. He was just with us" wondered Blake

\--

Back on the ground, still running "James!" yelled David, exhausted

A confused Ironwood turned around to see him "What is it David?"

"I… I wanted to say I'm sorry. For getting angry and-" stated David

"-No, it's okay. I was wrong" he cut him off "But I don't know what other plans to do"

"Nor do I… but I have something that will help in the future"

"Which is?" wondered Ironwood

"We make our way to atlas and do so by Argus. We also encounter a certain leader of that base" explained David

"Miss Cordovin" stated Ironwood

"Yep. And blah blah blah she originally doesn't let us in but. I have an idea, if certain things happen as I can't remember why she doesn't let them through but I also you, and basically because you're general ironwood she let's us pass, plus it's a nice way to get back at her for certain things she say about our family, I mean the group"

Ironwood smirked, and let out a small chuckle "I like it, if it's at a good time we can get it down. And no worries, I'll try my best to keep in touch with you after Beacon" he out his hand out

"Thanks, this will help a decent bit. If you see Jacques, don't tell him but when we get to Atlas I might have some strong words to tell him" David shook his hand

"Make sure they are words. You know his position"

"Words, as much as I want to I can't hurt him, unless Weiss gives me permission" assured David

\--

David sighed "Yang"

"Yes?" wondered Yang

"Remember what John said about Mercury? A while back" asked David

"Uhhh… Oh, the illusion!" exclaimed Yang

"Yes, dodge don't attack" replied David

"Yup" Yang gave a cheerful smile and a thumbs up

"I need to talk with JNPR about the… Penny situation" David got up and walked to the door

"Oh. Hey, no need to worry, she'll make it" assured Yang

"I hope so" mumbled David, leaving the room to JNPRs "Hey"

The door opened to reveal Jaune "David! What brings you here?"

David noticed Pyrrha was silent sitting on her bed "I wanted to talk about something important"

David explained to the team of The fall of Beacon and Cinder, Mercury and Emeralds betrayal

"What?!" yelled Jaune

"That's not even the worst part" David breathed in knowing what he was about to say "Emerald creates an illusion which kills Penny, by Pyrrha's hand"

Pyrrha stood in horror and stared at her hands

"And Cinder she… she" David's voice grew weak and scraggly "She kills Pyrrha"

Nora and Ren looked over to Pyrrha, trying to comfort her as Jaune grabbed David by the shoulders

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner?!" yelled Jaune

"I don't know" replied David

"Jaune calm down" stated Nora

"No, he has every right to be mad. You can hit me"

Jaune let go off him and opened the door "Out"

David opened his mouth to say something but closed it and walked out, going to his dorm

"I told JNPR" he texted to John

"what" replied John

"About the fall"

"oh"

"and how did they take it?"

"Not well. Jaune got pissed, Ren and Nora tried to calm Pyrrha down who was panicking. I believe Jaune wanted to beat the shit out of me"

"can you blame him? and all things considered, that's actually quite well, don't you agree?"

"He kicked me out as well. I've fucked up"

"no, you did what you had to, saying nothing would just let the events occur again, now we can change things"

"wait for jaune to calm down and you'll be fine"

"If I told them earlier. There's so much I should have done which I didn't. This is not going to go well"

"there would be no need to make them nervous about it when they had to focus, but now they know, we need to move quickly to make sure they don't jeopardize everything"

"Yes. I also reminded Yang about Mercury"

"ok good, does pyrrha know about penny and em?"

"Yes, I did tell them of their deaths"

"right, so she knows to take it easy and just block"

"Or dodge"

"or conceding would be better"

"Eh?"

"giving up, surrender"

"Maybe"

"it would make her seem weak, but in the long run, it'd be better for everyone"

"suggest it"

"I guess"

"I'm in my room currently. Yang is in hers"

"preparing?"

"Yes"

"tell her I said good luck"

"I'll get to it. Just need to calm down after _that_ "

"ok, I'll leave you to it"

"Sure"

"bye"

"hopefully this goes well"

"Hopefully"

David sighed and got up to RWBY's dorm again, where this time all four were waiting

"Oh David, we were about to head to the arena for the finals" stated Weiss

"Oh, cool" replied David, looking at the ground

"Still worried?" asked Yang. David nodded in response, "Hey, it's ok. I'll move out of the way and I'm pretty sure Penny will be fine"

"Let's hope" mumbled David

"Trust me" Yang ruffled his hair, leaving a small smile on his face before leading the group to the arena

\--

"Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for! The one-on-one finals!" announced Port

In the center of the battlefield's stage, Yang smirked confidently, a few new faces mixed in with Sun Wukong, Penny Polendina, Mercury Black, and the troubled Pyrrha at the other end of the line

"Barty, why don't you explain the rules?" asked Port

"Ah, it's quite simple, Peter. Instead of a bracket system, each round of the finals will be randomly determined immediately before the match takes place!" explained Oobleck

"Much like any good hunt, there will be zero time to prepare!"

"Ah, yes, yes! Now, let's see who our first match will be!"

The energetic doctor pointed out to the screens above the stadium as the roulette started spinning, this time for competitors instead of biomes. The "random selection" was being watched by the owner of the Crow Bar, a group of Human and Faunus kids, the visitors and workers at the Cross Continental Transmit System, before it got back from the worldwide audience glimpsed to reveal the first showdown

"Yang Xiao Long and Mercury Black!" announced Port

"Break a leg, sis!" yelled Ruby, cupping her hands to make sure her encouragement is heard

Cinder, still smiling, got up from her place and began walking out, eyes on the battlefield

"Would all other combatants please leave the stage!" ordered Port

The rest of the lineup followed said orders, and Yang started walking up to Mercury in the middle as the floor around them opened once more, with a ring of spotlights rising up to automatically fix their lights on the remaining two

"You better not go easy on me" stated Yang

"You wish" replied Mercury, laughing darkly

Both brawlers faced the crowds one last time, then slowly started advancing on each other, arms raised defensively until their hands can almost touch, as the final countdown commences

"Three! Two! One! Begin!"

Immediately, Yang threw a punch, and Mercury spun his foot to meet it, creating a shockwave between the weapons that launched him back. He closed the distance quickly and aimed at her feet with his boot, but she leapt over it and fired off a shot of her Ember Celica that he rotated to avoid. They fight fist-to-fist for a moment, Yang getting in a fiery blast on him at the cost of him also landing a blow on her. She fell back on her feet when Mercury shot himself into the air to get farther away from her, looking up and smiling

Yang didn't relent for a second, launching shot after shot only for Mercury to dodge each of them, sliding around the stage on clouds of air until he attempted to come down on her with his leg. She blocked and pushed away the attack, but he went under her shotgun burst and managed to land a kick on her, though she still landed in a crouch, grimacing. She launched forward with a double blast and continued landing blow after blazing blow on him, right up to when he roundhouse kicked her in the back and attempted to hit her with his heel. She got out just in time and punched the ground trying to get him, but he leapt out and twirled to get a hit on her. One of his kicks seemed to pass over her, but then he brought it down hard enough to shatter the steel underneath, which Yang narrowly rolls backward to avoid

They exchanged kicks after this attack until Mercury hit her backwards, and he rushed forward only to receive a fist to his chin, then his torso, knocking him on his stomach. He got up right as Yang starts raining down fire again, causing him to somersault back until one explosion caused him to get knocked off of the stage. He saved himself by firing his boots downward and flying back in front of his enemy, unleashing a series of kicks that she deflected with her arms. She ducked under one attack only to receive another as Mercury jumped into the air to knock her back, and he followed it up with a shot from his boots. Yang avoided it effortlessly, not noticing it still hanging around behind her

Switching tactics, Mercury started shooting his foot out in every direction, each kick into the air accompanied by a silvery blast that were barely even aimed at Yang. She dodged each one coming her way and got in close through the circling barrage of shots, fighting with their fists again until Mercury kicked her into the air and knocked her right back to the ground, followed by the dozens of swirling shots that now converged right on to Yang

When the blasts stopped coming down on his opponent, Mercury got up from his crouch and grinned to himself, dusting off his outfit and seeming as happy as can be until the smoke from behind him erupted into flames. His momentary shock turns into another smile as he turned around to see the red-eyed Yang slam her knuckles together and come at him. Screaming, she landed a punch that sent him back, and she rushed up avoiding each kick and even taking one with no effect to pound at him with an unrelenting bombardment of left-right blows. He had enough time to let out a pained groan before she hit him in the stomach, his Aura sparkling up to try and defend him from the last hit to the face by the upset blonde. He landed on his back as the buzzer sounds over the roar of the audience

Yang lowered her fists and closed her eyes, breathing a sigh of relief before opening them back up to her usual lilac and raising her arms in victory

"What a way to kick off the finals!" exclaimed Port

"Yang Xiao Long wins!" announced Oobleck while the stage was enclosed by the stadium floor again

"Yeah! You did it, sis!" cheered Ruby, splaying her arms in excitement

"Way to go, Yang!" yelled Blake

"Please dodge" thought David

Yang wiped her brow with an arm "Better luck next time" she assured. She started walking towards the exit, getting pretty far away before Mercury seemed to get up outside her peripheral vision

"There's not going to be a next time, Blondie!" replied Mercury, sounding murderously angry

A sharp sound was heard in the sudden silence as Yang turned around just in time to see Mercury leap forward with a kick. Yang simply hopped to the side as the supposed Mercury flew past her, slightly confusing the audience

"Nice try bud" she mocked, giving a wink before continuing to walk away

David gave a sigh of relief as Weiss placed her hand on his shoulder "See? She told you she'd be fine"

"Y-yeah… thank gog" replied David. He got up as did the others and started to leave

\--

David sighed in relief "Okay good. I… I actually don't know what to do now"

"Perhaps try work out the Penny situation?" suggested Yang

"Yes, actually that's good idea" replied David

"Maybe you should rest first, considering you missed an 'a' there" stated Weiss

"No it's fine, I'll get it done quick then come back" assured David, quickly leaving before anyone could stop him. He took out his phone

"I missed some things to say to you. I apologised to Ironwood and also agreed with a plan for Cordovin" he texted

"moustache guy right?" John replied

"nvm, sorry, caught up with exams and packing, and now, work experience"

"No, bitch face in volume 6. In Argus. Oof alright"

"yeah, pretty tired all the time rn"

"Yeah, we all are. Yang also dodged fake Mercury"

"aay, so chances are, we might avoid the fall altogether with this"

"Hah no. And well a third bUt when Flynt done his pew pew with his semblance on Weiss. I felt a little angry, I don't know why"

"is something happening here..?"

"Eh?"

"your angry at flynt when he hurts weiss, sounds like somethings going on"

"Heh please no"

"What's going on?"

"w like you dont know"

"Uhhhh"

"remember what winter said~"

"._. Hehe ok I'm glad I told Ruby to not tell Weiss or anyone"

"(mｰｰm) you have a cruush~"

"We don't talk about this. Shhhh"

"No, she's just like family I don't like people hurting my family"

"oh i so wish i had yang number rn"

"Shut up"

"nope im holding it against you forever now"

"send me pictures of the wedding"

"I won't let you come here"

"( ••̀ ) really"

"Yes. Now shush. It isn't a crush I just don't like people hurting my family"

"suurre, what about when yang got hurt, or blake?"

"Yes I was mad but... shut up"

"hey, look on the bright side, you'll piss off Jacques"

"Yes"

"so you're agreeing with me?"

"Never. Besides if I did have a crush on her I doubt shed reciprocate the feelings"

"you don't know"

"Yes, me an anti-social depressed boy and her a rich girl with family issues and other things"

"Ruby is helping you, and you have stuff going for you"

"your knowledge of our world alone could help shnee industries boom"

"Stop trying to be a wingman. I thought you wanted white rose"

"well it's better than cinder"

"Shush"

"nope"

"Yes. I'm currently going to sort out stuff with JNPR, hopefully they aren't as mad"

"about..?"

"Penny"

"not told them yet?"

"I have but I wanna see if we can sort it out more. Actually get a plan"

"right, better hurry"

"Yep. And we are going to have a talk about this quote on quote crush"

"ok gl"

David sighed a he put his phone in his pocket "I don't have feelings… do I? Ah no, even if I did she wouldn't like me back she likes Neptune" he mumbled to himself


	21. Penny Polendina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the point I've reach so far on the ff.net one so yay

David stopped in sudden realisation " _They are at their dorm you idiot_ " he turned back around

David knocked on the door which Jaune opened "Oh, David. I was about to look for you" he stated

"Really?" asked David

"I overreacted, I wanted to apologise" explained Jaune

"No need. You were right and you could have reacted way worse, I've seen it. But I wanted to talk about the Penny thing, see if we can sort out a plan for it"

"Yes, come in" Jaune moved aside to let David in. Nora was over with Pyrrha trying to cheer her up whilst Ren stood in silence

"Hello" greeted Pyrrha, more solemn than her normal self "You want to talk about that?"

"Yes" replied David

"What's the plan?" she asked

"Well, Emerald creates an illusion for there to be hundreds of swords behind Penny which you blast away that the real ones cut her to pieces. Ruby goes to talk to Emerald cause if Yang hit Mercury he'd be in the hospital so why would she be in the stadium. Maybe, try something else dodging or something. When we see Emerald I'll try to help Ruby get to her to maybe stop the illusion altogether" explained David

Pyrrha looked at the ground before standing up "Sounds good. So focus on the initial six if I can and move them away or dodge"

"Yes exactly!" exclaimed David

"And if you two can't get to Emerald I do that but if you two can then the whole illusion won't happen or will disappear?"

"Yes, hopefully. That should make sure Penny will survive. Then later I'll help you fight Cinder and you'll survive"

"But David. She might kill you" stated Jaune

David chuckled "Yeah well… if Pyrrha survives that's all that matters. I can't witness either of you two die again, what it does to everybody. And besides, I don't have much here and I doubt I'll be able to get back home or bring my friends and family here so you know. Trade something meaningless for something that matters to many"

"David…" Team JNPR were in silence

"I'll see you at the stadium. Good luck" he walked out and went into RWBY's room

"So?" wondered Yang

"Sorted, we just have to wait till then and hope" replied David

"Don't worry. She'll be fine" assured Blake

"Hopefully"

"Let's go get something to eat. My treat" suggested Weiss

"Yes! Let's go" exclaimed Yang

\--

The group entered the fair and went to the same shop last time, they got the usual but this time Weiss used regular Lien instead of her card

"Hey, it didn't get denied this time" stated David with a grin

"Oh shut up" retorted Weiss

"Hey, Team RWBY!" yelled a cheerful voice, Neon

"Oh hello again" replied Ruby

"You ready for the next match?!" asked Neon

"Absolutely, I wonder who it is"

"I'm so excited!" Neon bounced with glee then looked at David "Oh I know you!"

"You do?" asked David, very confused

"Yeah, David Hayward. Only student in history to have no partner or team" explained Neon

"Oh for the love of-" David facepalmed "Can people stop using that to define me?"

"But it's so awesome! You are a lone wolf, imagine the stories you could tell"

"You have a point. But how on remnant is it getting around to everyone?" asked David

"Well, it spread in Beacon then when the others schools came it spread to them as well" explained Neon

"Ugh, now I'm famous for that" groaned David

"Yep!"

They stayed and talked for a while, eventually Neon left to join her Team

\--

"I'mma try to keep this brief but talked to Neon recently. She knows about my no partner or team thing, and apparently lots of others know of it too" David texted

"not particularly surprised, would have done a read up of all students in beacon, before I went to vytal" John replied

"That and it spread from school to school so yay I'm famous for that now I guess. Neon sees it as something amazing, I can tell stories to... people"

"suppose"

"shouldn't you be telling penny stuff?"

"I talked to JNPR and we have a plan now. Tomorrow is the day. I would tell Penny but well, she's 'busy'"

"find her, warn her about the false effect, say it is imperative to the fight"

"ironwood might have contact with the doctor"

"I'll try. Then after that is to help Pyrrha find Cinder which going of the other fights might get me killed"

"you don't need to do much, just distract for maybe 5 seconds, and she's saved"

"Like I could, I might have to fight her. I'm with RWBY, we are about to call it a night"

"ok, gl"

"You want to sleep in here?" asked Weiss

"I guess I could. I'll grab a pillow and-" David got up to go to his dorm

"Here" stated Weiss

"Eh?"

"Here" she repeated, patting her bed

"But where would you sleep?" asked David

Weiss just glared at him. Realising what she meant David's cheeks turned red

"What no, I can sleep on the floor it's fine um…"

Weiss walked over and grabbed his arm bringing him back to her bed "Just get in"

"But-" David stopped by another glare and reluctantly got into the bed, laying on the side closest to the wall where Weiss got on the other side "Are you sure?"

"Yes. You need somewhere proper to sleep and I don't trust you to not wake from nightmares" explained Weiss

"We are getting up before the others though. We don't want them to think the wrong idea"

"Absolutely"

" _Calm down you idiot, just sharing a bed_ " thought David

"I have evolved into a tomato" he texted

"why" John replied

"Weiss made me share her bed with her. Luckily I was the first to wake up but"

"() it's happening"

"Shut up no. She said it's because I shouldn't sleep on the floor and incase of nightmares"

"mmmhm, wouldn't the nightmares only harm her if she was in the same bed, unless her company seemingly dispels them, only further proving it"

"Well when you were a kid and had nightmares didn't you sleep in your parents' bed too?"

"So shut up. Now, actual important things. Today is the day"

"right, so either focus on the first 6 or conceed, whichever one"

"Yeah yeah"

"and if necessary, only use a small magnetic field"

"Yeah. And, if I don't ever get a chance to say this. I love you guys all so much, and I wish you good luck with your futures"

"thanks man, see you on the other side"

"Yep. Hopefully"

"I will"

David and Ruby sat down in a seat as the match was soon to begin

"Hey it's alright. You see her?" asked Ruby

"Uhh… there, directly ahead" replied David, pointing in front of them

"Yep I see her. Ready?" Ruby got up, as did David

"As I'll ever be. Remember the plan?" asked David, getting a nod in response as the two made their way towards and into the staff only hallway, behind all the seats

"If I had my weapon this would be so much easier" groaned Ruby

"Sadly it's a little big, but I have mine" David took out his hilt and drew a red blade

"We've got this" assured Ruby

"I sure hope so" replied David

The duo continued until Mercury casually walked out from a pair of side doors "Hello you two" he glanced at David's katana "Not bad, but why can't we have a civilised talk?"

"Oh shut up ya twat. Let us through" snapped David

"Such profanity and no, I can't let you do that" replied Mercury, readying himself for combat

"Very well" David gripped his hilt and Ruby prepared to run and do any kicking or punching if necessary

"It looks like our first contender is... Penny Polendina from Atlas…" announced Port, muffled from the brick walls "And her opponent will be... Pyrrha Nikos from Beacon!"

Penny had her hands on her hips in excitement "Sal-u-tations, Pyrrha Nikos! It's an honor to finally meet you!"

The troubled Pyrrha doesn't respond, looking at her hands as she clenched them in attempted determination

"This is going to be so much fun!" cheered Penny

"Fighters are you ready?" asked Oobleck

Pennybeamsed widely in anticipation, but Pyrrha was still looking around as if in a daze, though she managed a small scowl at her opponent, her weapons Miló and Akoúo̱ already in hand

General Ironwood calmly sat to observe the fight, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren cheered for their teammate while Jaune Arc simply watched anxiously, they all knew what was at stake. Emerald Sustrai leaned forward with a glare

"3, 2, 1... BEGIN!" announced Oobleck

Suddenly, Penny was surrounded by her floating swords, gesturing them around to her command before launching a volley of them at Pyrrha, who ran towards them and leapt through or deflected each aimed blade. The swords flew into the air until they turned around and came back to the fight

"Showtime" stated Mercury

David sprinted forward and slashed at Mercury, causing him to jump backwards. He then kicked up into his face and fired launching him back

Ruby quickly ran and used her semblance to speed past them which Mercury shot the ground and propelled himself towards her before bringing his leg down into her back, sending her to the ground "Ah ah ah" he wagged his finger

Pyrrha, now having returned the shield to her back, twirled the javelin to block each sword swipe of Penny's, dropping her weapon when she went to somersault away after being hit by a slash, only to magnetically return it to her hand as Penny readied another wave of blades

"My word! What a tremendous display by Miss Polendina!" exclaimed Port

Fully glowering, Pyrrha rushed forward and jumped on an incoming sword, swinging down on Penny, only to have the assault halted by a collection of blades, though she leapt away from the retaliatory slice as Penny backed away as well. She tried to defend against the multitude of swords with the length of her weapon, but was forced back regardless, prompting Pyrrha to roll the shield from her back onto her arm with her polarity

"Whoo, yeah! Goooo Pyrrha!" cheered Nora

Despite the cheers, Pyrrha wasn't doing well, looking down to see her Semblance's black energy bent the weapons in her hands unnaturally for a split second. Emerald narrowed her gaze further, continuing to concentrate on Pyrrha

" _The illusions!_ " thought Pyrrha

David fired his blade and launched himself towards Mercury, slamming his foot into his cheek "You're not the only one who can do that" he helped Ruby get up

Mercury got up and rubbed his cheek "Not bad, you've improved after your last fight"

Ruby grabbed David's arm and sped past Mercury, using her Semblance and turning them into a red and grey ball of petals

Pyrrha spun wildly as she deflected and dodged each sword, until she got close enough to Penny to deliver a few slashes with the spear, sending her flying back as Pyrrha bat aside the blades called to their wielder's aid. Penny slid to a stop and made a new series of motions, the weapons folding up until she's circled by several laser rifles, a few of which open fire on the approaching champion. Pyrrha avoided the blasts and fought off the remaining swords with her xiphos until she slid into position to charge at Penny and knocked her back. Pyrrha straightened with a victorious grin that disappeared into dizziness, just as she saw Penny rocketing forward, weapons firing behind her like a jetpack so she could leap into the air, then came down as an energized meteor on her opponent.

Rolling back to her feet, Pyrrha didn't expect a sword to knock her shield off, then another to do the same for her blade. She tried to get the latter back with her magnetism, but had to use the power to send a flying sword back at Penny's side. It disappeared behind Penny, only for her to grin and raise her arms as several appear above her, aimed to strike

The two ran away as fast as they could to the exit. As they reached it, they could hear the gasps of the viewers "Oh no, nononono" David busted through the door to see Penny on the stadium collapse to pieces

Ruby collapsed to the ground in tears "Penny"

"We… we failed to save her" mumbled David " _I failed_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can't save everyone. The next chapter will be a large one so it will take a while but be prepared


	22. The Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I expected it to be longer but Oh well

"This is not a tragedy. This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children, to men who claim to be our guardians, but are, in reality, nothing more than men. Our Academies' Headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both" came Cinder's voice over the feed, for all to hear "They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army, mercilessly torn apart by another's star pupil. What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference"

" _ Cinder. All of you will pay dearly with this! _ " thought David, clenching his fist tightly around the hilt enough to start causing pain

Pyrrha held a hand to her mouth in dread as she continued to stare at the remains of Penny, eyes watering, a single tear falling

"And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students? Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy, yet I have witnessed neither. Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the Tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded its streets. Or perhaps this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces. Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong. But I know the existence of peace is fragile, and the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves. As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you the situation there is... equally undesirable. Our Kingdoms are on the brink of war, yet we, the citizens, are left in the dark. So I ask you: When the first shots are fired... who do you think you can trust?

In the Colosseum, the screens cut from red and black to complete static

A wailing alarm rings throughout the structure, with humans and Faunus looking up in alarm at the orange flashing screens reading "CAUTION"

"Alert. Incoming Grimm attack. Threat level: Nine. Please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner" stated an automated warning announcer

The crowds began to flee, wild and screaming, through the exit tunnels, while Ironwood entered the announcers' box and grabbed the microphone from between Port and Oobleck

"Ladies and gentlemen, please. There is no need for panic" He assured

With that said, a Giant Nevermore appeared atop the arena's domed force field, giving a series of deafening screeches as it clawed and pecked at the defense with its beak and talons

David took out his scroll

" I've got Roman. What do we do now? " it read, Neo

"Get away from here as fast as you can! Just go and survive" David replied

" But what about you and the others? "

David swapped to his phone, not bothering to respond

"John, Penny. I failed. I tried and I fucked up, I'm sorry" he stared at the phone for what felt like an hour, and nothing, not even noticing it was only shown as a sent not a read

"He… he doesn't want to say, I failed him. I promised and I failed him, he-he…" David's hand shook violently as he choked back tears and put it in his pocket " _ Maybe, if Pyrrha… I can save her and… _ " his thoughts were scrambled as he figured out what he could do

The Nevermore screeched as it continued to weaken the force field that was keeping it from getting in

"Warning: Safety Barriers Failing" stated the automated warning announcer

As civilians ran past them in a panic, Ruby stayed kneeling on the ground with her head down, her expression in a mixture of shock and sadness. As the Nevermore circled around the colosseum, Pyrrha struggled to stand as she looked in shock at the torn apart Penny

"PYRRHA!! Pyrrha, that thing's going to break in! You've gotta move!" yelled Jaune, in the stands with the rest of his team

Jaune, Ren, and Nora look up and see the force field flash as the Nevermore rose back up before diving back in. Wasting no time, Jaune jumped from the stands into the arena

"Jaune!" yelled Nora

"Pyrrha, please snap out of it!" screamed Jaune, running to Pyrrha

Suddenly, the Nevermore completely broke through the holographic barrier, and the force of it landing on the arena floor knocked back Jaune, Pyrrha, and the pieces of Penny. The Nevermore screeched and lunged towards Pyrrha

Suddenly, the Nevermore was knocked back by a red and grey, twirling blur of roses, with Ruby gripping one of Penny's swords and stabbing into the Nevermore as well David with his blade. Ruby jumped back down in front of Pyrrha whilst David fired his blade, launching him away and pushing it further into the giant Grimm before shattering

"Ruby, David?" asked Pyrrha, in shock

Ruby, with an angered, determined expression on her face, pointing Penny's sword toward the Nevermore "Leave her alone!"

The Nevermore rose up and circles around the arena before lunging back down. Ruby held Penny's sword defensively whilst David stood without drawing another blade. Suddenly, the Nevermore was pinned down by a barrage of rocket lockers, and screeched out in pain before going unconscious. The lockers then opened up, revealing the weapons of various students, including Crocea Mors, StormFlower, Magnhild, and Fulcrum. Yatsuhashi pulled the sword out from his locker, and was standing alongside Scarlet David gripping his cutlass and flintlock pistol, Sage Ayana with his sword, and Neptune Vasilias with his gun in hand. Sun Wukong with Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang in its staff form, Ren and Nora carrying their respective weapons, and the remaining members of Team CFVY, the members of Team ABRN, as well as Flynt Coal and Neon Katt of Team FNKI, all gripping their respective weapons

The students were then suddenly shaken when the Nevermore started to get back up. Ren then leapt up into the air and used the blades of his weapons to slash at the Nevermore's eye. Arslan Altan uses her rope dart to swing down and grab the towering Yatsuhashi from the ground. Sage also leapt up into the air, and Nora ran up the back to the Nevermore's head and hit it with Magnhild in its hammer form. When Arslan reached peak height, she let go of Yatsuhashi, who is then joined by Sage, as the two broadsword wielders slashed down and decapitate the Nevermore, causing it to dissipate into black particles. As Arslan landed back on the ground next to her teammates, Ruby looked over to the teary-eyed Pyrrha

"Ruby, I…" she stopped and held a piece of Penny's torn cloth in her hands as her eyes continued to well up "'m so sorry"

"Me too" replied Ruby "But it wasn't your fault"

" _ It was mine _ " thought David with a slight shake in his right arm

"She's right" Jaune walked over to Pyrrha with Miló and Akoúo̱ in his hands "Whoever was on that microphone... they're the ones that did this. And we have to make sure they don't take anyone else"

"Cinder Fall" answered David

Pyrrha stood back up and took her weapons back from Jaune, the two of them exchanging determined expressions. They then look over to Ruby, who smiled at the impressive ensemble of students. Their moment was cut short when they notice hippogriff-like Grimm land on top of the colosseum. They flew towards the group of students

"Griffons" muttered Ren

"Anybody got a plan of attack?" asked Neptune

"Sun! I need your Scroll!" exclaimed Ruby

Sun used his tail to flick his Scroll to Ruby, who caught and used it to summon her locker, which opened up revealing Crescent Rose inside. However, Ruby was stopped when a Griffon landed on her locker, and roared at her before being scared away at the sound of a gunshot

Port held his blunderbuss-axe in hand, with Oobleck holding his weapon in its club form "Students! I think it would be best for you to leave"

"But we did a-" started ruby

"Miss Rose! This day will surely go down in Remnant's history. I'd prefer it if my students could live to tell about it" explained Oobleck

Ruby nodded at the Doctor's words before grabbing Crescent Rose and twirling it into it's scythe form

"Let's go!" ordered Ruby

As all the students leave, Ruby got distracted by the flash of Velvet Scarlatina's camera. She stopped to look at the photograph she took but was interrupted by Coco

"Velvet!" she yelled

* * *

David checked his scroll " We grabbed a small ship to leave, had some trouble however. We can come grab you " read the message

"No! Just leave, trust me. We've lost Penny and I'm not losing either of you two so just get out. We'll see each other again some time, I promise" replied David

" Fine "

The students then exit the arena entrance and gather together in front of Ironwood

"What's going on!?" asked Ruby

"Grimm are crawling all over the city. The White Fang's invaded Beacon. I'm going to help the people as best as I can" Ironwood swiftly shot a Creep in the head that was trying to sneak attack the students. Ironwood then turned for his ship

"What should we do?" asked Jaune

Ironwood turned and faced the students 

"Simple, we stay and fight as huntsman and huntresses are supposed to. Or leave" stated David

Ironwood smiled to himself "No one will blame you for leaving" he then proceeded to climb up on the dropship in front of him, as he addressed the crowd "Let's move out!"

As Ironwood left, the students looked at each other and murmur. David then slowly walked away

"I mean... come on!" exclaimed Sun

"We can take a ship to Beacon!" replied Jaune. The students all ran together

" _ Soon _ " thought David

* * *

All across Beacon Academy, various students battle the many Creatures of Grimm: Jaune slashed at an Ursa, while Neon rollerbladed away from a Boarbatusk. Coco opened fire on a Griffon, while Arslan fought an Ursa Major before it ran off to attack Nora, who fired at it with her grenade launcher. Ren fired his guns at a retreating Beowulf before it dropped dead

Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury stood on a rooftop, the latter filming the chaos with his Scroll

"Beautiful" commented Cinder "Could be better, however someone managed to sabotage part of our plans and someone managed to deceive us. Not bad"

A sudden tremor almost knocked everyone off their feet "Oh no" mumbled David

"What is it?" asked Jaune

"The Wyvern"

A mountain completely shattered to pieces, releasing a titanic Wyvern. The Wyvern roared and flew over the abandoned Mountain Glenn, heading towards Beacon. As it flew, it exuded a black, tar-like substance which dropped to the ground in the city of Vale and spawned various Grimm

Ozpin approached the window of his office, noticing the Wyvern getting closer. The massive Grimm excreted more of the black substance, which dropped to the ground and spawned more Grimm near the base of the CCT. As the Grimm charged forward, Team SSSN and Team JNPR were in a lineup as they prepare to battle the incoming enemies, with Jaune and Pyrrha exchanging a smile with each other. Before they could go forward, Pyrrha noticed Ozpin standing at the entrance of the tower, while Team SSSN ran off to fight off their enemies. Pyrrha then walked towards her headmaster without saying a word to her teammates, much to their confusion

"Where's she going?" asked Nora

"I'll go find out. You two stay here and keep fighting" replied Jaune, following Pyrrha

"Wait dammit!" grumbled David stabbing into the head of a Beowulf before running after the two of them. A second one lunged at him only for him to cut it in two

"Nice one!" cheered Nora

"Thanks" replied David, running to the tower "Weiss, you see Yang and she runs off to get Blake, tell her to keep her cool, and don't let her emotions get the best of her. Please"

Weiss nodded with some confusion before returning to combat

He stopped "Ruby… here" he took out his phone and gave it to her "keep this safe please, I can't let it break"

"Wait why are you giving me this?" asked Ruby

"Incase I don't get back soon enough or it might get broken with me. The password is my favourite team" he gave a wink before running to Jaune and Pyrrha

* * *

In the Beacon vault, an elevator opened up to reveal Ozpin, Jaune, David, and Pyrrha. The four immediately sprint out of the elevator and down the corridor

"What is this place?" asked Jaune

"It's... a type of vault" replied Pyrrha

"You've... been here before?" questioned Jaune

Pyrrha looked away from him

"What would this school need to... hide?" wondered Jaune

Finally seeing the Aura transfer machine, Jaune stopped in his tracks, gazing wide-eyed at the strange contraption and the comatose girl inside

"What? Who?" Jaune was at a loss for words

"Jaune…" started Pyrrha

"Pyrrha! Get to the pods!" ordered Ozpin

She looked at Jaune, then ran to the second pod

David placed a hand on Jaune's shoulder "We need to guard here. We have to make sure it goes well or else  _ she _ will get  _ it _ "

Jaune looked at them with uncertainty, then turned around and got into a guarding stance as David drew a black blade

"What do we do now?" asked Pyrrha

"We, do nothing" replied Ozpin, typing onto the machine's hologram keyboard. The second pod opened, and Ozpin turned his head to look at Pyrrha "You, Miss Nikos... have a choice to make"

Pyrrha looked at the pod, then at Jaune, hesitating. David without looking gave a nod. Her expression changed from uncertainty to sadness, and she wiped a tear from her eye, still looking at Jaune. She then climbed into the pod, which closed

"Are you ready?" asked Ozpin

Pyrrha looked at him and gave a slow nod

"I... I need to hear you say it"

"Yes" She lay her head back, staring ahead

"Thank you, Miss Nikos"

Ozpin pressed a few more buttons on the screen, and Amber's pod rose up. Amber began glowing orange, and her eyelids begin fluttering. The orange glow travelled along the pipes connecting the two pods - first up to the ceiling, then down to Pyrrha's pod. An orange glow surrounds Pyrrha, who began screaming out in agony

"Pyrrha!" exclaimed Jaune. He ran over to Pyrrha's pod, moving his gaze back and forth between Pyrrha and Amber's pod. While Jaune panics, trying to understand what's going on, Ozpin looked away

"I'm... so sorry"

Suddenly, David flew across the floor and an arrow pierced the glass of Amber's pod, striking her in the chest. Amber gasped, and her eyes opened, then began to close again, while the machine began beeping an alarm. Ozpin and Jaune turned around to see Cinder standing halfway down the corridor from them, an obsidian bow in her hand. She lowered the bow, a tiny smirk creeping across her face

"No!" screamed David, getting up and firing a blade propelling himself back to Cinder, bringing his foot to kick her only for her to simply grab it and fling him into the ground before throwing him away

Amber struggled to breathe, her eyes wide, the machine's alarm still playing. Finally, all breath leaves her. Her eyes drifted closed, and her head leaned to the side, her whole body going limp. The green flames that lit the torches throughout the vault suddenly snuff out

Pyrrha frantically beat her fists against the glass of her pod. The orange glow left Pyrrha and traveled back through the pipes into Amber. The glow then burst out of Amber, shattering the glass in its way, and entered Cinder. The murderer glowed, began floating, and gained long trails of flame around her eyes, with orange energy swirling around her. Pyrrha beat even harder on the glass, her stress increasing. Jaune raised his sword and charges toward Cinder

"Stay back!" ordered Ozpin

Cinder cast a large fireball toward Jaune, who blocks it with his shield and is blasted backwards, landing on his back

"JAUNE!" yelled Pyrrha

"You'll pay for this!" yelled David. Cinder chuckled in response, only fuelling his anger

Finally, Pyrrha used her Semblance to rip the pod's door off its hinges, throwing it at Cinder, who knocked it away like it was nothing. As Cinder began to descend to the floor, Pyrrha leapt out of the pod and charged, calling her weapon and shield to her with her Semblance. However, Ozpin put his arm out, stopping her

"Take Jaune and David and get out of here! Find Glynda! Ironwood! Qrow! Bring them here right away! The tower cannot fall!" ordered Ozpin

"But I can help" replied Pyrrha

He slowly turned his head to stare Pyrrha in the eyes "You'll only get in the way"

Pyrrha hesitated for a moment but obeyed Ozpin, scooping up Jaune and motioning to David before running away, who reluctantly followed. While they did so, Cinder descended to the floor and watched them leave, with the glow, the swirling energy, and the flames around her eyes all disappearing. Cinder turned her attention back to Ozpin, her eyes still glowing for a moment

* * *

David, Jaune and Pyrrha ran out of the front door of Beacon tower. The muffled sounds of Ozpin and Cinder's fight can be heard

"Okay, I think I have Glynda's number" mumbled Jaune, walking away, looking at his Scroll "Oh, where is it?"

Pyrrha turned and stared silently at Beacon Tower. Jaune's voice soon broke her concentration

"Pyrrha, David? What was all of that?" asked Jaun

She turned to look at Jaune "I…"

David stared at the ground, thinking to himself. His face washed in regret and rage

Their conversation was interrupted by an explosion. The two teens stare at the tower in surprise whilst David kept staring at the ground

"But... Ozpin…" mumbled Jaune

"There's no time" She shook her head, then looked at Jaune, quickly adopting a determined tone "Go. Get to Vale and call for help"

"Huh? What are you gonna do?" asked Jaune

Pyrrha slowly turned her head to stare up at the top of Beacon Tower. Following her gaze, Jaune realized what she planned to do

"No... no, Pyrrha, you can't. You saw how powerful she is! David! Pyrrha, I won't let you do-" Suddenly, Pyrrha grabbed Jaune's head in both hands and silenced him with a long kiss on the lips. After a moment of hesitation, he gently pulled her in and returned the kiss, while Pyrrha slightly raised her foot behind her. She then pulled away, ending the kiss, and stared into his eyes, one hand on his cheek and the other on his chest

"I'm sorry" replied Pyrrha

David grabbed her arm "No"

"What? But-"

"Jaune, get to Ruby, to the others. They'll need you. Pyrrha I'm helping you" explained David

"What?!" the two asked in shock

"David, I need-"

"Please. I failed Penny, I failed Amber… I've failed so many…" David trailed off as a tear rolled down his cheek "I am NOT failing you two. I am not letting you die" he stared into Pyrrha's eyes " _ Even if I have to die _ "

"F-fine. Jaune go" stated Pyrrha

"No I can't" replied Jaune

"Please. I promise you she'll get back"

"Promise me you'll get back to then" Jaune replied, suddenly serious

"I… I promise" replied David. Jaune hugged him before running off "Right" he turned to Pyrrha "time for some payback"

Pyrrha nodded in response and the two walked towards the tower. Once they stepped through the entrance, they ran to the nearest elevator and Pyrrha used her Semblance to force the doors open. Inside, they found that Cinder had left a large hole in the floor and roof of the elevator on her way up. They stepped inside the elevator, Pyrrha closed her eyes, and began mustering all of her strength. The elevator began shaking. She focused even harder, straining herself, until the elevator begins a quick ascent toward the top

* * *

Jaune stopped running as he met Ruby and Weiss "Jaune!" exclaimed Ruby "Wait where's David and Pyrrha"

"They went up there, to fight Cinder" replied Jaune, reluctantly pointing to the top of the tower

"What?! Why did you let h- them?!" yelled Weiss

"I tried to stop them but Pyrrha had to go, and David went with her saying he wasn't going to fail her to, but he promised that they would come back" explained Jaune

"We have to help them!" exclaimed Weiss

The ground shook, alerting the trio to the danger that approached them. The Wyvern flew into view, circling Beacon Tower with black ooze dripping from it. It perched on one of the arches stemming from the tower and uttered a screech. Ruby drew Crescent Rose, shifting it into its scythe form in preparation for the Grimm spawning from the ooze

"I have a plan" stated Ruby

"You always do" replied Weiss, drawing Myrtenaster as Jaune drew Crocea Mors

* * *

Immediately upon the elevator doors' opening, Pyrrha's spear flew toward Cinder, who casually leaned to her right to dodge with a smirk on her face

The spear was soon followed by Pyrrha's shield, backed by Pyrrha herself, and Cinder put her arms up, blocking it and pushing it away. Quickly followed, David flew towards Cinder with a fist aiming for her face which she grabbed easily, he then swung his blade to her face and fired the blade and himself away, pushing Cinder back a bit. Cinder quickly recovered and used fire to hover in the air, Pyrrha called her spear and shield back to her with polarity, staring down her opponent as David clenched his hilt, quickly drawing a yellow blade. Cinder gained a fiery glow around her eyes attacking the duo with an arc of fire. She then shot a stream of fire, which Pyrrha dove over

Six small fireballs formed in a circle behind Cinder, and she sent another streak of fire toward Pyrrha, who barely avoided it. Once again, the Maiden sent a stream of fire the young redhead's way, but this time, Pyrrha blocked it with her shield. She leapt toward Cinder, powering through the flame, and as soon as the fire stopped, she spun around and slashed Cinder's arm with her spear. However, Cinder caught the blade and pulled, turning Pyrrha around. Cinder slams her palm into Pyrrha's stomach, and fire burst forth, blasting Pyrrha away.

Pyrrha slammed into a wall and fell to her hands and knees. David charged at Cinder whom shot another stream of fire at him which he jumped over and slashed at her middle. She grabbed the blade and David fired, shooting her up into the ceiling and David into the floor. Pyrrha then stood back up and faced Cinder with determination still in her eyes. Cinder propelled herself down with flames jetting from her hands, smirking once again. She attempted to slam into Pyrrha's abdomen, but Pyrrha leapt into the air above her and wrapped her arm around Cinder's. As Cinder slowed to a stop, Pyrrha positioned herself to place her feet on the wall behind her and pushed off, flipping herself over Cinder. She used the momentum to flip and toss Cinder across the floor

Cinder landed on her front and, as she slid, she pushed off the floor to get back on her feet and perform a back-handspring. Her smirk turned into a look of slight concern upon the sight of Pyrrha charging forward to slam her shield into Cinder's abdomen and push her over. As Cinder stumbled backwards, Pyrrha hit Cinder's right hand with the blunt end of her spear, then slashes Cinder's left hand with the spear's blade. She then spun around and slashed across Cinder's abdomen and legs

Pyrrha spun around to attack again, but Cinder performed a backflip whilst kicking Pyrrha, with flames trailing behind her foot. The kick knocked Pyrrha into the air, and Pyrrha quickly righted herself. She flipped her spear in her grip, held it back, and then tossed it toward Cinder while firing the gun mechanism. Six fireballs appear around Cinder again, but they dissipate when Cinder backhanded the spear away. Pyrrha's shield then flew toward her, and she hit it away, as well. After being momentarily distracted by the shield, Cinder returned her attention to Pyrrha and gained a look of slight surprise, then annoyance

David shook his head and drew a white blade, preparing. Pyrrha launched herself toward Cinder and put her arms around her, tackling her. The two turn each other in mid-air, fighting to be the one on top. Upon their landing, the room filled with a white cloud and a small shockwave, knocking David back a touch. When the dust settled, Pyrrha had Cinder in a choke hold, and Cinder was barely managing to hold Pyrrha's spear away from her neck. The Wyvern flew away, and Cinder's eyes began glowing as she applied heat to the spear in her hands. Her grip tightened as she heatsd the spear more and more, staring over her shoulder at Pyrrha. Upon hearing a loud screech, Cinder turned her gaze ahead and smirked, while Pyrrha gained a look of fear

" _ Crap _ " thought David, rushing to Pyrrha's aid

While Pyrrha set her focus on the Wyvern that was flying toward the tower, Cinder finally snapped the spear's melted blade into pieces. Just before the Wyvern slammed its wing into the roof of Ozpin's office, Cinder elbowed Pyrrha in the abdomen. The room filled with a green glow as the windowed shatter and Pyrrha went flying across the room. Giant cogs and debris came crashing down in the office, and the structure containing the CCT's transmitter fell to the ground outside, in pieces

David charged Cinder again but she grabbed the blade and crushed it, hitting him twice in the face before delivering a powerful kick to the stomach, sending him flying and off the tower. Pyrrha stared in horror as he disappeared from view, she then noticed Ozpin's collapsed metal desk and used her polarity to throw it at the corrupt Maiden, knocking her to the floor. She then quickly grabbed her shield and rolled across the floor, sitting up on her knees and holding the shield up. With a burst of flame, Cinder threw the desk off of herself and levitated in the air

Pyrrha rolled out of the way of two streams of fire that Cinder sent her way and attempted to block a third. However, the force of the third sent Pyrrha tumbling backwards, and the floor momentarily caught fire while Pyrrha rolled to her feet. From behind the wall of flame, Pyrrha threw her shield at Cinder, who confidently backhanded it away. She then looked up in surprise to see a multitude of giant cogs floating in the air around her. Using her polarity, Pyrrha directed her shield to knock Cinder's feet from beneath her and then slams a cog down on Cinder's abdomen to pin her to the floor. She called her shield back to her arm, then brought the cogs together into a pile on top of Cinder. However, Cinder blasted them away with a powerful burst of fire, sending them in all directions. One of the cogs flew toward Pyrrha, who raises her shield to block, in vain. The force of the impact slammed her into the remains of a wall, taking away the last of her Aura

David fired his blade and grabbed onto a piece of the remaining tower, dangling off the edge he moved his free hand up and grabbed onto the platform only for that piece to crumble "Woah!" he exclaimed, looking down. He then drew a yellow blade and stabbed it into the platform and used it to hoist himself up

Cinder formed an obsidian bow in her hand. As she raised it up and drew back an obsidian arrow, Pyrrha charged forward, spun, and threw her shield at her. Cinder fired the arrow, which shattered upon impact with the side of the shield. However, as the fragments part ways above and below the shield, they glow orange and rejoin each other on the other side. The fragments melt into each other and cool into the shape of an arrow, which continued on its path directly into Pyrrha's ankle. Pyrrha collapsed in pain. She attempts to pull herself to her feet, but the pain was too much. Both ends of the arrow broke off, making removal nigh impossible. She turned over onto her hands and knees as Cinder moved to stand in front of her

"It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours" She knelt down and lifted Pyrrha's chin, staring into her eyes and smiling "But take comfort in knowing that I will use it in ways you could never have imagined"

Pyrrha pulled away, sitting up and matching Cinder's stare "Do you believe in destiny?"

Cinder frowned, narrowing her eyes "Yes" she replied coldly

Cinder stood back up and formed an obsidian bow and arrow again. She pulled back the arrow, lowering the bow to aim at her weakened opponent's chest

"NO!" yelled David, propelling himself and slamming his fist into Cinder's abdomen, launching her into debris "Pyrrha, move somewhere safer" she nodded and slowly crawled behind a nearby cog

"You saved yourself from that fall? I'm impressed" scoffed Cinder, grinning

"Just shut up for once and fight" spat David. Cinder's smile quickly turned into a scowl and fired six fireballs at him which he ran past, one scorching part of his hair before pretending to slash at her, causing her to jump away. He grabbed her foot and brought her to the ground, only for Cinder to blast him with a stream of fire, sending him into a wall and losing the last of his aura

Pyrrha used her polarity and used it to fly her shield to Cinder's head which was easily caught. Cinder turned to Pyrrha with a grin "Really?" David stabbed a semi-large stone onto the tip of his blade and pointed at Cinder and fired, slamming him again into the wall and hitting Cinder in the back, finishing her aura

David took this opportunity and drew a new blade and launched himself towards her. Drawing a new blade he slashed at her head. Cinder quickly made two daggers, breaking the blade to his surprise and plunged them into David's left thigh. He dropped to the ground in complete shock, trying to stand up only to collapse again, he slowly pushed himself back to the wall, watching as the stab slowly turned his jeans more and more red as the daggers dissipated

Cinder walked over to him and knelt down "Nice try, but not good enough" David couldn't respond and only stared into her eyes with sadness "Here's the deal, since you clearly want her to live I'll give this one chance." she outstretched her hand "Come with me, tell us what we want and I'll spare her, I might even the rest of your friends. Or don't, and watch her die like all the others you failed"

David glanced at Pyrrha who shook her head and mouthed "No", he stared at the ground and slowly lifted his hand to Cinder's but stopped, causing her to raise a brow, "I do want her to live, too many people have died because of my mistakes, I even made a promise to keep her alive…" he then looked up at Cinder with a determined look "But I made a promise I'd come back too, that I'd see my friends and family again. So like hell I'm accepting your offer"

Cinder chuckled "Very well" she made another dagger and quickly grabbed David's left wrist and pinned it to the wall before stabbing the dagger through his palm, causing him to scream in agony. David tried to move his hand free, and grabbed the dagger to pull it out but he was too weak to do it, the edges of vision slowly turned dark "You'll watch her die then, as you did with Penny and… that girl in the down below. Then I'll finish you too" Cinder formed another obsidian bow and arrow and walked over to Pyrrha

"No! Please I'll come with please don't kill her, I beg of you! Cinder please!" cried David tugging on the dagger to no avail. Cinder notched the arrow and drew it back, aiming at Pyrrha's chest again as David's vision slowly turned dark, seeing a red blur and small hints of white beforing falling unconscious


	23. A new beginning

Ruby shot up in her bed, she was in her pajamas and noticed the phone David gave to her. She grabbed it and opened it "Your favourite team…" she mumbled. She typed in 'RWBY' onto the keyboard and the phone unlocked, a sly smile on her face

She opened WhatsApp and clicked on John's box, he sent a message from earlier

" sorry, dad had me busy, I only just got this, just focus on keeping pyrrha safe for now everything will be fine " it read

"Um hello? Is this John?"

" Yes, who else would it be? "

"Its Ruby not David. He left me this for... whatever reason"

" Right, where is he? "

"I don't know. Honest. I only recently woke up at Patch"

" Wait so i missed the fall? Dammit! "

"From how long his text and your reply was, yes"

" What was the last thing you remember? "

"I ran up the tower. I saw David unconscious and Cinder about to shoot Pyrrha. Then everything went dark"

" About to shoot her? "

"Arrow, bow and arrow. You should know she doesn't use guns"

" Yes, just clarifying she hadn't already fired, that's good, she probably survived then, did you feel a surge of energy before you blacked out? "

"Yes, well in a way. And actually whited out really but you know"

" Ok, what you did was use a power you shared with your mother, which if used correctly can disintegrate lesser Grimm and turn mor powerful ones, like the wyvern, to stone. It is known as the Silver eyed warrior, and is a rare gene that for some reason has been hunted down to near extinction. "

"Ooo that sounds awesome. Why would they hunt them or well us down then if we are in a way the ultimate weapon against the Grimm?"

" I have my theories, but unfortunately I can't tell you them just yet, for now I'll fill you in on what happened while you were busy with the fall. "

"Oh come on! I sort of have an idea on that however, Yang went to get Blake and came back with a missing arm, she looked mortified but other than that was ok, Blake I think was stabbed in the stomach area. Oh yeah, Blake went somewhere, she left a note about going to see her family in menagerie, and that she'll be back as soon as she can. Weiss I don't know where she went"

" Ok, you were filled in, and David did tell her about that, ok, wasn't sure if he had, what are you planning to do now? "

"I'm not sure. Hopefully talk with Yang, maybe sort out some things. Hopefully find out about Pyrrha and David, I'll tell you if I get anything"

" Ok, I will say a few other things, regarding, your silver eyes, to use them they are keyed into your emotions, so try to practice getting into a meditative state where you can recall all the things you want to protect and the reasons why, it will help in the long run. And with Weiss, her dad came to take her back to Atlas, after a little while she won't be able to put up with her obsessed father, and if you'll excuse my language, turd of a brother and will escape and rejoin you later. "

"Ok I guess? She never brought up her father at all"

" Yeah, he's a stuck up snob who only cares about his company making money, and not his family literally one of the lines I have of him after he scolds Weiss for embarrassing him at a party is, " I'm sorry I spaced out for a moment there, but it sounds like I'm the hero again? "

"Ah ok, someone we can as a team attack. Maybe that's why David seemed to do more stuff with Weiss he just randomly started it, guess he wanted to do something"

" We may or may not have some form of vendetta against him, even if we won't go as far as we'd like to, but we will be sure to piss him off somewhat, serves him right for trying to force Weiss to be someone focused on his interests rather than her own, were lucky she and Winter branched off from their family, it might turn into a respectable company at this rate "

"Swear jar. From what you've told me, he seems as bad as Cinder"

" He's certainly pretty close, though Cinder has much different motives, but You shouldn't have to worry about her for a little while at least. "

"What happened to her?"

" Well, I can't say too much without risking too much info given too soon, but she has something that made her get severely injured thanks to your outburst on top of the tower "

" Once Ozpin explains things to you I can give a further explanation "

"Why can't you tell me 'too much'?"

"Wait Ozpin, but isn't he dead"

" Well... You remember the book Blake was reading at the beginning of the year? Ozpin is the subject of that book, and as for not giving too much info, we can't risk altering the timeline more that we are doing because we will lose the advantage we have of being able to keep you informed of what happens, with Pyrrha alive, we've already altered alot of future events, I'm not even sure if Jaune will unlock his semblance within the time he does in the version we know "

"No i do not remember that book at all. She might be alive but it sounds like she is. Well perhaps he'll unlock it sooner or at the same time just at a slightly different circumstance or at worst far later or not at all"

" He will unlock it eventually, I'm sure of that, as for the book, it was the man with two souls, one, travels onto another host when it's current host dies, just tell Qrow to keep an eye out for a farm boy. "

"Huh. Alright, I'll tell him"

" Anyway, I shouldn't keep you here, you should probably go talk to Yang, now that your awake. "

"Yes. I'll update you on any info I get, see ya"

" I'll be here "

Ruby set the phone done as Taiyang woke up, he had blond hair that had two small strands sticking out from the top and blue eyes. His facial hair consisted of a soul patch and small stubble along his jawline. On his right arm is a tattoo of his emblem, which resembled a heart. His hair was notably grayed somewhat - still blond, but far more subdued.

He wore brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. For armor, he wore a metal spaulder, leather vambrace and a brown fingerless glove all on his right arm

"Ruby!" He got up and ran to kneel by her bed "You're awake!"

"Y-yeah... what happened?" she asked

"Your uncle Qrow found you, unconscious. He got you out of there, though, and brought you home safe" explained Taiyang

Ruby looked down in thought for a split second, then looked at Taiyang "Is Yang doing ok?"

"Uh... She's uh... she's gonna be alright. I think she's just... I think it's just gonna take some time for her to get used to things. She's too strong to let this stop her "He covered his eyes for a moment, sniffling, then looked up, smiling "I'm just glad to have my girls back at home"

"What about David?"

"He… Qrow said he was pretty beat up, bloody and unconscious. From what it sounds, if he got there too late… he might not make it" Ruby's eyes widened and looked at the phone

"What happened to the school? And Vale? Were they able to clear out the Grimm?"

"Things at Vale are under control, but the school... It's... it's not that simple. That thing, whatever it is, doesn't seem to be dead. Don't get me wrong, you did a number on it. But it's not disappearing. It's... kind of... frozen. I know that doesn't sound too bad, but it keeps attracting more Grimm to the school" explained Taiyang

"Guess what John said was true" mumbled Ruby

"Hmm? John?" wondered Taiyang

"David's friend from his world, I talked to him a bit on that. He said that I unlocked my silver eyes or something" replied Ruby

"I… guess he definitely is from another world. But look that's not important right now. We can talk about it later. Things are just... kind of a mess"

"It's always a mess" stated Qrow. Ruby and Taiyang look to see him suddenly standing in the room, near the door. He finished off the contents of his flask before continuing "Mind if we have a minute?"

"What, I can't stay here?!" exclaimed Taiyang

"Tai. Please"

Taiyang stood up, sighed, and then leaned in to kiss Ruby on the forehead "I'm glad you're alright" He started walking away "I'll go make us some tea" Taiyang glared at Qrow on the way out, but the latter doesn't appear to care. As Qrow approached Ruby's bed, he grabbed the chair and dragged it with him. He then spun it around to face the bed and sst in it with a significant slouch, crossing one leg over the other

"So, how you feeling?" asked Qrow

"Um... I kind of hurt... all over" replied Ruby

Qrow chuckled "That makes sense, after what you did"

"You guys keep saying that! That I did something! What are you talking about?!" exclaimed Ruby

He uncrossed his arms and legs, leaning forward in the chair "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I ran up the side of the tower, and when I got to the top, I… and I saw Pyrrha… and David, and Cinder…" She said the latter of the three with disdain and gripped her blanket "and then everything went white!"

"Anything else?" asked Qrow

"I remember... my head hurting"

"The night you met Ozpin, what was the first thing he said to you?"

"I... It was something about silver eyes"

"Exactly. That's an extremely rare trait"

"So?"

"You're special, Ruby. And not in the "Daddy loves his special angel" kind of way. You're special the same way your mom was. Remnant's full of legends and stories, some of them true, some made up. But there's one Oz told me from a very long time ago. Back before Huntsmen, before Kingdoms, it was said that those born with silver eyes were destined to lead the life of a warrior. You see, the creatures of Grimm, the most fearsome monsters mankind had ever encountered, were afraid of those silver-eyed warriors. They were the best of the best. It was said that even a single look from one of these fighters could strike a Grimm down. Heh. It's a ridiculous story" explained Qrow

"But... you think that I might be…"

"Well, a giant monster is currently frozen on top of Beacon Tower. And you're here, safe in bed" he chuckled, getting to his feet and walking over to a window, leaning on the sill and staring outside

"Wait, wait, how did you know what Ozpin said to me... the night we met?" asked Ruby

"All those missions I go on... all the times I'm away in some far-off place... it's been for Ozpin. But he's missing now. Something's been set in motion. With Oz gone, I'll have to pick up where he left off"

"And what could I do? If I'm so special, then I can help, right?" asked Ruby

"You really wanna help? Get some rest. You're in no condition to go anywhere right now" He started heading towards the door "Besides, our enemy's trail leads all the way to Haven. That'd be quite a trip for a pipsqueak like you. Catch ya later, kiddo"

"Wait!"

"Hm?" Qrow stopped and turned to Ruby

"Is Pyrrha and David ok?" she asked

"Pyrrha is fine, she needs a day or two. David is… I don't know really, all we can do is hope" he turned and left

Ruby sat alone for a while. She looked at the window that Qrow looked out of, then stared at herself in a mirror hanging on the wall across from her bed

* * *

Yang sat alone in a spare bedroom, staring out a window. Her remaining piece of Ember Celica rested on the nightstand next to the bed. Ruby stood in the doorway.

"Yang?" asked Ruby. She waited for a moment, but when she received no response from Yang, she turned to leave

"Ruby" stated Yang

Ruby turned back around, and Yang turned her head to look at her younger sister, tears now in her eyes. Ruby ran over and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" exclaimed Ruby

"But I'm not" replied Yang

Ruby frowned and released the hug

"It's all gone - the school, Penny, and…" She looked at her severed arm

"Yang, what happened?" asked Ruby

"He didn't warn me"

"What do you mean? He told Weiss to-"

"He told Weiss to tell me to keep my cool, not tell me I'd lose my arm… then he ran off and possibly got killed" she stared at the sheets

"Yang…"

"And people outside of vale don't even know what happened. Before the tower fell, the last thing people saw was Grimm destroying the city. Everyone's scared"

"What about Blake?"

Yang sighed "You read the note didnt you? Ran off to see her family, Im glad she didn't just disappear, but... I wish she was here, with us."

"So, what do we do now?" asked Ruby

"You can do whatever you want. I'm gonna lie here" replied Yang

"Yang…" Ruby reached out to her sisters

"Just leave me alone" stated Yang, bluntly

Ruby slowly left the room, but she paused in the doorway, looking over her shoulder "I love you"

A leaf fell from the tree outside Yang's window and slowly drifted to the ground. Over time, the ground became covered in snow

* * *

Ruby took out David's phone and texted John "Hey, me, Jaune, Ren and Nora are leaving to go to Haven. I texted David, have been from the past few days. Nothing, we all have"

" Ok, I will say this, Qrow will follow you, but don't worry, Yang just made him promise to keep you safe, He will make himself known as Tyrian tries to attack you, One of cinder's allies, watch out for his tail " he replied

"Of course he would. Sure, wait tail?"

" He's a scorpion faunus, and a bit insane, my i ask why pyrrha isn't going, or is she recovering still? "

"She's fine. But she said she'll meet us there or if we are lucky on the way. She apologised a lot"

" Right ok, one other thing, Ren and Nora will get a little distracted as you make your way through an old town ruins, help them keep their cool, they have something personal with the resident Grimm there, a very peculiar, and I say this knowing that I wouldn't have to face it, amazing, Grimm known as the nuckelavee. I can show you a pic if you want "

"Ouch, well when we reach there we'll do that. And if we fight it?"

" Its arms stretch and it can take a beating, here i'll show you so you can work out some semblance of a strategy beforehand " John sent a picture of the Grimm in question, causing Ruby's eyes to light up

"That, looks AWESOME. Oh sorry, nerding out. Yes I'll keep that in my memory and an eye out for it"

" Yeah, one other thing I feel I should warn you about for now, you won't fight it for several months but, it's still relevant, the Apathy, a species of Grimm that occurs in hoards and its screams drain your will to go on, you just feel like falling asleep forever, after you stop at the farm for the first night, just get the trailer hitched up and run, you'll know what I mean when you get there "

"If we get David he could there too. Emphasise on if however"

" Hopefully he will come around by then, but in the case he doesn't, just remember, farm for 1 night, hitch up the trailer and leave as fast as you can, get the others to push through the drowsiness and especially keep an eye on david "

" If he's there "

"Its going to sound dumb but why?"

" He's not exactly strong-minded when it comes to finding a reason to continue, you barely make it out when your there in our version, so make sure you drag him out of there if you have to, here's a pic of the concept art for them " John sent the same concept art picture as he did to David before he entered this world

"Oh, I thought he was getting better, yes he doubted himself but he still tried. I mean, from what Pyrrha says he was willing to die to save her but only rejected Cinder's offer because he made a promise to see you and his family again. They look, creepy"

" They are, but i will admit i find them kinda cool, I like dark things like that, wouldn't want to encounter them, but you know, cool "

"Agreed"

" Also, When Qrow "catches you up to speed," talk to me again, I can tell you more on the subject, though I will admit not much more, Ozpin will have to tell you the rest "

"I have many questions"

" And I want to answer them, but i can't lest I throw any advantage me and david have out the window, you'll see when you get to mistral "

"Secrets and secrets"

"Unfortunately, just keep it together and you'll find out"

"Hmmm, fine"

" Good luck on the trip, you'll need to be on your toes "

"Gotcha, I'll keep trying to get to David. Hopefully I get something"

" Yeah, id help, but, yeah "

Ruby was about to put the phone away until she got another text, someone called Ryan

" Have you seen the new costumes 4 vol 7 of rwby? "

" Is it cold or something they are all wearing a lot "

"Hm? Oh right other friend, this is Ruby. It's a long story but basically he gave me the phone and hasn't been here for a while. Still interested in these costumes however"

"Yea what do u think?" He sent a picture of team rwby in their new costumes for volume 7"

"Oooh, I like them. Even new hair designs"

" yea weiss looks like she's been growing her hair before the dawn of man like fu k thats alot of hair "

"I have to admit. That is a lot of hair in a short amount of time. Extensions do exist however"

" Yea but that's just alooot of hair like how is that practical "

"Weiss probably knows, it's her after all. Where is it set?"

" I have no clue but still it looks like her hair alone could be a weapon "

"That would be cool"

" New weapon confirmed?!!?!?!?!? "

"But is it a gun?"

" XD all I can imagine is it just a huge gun underneath it all "

"I would in her situation. I only get spiky hair though"

" Eh idrk "

"Blake looks like she got a new weapon. A larger version of... whatever she named it, gambol shroud"

" Well her old one got destroyed "

"It did? How?"

" Whenever adam cut right through it " 

"Adam?"

" He was one of the main bad guys he has the ability to move quickly and he can only do it with an object he chooses but everything goes black and red till he stops so he cuz blake's weapon in half "

"Huh, is he the one who cut Yang's arm off?"

" Yea he is "

"Well I know who we are all beating up together"

" Bit late he's dead "

"He is? Yang only recently lost her arm. Me Jaune, Ren and Nora are going to Haven"

" Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh "

"Eh what?"

" Nothing "

"Right. Anyways I have to go I guess talk to you later?"

" Yea c ya "

* * *

David sighed as he stared at his scroll, yet another message from Ruby. He was in a hospital bed, a bandage around his left hand, his thigh among other hospital equipment. He had two desk beside him, to his left was his scroll and a pot of flower, the right had a small box on it which was ready. He grabbed it and opened it, finding a note inside which read

"Hello David, it's me James. I know what happened to you there, and I send my condolences. It's not much but I sent you a gift, perhaps it could help you in the future" a slight smile crept on David's face, disappearing as fast as it came. He went further into the package and pulled out two hilts, similar to his original hilt but much more refined and polished and obviously two. He looked at the back of the note "P.S. I had them make some modifications based on the ones you made to the previous version and more"

David set the box back on the desk and placed the hilts and note on top of it. Glancing back at his scroll " _They don't care, they just want to get my hopes up_ " he thought " _But their friends, family, even so they would care… wouldn't they?_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a favour to ask. If any of you have any ideas on what I can do for the "Volume 4" part I have reached I'd love to hear them. As in with switching between characters if that's a yes or no and switching between who


	24. Aftermath

Everyone stood just before Salem entered the room. She glided alongside the table with soft footsteps before reaching the head of it, jewels jangling from her hair. Salem stopped, facing away from them and towards a candle and crystal display "Watts" Watts straightened, looking toward her "Do you find such malignance necessary?" she turned and gestured for all to sit down

"I apologize, ma'am. I'm not particularly fond of failure" replied Watts

Watts and Salem sit simultaneously

"Then I see no reason for your cruelty towards young Cinder. She's become our Fall Maiden, destroyed Beacon Tower, and most importantly, killed dear Ozpin. So I'm curious, to what failures are you referring?" asked Salem

"Well, the girl with the Silver Eyes"

"Yes. We've dealt with their kind before. How is it a novice was able to best one of us?" asked Hazel

"My thoughts exactly. Even without her new power, it should have been effortless"

"It is because of the Maiden's power. Make no mistake, Cinder, you hold the key to our victory. But your newfound strength brings with it a crippling weakness. Which is why you will remain by my side as we continue your treatment" explained Salem. Cinder was unhappy about this and lowered her head. Emerald looked at her in sympathy "Dr. Watts, you are to take Cinder's place and meet with our informant in Mistral"

"Very good"

"Tyrian, I want you to continue your hunt for the Spring Maiden"

"Gladly" Tyrian chuckled

"And Hazel, I'm sending you to the leader of the White Fang. Adam Taurus has arranged the meeting. The boy continues to prove loyal. Ensure that Sienna Khan feels the same"

"As you wish"

Cinder raised a finger which Emerald failed to notice for a moment "Oh!" she leaned in to hear Cinder who rasped into her ear. Emerald then straightened

"Speak, child"

"She wants to know... What about the girl?" asked Emerald

"What about her? Seems to me that this is Cinder's problem, not ours" scoffed Watts

Cinder slammed her fist onto the table and glared at Watts, who grinned at her

"That's enough. Tyrian?"

"Yes, my lady?" asked Tyrian

"Spring can wait. Find the girl that did this to Cinder"

Tyrian giggled elatedly and clapped

"And bring her to me"

Tyrian froze, groaned disappointedly, pouted for a second, then looked back up at Salem with an acquiescent shrug

"What about the boy?" asked Watts

Salem stayed silent for a moment "He has proven to be more of a threat than we previously thought. Tyrian?"

"Shall I find him too my lady?" asked Tyrian

"Search for him first and bring him here. Have the girl as a second objective"

Emerald leaned in to listen to Cinder "She says that from the wounds she gave him, he should be still recovering. Perhaps in the Vale hospital"

Salem nodded "Because of your efforts, Beacon has fallen. And Haven will be next"

Everyone rose

Tyrian snickered at Cinder and pointed to his left eye "Eye for an eye" he then went into an uncontrollable fit of manic laughter, while Cinder gritted her teeth

* * *

At a counter, a burly man with horns sets down a set of armor "There you go, son. It's going to be heavier than what you're used to, but you'll thank me the next time you go up against a set of claws" stated the Blacksmith

"Wow. That-eh. I don't know what to say" stuttered Jaune

"Don't gotta say anything! Just put it on! I'll go get the rest" replied the Blacksmith. He turned and went out back.

"So, what are you waiting for?" asked Nora

"Oh, uh, right!" Jaune took off his old chestplate "Guess I was going to grow out of it eventually"

"A sign of progress" stated Ren

"Progress" Jaune turned around, and Ruby gasped then covered her mouth as she tried not to giggle "What is it?"

"What is that?!" exclaimed Ruby. Pointing to the bunny emblem that was on Jaune's chest

"What, my hoodie? I've always had this" questioned Jaune

"It's got a cute little bunny rabbit!" mocked Ruby as she broke out into laughter

"It's Pumpkin Pete! You know, from the cereal?" explained Jaune

"What did you do?! Send in a box top for a prize?" asked Ruby, near hysterics

"Yeah! Fifty!"

Ruby continued to laugh hysterically, before she fe onto the floor

"Well, I suppose we don't have to grow out of everything" stated Ren

Ruby chortled from the floor, feet in the air

The blacksmith returned from out back "Can't have a Huntsman without his weapon" he stuck wide sword sheath into the countertop "Made all the modifications you asked for" The blade expanded into a shield "That was some fine metal you brought me. Accents the white nicely. Where'd you get it from?"

The shield had gold accents on it, the design on the bottom reminiscent of Pyrrha Nikos' circlet "From a friend" replied Jaune

Ruby, Ren, and Nora waited outside the shop. Jaune came out wearing the armor. He pulled out the sword and expanded the shield

"He cleans up alright, don't you think?" asked the blacksmith

"He certainly does"

"I still think a grenade launcher would've really brought the look together"

"Nothing's gonna stop Team RNJR now!" exclaimed Ruby

"Team JNRR!" snapped Nora

"Still not a color"

**[A/N]Nor is RNJR Ren!**

"It doesn't matter what we're called. As long as we're together" replied Jaune

"You kids sure you won't stick around? You've been real good to this town"

"Sorry, but we've got another mission" explained Ruby

"Make it to Haven Academy, no matter what" Nora added

"We've heard the next village over has a working Airship" stated Ren

"Mmm, no way to know for sure. Scroll signals were weak enough out here back when Beacon Tower was still up. Haven't heard from Shion Village in a while"

"Well, there's only one way to find out"

The Team walked away "So why did Pyrrha let you do this?" asked Nora

"She said she could get spares if needed, but she says she has ideas for an upgrade and told me to use the old stuff. Plus John told us too" explained Jaune

* * *

A nurse walked into David's ward "You have been discharged. You have recovered well, and almost fully. Your hand will take some more time but as long as you do the right exercises it should be nearly as good as it once was! Your guardian is in the lobby to pick you up, you'll get the rest of the details there… would you like for me to assist you?"

"No, it's fine. I'll get there" replied David

"Alright. Our clothes are here" she handed him his Jean's, shirt, hoodie, trainers and obviously socks "Why didn't you want us to repair them?"

"I have my reasons" The nurse then walked out and David got changed. Grabbing his two new hilts and putting the note in his right pocket "Been a while since I wore these… I started to miss them" he grabbed his scroll and made his way to the lobby. Going through a somewhat long plain white hallway with doors leading to offices or more wards/rooms

When he entered the lobby Taiyangi was at the desk talking to the receptionist "H-hey Tai"

Taiyang quickly turned to him "David!" he ran over and pulled him into a hug "Your okay"

David reluctantly returned the hug "Of course, if I'm going to die it's gonna be on my terms"

They released the hug and the two walked back to the desk "You should have everything ready to leave, correct?" Tai nodded "Great, good luck and be safe" the two walked out of the hospital and David took a deep breath

"We going to Patch?" asked David

"Yes, where else?" replied Taiyang, getting a shrug in response

"... How long has it been?"

"About a month… they missed you, you didn't respond at all to their messages"

"I couldn't and I… I thought it wasn't anything important" explained David, staring at the ground

"Of course it would be important, you're family" replied Taiyang

" _Family eh? Doubt that'll stay that way for long_ " thought David "How long till we get back?"

"About a week. Yang is there, she's been coping but she's doing well, she's still trying to figure out what to do"

"Has she got the new arm yet?"

"I'm about to show it to her, hopefully she accepts it"

"She probably won't, but in due time…"

* * *

Eventually, in a little less than a week, Taiyang and David made it to Patch. Only a few steps away from the house

"No need to worry, she's just worried. Just relax" assured Tai

"Y-yeah… relax" David sighed as they opened the door

"Yang, we're back!"

Yang stood up and faced the door the to walked in staring in shock at David

"I'll leave you two some time to catch up. I'll fetch us some tea" Taiyang walked away into the kitchen, leaving the two alone

David gulped and lifted his right hand in a lazy wave "H-hey Yang"


	25. New trouble

David and Yang stared at each other in silence for what felt like hours. David then stared at the floor "You hate me. Don't you?"

Yang ran over to him and hugged him "I thought you were gone. I thought I'd never see you again" David slowly started to put his arms around her then stopped and kept them at his sides as she let go

"As I've said before, I'm dying on my own terms" he forced a smile only to get a soft glare in response

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked

He looked at her missing arm and sighed "I don't know, I don't have an excuse. I thought maybe the, keep your emotions in check would help but it didn't… you can punch me for it"

"Why would I do that?" Yang placed her hand on his shoulder "Yes you did make some mistakes. But you had a choice, and clearly you took the better one"

"But Pyrrha, she's-"

"Alive and well. She said she'll meet with Ruby and others at Haven" explained Yang, cutting him off

David stared at the floor in shock " _She's alive?! I didn't fail her! I… I did it!_ " he thought "Guess I did"

Yang looked at his left hand, noticing the scar. And the slightly reddened tears in his jeans from his blood "What did she do to you?" she sounded serious

"She, well… I made another mistake and got hit in the leg, then to stop me from getting in the way pinned me to a wall with a dagger" explained David

Yang clenched her fist "Whenever we see her again, she's going to pay"

David felt a shiver down his spine " _Guess I won't tell her about the offer, the threat or_ _ **that**_ " he thought

Taiyang walked over, holding a tray that had three cups and a teapot "Let's sit down and fully catch up, eh?" the two nodded and they all sat down, David sinking into the sofa somewhat

"How much have I missed since I was recovering?" asked David

"Well" Tai handed poured into a cup and handed it to him

"Weiss was taken by her father back to Atlas, Blake went to Menageri to see her parents, she left a note explaining it, Ruby, Jaune, Nora and Ren all are travelling to Haven for something, she said Pyrrha will meet them there and I told Qrow to keep them safe. And I'm here" explained Yang

"So we are in volume 4, fun. At least it's better than the original. And Volume 7 isn't even out yet, and probably isn't announced yet either… Ruby has the phone correct?"

"Yes, probably has been talking to John for whatever stuff" replied Yang

"Volume 4? Volume 7?" wondered Taiyang

"Yes, volume 4 is the team is separated and it's after the fall. Volume 5 is when everyone is united again, and for some certain scenes I am not fond of in any way shape or form. Volume 6 is heading to Atlas, ending with them just reaching it. Volume 7… I have no clue. I'm scared that we are reaching an area I do not know, faster than I want to really…. At Least we get Oscar"

"Oscar?" asked Yang

"Oscar Pine, a precious farm boy. You'll love 'im"

Yang grinned as she drank from her cup. Tai looked to David who nodded in response "Well talking about stuff like this, I feel like now's the time" he stood up and walked into the kitchen and walked back holding a long white box and set it in front of Yang

"Is it for me?" she asked

Taiyang and David nodded

Yang lifted the lid off the box to reveal a robotic right arm. Yang looked it over, somewhat wide-eyed while her father gushes. She blinked and her eyes drooped a bit, revealing she was more distressed than pleased

"Brand new, state of the art Atlas tech. You know, I thought I was gonna have to pull some strings, call in a few favors, but you earned this one all on your own, kiddo" explained Tai

"Huh?"

"Before I could even talk to him, General Ironwood already had one of his top scientists working on this, for you. He wanted me to tell you that you fought admirably. You should be proud of yourself"

"You don't have to put it on just yet. Think it over, give it some time first. But I recommend you do eventually, and we'll be with you all the way" stated David, smiling genuinely

"Been a long time since I saw one of those" mumbled Yang, closing the lid "No I won't put it on, but I might. Just give me maybe a week"

" _Did I get through to her?_ " thought David

Taiyang sighed then smiled "No worries, I'll keep it safe until you are ready for it" he grabbed the box and put it back into the kitchen

\---

"Hey John, Tyrian is supposed to show up at Oniyuri correct?" Ruby texted

"Think that's the place yeah, the first ruin village"

"Well we've been wandering for about an hour. He isn't here"

"Strange"

"He gets his orders, laughs like the mainiak he is, and goes off"

"Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Shit"

"We're already making changes"

"Hes after david"

"You sure?"

"What else could it be? David knows the timeline, and could clue them into what happens so they can ensure they get their way, he's more valuable than getting you, a novice silver eye warrior, out of the way"

"Crap, we can't warn them either because of the CCT being down. What do we do?"

"Gotta hope he's with Tai and Yang, and that she comes to her senses and puts on her arm"

"They may stand a chance then"

"Hopefully"

"The only thing you can do, unfortunately, is move on, maybe get Qrow actually with you, so you can all take on the Nuckelavee"

"Right"

"If you're wondering how he's been following you, he's the Crow, I'll let him explain it"

\---

Yang got up and went to the stairs "I'll tell you when I'm ready"

David gave a thumbs up as Taiyang cleared the table "If you want, you can go out the back or front and train for a bit. Would be a good idea to polish up after that month"

"You have a point" David stood up "I'll get to it" he turned towards the door

Suddenly, a man burst through the window. He stood, and his scorpion tail revealed itself from behind him. Tyrian

"Why are you here?! Aren't you supposed to be getting your ass kicked by RNJR and Qrow?" asked David, in a complete panic as the famous towered over him

"I was originally going there, but you were closest as of m'lady's orders" replied Tyrian, bowing with his psychotic smile

David grabbed a hulton only for Tyrian to kick him in the chin, landing on the coffee table. He walked over and his tail positioned itself to strike, only for Taiyang to slam his fist into Tyrians face

Tyrian covered his face from the punch

His eyes lit up almost immediately after "A true huntsman! This'll be greater than I imagined!"

"Tai, his tail. Its poisonous so be careful" said David

"Thought that" replied Taiyang, readying himself

David got up and grabbed his hilts, drawing a white and black blade " _Guess now I can try these out_ " he thought "Hey, you know it isn't ideal for any of us to fight in here. How about outside?"

"Amazing idea!" cheered Tyrian, rushing past Taiyang before he could react and grabbing David by the throat and chucking him out another window

"Jesus christ, I meant peacefully walking out not yeet me out the window" grumbled David, grabbing his hilts and lifting himself back up

After some time Tyrian hopped out the same window "It appears your combat skill is far from as good your knowledge. Shame, would have made this far more fun"

"Might I say, even though you want to capture me. You are by far my favourite character in the show, because I doubt I'll ever get to this again" replied David, getting a gleeful hpp from Tyrian. He noticed Yang through the window helping Taiyang get up, she then turned to look out the window and David motioned to his right arm

Tyrian lunged at David slashing at him with his claw blades, which David blocked with both his dust blades only to be kicked in the stomach, pushing him away. Tyrian went to kick him in the side but David grabbed it and attempted to throw Tyrian away who simply spun along before grabbing David by the back of his head slamming him into the ground

David rolled over, already winded and panting heavily. Tyrian stood over him and readied his tail for another strike only to be interrupted by a thrown chair, sending him tumbling. Taiyang hopped out the window "Leave him alone!"

David gave a thumbs up and slowly got up and aimed one katana at Tyrian and fired, pushing David back far and almost into the house wall. The fired blade stabbed through Tyrians coat, pinning him to a tree, however the blade seemed completely intact " _So that's the upgrades, wonder there's more_ "

"Are you alright?" asked Tai

"Yeah yeah, just gimme a minute. Be careful, please" replied David

Taiyang nodded in response as Tyrian ripped off his jacket, chuckling to himself. He rushed Tai and slashed and stabbed at him with his claw Blades and tail, which Taiyang easily dodged and blocked then punched him in the stomach

Tyrian stepped back after the blow then ran again at Tai who aimed for the face, but Tyrian moved his head to the side with a grin and went to kick under his feet. David then fired his other blade causing Tyrian to jump back

"Feisty little one, nice" mumbled Tyrian

David slowly stood up and stumbled to Taiyang's side, taking a breath before standing straight "Is she doing the thing?"

Tai stared at him in confusion for a moment before realizing what he meant "Yes, the thing should almost be done"

Tyrian cocked his head to the side with a raised brow before David launched himself towards him, but slightly to the right so he'd go past the psycho scorpion faunus. He launched himself again this time straight towards Tyrian who readied himself. Unbeknownst to him, Tai swiped his leg under Tyrian's and David grabbed his face and dragged it across the ground

When they stopped, Tyrian stabbed at David with his tail who narrowly dodged, only cutting into the fabric of his hoodie. Tyrian got up as Taiyang ran and fired punches at him, which he dodged then kicked Tai in the chest, pushing him away. Tyrian turned to David but only stared at him

David's eyes went wide as he knew what he was doing "Tai, jump back!" he yelled

Taiyang looked confused but followed it as Tyrians tail swooshed by, nearly cutting into him. Tai then looked at David with a slight smile

Yang launched from the window and slammed her fist into Tyrian's face, sending him into the forest with the impact "David you alright?" she rushed over to him. She now had her robotic arm on and her weapon on the other

"Yes I'm good, just need to relax for a little. It's very different fighting him than Cinder and Grimm" David replied, exasperated

"Right, just if you join be careful" pleaded Yang, getting a nod from David, "Dad, can you stay by David? Incase this guy tries to get close"

Taiyang looked at Yang then sighed and went to David's side. Tyrian walked out, his grin nearly cheek to cheek before charging and swiping at Yang. She blocked the attacks before he kicked her in the abdomen then slammed her into the ground with his fists

David slowly got up and fired a blade, aiming for Tyrian only for him to snap around and grab him by the neck and hold Yang down with his foot "Fun's over" he positioned his tail above Yang's face. Tai started running over "Ah ah ah, try anything and she goes bye bye"

"If I go with you now will you leave them alone?" David asked, gasping for air

"Hmmm, yes unless m'lady asks of me to do something" replied Tyrian

"David don't!" exclaimed Yang

"I'll go"

"Good, but you should know. I'm not like Cinder, if something is in my way, it gets eliminated" Tyrian chuckled as his tail flew towards Yang's face

Nearby, a red and black portal opened and out of it a woman wearing a shallow cut black and red dress with black shorts underneath, with series of beaded necklaces and a belt that wrapped around her waist and carried her weapon's sheath. Attached also was a long black object that is either fur or feathers, with a red and white bandana like material hanging from behind her. Her forearms bore red armored gauntlets that protruded outwards and solid black gloves. She wore black mid-thigh high leggings with red splatter patterns and black heels. Lastly, she had long black hair and bright red eyes underneath her mask. Her weapon was somewhat similar to David's but far longer, about double the length and with it she slashed at Tyrian, dropping David and pushing him away from Yang. Quickly his aura broke and with that she seamlessly cut part of his tail off leaving about a forearm length left

"Bitch!" Tyrian yelled before running away

David rubbed his neck as Yang stared in awe at the woman as she made her way back to the portal "Wait, Raven!" Raven stopped and looked at David "Please, can you stay for a little bit just to talk? A minute with one of us or whatever, just don't leave yet"

She turned to leave "God dammit spring maiden just listen!" snapped David, slowly standing up, motioning to Taiyang to go inside with Yang

"How do you know?" asked Raven

"You wouldn't believe me. Look, there's a way to beat Salem, yes we only have one shot and yes it's the only way but it's possible, if we-" he was cut off by Raven placing the tip of her blade against his throat

"How do you know?" she asked again, sounding serious

"I'm from another universe where this whole planet is an animated show, Raven Branwen of the Branwen tribe, current holder of the spring maiden after you… received it from the previous one" her blade was still against history throat but there was a slight shake in her hand "Kill me if you want, do it in front of your family right after you saved them. Though I doubt you care about it"

Raven removed the blade and places it into her sheath on her hip "Tell anyone, and I'll see that you and whoever you told will perish"

"You think I care? I've caused plenty of deaths already, the best I can do is die in return. Besides, I'm not one to hold many secrets well and since they haven't went inside they know, and would you kill your family?" he pointed to Tai and Yang who were standing by the door, staring at them

Raven sighed "My point still stands, but judging by how the fight went I doubt you'll live long enough to tell anyone else," she went to go back through her portal and turned to Yang "Don't expect me to be so kind next time we meet Yang"

"We'll find out soon enough," replied David. When Raven left he let out a sigh of relief and fell backwards

Yang rushed to his side and helped him up "Are you alright?" she asked

"Yeah, just surprised how well that went. Adrenaline is one hell of a thing" replied David

"Was that-"

"Yep, Raven. Your mother and his well… yeah" he cut Yang off

"We, have a lot to talk about" stated Taiynag as the three went inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the large delay, been working on stuff for Dublin Comic Con


	26. Salvaging pieces

Ruby put the phone away and cleared her throat "Uncle Qrow! I know you're here, John told us that Yang sent you to keep an eye on us! Can you just show up already?!"

A crow flew past the team, disappearing behind a destroyed building. From beside it Qrow walked out, his sword on his shoulder "No need to shout so loud kiddo"

"Well for all we knew you could have been so far away that you couldn't hear us" replied Ruby

"Like I would, so what is it?" asked Qrow

"Follow us, but not as your weird bird form thing, and explain some stuff to us"

"Fine, but later. Somewhere we can relax properly"

* * *

Ruby took out the phone and texted John "So, recently had that talk with Qrow. Maidens, relics, Gods, Salem and his semblance of bad luck"

"Ok, how much do you know about Salem?" replied John

"Well, she's the one behind it all and she's evil. Wanting to divide humanity possibly to destroy us"

"Ok, I'll expand a little further, but again, gotta wait till Ozpin explains a little more, but I will say this, Salem is part Grimm and as old as Ozpin, technically, older"

"So, like 60-80 something?"

"Try a couple millennia at least, she was alive when the moon was whole"

"That's a little older then. Let me guess it's this magic thing or something? Or her part Grimmness"

"Bit of both really, and something I can't say, as for the relics, we don't know much else than you do at the moment"

"They are all held behind doors in each academy that only the maidens can open, the relic of knowledge is in Mistral, taking the form of a lamp with the entity known as Jinn, residing in it. Jinn will answer any question you ask her truthfully, but only allows 3 questions every 100 years"

"Right ok... does Salem have the one in Beacon then?"

"No, it was trapped under the rubble of the tower during the fight, and since Glynda got there in time, has been able to hold off any attempts to retrieve it, that we know of, were not even 100 percent sure the fall maiden unlocks Beacon's door, Mistral's requires the Spring maiden"

"Right ok. That's good I think. Can you explain Ozpin a little? How is he as old as Salem?"

"They grew up at around the same time, but once ozpin died, he was offered the chance to fight Salem by the gods, by being reincarnated into people, I say technically as old because there was a massive time gap between him dying and his first reincarnation"

"Ouch, were they close in anyway? It seems like they hold a grudge with each other"

"Once, I can't say more until later, but they were close"

"Wonder what could cause such a deep disdain then. Well, ok. Thanks. Not sure what else to ask... actually what do we do next?"

"Well, originally, Qrow got injured by tyrian's tail, poisoning him and forcing you to pass through the village with the Nuckelavee, as opposed to going over the mountain pass, I'd still recommend it, as it gives growth to Nora and Ren, but then it was straight to Mistral"

"So, just follow the trail, ok. think David is ok?"

"Did you get news from him?"

"No, with the CCT tower down we cant contact them at all"

"Ok, I'm sure he's alright, maybe recovering with Yang, as for tyrain, I reacon him and Tai could handle him"

"Hopefully, we should get a better communication system or whatever"

"I believe David did inform Ironwood about satellites, he's probably putting funding into getting those in orbit right now"

"Satellites?"

"think little CCT towers or scanners flying around the globe in space, and that's a satellite, with enough of them, even if the CCT towers go offline, communication should still be able to run, even in the middle of nowhere or the sea"

"Woah, that sounds awesome, and complicated. Is that what you guys use??"

"Yup, lack of dust meant we use other things, and just about everything works in space, except combustion, without oxygen you can't burn things"

"Here i can send you an image of one"

"Cool. Nah, it's fine, too much info to take in. I'll catch up later with... stuff"

"Ok"

* * *

Taiyang walked up the stairs, muttering to himself, "What's wrong with him?" asked David

"I'm not sure" replied Yang "I'll ask later but, explain to me these maiden things and probably others"

"Right well, you know the story of the old man and the four maidens or something, teaching him to open up and be nicer?" asked David

"Yes?" wondered Yang

"Well that's true, sort of. There are four maidens with magical powers, Fall which is in possession of Cinder and was going to be transferred to Pyrrha. Spring which is now in possession of Raven. Winter and Summer I don't know yet. To pass them on, the girl has to think of another girl as she dies and if she doesn't its random who gets it… I watch Cinder kill the previous Fall maiden, and Raven killed the previous Spring maiden, who I don't know but I have my suspicions" explained David

Yang stared in disbelief "Oh my… who was that guy? The scorpion faunus"

"Tyrian, he's on Cinder's side and as well as her and others working for Salem. The true evil, she has a… history with Ozpin that dates back thousands of years. He'll explain it at a later date"

Yang stared at the ground in thought "This, this is a lot to take in but… thanks"

"No problem" replied David, putting on a smile

"And hey, next time we fight someone. Try to be safe? You almost got yourself killed" stated Yang

"Well… if I died they wouldn't get their information so it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make" replied David, chuckling at the end

"And we are not willing to make that, if they want you they'll get through us first, alright?" David nodded "Good, let's get some rest, I know it's still day but that exhausted us" Yang stared at her new arm, turning it and moving the fingers

"Your right. Later or tomorrow we can train or something" David got up and started walking upstairs

"Hey, you can take Ruby's room since she's, you know" explained Yang

"Yeah, thanks" he went up and walked around, eventually finding that room and closed the door behind him

David sat down against the bed and sighed, staring at one of his blades which was broken in half, he wasn't sure how but possibly from his own recklessness. He examined the hilt and stared at it " _With you around you're a threat to them. If you were to… disappear, they'd be safer_ " he held the blade above his chest and pulled it back " _You failed everyone, do it_ " he plunged it towards his chest

Part of the broken blade poked into him, but close to cutting through his hoodie and into his skin His hands shook violently and dropped the weapon "No, they need me. I'll make up for my mistakes any way I can" he mumbled as he clambered into the bed

He sighed, and went to his door, Yang was just outside only now going to her room "Yang, there's a bit more I need to explain but… I'll do it later. When we have the energy" explained David

"Sure, go and rest now. Tyrian sid hand it you ya" replied Yang, winking at the end

"Yeah I know" he closed the door and lay on the bed again slowly falling asleep

* * *

Taiyang caught David's blade who swung his second only to be caught too. David then fired the blades, pushing him away and staggering Tai. He took the opportunity and drew, fired and launched to Tai but he quickly recovered and grins arm and swung him over, slamming him into the ground

"Ow!" groaned David as he got up

"Not bad, but next time don't rush in like that, wait for a larger opportunity" explained Taiyang as he helped David up "Another go before Yang?"

"Yeah sure" David sighed and prepared again

The two stared at each other for what felt like hours before Tai rushed in and punched at David. He dodged the punches, some whooshing past his face and slashed which Tai grabbed and he quickly fired it and pushed himself away

Tai ran again and throws punches at him which David blocks before he flips in the air, his feet barely missing his face. David grabbed one of Tai's feet and pushed it away, stumbling him. He then slammed one of his hilts into Tai's stomach then pulled the trigger and let go of it, sending the hilt up into his chin and kicked his legs out from underneath him

"Woah, see that's what you need to do!" cheered Taiyang as he got up

"Note, defensive not offensive. Every time I've done the latter I get my ass kicked" mumbled David, falling to the floor exhausted

"We'll take a break first before you and me, ey Yang?"

Yang nodded in response, examining her arm

"How's it feel?" asked David

"Good, still weird though" replied Yang

"Are you sure you don't want more time to-"

"No, just from what that nut job done and what you've told me. I need to he there to help you, Ruby and the others. Just need some time to get used to it fully" explained Yang, cutting him off

"Right… just tell us if there's a problem alright?" asked David

"Yeah"

"Seriously Yang, we're family. You need help, we'll be there" assured Tai

Yang looked at the two who had a large smile and grinned "Sure, as long as you do the same. Especially you" she pointed to David

"I have no idea what you are talking about" replied David, tapping his fingers

Yang rolled her eyes and clenched her robotic arm into a fist

**[A/N] Taiyang and Yang fight, pretty sure y'all know what happens so I don't think I should repeat that unlike other fights**

"Us now?" asked Yang

"Ugh, great. Yeah sure, whatever" groaned David

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on ya" assured Yang with a wink

David rolled his eyes as Yang ran forward throwing punches at him which he dodged, falling over in the process but doing a somersault to fix himself. He swung at Yang who grabbed the blade and crushed it with her robotic hand. David used the same hand to block what he thought was a punch from Yang instead she grabbed it, stopping him from getting a new blade. She hit the other hilt out of his hand and aimed for his face but he caught it, then going for a kick but he used his leg to block it

"Now what?" asked David

"I'm not sure," replied Yang "we could call it a draw"

David glared at Yang, not believing her. She put her foot down and let go of his hand, which David then put his foot down and let go of her hand

"Guess you didn't l-" as David was talking Yang kicked out his feet, causing him to fall to the ground with a thud "Ow. I hate you so much"

"You know you don't" replied Yang, helping him back up

"Suure… hey, have you tried any new features you arm might have?" he asked

"No, not yet" she looked at her arm

"Try"

She moved her fingers, clenched them into a fist and other such things to try stuff with the arm. Eventually a small gun came out of the wrist, causing Yang to smile before she made it appear and disappear over an over

"What abo-" Yang's arm then started to quietly vibrate "Oh, so that IS a feature"

"Hm?" wondered Yang as the arm stopped vibrating

"Nevermind but I know something to tell John"

"Well, let's head back in. Rest for a bit, relax" stated Yang as the two went back inside the house

The two sat down on the couch, "I've been meaning to ask, but… about my mother, Raven"

"What is it?" asked David

"Do you know where she is?" she asked

"No exact clue. She's somewhere in Vale and that's all I know. Don't the specifics but it's somewhere" explained David

"Perfect" Yang sighed

"And, as we might be leaving earlier than in the show but… Weiss gets capture a few weeks before that I think or sometime before you leave by Raven's tribe. You reunite with her in the camp and stuff but… since Weiss will most likely still crash, what's the likelihood that Raven will let her come to us? It is her we're talking about"

"I'm not sure, but maybe we can strike a deal somewhat. Or something along those lines" suggested Yang

"Or we wait a little longer then go?" wondered David

"Plan B" stated Yang, getting a sigh from David "But whatever way it is, we'll be back together again, as a team"

"Yeah…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm having the vibration function be a thing, got a problem? And yet another excuse, some things will be delayed because councelling things that I'm not going to explain because you guys only care about the story, I assume


	27. Inner Demons

Yang was sitting on the couch in the living room of the Xiao Long household. David was laying across the couch laying his head on Yang's lap, trying not to fall asleep after a day's worth of training

"David"

"Mmm?" wondered David, rolling around to look up at Yang

"As we will be leaving soon I want to know some things. How do we get to Raven?" asked Yang, looking down at David

"Um, well my memory is a little foggy here. But, you drive around and find a guy who tries to flirt with you, to which you punch him in one of the cringiest scenes in history, and who's part of Rae's tribe, he leads you close to the location, sets up an ambush which you easily beat and eventually find the tribe and also Weiss" explained David "Or at least that's what I can remember"

"And with us leaving earlier than that things will he a little different. Great" Yang sighed "What about this… Salem person, who is she"

David moved up to sitting down instead of laying on her lap "She's in charge of Cinder, originally Roman, Adam and others. She's many millennia old as is Ozpin which I've told you a little about, of how he got his reincarnation and stuff. After some time of being alone she jumped into the Grimm pool and turned part Grimm and very very evil, yet still had four kids with Oz which I need to ask him how that was, anyway. She's got magic too, of which I don't fully know what she's capable of"

Yang stayed in silence for minutes, collecting her thoughts "Wow… wonder what she was like before that"

"Decent, a little clingy but decent" replied David "A little random but, are you sure about this? What if we don't find them or Weiss doesn't reach us? I don't know if we are early, late or on time"

"Yes I am, trust me it'll work out and you two will be together again"

"Oh shut up" grumbled David

"Oh come on, it was obvious" replied Yang. David rolled his eyes as Yang put her hand on his shoulder "But seriously, no matter what time we are leaving compared to the show we'll reunite as a team and continue. Alright?"

"Right" David sighed then smiled warmly "We ready?"

* * *

Weiss stared out the window of the airship, sighing to herself as it would be a few days maybe weeks till she reached Mistral. She could see her team mates again, her family but she was worried

She knew they were safe and well, she saw them before she was taken away by her father and she knew they were strong but what worried her the most was David. He was capable but he went to fight Cinder with Pyrrha and she didn't get to see him. For all she knew he could be in the hospital or worse, dead

No, push those thoughts away he's alive and well…

" _Should I tell him when I see him? How I feel?_ " thought Weiss " _Maybe he'll reciprocate them… I just hope he's safe_ "

* * *

Ren was panting, but Nora was hardly winded. Ren lifted his head and his worried eyes change to ones smiling in relief

In front of them, Qrow, Jaune and Ruby face the other way, but abruptly turn, Jaune putting his hand on his weapon

"What are you guys doing here? Did you hear that noise? What was that?!" asked Jaune

Ren's eyes grew wide and he fell to his knees, clearly alarmed "No…" he mumbled

"Ren! What is it?!" exclaimed Ruby

The sound of plodding footsteps could be heard coming closer

"Wait, you guys hear that?" asked Jaune

"No…"

"Ren?" asked Nora, worried

The footsteps came to a stop. A bone horse head breathed loudly, exhaling black smoke. Within the bones were glowing red lights and around it is the black flesh of a Grimm

Ren lifted his head

Weapons could be seen, stuck into the body that had bones sticking out perpendicular to its spine. Slowly, a torso raised, revealing a horned, humanoid Grimm. The horns and front part of the face were bone while the mouth was merely thin strips of Grimm flesh stretching across an opening. The mouth, the bones, and the eyes all glowed red. The Nuckelavee twitched its head and let out a roar

"The Nuckelavee, John told me about this" stated Ruby

**[A/N]Kinda goofed with my pacing a little so apologies about that. Volume 4 timeline always confuses me**

Jaune, Qrow, Ruby, Ren and Nora all ran back by the dead cherry tree

The Nuckelavee came into view, twitching its various body parts. It sent out a shockwave roar that caused all four teenagers and adult to flinch. The Grimm looked at them and began running towards them

Jaune unsheathed his sword and prepared for an attack. The Nuckelavee lashed out with one of its arms, able to extend it at a far reach. Jaune blocked it but was shoved back somewhat as the Nuckelavee is heading right for them

"It has extendable arms and is very durable! Nora and Ren, please try to keep your cool no matter what. We all need to work together to take this thing down" ordered Ruby

Nora nodded and gave a thumbs up and Ren sighed before nodding

"Me and Jaune will deal with the arms, Qrow get the legs, Nora deal with the horse and Ren…" Ruby trailed off at the end, giving a reassuring smile towards Ren

"I'll deal with the rest" he replied, pulling out a knife, the one his father gave him shortly before he was killed

Nora ran up to a rooftop. Ruby used herself as a target, firing at the Nuckelavee to get its attention and dodging its arms, eventually managing to stab into one and pin it to the ground causing the Grimm to roar out in pain.

Qrow slashed at the front legs causing the Grimm to collapse. Ren then launched himself with Jaune's shield and pinned its other arm down

"Now!" Qrow and Ren yelled in unison

Jaune struck his sword through the Nuckelavee's arm into the ground. Qrow then backed away

"Nora!"

Nora took a deep breath before grinning and free falling from the roof slamming her hammer onto the head of the horse, crashing it into the ground. Ren walked confront of the crippled Grimm, his knife in his hand

" _For my mother_ " He cut off the Grimm's left arm " _For my father_ " He cut off the Grimm's right arm " _For all those that you've slain_ " He struck a gash into the flailing torso. He closed his eyes "For myself" He opened his eyes and swung with the knife, beheading the grimm. It died in a pillar of black smoke. Ren dropped the knife and let out a sigh of relief only to be tackled by a giggling, triumphant Nora. He hugged her back and gave a single laugh

Ruby jumped onto Qrow, hugging him

"Good job, kiddo" he stated, hugging her back

"Guys! I think I hear something!" exclaimed Jaune

In the courtyard two wood and metal airships were coming in to land. A man in a brown flight suit with an air tank on his back stands on the side of one of the airships as the group waved and sighed in relief. They all clambered on and the two rescue ships take off, everyone on board

"How did you find us out here?" asked Jaune

"We were on patrol and saw the smoke. Nobody's been out here for years, thought something might be wrong" explained the pilot

"Look!" exclaimed Ruby

Qrow and Jaune looked up and saw the flourishing city before them

"We made it"

Nora and Ren sat on the edge of the open rescue airship, their legs dangling. Nora was looking out at the city, smiling. Ren was watching her, began smiling and put his hand on hers. She gave a slight start but turned her hand over to hold his. She looked at him and gave him a smile, and he smiled back. She scooted closer and rested her head on his shoulder as the airships fly to the city

"We made it" Ruby texted

"Ok, how'd the Nucklavee go?"

"Surprisingly well, took out arms, the horse then Ren went ham"

"That's good, I've been kinda busy myself, moving to a new country, equivalent to going from Patch to Vaccuo, lot of work"

"Really? Why? And does David know or will I have to inform him?"

"He knew it was happening, and as for why my mum wanted to for the longest time, but had to wait till I finished secondary school, I went with, were staying at my grampa's camp until we get the keys to the new place"

"Ah ok, more difficult to contact ya then. Great"

"Not really, the signal is still strong enough to send texts, images might take a while though"

"Mmm, joy. On our way to Mistral, not sure about the others yet"

"Well, if everything goes muchh the same, David, Yang and Weiss should be meeting you shortly after you arrive"

"Right. What should they be doing currently? Making their way there?"

"Not exactly, Yang and David would be meeting up with Raven, and Weiss is probably captured by Raven, but will break herself out"

"Okay. Blake still with her family?"

"Yup, trying to dissuade her parents from listening to the white fang, cuz while they are no longer a part of it, still listen to them and not privy to their more, pressing tactics"

"Guess we've all got our problems then, more than Beacon it seems"

"Eeh, despite you petrifying the wyvern, I'm pretty sure it's still attracting Grimm, and we can't get the relic"

"Hmm, and we'll need the fall maiden and as much as I hate Cinder I would not be able to bring myself to kill her. Or anyone really"

"I don't think that will be much of a problem, what with the way things are going in the show"

"Okay?"

"Speaking of which Vol 7 is supposed to be starting soon I think, so yay we got further knowledge"

"Great. Where are we now then?"

"End of vol 4 right now"

"Really? We aren't far away from 7 then"

"No, but it spans over another month or so"

"Right. Well gtg, shall update if anything important happens"

"Ok"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the large delay, I am starting A levels (Google it) so school and this fight took me way too long to figure out. So more excuses then :P


	28. Reunited, almost

Bumblebee was parked at a fuel station named "Just Rite". Inside, a bartender was cleaning a glass

"Aren't you two a little young to be drinking?" he asked

Yang took off her aviator sunglasses "A water. It's hot out"

"Ohhh. Sure" he looked to David who shook his head

He disappeared below the counter and laughter came from a drunk man a few seats down from the duo

"Are you telling me you're too young to drink? You look like a regular Huntress. And a beauty at that" he stated

"I'm good. Thanks, pal" Yang replied

The man approached Yang, undeterred. David then walked to the left of Yang, stopping him

"C'mon missy, you can do better than this wimp" he scoffed

"At least I'm not a thirty something year old slob hitting on an eighteen year old woman" replied David, getting a smirk from Yang

The man stared in awe for a moment before snapping back to reality "Hey now listen here-"

"And it's for your own safety I'm in between you two" David added

"Huh?" he wondered

David nodded to Yang and stepped away, shortly after Yang's robotic fist came flying to the mans face. Launching him out of the station's doors

The bartender straightened himself and set the bottle of water on the counter "This one's on the house. He's been driving me crazy"

Yang reached for it with her left hand, but it trembled. Her metal hand grabbed and steadied it. She gave a long, shaky sigh before picking up the bottle and guzzling the water down

"So, what brings you around these parts?" asked the bartender

Yang held up a finger, still guzzling until the water was gone "Thanks. And we're, uh, looking for someone"

"Not too many people come out here. Too far from the Kingdoms. Only person worth notin' around here is... well, Ra-"

"Raven Branwen" she grabbed her glasses before heading out "Thanks again"

"N-now, missy! You don't want to go messin' with bandits! They're a world of trouble!" he warned

"So I hear" replied Yang

"We'll be fine, besides, I doubt Rae would hurt Yang for… reasons" explained David, giving a wink before other two walked out "You alright?"

"Yes, just… just still need some time" replied Yang, gripping her arm

"I know it's cheesy but you can talk to me, and the others when we reach them" assured David, placing a hand on her shoulder

"I know"

The Shady Man was on the ground holding his face

"Hey, girlie!" he called as Yang and David got on bumblebee

"Seriously? This isn't over?" asked Yang

"I heard you're... looking for someone. Heh" He gave her a toothless grin

"You sure he's fine?" asked Yang, turning to David

"Yes, but only for a bit" assured David

"Fine. But there's three of us and two seats"

"Either we walk slowly or," David hopped off bumblebee and drew two dust blades "you two can ride and I'll use these"

Yang sighed and motioned for the shady man to get on "Try anything, and you'll lose more than your tooth"

* * *

Team RNJR and Qrow step of the air ship, greeted by Pyrrha who looked almost identical to before the fall, the only difference was her hair was cut to length

The team all rushed in for a hug with Pyrrha, all glowing with joy from being able to see each other again

* * *

Yang was riding Bumblebee with the Shady Man through a forest in Anima

"How much further, pal?" Yang asked

"This should just about do it" the man replied

Yang stopped her bike at a clearing. Shortly after David landed near them, his feet skidding across the dirt

"'Sup"

"You wait here. I'll go up ahead and make sure the coast is clear" explained the man before dismounting from the bike and running into the bushes

Yang shook her head in annoyance and discarded her sunglasses before stretching a little "Man isn't he obvious"

"Yep" replied David

Suddenly, someone pulled the trigger of a gun and Yang blocked the shot with her arm. The Shady Man reappeared with several bandits in tow

"I can't believe you were dumb enough to let me lead you here" The bandits present all have their weapons drawn at Yang and David

"Is this everyone?" asked Yang

"Yes, little lady. This is it. Well, unless you count the whole rest of the camp back that way" He gestured behind him with his thumb

Yang pointed a finger in the same direction "That way?"

He grunted in confusion and looked at his tribe mates first "Yes. That way"

"Good to know. Thanks"

"Now to pay me back for this tooth, we're going to take your bike. And you're going to take your lumps" he punched his fist as he spoke

Yang engaged Ember Celica on her left arm. David drew two dust blades, both red. The bandits got cautious and kept their weapons trained on them

The shady man pointed his gun at Yang "You got the jump on me last time, sweetheart. But you really ought to think twice about fighting all-"

He was cut off when Yang engaged the gun on her robotic arm. The rest of the bandits gasped

"Alright... Get her!" he ordered

Yang blocked a shot with her prosthetic arm and questioned the bandits who surrounded her. The bandits answer and attack after she readied her weapons. The first bandit decided to rush her with his bayonet outfitted rifle but Yang kicked at his legs to knock him off balance and punched him into the ground

A second bandit tried to swipe at her with his machete but she dodged with a cartwheel in order to kick his arm away and dodged another swipe before David fired one blade and kicked the bandit hard in the stomach. She then used her prosthetic to block a volley of shots from a group of bandits firing their rifles. David fire this other blade and kicked on of the rifle bandits in the face and backhanded another, getting the attention of the remaining rifleman. Yang then proceeded to kick off another machete-wielding bandit to backflip and knocking all the other rifle-wielding bandits down with a twirling kick

A female bandit tried to engage Yang in hand-to-hand, but she was knocked down by Yang's prosthetic. Yang used her metal arm again to block a strike from another machete bandit, before uppercutting him with said arm. She then stepped on the Shady Man's foot, knocking him to the ground, before Yang delivers a left twirling kick to a trio of bandits that tried to attack her from behind. As Yang tossed another bandit to the ground, the Shady Man got back up and aimed to fire his pistol at Yang, but David fired his blade into the pistol, destroying it.

She knocked out the two remaining bandits before using her Ember Celica to project herself toward the Shady Man. The Shady Man used the blade on what remained of his pistol's handle to try and slash at Yang as she got closer, but Yang used her left Ember Celica to twirl over him, before she used her prosthetic to deliver a powerful strike that knocked the Shady Man into another bandit that got back up, only to be knocked down again

Yang's left hand is shook once again, but she calmed herself down before walking back to her motorcycle as David looked at her in worry

The shady man coughed as he struggled to get up "Who are you? It doesn't even matter. When Raven finds out what you did, you're dead!"

"Possibly. But I doubt it. I am her daughter, after all" replied Yang with a sly smile

"I'm dead" he mumbled before falling to the ground

* * *

Yang and David entered the camp, escorted by a few bruised bandits who she had roughed up earlier. They noticed more bandits lining up along the path, giving angry glares at them. Vernal stepped out of her tent to see what the commotion was about. The two bandits guarding Weiss were playing cards with each other, before joining the rest of their tribe to see Yang walk in. Weiss noticed this and once again summoned a small Arma Gigas, who began to get to work on freeing her from her confinement by slashing at the cage with its sword. Yang, David and their escorts arrived at the camp's main tent. Raven emerged from it with her mask on

"Mum" grumbled Yang

Raven removed her mask "Yang" she smiled and set her mask down on a box beside her, "So, after all this time you finally decided to visit me"

Yang felt her left hand shaking once again, but she used her robotic hand to calm it down

"I saw you last week. You know that I searched for you. I spent years looking for you"

"And you've found me. You were patient, determined, and strong enough to make your dream a reality. Well done, Yang. But did you have to be so rough with my men?" asked Raven with a smirk

"I didn't want a fight. They started it" replied Yang

"Well, you certainly finished it"

There was a long and awkward silence as David looked around the camp

" _Weiss is… somewhere behind there I think_ " looking behind some small tents

"Right. I'm sure this is all very overwhelming. But I must admit that you've proven yourself. So any questions you have I'll be happy to answer. You can stay with us tonight. I'll even have the cooks whip up something for you" explained Raven

"That's not why we're here" replied Yang

"What was that?" asked Raven, somewhat taken aback by the sudden response

"We're not here for you. Ruby is somewhere in Mistral. She's with Qrow, and she's going to need our help. I just need you to take us to her" explained Yang

"And why would I do that?" asked Raven

"Because we're family"

Raven scrawled "Family. Only coming around when they need something" she muttered "I have to say, I'm disappointed. After all, you found me, didn't you? Why not take that drive and use it to find your little sister if she means that much to you?"

"Because you're going to save me time. Ruby was heading to Mistral, but there's no guarantee she's made it there. Looking for her in Anima could take ages. But... Dad told me how your Semblance works" Yang said with a grin

"Tai…" Raven mumbled

"You can bond to certain people. And when you do, you could create a portal that takes you straight to them. You've got one for Dad. One for me. And you've got one for Qrow. He promised me he'd watch out for Ruby before he left. And I trust him. So, make a portal to my uncle and sister, and we'll be on our way"

"You know, it takes real strength to march in here and demand such a favor of me. I've got to say, I'm impressed. It's very noble to want to help out your sister. But if she's with Qrow, then she's already a lost cause"

David stabbed a sword into the ground and leaned his head on his hand, yawning. Getting a light elbow from Yang

"What does that mean?" asked Yang

"You don't want to get mixed up in all of that, Yang. Ozpin is not the man you think he is. And Qrow is a fool for trusting him. I would know, I trusted him once, too" explained Raven

"I don't care what you think" snapped Yang

Vernal, holding Myrtenaster, looked on disdainfully, and placed her right hand on her hip

"Your choice is your own. All I'm suggesting is that instead of getting wrapped up in something too big for you, for any of us, that maybe you take a moment to wonder if you're already where you belong"

"Save your breath. You can spout off whatever you want, but nothing is going to keep me from my sister"

"Well, aren't you stubborn" stated Raven with a sly smile

"I get it from my mum" replied Yang

"Well, if that's how you feel, then it sounds like we're done here. Take her away"

The bandits surrounded and begin to move in on Yang and David. Yang saw this, before turning her head back to Raven

"Oh wow, so threatening you guys. Look how scared we are" mumbled David, giggling to himself

"Did you not hear me?" Raven turned back around before she entered her tent "I said send me to Qrow, damn it!" yelled Yang, her eyes turned red as she spouted her last statement

"That's enough! You watch your mouth in front of our leader!" yelled a bandit. Some of the bandits tensed up behind him

"Make me"

The bandit tried to attack Yang, jumping and swinging at her head, but Yang ducked and punched the Bandit into a tent, causing it to fall revealing Weiss in her cage, no longer with her hands restrained

"Yang?" asked Weiss

"Weiss!" exclaimed Yang "See, told you it'd be fine"

David peeked around Yang's shoulder "'Sup" he waved to Weiss

"David?!" exclaimed Weiss

Everyone else present was surprised that the two girls and boy knew each other

"Alright, well, subtlety is out" Weiss mumbled. She turned to her miniature Arma Gigas and made it grow, destroying the cage in the process. She quickly ran towards Yang and David, with the now giant Arma Gigas following close behind

"What is that?" asked Yang

"Arma Gigas" replied David

"What he said. What are you doing here?" asked Weiss

"Well, that's my mum and she can take us to Ruby" explained Yang

Raven scoffed

"Your mom kidnapped me?!" yelled Weiss

"Pretty much yeah" replied David

Yang, Weiss and Weiss' summon turned and ran to fight the bandits, but a lightning bolt appeared, seemingly summoned by Vernal, stopping the fight before it started "Enough!" her voice echoed around the camp

"Thank you. If you people don't keep it together this place will be crawling with Grimm! Give the girl her weapon back"

Vernal looked surprised at the command, then tosses Myrtenaster to Weiss

"You two… three. In my tent. Now"

"Took you long enough" stated David, getting glares from just about everyone except Yang and Weiss

"Why?" asked Yang

"If you're really going after your sister, then you need to know the truth" explained Raven. She entered her tent and the bandits went back to their own businesses. Weiss placed her hand on her chest in relief

"Sorry about-" Suddenly, Weiss dropped Myrtenaster and strongly hugged Yang, standing on the tips of her toes

"I missed you so much"

"I've missed you, too" Yang put her hand on the back of Weiss' head and hugged back as her summon disappears. The two girls remained embraced for a while before Weiss turned to David

"Been a b-" Weiss jumped and tightly hugged David, nearly making him fall. Her feet were gangly just above the ground

"I missed you so much" she repeated, but it sounded a little different, but probably because she was closer to him

"I… I missed you too" David put his arms around Weiss, both shaking as he hugged her back. He saw Yang wink at him and rolled his eyes in response, but he couldn't help but enjoy the hug

Weiss let go and placed her arms on his shoulders "Are you alright?" she sounded worried

"Yeah yeah I'm fine" he replied

She looked at the rip his jeans that were a little redder at the edges and the scar on his left hand "What did she do to you?" she suddenly sounded very seriously

"Nothing much, I messed up and took some damage to the thigh and after not taking her offer she used a knife through my hand to pin me to a wall" explained David

"She what?!" exclaimed Yang and Weiss

" _Oh this'll be great to explain to the others_ " he thought

"But hey, it's fine. They're just scars now but um, I guess in a way we match?" he motioned to his hand scar and to Weiss' scar near her eye

Weiss grinned "A little"

"Shall we go in now?" asked David

"Yep" replied Yang as the trio followed where Raven went inside

* * *

“How much do you know about Professor Ozpin? About his past?” asked Raven

“He made the schools, appointing people who followed him and supported him in the other schools. He can reincarnate upon death and go join another person which he is with now, Oscar. And the Grimm have a sort of leader, Salem, she can’t be killed as she’s immortal but there is a way to stop her, it will be difficult but doable” David explained, taking a sip of his tea “ _It’s actually not bad_ ”

Weiss stared in shock and Yang nodded in agreement

“How do you know this?” asked Raven, staring at David intently

“I have my ways Rae. Same as I know about that little Spring Maiden secret” replied David with a sly grin “I’ll explain more later Weiss, when we’re with the others”

Raven stayed in silence “Has he told you what Oz did to me and my brother?”

“You mean what you two asked for? Yeah you can turn into birds” replied David, getting a glare from Raven

“What?” asked Yang

“How can Ozpin do that?” questioned Weiss

Raven sighed and motioned for them to follow as she walked out of the tent. The three get up and follow where she went, but there was no one there

“Mum?” wondered Yang, looking around

“Yang, are you okay?” asked Weiss, concerned

“I'll be fine once we can get her to take us to Ruby” replied Yang

“It's okay if... you're not okay” mumbled Weiss

"You have a lot of explaining to do. Not to me but to her and the others" stated Yang

"Yeeeeaaah. Fun" replied David

Just then, they heard a bird caw. They watched it fly in front of them

"A raven?" asked Weiss

"I've... seen that bird before" mumbled Yang

"Wait… is that your mum?" asked Weiss

They continued to watch the raven fly in the dusk-colored sky. It descended, flying and weaving between the trees and disappearing behind, before Raven herself came from behind it. She landed back on the ground on her feet, while Yang and Weiss have shocked expressions as she stood back up

"You… can do that?" questioned Yang

"Well, I could explain it to you…" Raven then drew her sword, slashing behind her, creating a portal with her Semblance "... or you could ask your uncle"

"You're letting us go?" asked Yang

"I'm giving you a choice. Stay here, with me, and I'll answer all your questions and more. We can have a fresh start" Yang glared at her "Or... you can go back to Qrow and join Ozpin's impossible war against Salem, and meet the same fate as so many others. But can you really go back to trusting someone that's kept so much from you?"

Weiss looked at Yang in worry, while Yang just glared at her mother and David rolled his eyes

"All I care about is making sure my sister is safe" replied Yang

"Ugh…" groaned Raven

Later, Yang, Weiss and David were walking to the portal, Yang moving Bumblebee

"Yang. If you side with your uncle, I may not be as kind the next time we meet…" stated Raven

Weiss rolled her eyes and looked ahead

"Oh you have no idea" scoffed David

"You weren't kind this time either" replied Yang, coldly

The trio proceeded through the portal with Bumblebee. The portal then disappeared

"I know…" Raven said to herself, looking at the ground

* * *

David, Yang, Weiss and Qrow walked into the house as Ruby walked forward holding a tea tray

"So, we didn't know how many people were coming, so we just cooked all of it" She looked up, and gasped as she dropped the tea tray and its contents, which shattered on the floor. She stared in disbelief at the sight of her uncle, her two friends and teammates and her older sister

"Yang, I... I'm so sorry! I- I should've stayed, and I should've talked to you more! I'd-- I just…" tears started pouring from her eyes "I wasn't sure if you wanted me around and--" Ruby's voice cracked as she tried to apologise

Suddenly, Yang gave her a strong hug. Ruby's lipped quivered, and she looked toward her sister

"I love you" said Yang, tears streamed from her eyes

Ruby sobbed as she leaned into her sister's hug "I love you too"

David looked as his left hand as he thought about his family, mum, dad, Aleks. Of how he couldn't see them and if he died on this journey, he wouldn't be able to really say goodbye, he wouldn't be able to do anything with them. It didn't help with the fact he didn't even travel here with a "See you later" or anything. His left arm then shook and he grabbed it with his other hand

Jaune, Ren, Pyrrha and Nora entered the room, smiling at the sight of the two sisters embracing each other. Qrow smiled as well

"Pyrrha" whispered David as she smiled at him

Oscar Pine entered the room "Uh…" He looked up, seeing Ruby and Yang hugging, and smiled

Weiss smiled as she wiped a tear from her eye, before frowning while looking down

"Weiss" said Ruby

Weiss looked up, and saw the two sisters opening their arms up for her. She smiled and eagerly joined them in their hug. Everyone smiled as they watched three of the four Team RWBY members embrace each other

After some time, David turned to his right to walk somewhere. Only to be interrupted by Ruby turning him around and hugging him tightly "We thought you were gone"

He sparingly hugged her back and smiled "As I've said before, if I'm dying I'm dying on my own terms"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay wholesomeness which probably will be ruined later because no one is allowed to be happy for long in this world


	29. Explanations

"Here, I almost forgot" Ruby took out the phone and handed it to David

He grabbed the phone and his hand shook "I… thanks for keeping it safe. I'll talk to them later

* * *

The dinner table was abuzz as the currently present members of Team RWBY and the members of Team JNPR plus one David, all talking over each other indistinctly. The mood was quite cheery, with the children all smiling and laughing

As dinner continued, Weiss told her story about how she accidentally summoned a Boarbatusk during the Schnee charity ball

"You did not!" exclaimed Ruby

Weiss had her face in her hands "Yeah, right in the middle of the party"

"Please tell me you let that lady have it" wondered Yang

"Of course not! Even if I did really want to" mumbled Weiss

"No way, I don't believe it" replied Nora, crossing her arms

Weiss summoned her Boarbatusk right next to Nora. The Grimm summon growled, causing Nora to yelp and fall to her side. Weiss, Yang, Jaune and Ren all laughed

"Heh, reminds me when I threatened Cardin" stated David

"That was cool!" exclaimed Ruby

"It was pretty cool, all calm and threatening" Jaune added

"I guess, wish I could have been that calm in future events"

The food was nearly finished

"Hey, you haven't told us much about you. Update us!" cheered Nora, pointing at David

"Well there isn't much… I mean I guess I have this" he put out his left hand, showing everyone his scar

"Woah! What happened?" asked Ruby

"Cinder. I made a mistake thinking she wouldn't recover that fast, got hit in the leg then after not accepting her request she pinned me to a wall with a knife to… kill Pyrrha" he mumbled the last phrase as the table went silent "But it's fine, I'm fine, Pyrrha's fine, everyone is fine"

"I thought you were going to take that offer, she would have killed me even if you did" replied Pyrrha

"No, she wouldn't have killed you but she would have taken it literally, the dragon or others would have killed you but she wouldn't" stated David

"Just please. Don't take any offers they give you" explained Pyrrha

"I know, I know"assured David

Later on, Jaune helped clean up the dishes "Gyah... We ate it all…" he picked up the pot holding all the bowls "Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick…" he groaned

"Easy there, Vomit Boy, I believe in you" mocked Yang

"Oh, we're doing nickname throwbacks now. Wonderful" Jaune replied sarcastically, walking away with the dishware in his hands

Weiss giggled

"I mean, the Ice Queen seems to like it" Nora remarked

Weiss stopped giggling, and Ruby bursted into laughter at Nora's remark. Weiss smiled nonetheless

"I so did not miss you people" Weiss smirked

Nora gasps "Oh my gosh, she really does like it! What went and warmed your heart while you were gone?"

"Hey! You make it sound like I used to be terrible" snapped Weiss, taking a quick glance at David who silently sipped his tea looking away. Nora silently gasped

"Nah. Just a lot to deal with it once" replied Yang

"Hmph!"

Yang playfully stuck her tongue out at Weiss

David set down his cup and took out his phone, opening up his WhatsApp to text John. He took a deep breath and sighed before typing

"Hey John, been a couple months hasn't it" he sent

"It has, can't say much for your end, how are things?" replied John

"Decent? Just got caught up with the others at Dinner. A few things have happened"

"Oh is david there then?"

"You're talking to him"

"Ah"

"Right"

"Well, im now in Canada"

"Thought I was Ruby? Oh, yeah you told me, nice?"

"And somehow Boris Johnson is prime minister, and went to the queen to try dissolve parliament"

"I didn't pay attention to politics, ever, so I have no idea if BJ is good or bad"

"They guy we studied in eng lang in 1st year of gcse?"

"The UK's trump?"

"I know who he is, sort of, but idk if hes bad... oh yeah he does look like rump"

"Well considering he wants a no-deal brexit, basically meaning he wants to start up the troubles, and he tried dissolving parliament when they didn't agree with him"

"Ah. Well hopefully I'm not too far away from beating Salem and hopefully 'rescue' you and the others"

"Well, i'm in canada so it doesn't bother me too much, which is p nice all things considered, though money is taking a while"

"Well it would take some time"

"As in the solicitor has been sitting on it for 3 weeks because 'her mother is ill'"

"So more BS, just great. Makes this scar seem less bad"

"Scar?"

"Right. Short or long story?"

"I can do either"

"Long it is"

"After about a minute I stumbled Cinder. I went in for a strike but she recovered quick enough and stabbed me in the thigh which might have caused me to lose consciousness from blood loss. I leaned against a short wall and she gave me a proposition to go with her to Salem and tell them everything I know and she'll spare Pyrrha. I almost took that offer but rejected it so she stabbed a knife through my hand pinning me to the wall, told me she'd kill me after Pyrrha and went to shoot an arrow through her. I lost consciousness just before then but Ruby showed up there and silver eyed"

"Ok then"

"I can send a picture"

"No need"

"Right"

"So oscar's there?"

"Yes. Cute and as precious as always"

"Might want to talk about lionheart"

"I'll do that later. After the table with explaining the Oz and Salem thing to Weiss and stuff"

"Ok"

"There's a bit much else I can say, i've started classes, main thing has been dirt"

"And you probably guessed it but Tyrian came after me. Woo dirt"

"Yup, gonna need to be more careful now"

"Yep. Can't wait for the fight at Haven, oh joy"

"Well I don't expect it will change much, you didn't tell them how much you know"

"True. Think Lionheart knows about me? What I know"

"Again, not much about the battle for Haven, if he does"

"I guess"

"I got a weapon upgrade"

"Oh, nice"

"2 blades, they no longer break upon firing unless I do something specific with the trigger"

"Cool"

"Weiss was overly worried. Immediately noticed the scar, asking what happened and if I was fine"

"Did she now?"

"Yeah. What?"

"I feel someone is crushing if they're noticing the little things"

"Ah, mm no. I highly doubt it. Might have said we somewhat match with scars"

"Is it on your eye?"

"No, but as in we've got physically scars so hah we in a way match"

"That's like saying blake matches with her stomach"

"Shut up, I got caught in the moment ok? Don't read into that"

"She noticed it, brought attention to it, it's basically canon"

"That doesn't mean anything. If you were worried about someone and you saw them again after some time when you didn't know about their current position you'd check for things"

"Again, little things"

"Shush, she was just worried"

"She may have noticed it but not brought attention to it"

"But who wouldn't bring it up?"

"Not like 'omg you ok what did she do to you,' more like, 'hey you ok?'"

"I... ok you have a point but I highly doubt she reciprocates... feelings I definitely don't have"

"Mmmhmmmm"

"Yes"

"Good Qrow is here so you can stop being wrong. Shall be back after some time"

"Ok bye, good luck, send me the wedding date"

"There is no wedding. I don't think marriage is important so shut up"

"Weiss will"

"Probably but shut up"

"Nope!"

"Right bye before I become a tomato"

"Too late~"

"I hate you"

"See you later"

* * *

Cinder looked around the large corridor, finding Tyrian "Where is Salem?"

"Our lady is working on the pet project, thanks to you of course. They are outside" replied Tyrian with a giggle

"Okay" mumbled Cinder, staring at her Grimm arm

"Aren't you supposed to be leaving to talk to a little someone?" asked Tyrian

"Yes" Cinder barged past Tyrian, slamming into his shoulder

* * *

Everyone relocated to the second-floor living room. Ozpin was in control of Oscar's body

"Let me explain" stated David "This'll be a mouthful. Oz can reincarnate when he dies where he is put into the body of someone new and shares it with them, where he can sometimes take control like he is with Oscar but eventually their minds will merge and become one. Salem is immortal in the fact that everytime she is killed or harm she heals, she is also Grimm, and she's immortal because she pissed off the gods trying to revive Ozpin when he wasn't known as Ozpin because well… this is the second run of humanity because Ozpin, known as Ozma then, died from a sickness, Salem and him were together and Salem wanted his back and went to the God of Light to bring him which he didn't, she then went to the God of Darkness and he was revived and killed three times over I think then she was cursed with immortality. She tried to mount a rebellion against the Gods which caused them to wipe out humanity, God of Darkness destroyed the moon and Light gave Ozma reincarnation in order to redeem humanity with the four relics which when brought together will bring the gods back" he took a deep breath allowing the others to take it in

"But-" started Ozpin

"Hey, I want them to know the full truth. Salem tried to kill herself but became Grimm, they eventually met and had children but then later had a literal fight and well that's why they hate each other. Now the Maidens, Ozpin I think because we don't really know the truth but I'mma put my trust in him he gave the original Maidens magic powers which transfer down when they die to someone random or someone they think about when they die, only being female, of course. The Relics are linked to these Maidens as each relic is locked behind a door only a certain Maiden can open, Fall at Beacon, Spring at Mistral… and I don't know about the other two yet. Oh and Ozpin gave Qrow and Raven the ability to turn into birds, of their own choice despite what Raven would want us to think" David finally finished explaining and he rubbed his jaw

The room fell silent as everyone took it in " _Great, so I'm the only one who told them this… god dammit John_ "

"So, the Maidens. Magic. Salem. It's all true?" asked Weiss

"Mhm" Qrow nodded, staring at the ground

"Thanks for explaining David, even the minute details" replied Ozpin, sighing

"Wow"

"So how do we stop Salem then?" asked Jaune

"Well. It's simple on paper, unite humanity and faunus against Salem, defeat them, summon the Gods and hope. But we need to get the relics, somehow explain to the public and get them to help us, actually defeat Salem's army and get the Gods to not destroy humanity" explained David

"And here I thought I knew everything" mumbled Qrow

"You said something about wanting us to know the full truth. What did you mean?" asked Yang

"Because Ozpin when he explained this left out some things and sort of lied. I'll correct him if he does but I can see why he wouldn't tell the full truth, but we can't not do that, would cause more problems than getting it out" David sighed "Appears from your reactions John done the same" he pointed to Ruby, Jaune, Ren and Nora

Ruby nodded

"It was never my intention to lie to you. To any of you. There are just some matters that I prefer to... "play close to the chest". I believe that's how you phrased it?" Ozpin turned to Qrow

"Yeah" replies Qrow with a chuckle

"All of you have a choice. If anyone wishes to leave, now is the time. There's no shame or disgrace in abstaining, only in retreat" explained Ozpin

Everyone was silent as they pondered Ozpin's words

"Very well, then"

Yang suddenly stood up

"Yang?" asked Ruby

"If Ruby sticks around, then I will too. If there's one thing I know about her, it's that she somehow always knows the right thing to do. But, if we're going to help, if we're going to keep risking our lives, no more lies. No more half-truths. For any of us" Yang explained

David let out a shaky sigh " _Yeah David, no more lies or half truths_ " he thought

Everyone remained silent. Ozpin and Qrow exchanged a brief look with each other. Ozpin pondered Yang's words for one last moment

"Understood" replied Ozpin, smiling

Yang say back down

"So... what now? What can we do?" asked Pyrrha

"Mm, that is a difficult question. One that I believe is best answered tomorrow" replied Ozpin

"What do you mean?" asked Jaune

"The road ahead is undoubtedly filled with hardships and peril. However, it's been far too long since you have all been together. Please, take tonight, enjoy this moment" explained Ozpin, placing his hand on Yang's shoulder

"I must ask something Oz" came David

"Yes?" wondered Ozpin

"The other headmasters, like Lionheart. Have you told them about me?" he asked

"I tried but… I'm not sure if they got it or not" replied Ozpin

"Right well… Lionheart will betray us, but if I can do what I done with Roman and Neo I can convince him to join us, again" explained David

"What?!" everyone exclaimed

"The guy's stressed and was doubtful, prime opportunity to be tricked. Wouldn't you agree?" David asked

Everyone sighed in relief. Suddenly Oscar's eyes glowed, with Ozpin giving him control back to his body. Oscar realized he had his hand on Yang's shoulder

"Geh!" he quickly took it off and nervously held his cane in his hand

Yang and Weiss laughed at him

* * *

Weiss, Ruby and Yang sat with each other on the ground at the back of the house. Holding a cup of coffee each

"I just wish Blake could be here with us" Ruby sighed

"She will, eventually. She is with her family remember?" asked Yang

"Yeah… just being impatient" replied Ruby

"It's fine Rubes" Yang shook her sister's hair "Just give her time"

* * *

Oscar tapped on David's shoulder who was juggling his hilts "Yes?", he turned around and out his hilts on his waist

"Hey David. I was wondering, since you came from another universe… I have a feeling based on what Ozpin told me you lived a life sort of like mine?" asked Oscar

"Yes. Boring, monotonous, depressing… but I came here by accident and sort of by choice. You were basically forced since you were stuck with Oz" replied David

"I guess so. Do you miss it? Your world and family I mean?" Oscar asked the two sat down

"Well, I miss my family and my friends. My goal is to hopefully bring them here but… I do not miss my world, I hated it and my humanity. I'd explain but I have a feeling Oz has or will do" explained David

"He has…" Oscar trailed off staring at the sunset

"What do you think? Of this new situation, this new life?" asked David

"It's different, in a good way. But I do miss my Aunt, wish I could have said a proper goodbye aside from a letter" replied Oscar

"You'll get it soon buddy" David ruffled Oscar's hair, causing Oscar to shove his hand away "What about the others?"

"They're nice, a little scary sometimes but nice…" Oscar trailed off

"What about Ruby? I know how you reacted when you first saw here" David had a sly grin

"Wha- she's nice yeah, I mean she's a huntress who came from Beacon and-and… and she's cute too" Oscar mumbled the last few words and tapped his fingers together

"Its fine, we all have those crushes but you know nothing will happen unless you make a move" replied David

Oscar's eyes glowed as Ozpin took control "Then what about you and Miss Schnee?" asked Ozpin

"That's cheating Oscar" David turned away

"It's as obvious as Oscar is to Miss Rose. Yet Miss Schnee reciprocates and neither of you have made a move, Miss Rose we don't know yet" explained Ozpin

"Well Ruby will, eventually. It's kinda obvious later on. But… look it's easier to give advice than act on it okay? Besides… I'm working on it" David mumbled the last part of it

Ozpin stood up "I'll leave you to it then. Good luck" he walked away and his eyes glowed again, giving Oscar control


End file.
